Secrets of the Wild
by CourtneyHowlett
Summary: Bella was rescued by the notorious wildmen from nearly freezing to death in the forest. Once she regained health, she was then forced to marry their handsome leader, Jacob. Their people were enemies for as long as they could remember, but can their love change everything? Will pasts that once were kept so secret come back to haunt them? (AU/AH/J&B)
1. Chapter 1

_Secrets of the Wild_

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for opening this story! Secrets of the Wild is rated M. This is a pilot chapter. It's just a little something I came up with a while ago. And while my other story is on hiatus, I figured I'd post this first chapter to see if you guys liked it. Enjoy :)

 **Summary** : Bella was rescued by the notorious wildmen from nearly freezing to death in the forest. Once she regained health, she was then forced to marry their handsome leader, Jacob. Their people were enemies for as long as they could remember, but can their love change everything? Will pasts that once were kept so secret come back to haunt them? (AU/AH/J&B)

 **Ages** : Bella is 19 and Jacob is 25.

 **Language used** : Sesotho

 **Soundtrack:** Frozen Synapse by Audiomachine. (epic.)

 **Chapter One**

She ran and she ran through the snow, the wind whipping at her face and leaving her lips tinged blue. The tears that she cried would freeze on her cheeks and fall to the ground as solids. Her boots filled up with snow easily, for they weren't the kind of boots that one should trudge through six inches of snow with. Her feet were freezing and she could barely feel her legs. She lacked a coat, or a horse, or proper snow gear.

She couldn't turn back. They'd catch her and bring her back to that hellish nightmare she used to call 'home.' She reached the edge of the forest and entered with vigor. She could still see the kingdom behind her. She heard the sounds of distant shouting; they must have finally noticed she'd left.

God, she couldn't let herself be caught. She wouldn't be able to live through it.

She ran past the trees, stumbling over sticks hidden in the snow. Her fingers, at any moment, felt like they could crack and fall off with the spreading numbing sensation. This winter was harsh and refused to take pity on her. Each breath she breathed curled out of her mouth like a puff of dragonsmoke.

The deeper she went, the slower she became. It was like her whole body was freezing with each passing moment. Each step was painful and she began to cry from it, but she still pushed herself on. She could hear the barking of dogs behind her and the cries of men echoing out behind her. She had gotten a good head start, but they were fast and knew how to track well.

The trees were ghostly looking, with their naked branches stretching out like arms and the lands barren. The winter winds screamed in her ears, showing her no mercy. "Please, God," she begged. But God didn't seem to hear her. Those men were closing in behind her. She pushed herself on through the forest, weaving through the trees and trudging through thick snow.

Soon it became harder and harder to even take a single step. She couldn't take anymore. She was so, so, cold. She wandered down a steep slope, trying to keep a hold of herself while trying to move on forward. Her knees gave way and she tumbled violently down the slope, landing at the bottom in a heap. She didn't know if she'd broken anything; all she felt was pain, everywhere. She closed her eyes and wished for death.

0o0o0o0o

 _This must be heaven._

It was warm where she was, and she felt comfortable. Like she was lying in a bed. Was she lying in a bed? Her eyes opened slowly and she took a deep breath. She was relieved that her bones didn't ache anymore. She felt thawed out. There was a woman hunched over her, dabbing at her forehead with a warm cloth. That woman would have been most beautiful if not for the three, long and fleshy scars on the right side of her face.

The woman looked down at her and seemed pleased that she had awoken. "Your name?" she asked in a thick accent.

"Isabella," she replied, sitting up on her elbows in the bed. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"Emina," the woman said and pushed her back down to her pillow. "We will explain everyt'ing later. Now you need rest. You had a long journey." She took out a rag and dabbed Bella's forehead with warm water. She decided not to fight the woman. It was true; she had had a long journey and she still felt exhausted.

"I shall sleep now, Emina." Bella told the woman and nestled back against the pillow and pulled the warm quilts up to her chin. "I am so...very tired..."

0o0o0o0o

When Bella awoke again, she was alone in her tent. She hadn't bothered to look around her at her settings before, but now she would. The tent was small and cozy, with a fire in the middle of it. The walls and ground were made of stretched and dried animal skins. On the floor there were rugs made of wool and yarn to cover the animal skin ground and pillows stuffed with goose and duck feathers.

Her bedframe was made out of wood and the mattress was stuffed with feathers as well. The quilts were woven out of wool and some with yarn spun from rabbit fur. She looked around. There was a stool next to her bed with a wooden cup filled with a substance that looked a lot like wine, but smelled nothing like it. She picked up the cup and drank the substance, grimacing at the taste. Raspberries, she tasted, mixed with some other types of herbs. It was quite gross.

On the floor she found clothes. She was no longer in her flimsy red and gold dress from back home, but in a cotton under dress with warm fleece socks. The clothes on the floor consisted of a heavy coat made of presumably wolf fur and insulated deerskin pants. And boots! She gasped with excitement that her feet would finally be warm again. She slipped on her deerskin pants and then the boots, which were made out of leather and covered with warm wolf fur inside and out. Then came the coat, which felt like a blessing to her after being exposed to the cold for far too long.

The opening of the tent was flapping in the wind and she could see snow, lots of it, and people moving out there. There was commotion, like any normal village would have. Bella lifted her nose and smelled the scents carried by the wind. It was the smell of boar roasting over the fire. Curiously, she took a tentative step out of her tent and into the open.

The sky was darkening and the sun was slowly sinking into the sky. She must have slept well into the second day...how long had she truly slept? The people outside stopped in their tracks and stared at her like they'd never seen someone like her in all their life. She considered how odd she must have looked to them with her pale skin, light chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. The people here were darker in skin color and all had black hair with black eyes. One of the children tugged at their mother's arm and began to cry. The child must have recognized the face of a Forksian.

She put her hands to her mouth in shock. She'd never made a child cry before and felt horrible. Bella turned as she heard footsteps approaching her. It was the same woman that was nursing her before, the one with the three scars. "Come wit' me," Emina instructed, pulling Bella along with her. She stumbled in the snow clumsily, looking back in shock at that same crying child.

At the end of the way there was a tall, long tent with markings on it. Handprints and paintings of animals and bones around the entrance of it. She shivered. She fully recognized this place now. Emina entered before she did, pulling Bella into the long tent with her. It was warm in here, and dark, too. Several old men were talking around the fire when they noticed her presence. The loud talking had stopped as they all looked up from where they sat to gaze upon her.

"Ke eng se boleloang ke see?" one of the older men asked, gesturing towards Bella with his hand _. (What is the meaning of this?)_

Emina stepped forward. "O o ile a mpolella ho mo tlisa mona ha a tsoha," she said. _(You told me to bring her here when she woke.)_

Bella turned to Eminane curiously. "How long did I sleep, Emina?"

"T'ree days," the woman replied.

"O ile a botsa?" the same old man asked _. (What did she ask?)_

"O ile a kōpa ka nako e kae o ile a ba ne ba robala," Emina said. _(She asked how long she slept.)_

A different old man stood up from the fire. This old man wore the skin of a snow fox on his head and walked towards her slowly. He inspected her with his small, beady eyes and touched the skin on her neck. "What are they doing?" she asked Emina.

To her surprise, it was not Emina, but the old man that answered her. "We are the Elders," he said. She didn't realize he could speak English as well. "I am Elder Ateara. The others are Uley, Clearwater and Black. You must answer questions now. Come. Sit."

The old man waved her forward and he went back to where he was originally seated at the head of the fire. She sat on the log on the other side of the fire. Emina sat beside her and offered Bella her hand. She took Emina's hand and squeezed it tight. Her lips trembled; she was afraid. The Elder called Clearwater leaned forward, his long gray hair tumbling over his shoulders. "What are you called?" he asked.

She breathed out slowly. "Isabella Swan."

"Bella," they all repeated, mispronouncing her name unintentionally.

"Where have you come from?" Uley asked.

She hesitated, unsure of herself. Tears peaked at the corner of her eyes. "F...F-Forks King-Kingdom," she stumbled over her words in fear. That place brought her so much of it, as much as she hated to admit it. She _never_ wanted to return.

"And do you know where you are now?" questioned Ateara.

"With the wildmen in La Push," she said quietly.

"Quileute," Elder Ateara correctly viciously.

Bella looked down at her feet in embarrassment. " _Quileute_."

All of the men turned to each other and began to converse in deep conversation in their native language. Emina listened to their words, not bothering to translate for Bella. She nudged the older woman in the arm and silently begged for answers. "They are saying you will not be accepted by the people easily. Our kind... _hate_...your kind."

Bella sighed and tugged at her hair with her small hands. "I do not blame them," she whispered under her breath.

"They say that many people here wish you dead, or gone at the very least. The Elders have taken pity on you, it seems. They would marry you to keep you here in La Push..." Emina whispers, staring across the fire at the Elder called _Black_. "But...you must marry tonight."

Bella stood on her feet immediately, staring across the fire at the elders. "I cannot marry," she told them.

"You must," said Black. She hadn't heard him speak before now. "If you do not, the people will rebel against you and you will be thrown out of La Push. This marriage is your best option, the only one."

"I was...I was married to someone back in the kingdom. God save me, I still am." Bella explained. "It is a sin in my religion...I would be committing adultery."

"My son was married once as well," Elder Black said simply, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It is no matter. We are in La Push now. Everything you remember from your past life is gone now."

She bit her lip, feeling rather defeated. "Why tonight?" she questioned the Elders, her voice shaking. "I will marry whom you like if that is what you say is needed. I'd do anything to stay here, but please...please give me some time." She feebly played with her fingers. She had the feeling that she wanted to cry. She'd escaped one horrible marriage just to be forced into another.

The Elders looked at Emina to translate for them. They seemed to know English well, but not well enough for certain words. Black walked over to Bella, his long black hair reaching his hips. He wore feathers in his hair and his eyes were full of strong emotion, although Bella couldn't quite figure out what that emotion was. "There is no time. I can sense there is something out there that unsettles you, my child. You need protection and I will not ask...yet." He pulled her over to the side to speak to her in private. "And my son will give protection. These people will not accept you. If you marry someone of Quileute blood, my son, they will be forced to. Being married is much better than be killed or exiled from the land."

Bella's eyes widened. She'd heard the stories of the infamous wildmen whispered all about the kingdom. They were notorious for their violence in war; beheading their victims and posting them on a stake outside their camps. She'd even heard that they would bleed their victims and then bathe in the blood. They would throw human remains to the pet wolves that they tamed and kept like pets. "I suppose I must marry your son, then," she murmured in defeat.

"It is the _only_ option for you." Black said.

Emina tugged her away from the Elders and out back into the open. People were crowded around the tent, looking startled when Emina emerged from the tent with her. The cold hit her like a punch to the mouth and Bella recoiled instantly from it. Men, women, and children stared at her like she was a vile demon that crawled up through a crack in the earth.

Bella felt like she wanted to cry.

"U ho sheba?" Emina hissed at them all. Some of the people looked away, but most still continued to stare in defiance. "Na ha efe kapa efe ya u ithutileng sona mosa?" ( _What are you looking at? Haven't any of you learned kindness?)_

One man, with hellfire in his eyes, stepped forward. "Re lokela ho ba bolaile hae! O ile a ho letho le empa e le kotsi." Others joined in. "Mosa oa hae feela leha e le neng a re tlisetsa lefu le bohloko." _(We should have killed her! She is only a threat. Her kind only brought us death and pain.)_

Bella looked at Emina in confusion. She shook her head. "They are cruel because they do not know any better."

"I understand," Bella whispered. "I am a foreigner. I have heard the tales of war between our people."

"No matter," Emina said aprubtly. "We have wedding to prepare for."

0o0o0o0o

"What are these?" Bella asked, sniffing the strange substance in the cup. It was clear like water but did not have the same smell or consistency. She wrinkled her nose.

"Special oils can make men burn all night long," Emina told her and dumped some of the oil onto Bella's skin. She had been stripped from her cozy furs and put into an loose fitting cotton shift. Emina rubbed the oils into her skin and Bella instantly recognized the scent of jasmine and mint.

"Burn all night long?" Bella questioned naively, her brows furrowed in confusion. Emina raised her eyebrows and gestured towards Bella's attire. "Oh," she whispered in understanding and went beet red in the face. "He will take me then..."

"What did you expect? For him to just lie there beside you?" Emina chuckled, tugging down the front of Bella's dress and exposing her. Bella squawked and batted the woman away but Emina pushed her back against the bed. "Tradition," she said firmly.

Bella laid back against the bed with her arms stretched at her side and let Emina strip the dress off of her body. She'd never been fully naked and exposed like this in front of a woman that was not her servant before. She saw the bruises littered over Bella's body but said nothing of them.

Emina took the honey cream jar and Bella watched as she painted lines down her stomach and breasts. "What is this tradition?" she asked as dabs of honey cream were rubbed into the inside of her thighs. She felt sticky and uncomfortable as Emina rubbed it in on her breasts. She turned over when instructed and let Emina apply the honey to her lower back and bottom.

"The marriage is very important to the Quileute people," said Emina. "It is the sacred joining of man and woman, the most precious union of love. The marriage night, however, is for the lust of man and woman. These honey cream markings helped to guide the man to the woman's spots of pleasure. In our culture, the man will always please the woman first. The man will take his time on the woman and kiss her in the intimate places to taste the honey. It makes the wedding night better, as most would agree."

Bella's heart sped up at the thought of consummation... _again_. Her first time was anything but perfect and the bruises and scars on her skin served to prove that. "How do I please him?" she asked Emina. She knew not the customs of the wildmen in bed and hoped her only friend could tell her something.

"With lips and touch," Emina replied softly. "You are a beautiful woman and he will like what he sees. Do not worry, Bella."

She slipped her cotton shift back on and felt the fabric stick to her skin. "What is he like? The man I am to marry," Bella murmured. "Is he kind? Brave? Handsome?"

Emina smiled at this. "Some women in La Push claim they would leave their husbands for a night with him in bed. Last winter, he brought home most of La Push's food from his hunts. He always is triumphant when the hunting party goes out. And brave? They say he strangled a wolf with his bare hands."

Bella watched as Emina took the pots and small jars and put them back on their proper shelves. _He must be very strong if he killed a wolf with only his hands,_ she toiled in her thoughts. She shivered because she remembered that her late husband was also strong and his fists served to hurt her.

Emina kneeled behind her on the bed and took all of Bella's long, chestnut hair into her hands. She began to weave it into an extravagant braid, twisting in feathers with it. Then she placed a crown made of vines and one tall red feather onto her head. "All done," she whispered.

Bella looked at herself in the shard of glass Emina gave her to serve as a mirror. "It is very beautiful," she complimented. "I look like a princess."

Emina checked outside before nodding her head. It was time to go. "Carry yourself with the same confidence of a princess wherever you go," she told Bella. "Despite of what the people might say or do, you are going to be _his_ wife."

"And who is he, if I might ask?" She knew that he was Elder Black's son, but that was all. Bella pleaded with Emina to tell her, but the woman pushed her out of the tent before she could receive an answer. She was met with the freezing cold and bitter wind and the harsh stares of the wildmen. One gust from the northern wind threatened to cripple her to her knees, bare feet already beginning to numb in the crystal white snow.

Some people held torches of fire, leading the way to the Elders' tent. There was the steady sound of the drum echoing in tune with the hum of the wind. And as she walked through the snow towards the tent, the women whispered their obvious disapproval with jealousy in their eyes. The men gave her hard stares, markings painting on the sides of their faces. _The mark of the wild._

Once she got to the Elder tent, she lifted the flap and stepped inside to the warmth, her feet thawing out from the cold. Her heart hammered in her chest as she saw him kneeling on the carpet already, in front of his father, Elder Black. Even from behind he was a sight to see. He was ridiculously tall, with tribal markings etched into the skin on his bulging biceps. His jet black hair was cropped at his shoulders and there was the same bright red feather braided into part of it, just like hers.

And he certainly must have been colder than she because all he wore was a deerskin breechcloth. His legs were long, copper and muscular and the same could be said for his backside. Taking a deep breath, she approached him slowly, falling to her knees at the rug. He did not look at her, even though she stole glances of him through her peripherals. His jaw structure was rigid and symmetrical, making him look strong and noble. His nose was perfectly sloped and slightly flat at the end, which distincted him from the men back in Forks. His lips were full and russet colored, and already she was longing to feel those lips on her skin.

It was a strange feeling to Bella, because she dreaded anything having to do with engaging in sexual acts with a man. It was a nightmare when her husband took her in their marital bed. He would thrust and grunt and beat and from those harsh, thin lips of his would come insults aplenty.

But she was attracted to the man kneeling next to her, the man that was to take that old beast's place, and she hadn't felt such burning desire in _years_.

Elder Black said strange words in their language and began to burn some herbs in a small wooden bowl. The smoke came off as a dark black and he waved it into their faces. She breathed it in and coughed a little, causing some amusement from the rest of the elders watching.

Then abruptly the red feather was plucked from her head and then his as well and burned in the bowl. "Nka letsohong la hae," Black said. And he looked expectantly at Bella. Her eyes widened. Was she supposed to do something? "Hold his hand."

Before she could move to hold his hand, he grabbed onto hers roughly and squeezed it tight. She tried not to yelp with the pain. "Hona joale ke nehelana ka o e le monna le mosali. I now present you as man and wife." Black said, pouring the ashes of the burnt herbs and feathers onto their joined hands. She winced as they singed her flesh, but dared not make a sound for fear of offending them.

He stood almost immediately after, tugging her up with him. He didn't even bother to look at her as he guided her back out into the cold. She ran to keep up with him in the snow, for his legs were long and his strides were longer. She came to a big tent, one that was much larger than the ones in the middle of La Push where she had stayed. It was most likely his tent; she thought that because he was the son of an Elder, he was prominent in wildmen society. People watched as they entered the tent quickly.

He let go of her hand as soon as they were inside the tent. Bella took a moment to look around, and found that it was most beautiful inside. There were paintings on the wall as well as a large circular bed in the middle of the tent that was covered in black bear fur and large cotton pillows, also covered in black bear fur. There was a roaring fire on one side and candles were lit on the tables beside the bed. And in the far end of the tent there was a large wooden bath filled with steaming hot water.

He, yet again, faced away from her, as if he was afraid to look at her. He ran a hand through his dark black hair and tugged at the roots roughly. He moved towards the side of the room and he stumbled over a clay pot. Cursing in Quileute, he kicked the pot and sent it sailing halfway across the room. She jumped as it shattered into tiny pieces with a loud 'clang.'

Emina told her not to worry, but she was worrying. She sat on the other edge of the bed, daring not to speak a single word or move.

She felt the bed shift beneath her and his presence near her. He was muttering things in his language that she couldn't understand. He was going to take her and he was going to strike her and hurt her like her late husband had always done. She began to panic, sweat forming on her cheeks and her heart pounding against her chest. A panic _attack_ , as the doctors had called it. Bella began breathing heavily, her shoulders heaving up and down. She clutched at her arms and dug her nails into the skin. Tears blurred her vision, though she tried to push them back.

 _No. I can't do this._

Her new husband went silent then, moving the rest of the way across the large bed towards her slowly. And she cried, even though she tried to fight it, because all she could picture was her late husband coming to hurt her yet again. She felt the back of her dress being torn away and she sobbed into her hands, shaking with fright. But he didn't move to touch her again. "Please don't," she whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."

His hot fingertips touched the bruises on her back gently and she flinched, shutting her eyes tightly. He pushed the dress down her shoulders and bared her from the waist down. She cried out in shock and her hands went to cover herself immediately. He shifted on the bed and skirted his hands down her arms, pressing his chest up against her back. He was so warm on this cold, cold night and she relished in the feeling of his warmth against her chilled skin. "Who...who did to you?" he asked her, his accent heavy and thick. She could tell he didn't speak English often but his voice was warm and genuine, like he truly cared.

And she _was_ surprised that he even cared at all. She'd heard the stories of ladies that were unfortunate enough to become prisoners during the war five years ago called the Massacre of Therelis. They were rough lovers and often left bruises, quite like her husband. People had called them _savages_ on many accounts, but she'd not been one to dirty the name of the wildman. She didn't know them, and she refused to judge them off of other peoples' opinions. She'd learned the hardway and was left disappointed more than once. _He must think he's got the worst luck ever,_ she thought to herself. _Having to marry one of his peoples' worst enemies._

"My husband..." she finally told him. "Or he was my husband."

He breathed out and moved closer towards her, his hands rubbing her sides soothingly. "Do men beat 'dere women back in Forks?" he asked softly.

She swallowed thickly and let the tears come freely rolling down her cheeks. "It is not...uncommon...to see a wife with bruises, no." She sniffled, clutching one of her arms over her chest while the other wiped at her nose. He let her go from his embrace and slid off the bed to kneel in front of her on his fur carpet.

That would be the first time she ever saw her husband, and the first time he, his wife.

And she thought he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His eyes were a soft chocolate instead of the normal black that she'd seen on most of the wildmen. And his nose was perfectly sculpted, with high cheekbones and full lips. His chin had a cleft that made him look like the vision of youth. His torso was rippled with muscle and there was a black pawprint of a bear on his chest. Her mouth almost watered; he was so beautiful.

His jaw dropped slightly at first, but he picked it back up and regained himself. "No cry," he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He struggled to form the words on his tongue with his heavy accent. "I...I will not hurt you."

She was still trembling when he said it, but her heart warmed from his words almost immediately. She instantly felt a feeling of safety and security with him. The tears still rumbled down her cheeks and she wiped them away, looking away in shame. She was still heavily breathing and gasping for breath, as it seemed, but he placed his warm hands on her shoulders and sighed.

"Do not be afraid," he told her. He sat back into the middle of the bed and placed his hand over his heart. "Ke 'na Jacob." And he bowed to her.

She felt respected in that moment. She now knew his name and that was a small comfort to her. Her eyes sparkled and she placed her hand over her heart, mimicking his words. "Ke 'na Isabella." And she bowed her head to him as well.

"Very good," he said with a lopsided smile. "We will have you speaking our language in no time." Tears were still wet on her face, her panic attack starting to subside finally. "No more cry," he told her, leaning forward and wiping her cheeks dry. He rubbed his hands over her arms, which she crossed over her chest to try to harbor modesty. He attempted to pry her hands away from her shoulders.

She pulled away from in shock and fright. Her face reddened when he forced her hands to her sides and frowned at her. "Do not hide from me," he told her gently. She closed her eyes in embarassment but did not protest. He saw the bruises on her collarbone and down her arms. There was even a tinge of purple on her jaw. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Why did he beat you?" he questioned angrily.

"I can't ever remember a true reason," she responded softly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. There was a draft in the room and gooseflesh began to cover her skin. He placed a tentative hand on her thigh and watched as she flinched and gasped loudly. "Please don't hurt me." She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Gods above, woman," Jacob sighed and shook his head. "I will not harm you. I will never gain pleasure from the tears on your face." She tried to close her eyes to shut out the painful memories but she wasn't yet strong enough to do so. Another tear fell down her cheek. "Your husband...he used to beat you when you made love?"

"He never made love to me," she hissed, wiping at her eyes. "He was purely incapable of love itself."

He cocked his head to the side. "So then you have never enjoyed it?"

"The enjoyment belongs the man alone," she replied sullenly.

"You are mistaken, Bella," he told her softly, running his hands up her thighs and leaning closer to her. He looked into her bright hazel eyes, eyes that held hesitance and fright. "And I will show you...if you let me."

She sighed. After all the wrong her late husband had done to her, she never wanted to lay with a man again. The thought of it made her so upset that she felt, sometimes, like she would expel the contents of her stomach. She had thought about taking the cloth, but she hadn't enough time. There was no safety in that kingdom for her anymore. Not even in a convent.

But the look of genuine concern in Jacob's eyes warmed her heart even more. She heaved a deep breath and then nodded her head, inviting him to come into her arms. He embraced her, holding her against his hot and muscular body. He soothingly stroked a hand down her hair, whispering soft words in Quileute to her. She relaxed against his body and tried to calm herself down. His voice was so soothing-she mused to herself that she could have fallen asleep to the sound of it.

Once her breathing finally slowed down, he turned his eyes down to gaze upon her. She looked up at him for a fleeting second, but then quickly looked away in embarrassment. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her face to his. She let him kiss her lips softly, she let him taste her.

And then she decided to taste him as well.

And the feeling she gained from the taste of his lips was dizzying. He stroked a hand down her neck and neared her chest. He looked her in the eye, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. He stalled and waited for her to give the signal.

She gave it.

He began by cupping her left breast in his hand, squeezing it softly. He saw the honey cream making her skin glisten and instantly became hungry for it. And she let him kiss and tongue her breasts, lapping the honey off her skin like it was some kind of foreign delicacy. _Emina wasn't wrong._

She propped herself up on her arms, watching him in awe as he made sure to taste every inch of her torso, paying special attention to the places that made her sigh in delight. She was very surprised with herself, how calm she felt, how comfortable he made her feel. This, she could deal with.

But then he grabbed her waist a little harder and she whimpered because it made her think of _**him**_ and how he was always so rough and mean to her. Jacob noticed this and stopped what he was doing. He kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. "I forbid you to think of him from this point forth. I am your husband now," he told her sternly. "My touch...my touch is good. Always is _good_ , makes you feel _pleasure_."

Jacob urged the shift off of her and she sat naked in front of him, naked as the day she was born. This was new; _**he**_ had always made her wear a nightdress when he was fucking her. It was the custom in Forks for the woman not to be fully naked in the marital bed. She watched him groan softly before placing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her breasts. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and she bit her lip. _Wow, that felt good._

 _ **He**_ had never done that for her before. It was always right to business, the old in-and-out, his way, and nothing else.

Jacob kissed and licked at her breasts, holding them in his hands and gently kneading them. He followed the honey cream trail down the flat plane of her stomach until he reached the apex of her thighs. She clenched her thighs shut nervously, not wanting him to venture forth into her womanhood. Whenever her late husband had, she'd always felt a brutal pain and that pain carried on long into the next day.

But he begged her with his sweet eyes to _trust him_ , stroking her thighs with his hands softly. And she noticed that unlike _**his hands,**_ Jacob's were soft, and she welcomed that softness eagerly. Bella reluctantly let him spread her legs, her heart pounding. She began to breathe heavy again, feeling nervous and fearful. "I will never hurt you," he assured her. "Pain will never come when you lay with me. I want you to feel me, Bella. I want you to feel the pleasure that I can bring you."

She gave him a slow nod, unsure of herself even. He slowly ducked his head down and lapped cream off of the insides of her soft thighs, teasing her with his clever tongue. And she watched him with curiosity as he inhaled her scent with his lips lingering centimeters away from the petals of her womanhood. What in God's name was he doing? Before she could question his actions, he dove into her. Her jaw dropped instantly and her eyes widened. He tongued her there, lips closing around the little bud above her entrance.

She squeezed the furs around her as he licked at her with a vigor that made her feel dizzy and lethargic. And when he moaned, it sent vibrations all throughout her southern region. She fell back against the bed, her hair covering her face and loud moans falling from her lips. She'd never felt something quite so exotic or _amazing._ She'd never moaned so loud.

 _ **He**_ had only fucked her. _**He**_ had never kissed her like this, or touched her in such a way down there.

Jacob grabbed her thighs in his hands and wrapped her legs around his head, pressing down a little harder on her sweet spot with his lips. She gasped loudly, cradling his head in her hands and tugging at his hair with her fingers. She didn't know what to make of the strange feeling that was bubbling up inside of her. She didn't know what it was, but it felt so good. She never wanted him to stop.

Jacob forced his tongue against her, licking at her furiously. He made jelly of her with the way he kissed her womanhood so passionately. She shuddered and arched her back into him as something powerful washed over, making her vision starry and her muscles to convulse around his tongue. He lapped up every drop that came from her body and smacked one kiss to her thigh before sitting back, pleased with himself.

And she looked at him through her hooded eyelids. He smiled, his lips glistening with her juices. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. She leaned her head back and rubbed her hands over her face with a moan. "What was that...that feeling?" she asked him.

He furrowed his brows together. "You never...?"

She shook her head and turned red in the cheeks. "I suppose he was never very good at it."

Jacob laughed and sat back on his haunches. And she turned even redder when she saw his tall, erect member standing tall against his stomach. "That is s'posed to be the outcome of lovemaking," he explained to her with a chuckle. "For both man _and_ woman."

"I have much to learn," she whispered to herself.

"And I have much to teach," he responded. She blushed bright red, not realizing that he had heard her. She opened her legs and layed back against the furs, inviting him to come and have his way with her. After all, it was the duty of a wife to do so, especially after her new husband pleased her so well. He did crawl through her legs, but not to fuck her. He picked her up into his arms and placed her on the pillows gently. "Sleep," he said.

"You do not want to fuck me?" she asked him, feeling most confused.

"I do not _fuck_ ," he made a face, like the word was pure poison. "I make love only. And while I would love to have my way with your beautiful body, which entices me so, tonight will be for your pleasure and yours alone."

He covered her with the heavy fur blankets and settled down next to her, blowing out the candles on the endtable. Outside, the wind screamed and the walls of the tent shook violently. She looked over at him in the dark, but he was already looking at her. "Your kindness is like a gift I do not deserve," she whispered. "I know why your people hate me, and they have the utmost right to. I know the war everyone speaks of...where the blood of the deceased turned the Astian River red...and your lands were burnt and barren as far as the eye could see. But I feel for you, Jacob. I _despise_ the Forksians...perhaps even more than you do."

"Truly impossible," he chuckled humorlessly. "My hatred for the Forksians runs deeper than the oceans. They killed everyone I cared for."

Tears bubbled at her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"You are the only exception," he told her with a gentle smile. He squeezed her hand underneath the covers. "It is not your fault. I will not hold you responsible for something that was not your doing-you are merely from the kingdom." Then he laughed. "It is not like you were a general, commanding the armies."

She closed her eyes and nestled against the pillow, trying to push away the bad memories. He didn't know. He didn't know _anything_. She sighed, feeling the bad memories starting to resurface. In an effort to push them away, she turned to him quickly. "Do men here kiss their ladies down there often?" she questioned rather bluntly, willing to change the topic.

"Yes," he replied rather proudly, turning to his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Not in Forks?"

"Not in Forks, no," she responded.

"Forks is not as good in lovemaking, then. Another win of the wild, it seems," he said plainly.

She laughed, _actually laughed_ , and settled back against the pillows. "I suppose you're right, then. It's virtually unheard of in the kingdom. Does the taste...not _repulse_ you?"

"No, never. It tastes good," he told her with a sly smile. " _Very_ good." Her face flushed and she could feel the heat in the pit of her stomach bubbling up. He rolled over onto his side and threw an arm over, pulling her back against his stomach. He cuddled into her and sighed.

Bella was astounded. Her late husband had never wanted to embrace. He hated the very idea of it. But here was Jacob, holding her in his arms without shame and falling asleep with his nose in her hair. She snuggled back against him, thankful for the added warmth. It was a very cold night, after all.

Sometimes, it took her years for her to trust people.

But in this case, it only took a night to convince her of him.

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note** : Thanks for reading! Tell me if you enjoyed it and leave a review if you would like me to continue this. I'm a little unsure of this one, but if enough of you feel strongly about it, I'll continue for you all. I have a plot and everything in mind. Again, thank you.

Courtney xx


	2. Chapter 2

_Secrets of the Wild_

 **Author's Note:** Holy mother of pearl! That was the most reviews I'd ever gotten on a first chapter in my entire life! Gosh guys, I am so thankful for all the kind words and such immediate and good responses! Heck yeah I'm continuing this! You guys freakin' rock!

 **Warning** : This chapter gets pretty sexual at the end. Mature readers only please!

 **Chapter Two**

When she awoke in the early hours of the morning, he was sprawled out on the bed in all his naked glory. The sun was shining through the tent flap, glinting off the crystal white snow. He was actually sweating, even though she was shivering from the cold morning gusts that blew in from the north. She rolled out from under his arm and slid out of bed with ease. She rubbed her arms and looked around for something to wear. She found her night gown at the edge of the bed and slipped it over her head quickly before another gust of cold wind could slip through the tent flap.

She glanced over at him and admired his body while he was sleeping. He was so peaceful-looking and young...sweat glistened on his body, making the ripples of muscle on his torso shine beautifully. His thighs were heavy and muscular and from what she could see, his buttocks were toned and ample. And then there was his flaccid member resting against his stomach.

God above, Bella had never dreamed of something so big. And he wasn't even _aroused_.

"See something you like?" came his voice.

It startled her, making her jump and she instantly looked away, feeling rather embarrassed with herself that he'd caught her gawking him. She thought he'd been sleeping! "Forgive me..." she whispered.

He laughed at her embarrassment. "I play with you, Bella," he told her, sitting up and stretching his huge, bulking arms. Those arms looked like they could crush a human skull with one flex and the thought of all the strength he harbored slightly frightened her. "You are my wife, and you are more than allowed to look. But when the time comes where you feel you are ready, I want you _begging_." And he touched himself, dragging his fingers along his shaft.

Bella didn't think her face could get any redder than it already was, but it did. She looked around the room for something to wear over her flimsy nightdress. She suddenly felt uncomfortable beneath his lustful stare and wished for some added warmth. "M-My clothes," she stuttered, still flustered from his words and actions.

"I would much prefer you naked," he told her plainly. She gaped, and he laughed at her expression. "In the wardrobe there," he told her this time in all seriousness. "You must layer. It is very cold this morning."

"It is always cold," she said to him, fishing her fur coat and pants out of the wardrobe.

"Yes, it is," he agreed and slid out of bed himself. While she put on her deerskin pants, she watched him as he moved around the room with speed and agility. His muscled backside flexed as he slipped on his breechcloth and then his heavy bearskin pants. Then he put on his cotton shirt and heavy grizzly bear coat.

He noticed her little, pale hands sticking out from the ends of the heavy wolf fur coat and threw her a pair of animal skin mittens. "Your fingers are going fall off if you don' wear these," he told her with a little smirk. "You need those fingers, do you not?" She could detect the lust dripping in his tone and the hidding meaning behind his words. But it certainly was colder in the wild then it was back in Forks, so she didn't seek to complain. The clothes here were also much better than having to wear uncomfortable dresses laced two sizes too tight or having to wear heavy jewels around her neck.

"Where are we going?" she asked him curiously, struggling to keep up with him as his long strides carried him across the room quickly. Her heavy attire made it hard to move properly and she found herself waddling slightly.

"To morning meal," he replied like it was a no-brainer. "I think your people call it _brakfost."_

"Breakfast," she corrected with a small smile, amused by his heavy accent and mispronunciation. "What do they call it in your language?"

"Tsa hoseng," he responded, speaking each syllable slowly to help her learn how to pronounce it. "Brakfost."

" _Breakfast_."

"Break...fast," he corrected himself with a laugh. "You try and say it my way now. We will see how you fare."

"Sah... _hosing_."

He laughed at her loudly this time because of her bad pronunciation. She scowled at him at first, thinking it rude that he laughed at her so. But when he said it for her again, she too, laughed, because her pronunciation was so horrendous that it was, indeed, hilarious. "I will teach you more words later," he told her, grabbing her mitten-covered hand and tugging her out of the tent.

It had snowed more last night, making it hard to get out of the tent without sinking very deep. The snow seemed to grab hold of her leg and when she tried to take another step, she dropped towards the ground quickly. He caught her before she could face-plant in the snow and hauled her back to her feet, brushing the powdery snow off of her fur coat. "Alas, I am not used to trudging through snow as heavy as this," she admitted sheepishly. She saw flocks of people lumbering through the snow towards the Elders' tent and wondered if that was where they ate their _tsa hoseng_.

"You'd best get used to it, then," he responded. "The winters in La Push are harsher than they are back in Forks. Some think it has to do with our home being situated deep in the heart of the forest."

When she looked up towards the tent again, she saw Emina with a tall, handsome man and a small child that looked about three. Bella's eyes lit up immediately and she strayed away from Jacob to say hello. "Lumela!" she cried, happy to see her sole female friend in all of La Push. Emina alone had nursed her back to health and guided her when she'd first arrived a day ago. When Emina's husband spotted Bella nearing his family, he gave a cry and pushed Emina and his daughter behind him. Bella stopped in her tracks and looked at him in shock, feeling like she'd just been slapped across the face. _He is trying to protect them from me._

"Tlohang ho re," he boomed. _(Get away from us.)_

She opened her mouth to speak several times but couldn't find the correct words. "Em...Emina?" She looked at her friend for some kind of sign, hoping that she would do something to calm her husband.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was. Jacob stood there next to her, eyeing up the man in front of us. "Sam," he began. "O ile a feela leka ho ba mosa. O ile a o ikutloa a amanang le mosali oa hao, e le Emina nursed hae khutlela bophelo bo botle ha a qala ho fihla." ( _She was only trying to be kind. She feels connected with your wife, as Emina nursed her back to health when she first arrived.)_

Sam looked behind him and nodded at his wife. Emina stepped out from behind him and embraced Bella carefully, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "He is very over-protective," Emina explained.

"I understand," Bella murmured with a sheepish smile. "I am a Forksian, the mortal enemy of the wildman. It will take time for your people to accept me, as I am foreign."

"And they will accept you, Alpha Prima," she said. She nodded her head and beckoned her child to come. "This is Maya," Emina introduced me to her. Bella, loving children, scooped the child into her arms and embraced her tightly. The child squealed with delight. Sam growled at her, eyeing her with unease. Maya looked at Bella's face and called her 'strange' to her mother. She had never seen such light curls on a woman, nor such pale skin matched with hazel eyes. Strange, she must have seemed to them all, indeed. They entered alongside one another and gathered round the fire.

Bella handed Maya back to Emina before rejoining Jacob. He walked down to the very end of the long tent and sat at the edge of the carpets and handcrafted rugs. He saved a seat for her and welcomed her when she sat down next to him. It was warm in the tent and the carpets were quite comfortable. "What is 'Alpha Prima?'" she asked him. "I heard Emina call me by the queer name."

"It is your title," Jacob explained to her. "I am Alpha. Like chief, or king. You are Alpha Prima, like chiefess or queen."

"I am...a _queen_?" she questioned in shock.

"Alpha Prima," he corrected her.

The meats from last night's meal were passed down and cut up into pieces. Bella had a small wooden bowl that was filled by the servant women with eggs, meats and breads. Her drink was a cup of goat milk. It was a much less extravagant breakfast than she was used to, but she was so hungry that she didn't care.

Everyone ate quickly, talking quietly amongst one another. It was a dull roar and Bella felt rather at ease in the tent. She looked over at Jacob, who was finishing his meal. He'd had three bowls of his breakfast and he'd wolfed every morsel down in the likeness of someone that had been starved. She supposed that because he was such a huge man, he had quite the appetite to fulfill.

A giggle made her look away from him. She happened to look up at the exact moment when multiple wives were glaring at her and whispering cruel things, most likely. Her eyes widened and she looked away in embarrassment.

The word _seotswa_ was mumbled multiple times. She wasn't daft; she figured out that it meant whore. Her face burned bright red. Jacob saw her obvious discomfort and sent a scowl towards the women. They gasped and all turned away immediately. "Ignore them," he growled. "They are all jealous snakes. Those women have lusted after me, for it seems, centuries."

"They hate me," she sulked. "I suppose if I were them, I'd hate me too."

"Nonsense," he grumbled. "They envy you. You are by my side and they are not."

"And what of the men?" she asked. "Surely envy is not the strong emotion in their eyes."

He didn't bother to argue to the matter because he, too, saw the stares and disapproving glances given from his people. He proceeded to pound his fist against the ground, gathering the attentions of all of the people at the breakfast meal. "Ha ke lumele ke hlahiswa o ho ea rōna e ncha Alpha Prima. Lebitso la hae ke Bella le o ile a e tsoang ka Forks 'muso. Ke tseba seo ba bang ba 'na ba nahana, empa ke le tšepo ea hore o bohle ba ka mo bontša hao motle ka ho fetisisa ho amohela baeti, ha a ntse a ke joale mosali eo a. Ke ne ke tla ka matla le tšepo ea hore le ea mong oa u ne u tla soma hae, joalokaha o ne a ha ho letho le ho etsa le e sehloho ea Therelis. O ile a ke moeti, hao moeti, 'me u tla bontša hae e tšoanang hlompha hore u bohle o ne a tla bontša' na." _(I don't believe I introduced you to our new Alpha Prima. Her name is Bella and she comes from the Forks kingdom. I know what some might think, but I hope that you all can show her your finest hospitality, as she is my woman now. I would strongly hope that none of you would ridicule her, as she had nothing to do with the massacre of Therelis. She is my guest, your guest, and you will show her the same respect that you all would show me.)_

One man growled at his statement while Emina willingly translated for Bella so that she could understand. "Ha re batle esele seotswa e le rona Alfa Prima!" he yelled, shaking his fist at Jacob. "Hore ntho e utloahalang, na ha ho?" _(We don't want a foreign whore as our Alpha Prima! That is understandable, is it not?)_

"Na u ba sa utloeng litsebeng?" Jacob growled, his eyes flashing with fire. "Kapa na u mpa re lakatsa feela bakeng sa khalefo ea ka?" _(Are you deaf? Or do you merely wish for my rage?)_

"Batho ba eona ba felisoa ka halofo ea rona baahi le u sa ntse u nyala hae ho sa tsotellehe hore ha e le hantle! Na ha u sa hopola hore na ba Forksians o ile a etsa ho lelapa la hao, Alpha?" the man yelled. ( _Her people wiped out half of our population and you still married her despite that fact! Do you not remember what those Forksians did to your family, Alpha?)_

"Joang iteta sefuba u bua ea letsatsi leo!" Jacob boomed, his eyes wild and angry. She recoiled in fear, afraid of what he would do to the defiant man _. (How dare you speak of that day!)_

"U se u a latola! Ke ne ke tla ke ke a sebetsa sa Alpha hore beha hae ho kopanela liphate mesebetsi e amanang le pele batho ba hae. Sena se seotswa ka senya tsohle, tlisa matlakala holim 'a rona linaheng tse kileng tsa ho feta!" the man retorted. _(You're in denial! I would not serve an Alpha that put his sexual interests before his people. This whore could ruin everything, bring waste upon our lands once more!)_

"U bua joaloka motho ea batlang ho lahleheloa ke leleme la hae." Jacob glowered at him, lowering his voice considerably."Ke ne ke tla u eletsa hore u ho tšoara e." He seemed more menacing that way, and Bella shivered _. (You speak like a man who wishes to lose his tongue. I would advise you to hold it.)_

"Ke ne ke tla lahleheloa ke le lelemeng la ka ho 'nete leha e le efe letsatsing leo," the man said proudly. "U tseba hantle kamoo soetseh ile a ne e tla ba." _(I would lose my tongue to the truth any day. You know well how disappointed in you she would be.)_

This seemed to be the very last straw for him, In a flash of rage, Jacob launched himself across the carpets and grabbed ahold of the man's collar, his fist raised and ready to strike. Bella screamed in shock, causing Jacob to halt. She saw the tears in his eyes and the hellfire pumping through his veins. He was shaking and red in the face, trying to restrain himself. He looked like he was going to explode. "Please, I don't want anyone to fight. I'll leave if that is truly what you wish," she said, speaking to man that opposed her. The man narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing. She knew well he, and many others wanted her gone. She stood from her spot and bowed to him gracefully. "I am sorry to have repulsed you so."

And with that, she darted out of the tent quickly. She was mortified by the whole situation. They hated her here, too. Jacob was quick to follow her. "Why did you leave?" he growled. "He should have been the one to leave! His disrespect...it was uncalled for."

She looked at him in exasperation. "I heard everything he said!" she yelled at him. "Emina translated it. Everything that man said was right. My homeland decimated your people and now, once they finally got away, one comes from that very hell and like a sick joke, sits on their throne as Alpha Prima. I never expected them to just sit there and take it. I know I wouldn't stand for it."

"Well it's not like you can do anyt'ing about that, now can you?" Jacob said, stepping forward towards her. "You're my wife. And whether you like or not, you've become their Alpha Prima. It's not their choice, it's mine!"

"You didn't _choose_ to marry me," she told him. "They forced us to!"

His face reddened. "And they would have killed you if not for me, and you see that now. Nothing is done in La Push without my agreement. I agreed to marry you, Bella! Why can you not be thankful for me?"

"I ran away from a hellhole of hatred!" she cried, widening her eyes. "Just to be reintroduced to another."

He looked puzzled. "Why did they hate you in Forks?" he asked. "What happened to you there, Bella?"

She refused to answer him, turning away as tears threatened to grace her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying not to cry in front of him again. She shook her head. Her efforts to keep the tears away failed. He saw her upset and went to console her, but she pushed him away. "No, do not," she told him.

"Tell me, then," he demanded.

She turned to him slowly. "I heard what they said in there. That man. He said your family had been killed. That provoked a strong reaction in you." His face instantly went pale and he gulped slowly. "And then he talked about _her._ And I can only imagine what you went through, but I won't press you, Jacob. I saw how much pain the mere thought of it brought you, and I would hope you would give the same courtesies to me."

He breathed out slowly and nodded his head. "The past is the past." He walked through the snow towards her, reaching out his arms. "Please. Come to me." She obeyed his wishes and buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "They will come 'round," he told her.

"When will that happen?" she asked.

"I have led these people for ten years. I know them...and I know that it will take time for them to accept that you are the Alpha Prima, but Gods, I promise you they will accept that." Jacob breathed against my hair. "We're going to take it day by day."

She nodded her head against his chest and took a step back in the snow. "Alright," she said. "Day by day."

0o0o0o0o

She still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of being completely nude in front of him. He was the exact opposite of her. He lounged on his furs naked as the day he was born and didn't seem to mind his exposure one bit. He was dozing and she was sitting on the edge of the bed in her underdress.

There wasn't much to do in La Push. In Forks she would have had her tea and read a few books. Here, she stared at the intricate designs on a piece of pottery in his room. Bella quickly tired of the piece of pottery and leaned back against the furs. When she threw a glance over her shoulder, she found him to be staring right back at her. "A lesson," he said. "I shall teach you a lesson."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Teach me a lesson? I'm afraid I do not comprehend."

"Take off your dress," he instructed, sitting up from his spot abruptly. "I wish for you to be naked, like me."

Bella looked towards the ground, holding her arms over her chest. She felt reluctant to taking her dress off. "I don't...I don't think I am ready."

"Relax, woman," he told her, leaning forward towards her. "I will not take you. I merely wish to play a game. To teach you."

He inched closer to her on the bed, touching her arms softly with his fingertips. He searched her eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. She still felt unsure but she wanted to trust him so badly. For years she'd been longing for someone to trust. Slowly she tugged at the end of her thin dress and pulled it over her head.

She watched him as he scanned over her in obvious approval. "If you want to fit in to Quileute society..." he began huskily, brushing her hair over her shoulders and behind her ear. "You must learn our tongue."

She nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest in discomfort. He frowned at her and forced her arms back to her side. "I'm sorry," she apologized weakly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, ever." Jacob murmured. "And I don't want you to hide your beautiful body from me...for it is selfish of you to keep such beauty all to yourself."

She flushed bright red under his gaze. "Teach me, then," she whispered.

He grinned and sat back a little. He seemed satisfied that he'd gotten her to let her walls down. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, tasting her. She looked at him, in confusion. "Melomo ea," he told her. "Lips."

And he kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue between her lips and tasting the inside of her mouth. She tasted him back, melting into his mouth. Jacob pulled back, a strand of saliva connecting their lips. She blushed and wiped it away. "Leleme. Tongue," he told her and dove back into her, plunging his tongue back into her mouth. Their tongues tangled, curling around each other. He pulled back, sucking on her bottom lip sensually.

She moaned, feeling the same sparking feeling down in her southern region. He pulled back, gazing upon her with adoration. "Now repeat," he instructed.

"Melomo ea," she repeated, touching her lips, which were moist from his kisses. Then she took his hand in her own and sucked his pointer finger into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the tip. "Leleme."

He smiled a smile as slow and sweet as molasses. She moved his hand down to her collarbone and let it linger there. Her heart was pounding, and she wanted him to touch her, but she didn't know how to ask.

She didn't need to ask, anyways.

He cupped her breasts in his hands and gave them both a tender squeeze. "Matsoele," he said. "Breasts." Then he ducked his head and latched his lips onto her nipple and suckled gently.

"Matsoele," she moaned, tilting her head back towards the sky. She ran her fingers through his soft black strands gently. He kissed down towards her stomach, running his tongue against her skin.

"Mala. Stomach." He gripped her sides and kissed every inch of flesh on her stomach. Then he descended to her thighs and she was already quivering with excitement. "Lirope. Thighs."

And he spread her _lirope_ , running his hands along the smoothness of her inner thigh. He ran a finger over her wetness, making her shiver and gasp. "You are so ready for me," he said huskily, his eyes clouded with lust. "Kea u batla. Say it and I'm yours."

She heaved heavy breaths and he kissed her inner thigh, waiting for her words. "Kea...u batla!" She didn't even get to finish the sentence before he dove into her again, doing that same amazing thing with his tongue.

He kissed and licked at her wetness, lapping up every drop that came from her. And he was ravenous with it too, never seeming to get enough of her. Quickly, he grabbed her thighs and flipped them both over so that she was on top and straddling his face. She moaned in shock, writhing in pleasure as his tongue dipped into her. And she came apart around his lips, clenching her thighs around his head and arching herself into him.

She rolled off of him and laid exhausted on the bed again, her hair tangled and her bones feeling like jelly. He had made her lungs gasp for air yet again. He crawled over top of her and settled himself between her thighs, making sure not to crush her under his heavy muscle weight. He breathed in her sweet, womanly scent and nestled his head in the crook of her shoulder.

Bella waited for him to thrust, but he never did. He laid there on top of her, content to lie in her arms. She turned her head to the side to look into his eyes, which were glinting with lost...and dare she even say it? Love.

She shifted against him and he rolled off of her and onto his side, pulling her body close to his. "Too heavy?" he asked her with a grin.

"No," she whispered. She huddled close to him, thankful for the warmth his massive body was giving off during the cold afternoon. "I merely wish to return the favor."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "You don't have to do that," he told her gently. "You don't owe me anything. Just your presence, beside me, makes me feel pleasure."

"I don't have to, no," she murmured against his chest, her hand trailing down the muscled ridges of his stomach. "But you want me to. And _I_ want to." Her hand wrapped around his tall, erect member. He gasped, bucking his hips up into her hand. She blushed as he expanded in her grasp, becoming more and more aroused from her touch.

She gave him a firm stroke and he moaned, throwing an arm over her body. "I don't want to force you to do anything. I know what you've been through..."

She stroked him a little harder now, biting her bottom lip in concentration. "You're not forcing my hand, Jacob. I am." And she jerked his member in her hand, causing him to bite his tongue and shut his eyes tight. Her heart pounded against her chest. His was certainly the biggest she'd ever been with (especially compared to that of Edward's meagre girth and length).

He grabbed her hand and forced her down, rolling on top of her and pressing his lips to hers. She struggled in protest but his kiss was something of magic; those lips of his did strange things to her, and instantly she was calm. "Please, Bella," he whispered huskily, shaking his head.

"But you want me to," she told him softly. "I can see it in your eyes."

"But I know you're not ready. I can see it in _your_ eyes." Jacob kissed her nose. "Please. Don't rush yourself just because you think you have to return the favor. I want you to touch me because you want to, not because you think you have to."

"But Jacob, I do-" she began to protest but he cut her off. He pushed himself off of her and slid out of bed, his cock raging erect against his stomach. It was swollen, and pre-cum leaked from the tip. It looked like it was painful.

Back in Forks, women were taught how to please their husbands. They were to lie on their backs and give them their every wish. If the woman were to be pleased before her husband, which was extremely rare, she was obligated to please him back with her mouth, hands, or cunt. But here, things were so different. He didn't seem to want to have his way with her at all. He seemed there for her pleasure only, and that was what baffled her.

He winced as he touched his swollen member, white beads of semen dribbling down his shaft. "Do you see what you do to me, woman?"

She gave him a look. "It is your fault."

" _Mine_?"

"Yes," she humphed, turning her back. "You wouldn't let me finish you."

He groaned again. "I can't put on my trousers." She went to him and slid her fingers over the base of his shaft. "Gods, don't do that again. I'll go mad."

"Why?"

"Your fingers are like magic," he told her breathlessly.

She sighed. "I am not a virgin, Jacob. I've had much experience."

"But not good experiences," he retorted.

"Quite so," she agreed sullenly. "But it doesn't mean I don't know how to please you. And you've pleased me so well...I wish to see the look on your face when you reach ecstacy. I want to see if it is more attractive than my late husband's. He was rather beastly."

He chuckled and ran a hand through her soft brown hair, gripping at the roots and tugging her head back gently. She looked into his eyes. "What will I do with you, mm?"

"Anything you wish." She touched him again, moving her hand slowly along his shaft. He moaned softly, tilting his head back as he let her work him to his pleasure. She went a little faster and he started bucking into her hand, pants and moans falling from lax, sensual lips.

"You tempt me," he whispered huskily, his tone dripping with lust. She moved her hand faster and he shut his eyes. It was becoming harder and harder for him to hold back.

"Let go," she told him softly with one last jerk.

"Ay, _Melimo_!" he cried, spurting white ribbons of come onto her stomach. He came and he came hard, and she was pleased to find that he looked like a god on earth when his climax came. He was the vision of youth, and male beauty. She stepped back, watching his seed run down over her navel.

His cheeks were tinged red as he handed her a towel to wipe his seed from her skin. He apologized for the mess like a gentleman would, but she shook her head and smiled. "That was amazing."

He laughed at this. "You are brave, Bella. I did not think..."

"Nor I," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "But you make me feel secure, comfortable. I feel the love in your touch. I've never felt that before. And when I lay with you, you worship my body like it is a temple and my soul is the very goddess it was built for."

He smiled and chewed his lip in thought. "Dress, _lerato la ka_. We must attend the dinner meal soon."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note** : Review and let me know what you thought, and what you want to happen next! Again, I thank you for all of the response last time. All that encouragement has made me super excited about writing this for you all. Much love, and more soon!

Courtney xx


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** You people are all so amazing. The response to this story has been overwhelming and just...wowing. Please, enjoy this chapter. I owe it to you all for being so awesome.

 **Chapter Three**

He pulled the hood of the wolfskin coat over her head. She failed to notice the wolf's head attached to the back when she'd first put it on, and she wished that it was nonexistent. It had ears and everything, and the eyes starred glassy ahead of her.

He bundled her well that night, putting on her mittens, making her wear several under-layers beneath her coat and pants, and stuffing her boots with warm cotton pieces to keep her feet warm. She stared at him in unamusement. She looked like a jolly, bloated wolf cub with the way the underclothes made her sleeves puff outwards and how the cold bit at her cheeks.

"You mustn't be serious," she said. He gave her a puzzled look, making sure that everything looked good on her coat and that there weren't any loose areas that could make her cold. He too, had bundled in furs, but not nearly to her extent. He looked comfortable. She merely looked _fat._

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"I look ridiculous!" she cried. "What have you done to me, Jacob Black?"

"I have made you warm, my wife," he said to her, stroking her cheek softly. "Those winter winds are pitiless. And Gods know how your soft skin could blister because of it."

"Now they will surely laugh," she grumbled under her breath. He seemed to have an acute sense of hearing, because he growled at her when she said the words.

"No one will laugh at you," he told her. "To laugh at you would be the equivalent of laughing at me, and we do not tolerate such a thing."

"And what if they say those horrible things again?" she waddled towards him, putting her mitten-clad hands out to touch his arm.

He hugged her to his body, clutching her tightly to him. "Then I will silence them." He ran his fingertips along her cheek and then gripped her chin gently. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she pushed his hand away. "Come now, wife. Surely you must be hungry."

He held the tent flap open for her. She waddled towards the exit, holding her stomach dramatically. "Oh, I could eat a horse."

"Perhaps that is what we shall dine on tonight," he joked with her. She grimaced and made her way out of their tent into the blustery cold. The wind hit the bare skin on her face and froze the tip of her nose immediately. She could feel her cheeks beginning to redden.

Jacob followed her out and secured the tent flap closed to trap the heat inside. He met her at her side and began to direct her towards the longhouse. He had informed her that all breakfasts were eaten in the Elder Tent and the rest of the meals, in the great longhouse.

Longhouses could only fit so many, so only the wealthy and prominent were permitted. The others ate their meals in smaller longhouses situated near the great one. Bella spotted Emina chatting with some of the other women on their way to the longhouse to dine. Emina and her husband Sam were wealthy, apparently.

Bella and Jacob approached the group of ladies. Instantly they stopped their chatter in the presence of their Alpha. All but Emina gave Bella a disapproving glance. "Mafumahali," Jacob greeted the women, bowing to them. They all flushed red and bowed back to him. He rubbed one of the womens' shoulders in a friendly manner. Jacob nodded at Bella before going to meet with some of his men inside the tent. "Join me when you are finished." ( _Ladies.)_

She nodded back at him as Emina pulled her into the circle of women. "Lumela," Bella greeted to the women. They looked at her blankly. She bit her lip and shot a glance towards Emina.

Emina cleared her throat, and the women all seemed to snap out of whatever trance they were in. They bowed their heads to her. "Alpha Prima."

Emina began to introduce the women of the circle. First there was Kivah, a rather plain woman. She clung to Emina's side like her life depended upon it. Then there was Lark, a beautiful young girl that was recently wifed, like Bella herself, to Elder Clearwater's youngest son. Then there was shy Angelle, an outgoing Caris and gentle Rae and fiery twins Nya and Zaphira, who married men who were also brothers.

The most apprehensive towards her were Nya and Zaphira, disapproving of her homeland. They'd lost family during the massacre of Therelis. Bella nodded towards the two women. They looked away almost instantly. Bella's face reddened. Someone in the group spoke up. It was the soft voice of Rae with her kind eyes. "I am Jacob's sister," she introduced herself. "We heard much about you."

Bella blushed. "Not good things, I'm sure."

"Some," Rae admitted. "But most were from Emina and my brother. They spoke of your exotic beauty and kindness."

Angelle stepped forward now. "You have been the talk of La Push since you first arrived here," she said softly. "After all, it was our men who found you in the woods. They hid you from the Forksians that were pursuing you."

Bella stared at Angelle. "Who...exactly?"

"The Alpha," she replied. "And my husband Embry was there along with Emina's husband Sam and Rae's husband Paul. The Alpha led a hunting party that morning and instead of game, he found a wife."

Rae laughed at this. Bella stood, dumbfounded. She never knew that Jacob was the one to have found her in the forest and brought her back. He was the one that had rescued her and saved her life. She closed her eyes slowly, clutching her jacket. Feelings of love flooded her person at the very thought of it.

"I'm sure you know all of Jacob's men," Emina assumed. "There's my husband Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Embry, Brady and Collin. And we are the wives. We confide in one another often, since husbands can be a bit...overwhelming."

Some of the ladies laughed. "Alpha Prima," Rae whispered, bowing her head as Bella walked past the group and started into the longhouse. They all followed her. Inside the longhouse, it was loud. People were seated all down the sides of the house, sitting on the red colored carpet. There were fires roaring all down the middle, and skinned boars roasting over them, skewered with sharp sticks. The smell of cooked meat was absolutely mouth-watering to her.

The rest of the ladies went to their husbands and children inside the longhouse. She watched Caris sit next to her husband Quil and greet her two small children with hugs and kisses. Something inside of her ached for a child of her own, to hold and nurture.

Jacob was staring at her from the very end of the longhouse. That was where they always sat, apparently. As Alpha and Alpha Prima, they were to be the head of everything.

She smiled as she made her way over to him. He patted the place next to him and she took it. She looked at the crowds of people passing down bowls of food to dish out to each other. The servants passed around bowls when the other bowls of food were emptied, and the process began again.

She silently prayed that no one would say those nasty things again to her. She prayed that everything would go smoothly. "You look worried," he told her, making reference to her furrowed brow.

She shook her head gently. "I'm not worried," she lied. "Just...thinking about what I shall have to eat."

He chuckled. "Well the options are many."

The boar was passed round to her and she picked a piece off of her plate. Then came the salted beans, roasted yams, and flaky bread topped with sweet cream. She dove into her dinner like she hadn't eaten in weeks. The food wasn't made like this in Forks. Her late husband had forced her on a diet of greens and exotic foods like Quail's egg and a strange rubbery creature from the Forked Sea that the fishermen called _squid._

This time around, she was finished with her meal before Jacob was. He laughed when he saw her empty plate. "Are you hungry for more? The servants have cooked other dishes."

And her mouth watered when she saw the roasted kernels of corn, and duck glazed in a sauce made from squash. There was even goat's cheese on a slab of bread. But she thought to limit herself, so she only sampled the other dishes. "Food never tasted so good to me," she told him. "They had a way of cooking things where I lived, and I found it rather unappetizing."

"Hm," he said, using his teeth to tear into the boar meat. "Another win for the wild, it seems."

She sipped her wine, staring out at the people before her. They were all busy conversing and eating. She was thankful there were no more outbursts like last time. She saw her new friends Rae, Angelle and Caris all talking amongst each other. The rest were with Emina, letting their children play amongst themselves. "I met the wives," she told him. "Of your men."

"I have many men," he told her with a glint in his eye.

"No," she smiled and shook her head. "Like...Caris. Zaphira and Nya, Kivah..."

"And did they treat you well?" he asked immediately.

"They said nothing to me. But I could tell there was some discomfort, and I understand that." Bella saw Rae sitting with her husband and three children. "I also met your sister. She's very lovely."

Jacob's eyes snapped towards Rae. "And what did she say?"

"Just that you were her brother," she replied. "And how my exotic yet beautiful face was the talk of La Push."

"Nothing else?"

"What else would she say?" Bella asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Was she missing something?

He shook his head and took a sip of wine, his expression and attitude towards her becoming hardened. She wondered if he was mad at her, and her stomach instantly became turned sour from the thought of it. "Finish up," he told her quietly. "I wish to return to the tent."

"I'm finished," she told him timidly. "We can return."

He stood from his seat and instantly the longhouse turned silent. "Alpha." Everyone echoed as Jacob started to walk out. She followed him. "Alpha Prima." She nodded her head sweetly, acknowledging them.

He trudged through the snow ahead of her. She felt puzzled, stumbling after him. "Something unsettles you," she said. "What is it?"

He didn't answer her. He trudged back towards their tent and entered quickly. She followed him into the tent. The sun was quickly going down, making the tent rather dark except for the fire blazing in the hearth and a few scattered wax candles. She tripped over the edge of the rug and landed on her knees. She cussed at her clumsiness.

He stared at her. "Are you alright?"

"Are _you_?" she retorted.

He sat at the edge of the bed and tugged at his hair. He looked like he wanted to scream, but he held himself together. "My head...it's pounding."

"Perhaps you are stressed," she said. Bella rose to her feet, untying the hood of her snow suit. She was tired of the wolf ears. "Why don't you rest?"

"Rest won't help." Jacob murmured. "They never leave."

"They?"

He didn't respond.

She sat down on the bed next to him and leaned into him. She rested her head on her shoulder. And despite all the questions she had, she dared not ask. "We all have our demons," she whispered. "Some more than others, but they're there nonetheless. I should know."

"I can't get rid of the memories," he told her, his voice cracking. "She's always fucking there!" Slamming his hands on the table beside him, he turned his back on her and walked towards the other end of the long tent. "Gods, Bella, forgive me."

"Jacob," she called. "You need not my forgiveness. I will _never_ be rid of him. He's left a mark on my life, and I've the scars to show it. But being with you makes me feel alive again. And I haven't felt like living in years."

He sighed and rubbed his temples, complaining about the heat of the tent before tearing off his coat and pants until he was in naught but a breech cloth. He chewed his lip, joining her on the bed. She, too, stripped of her coat and pants and laid next to him in her underdress. He stroked her cheek gently.

She breathed out gently. "I never would have thought it was you," she whispered. He furrowed his brows, puzzled at her acquisition. "Angelle told me that you and your men were on a hunting party when you found me in the forest. She told me that you saved me."

He nodded his head and rolled over onto his back, folding his arms behind his head. "She did, did she?"

She cleared her throat and laid her head in the crook of his arm. "You brought me back," she whispered. "And for that I thank you eternally." She kissed his lips and he hugged her close to his body.

0o0o0o0o

They had went to sleep two hours after that. She fell asleep before he did, snuggled in the warmth of the fur bed. He laid down next to her and followed shortly after. But in the middle of the night, she began to toss and turn. Gently, at first, but then it became violent. "No," she murmured. "No! No!"

Jacob flew out of his heavy sleep with his heart pounding, fearing someone was in the tent, hurting Bella. He found the tent empty but her thrashing in the covers, hypervenilating with tears running down her face. "Bella, wake up!" he called. He began to panic when she wouldn't wake up from her nightmare.

She began to sob in her sleep. "No, Edward, no! Please, I beg you..."

 _So that was the bastard's name,_ Jacob thought. _Edward._ He tried to rouse her by shaking her shoulders, but she was so locked into her nightmare that it almost seemed like she was living in her dream. It tore him apart to see her in such distraught. He tried to rouse her again, but she starting beating him away.

"No...no!" She cried, pushing at his arms. Her face was wet with tears.

"Bella!" he screamed at her, wrestling her arms to her sides so she couldn't hit him again. He grabbed her face in his hand. "Bella, wake up! Please!"

She gasped loudly, her eyes flying open in terror. She tried to beat him away until she truly realized that it was Jacob, and he wasn't her late husband threatening to hurt her. He pulled her out of her place and into his lap, cradling her in his arms.

She sobbed quietly against his chest. Her heart was racing and she was completely panicked. That dream was so vivid, so real...like he was there all over again, putting his hands on her, snarling threats. She was bleeding.

But she looked down at herself and saw no real blood, all just a fabrication of the mind. She clutched at his naked chest, running her fingers over the bearpaw tattoo on his chest. "It wasn't real," he told her soothingly. "It was just a dream."

Bella's heavy breathing started to slow down, but her heart still pounded. Jacob held her tight, pressing his lips to her forehead. She broke a sweat from all her thrashing and her throat suddenly felt parched. He thought she was going to panic again when she struggled against him, so he held her tighter.

"Jacob," she whispered. "I'm...I'm all right now. I just want some water."

He reluctantly let her go and she slid out of bed, stretching her bones. She went to the jug on one of the wooden tables beside the bed, the candles and the fire lighting her way. She grabbed a goblet and poured herself some water. She relished of the feeling of the refreshing liquid touching her tongue and kissing her parched throat.

She heard Jacob stir in the bed, moving the covers around him. "Whilst in your nightmare, you spoke of this _Edward_. Screamed for his mercy." He measured the reaction on her face. She looked like she was going to retch. "Was he the beast you once called your husband?"

Bella nodded slowly. She blanched, feeling rather ill at the subject of him. That dream was so vivid. "Yes," she said, her voice shaking. "He was the beast."

He stared at her through the dim candlelight. "I wish you to forget."

She stared right back at him. "And I am trying to," she whispered. She sipped her water until it was all gone. "I don't think I can go back to sleep just yet, with the thought of his hands and my bruises on my mind." She pulled at the ends of her wavy chestnut hair. "Apologies for rousing you with my terrors."

He shook his head immediately. "Like you said, everyone has their demons. Some more than others, but they're there nonetheless. Some demons you can't drown." She sat down before the fire in the hearth, relishing in the warmth it gave off. "You know, it's the perfect time of night."

She stared up at him, furrowing her brows. "Perfect time of night for what?"

"Dress yourself," he told her. "We're taking a little trip."

She didn't bother with questioning him. She slipped on her layers and then the wolf coat and pants. Then came her fluffy boots that she adored. She was about to step out of the tent flap when he came over to her and flipped up her hood. She growled at him and in turn, he laughed and kissed her nose.

He took the headstart, and she pursued, following him out of the tent. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly, trudging through the snow past tents that harbored sleeping men, women and children. It was very dark out except for the moon and starlight.

He grabbed her hand in his and led her on into the forest. She began to feel afraid, for the forest in the darkness was dangerous. "Trust me," he told her. She trusted him, squeezing his hand in response. She felt safe with him, and protected.

Passing by the trees, with their naked arms twisting up towards the dark sky, they neared a clearing. A light was emitting from the other side. He led her towards it.

She saw the light, and she noticed that the light was coming from the sky. Strange colors, blues and greens and pinks, all swirling round each other up above. He led her onto the cliff's edge, sitting down with his feet hanging over the side. She sat next to him and let her feet hang. "What...on earth...is that?"

"The Auroras," he told her. "Our people believe that those lights in the sky are the souls of the newly deceased on their way to the afterlife. Or they could be ancestors just passing through to look down upon us."

She stared up at the sky, illuminated with the bright colors of the Auroras. They swirled around tree tops, shimmering like the heavens had opened up and spilled color from them. "I've never seen something so beautiful."

He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Your beauty rivals the Auroras," he told her softly. "Even the heavens."

She blushed, even though he couldn't see the red tinge in her cheeks in the darkness. "My beauty?" She hadn't heard someone call her beautiful in years. The only thing that Edward had told her was how much of a disappointment she was to him and the family.

"You look at me as if you've never been called beautiful before," he chuckled. "Tell me it isn't true."

She looked out over the cliff's edge. She could see the snow and the trees down the cliffside below. Mountains and valleys as far as the eye could see, the Aurora lights illuminating the snowkissed mountaintops with pinks and greens. "I haven't been called beautiful of late."

He huffed. "Well, I'll make sure every day to remind you of it. Your late husband was a fool."

She swallowed thickly, staring up towards the sky. She thought about what he said when he explained the Auroras' backgrounds to her. "Is there someone you know up there, Jacob?" she asked.

He sighed, a puff of air curling from his lips and fading into the night sky. "Many," he said. "I used to come here often, to talk to them. Ask them if they were well up there. If it was better up there without me, then down here with me. They never did answer."

She looked at him, searching his eyes. Wondering if he was referring towards _her_ , and the others he'd never speak of. She was curious, so curious, about what had happened to him, but she'd said it herself that she would never speak of her past to him. Merely doing so would endanger his life.

She bit her lip and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Thank you, Jacob," she whispered. "For everything you've done for me...defending me, saving my life."

He gazed at her through his peripherals and his lips broke into a smile. "I wouldn't have dreamt of doing anything different," he told her. "You're stuck with me, _lerato la ka_."

She looked up at him in confusion. "You've not taught me that word." He just smiled, wrapping his arm round her shoulders. He stared up at the lights. She pawed at his side. "You're not going to tell me its meaning?"

"No," he whispered. "The words will explain themselves with time...and you are a clever woman." He kissed her forehead softly. She knew not what he meant, but didn't press. She assumed it was a term of endearment.

"Well," she began softly. "If I am to be your _lerato la ka_ , then you shall be mine as well."

He gave her an impish grin. "You know not of its meaning."

"No matter," she murmured. "You shall be mine nonetheless."

He smiled slowly, feeling the cold air bite at his cheeks. "Very well then."

The lights shimmered and expanded across the sky, blues and greens blending together. "And what would the spirits speak to us tonight if we were so priviledged to hear their voices?" she questioned.

He leaned back on his hands, burying them in the snow. He tilted his head back and watched them soar over the treetops. "I know not."

She gulped and blinked her eyes. She looked down and saw herself dangling over the edge of the cliff, at any moment able to fall to her death. Her stomach felt queasy and she instantly pulled her legs from the chasm, moving back a few inches in the snow. "And...what would your ancestors say of this union, after having witnessed everything...?"

He noticed her upset and simply shook his head. "I have no doubt that they would smile upon it."

"Would... _she_?" her tongue lashed quickly, not thinking of the consequences. He looked at her in shock and she reeled back in horror that such a thing had slipped from her lips. "Forgive me. I do not know what came over me."

He said not a word for a few long moments. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she frowned, mentally kicking herself for saying such a thing. "I have no doubt," he began slowly. Bella looked to him instantly at the sound of his voice. "That she would see me happy again."

She gazed at him through the corner of her eye, afraid to ask the question. "Are you?"

He chewed his lip for a moment, dwelling in his thoughts. "Happiness...has begun to shine its light up me."

"It shines on me the same," she whispered. "I believe we could love each other despite all that's happened." She already did feel love for him, and strongly at that.

He chuckled, shaking his head and standing from his spot in the snow. She watched him, feeling hurt at his turning away. He offered her his hand and she took it gently, standing along with him. Her heart sank along with it. He began to lead her back into the forest and she sensed the overwhelming feeling of tears threatening presence.

"Bella, I fear..." he began slowly. She almost didn't want to hear it, trying to push back her tears. "I fear that the light of love had shone upon us some time ago already." A gasp fell from her lips as she looked up at him. He did feel love for her? "You act surprised."

"I am," she admitted. "We have both suffered in the name of love."

He sighed. "I suffered, yes. And I tried to forget, I did. Whores from the village visited my bed each night and I drank away all my troubles with wine. I had thrown my heart into a deep, black abyss and I knew not if I could retrieve it." She listened to him speak of his troubles. "And then you came along, and the Elders had us married. One touch of your hand...one kiss from your lips, and my heart's fire reignited. A small spark with the potential to be a great wildfire."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Jacob..."

"I know you will be the one to bring it," he told her gently. "The wildfire."

He walked on ahead, leaving her to follow in pursuit of him. The darkness of the sky was slowly fading, and it would be soon morning. Her heart pounded in her chest from his words.

 _You will be the one to bring it._

0o0o0o0o

 **Wives:**

Rae (Rachel): Paul

Nya: Brady

Zaphira: Collin

Emina (Emily): Sam

Kivah (Kim): Jared

Lark: Seth

Caris (Claire): Quil

Angelle (Angela): Embry

 **End Note:** Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll leave me a little review for me to read on how you thought this chapter went. Now, about updates. I do have an overnight cheer camp coming up next week and I spend the weekend with my best friend for her birthday, so the next update may be delayed slightly. I will try to update asap for you all!

Courtney xx


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! Again, I got over thirty reviews! So, as you know, this chapter has been delayed. I went away to camp for a week and didn't get back until two days ago. I've been working on this for you guys because the wait has been long...so, it's a bit shorter since I really wanted to get this out to you. Enjoy! **Mature** readers please.

 **Chapter Four**

She woke feeling better the next morning. Their talks comforted her, as well as his touch. After they'd retired to the tent, he'd kissed her to sleep, whispering sweet words in her ear. She woke to his arms around her body, clutching her to his chest like she was his lifeline. He snored lightly with his lips parted, his eyes shut peacefully.

She struggled to slide out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. Each time she struggled to free herself, he'd pull her back in with a groan. Becoming slightly agitated, she wrenched herself free of his grasp. He instantly awoke, grasping her wrist tightly. "No, stay."

"I must get up," she told him gently, struggling against him. Her throat felt dry and she wanted a drink of water.

"Stay," he said again, and tugged her back to his chest. She laid draped over his naked body, relishing in the warmth that his skin gave off. Perhaps she would stay. "Did you sleep well?" he questioned her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Like a child," she responded. "Thanks be to you."

He placed his lips to her forehead and sighed. "Nightmares come to us all," he said. "I used to have them frequently and I remember no one being there to comfort me, so it was the absolute least I could do."

"What were your nightmares about?" she wondered aloud.

"The past," he responded.

She didn't ask. "I need water," she instead said, pushing at his arms again. He let her roll out of bed so she could fetch herself a glass of water, which she drank from out of a gourd cup. He yawned and stretched out on the bed, kicking off the covers. The fire was still burning in the hearth after the long night, and it warmed the tent immensely.

Jacob was sweating bullets on the bed, beads of sweat rumbling through the creases of his muscles. He stared at her through his thick black lashes, smiling gently after catching a glimpse of her womanly curves through her night dress. "What are you gawking at?" she asked him softly, color filling her cheeks.

"You," he responded, like she didn't already know that. She pulled at the edge of her night dress, feeling that it was showing a little too much leg. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you squirm so?"

"You have a very intense gaze," she told him quietly. "Like a predator eyeing its prey, waiting for the right moment to...to _attack_."

"Attack?" he asked, sitting up in the bed. "Bella, you know I would never..."

"I know," she cut him off quickly with a nervous chuckle, not wanting to breach the subject. "I know you wouldn't."

He leaned back against the feather pillows in relief, biting his lip. "Forgive me, then. I have a habit of staring too long at things of great beauty."

Bella glanced at him over her shoulder, her face reddening yet again. She rubbed her shoulders and saw the dirt that came from her fingers. Grimacing, she looked around the room in search of a wash tub. "Where do you wash?" she asked him, noticing that there was no tub in the tent.

"We wash our bodies with wet cloth in the winter, since it is hard to obtain warm water this time of year. In the summer, we bathe in the river." Jacob told her.

"You do not bathe in the winter then," she said before groaning softly. She felt unclean, and where she came from, her people would bathe her often. She would be clean twice a week. Here, she went two weeks without bathing once.

"You feel dirty?" he asked, and she nodded her head. He sighed and chewed on his lip. "I may have a solution."

"A solution?" she asked with interest, her ears perking up.

"Yes. A secret."

She smiled at him. "How very thrilling. Do tell."

"I've only told a few of my favorite place to bathe, or just relax in the winter. Deep in the forest, there is a cave, sheltered with evergreens crowded around it. And inside the cave, there is a hot spring. If you truly feel dirty, I'll take you to the spring, and we'll wash."

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Alright."

He slid out of bed slowly, sauntering over to her. Her eyes widened. Yes, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever laid her eyes on. His muscles rippled with each step he took towards her, and in turn, her bones became like jelly as she trembled in his presence. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and the other on her cheek. "Yes, we'll wash," he said. "And you will be naked..." He pushed the strap of her dress down over her shoulder. He smudged away a dirt stain there with his thumb. "And clean..."

She pressed their bodies together and she could feel his hot, and heavy member on her stomach. She gasped. "Jacob-"

He kissed a spot on her neck that made her lose all words. Her eyes shut in pleasure, a little moan falling from her lips. His hand found its way to her womanhood and he cupped her there, kissing down her neck. "And _mine_."

0o0o0o0o

It was freezing that morning. La Push's soft white snow was reduced to thick chunks of ice that were jagged and sharp at the corners. Bella fell over herself in the snow multiple times on the way to _tsa hoseng,_ the snow's icy grip grabbing her ankles. And even once she entered the longhouse for breakfast, she shivered despite the fact that she was layered in furs.

She spooned out her eggs with a wooden spoon, placing the food between her trembling lips. Emina, who was sitting beside her on Bella's request, noticed this and rubbed her back. "Winters are very harsh here," she told Bella. "Today is one of the harsher days."

"I can see that," she responded.

Fires were set up all down the middle of the longhouse, and people crowded round the fires to keep themselves warm. Caris sat next to Emina and Bella, feeding her toddler mushed up squash. Bella's heart ached at the sight; she'd longed for a child but Edward had not given her any. He'd not been able to, and he punished her for it.

Jacob sat beside her, eating his roasted sausage in silence. Bella smiled. He could give her a child, and a new start. He was a blessing to her, given from God. He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye and gave a small smile. He traced the outline of her jaw with his thumb and gripped the middle of her chin.

She chuckled, a puff of air curling from her lips. It was still freezing in the longhouse, despite the warmth of fires and furs. She finished her eggs and one of the kitchen servants came and took her bowl. "Is it always this cold?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes."

She shivered again.

0o0o0o0o

She stared dumbly at the cave. The evergreens hid it well, and she wondered to herself how Jacob could have ever found this place. He trudged up next to her and placed his hands on his hips. "Here we are," he told her, looking at his little hiding place. He breathed out, the hot air curling from his lips and into the crisp sky. Two foot icicles hung from the trees, looking like knives that were ready to kill at any given moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She took his hand.

Inside the cave, it looked dark and menacing. She wondered how they would see in there. Sighing, she followed him into the cave, clutching his hand in hers tightly. As they entered the cave, the light became very scarce. Soon, she couldn't see anything. "How do you know where you're going?" she asked him.

"I've gone through these tunnels many times," he told her, squeezing her hand tightly. She could detect his smile through the dark. "Are you afraid?"

"I am not a fan of dark, moist caves," she told him, her voice quavering. Something scurried past her foot and she jumped in fright.

"Have you ever been inside of one?" he asked.

"No," she replied, and he laughed.

"Relax, and place trust in me. We are almost there." He pulled her down another corridor, cracks of light through the cave walls leading the pathway.

"How did you even find this place? Or know to go down which tunnel?" she questioned. If she ever would have tried something like this, she would have surely gotten lost inside of the cave.

He pulled her around another corner. This time, the light was growing inside of the tunnel. She could see more as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She could hear the splash of water hitting against water, like a little waterfall inside of the cave. "I was an adventurer," he told her, pulling her into the heart of the cave. Heat hit her like a punch in the face. "I loved finding new, beautiful places. Exploring what I hadn't seen before."

Steaming hot water fell from rocks above the spring itself. Hot water bubbled from the earth like she'd never seen before. Her mouth fell open. Light poured in through cracks in the cave walls, illuminating parts of the cave with dim sunlight. Jacob set his bow and arrows against one of the rocks and took off his belt, which held his daggers.

She watched as he tore off his coat and left it laying on the floor. He kicked off his boots and slid his deerskin pants down his legs. All that was left on his body was his breech cloth, which quickly followed his pants. With a loud whoop that left echoes lingering in the cave walls, he jumped into the spring eagerly, and naked as the day he was born.

Bella squealed when water splashed outwards, threatening to drench her. Jacob emerged from the water, shaking the water from his hair like a wet dog. She laughed at him as he floated around in the spring, a mischevious look on his face. "Come on in," he told her. "The water is nice."

She looked at the steam rising from the spring and the water bubbling through the rocks. It was extremely hot in the cave because of the spring, and she was beginning to sweat. "I do not know how to swim," she whispered softly.

"No?" he asked, cocking his head.

"In Forks, it was improper for ladies to swim," she explained to him. "Thus I was never taught."

He leaned against a rock in the spring and rested against the edge. "It is not deep," he told her. "Do not worry. I am here, and I will not let you drown. Undress, and join me."

She bit her lip and tugged at her coat. Normally, she wouldn't have even thought about taking her clothes off on a day as cold as that one, but inside the cave it was so hot that it made her sweat. She turned around and shrugged off her coat and pants, leaving her in her under dress only. She inched the dress down her shoulders, slowly baring her back to him.

The dress settled around her ankles and she stepped out of it, bringing her arms up to cover her exposed breasts, even though he couldn't see her. She threw her head over her shoulder and cast her eyes upon him. He waited patiently against the rock with his bottom lip between his teeth and a glint in his eye. Slowly, she turned around, revealing her naked body to his hungry eyes.

She blushed under his gaze, crossing her legs in discomfort. "You are most beautiful," he whispered, standing up in the pool; the water hit the middle of his torso. His eyes sparkled with enchantment. He offered his hand to her and she tentatively stepped into the hot spring, moaning softly at the warmth of the water caressing her skin.

She couldn't reach the bottom of the spring like he could, considering that he was a foot taller than her. She flailed her arms when she felt herself beginning to sink. Jacob hoisted her into his arms with ease. "Do not worry," he told her. "I have you. I will not let you drown."

She clutched at his arms as he moved around in the water. It felt so good on her skin and she felt comfortable with him. "I feel weightless," she said in a breathy voice.

"Water does that," he chuckled. He brought her to the side of the hot spring and set her on a rock, which acted as a ledge. She could stand on the ledge without drowning, the water reaching up to her breasts. He stood in front of her completely eye level.

The only sounds she could hear were the trickling of the steaming water through the rocks and the sound of his breathing. She felt him slide his hands around her waist and clutch her tightly. He leaned forward and captured her bottom lip in his teeth softly. She kissed him back, tasting his lips tenderly.

He slid his tongue over hers, moaning into their kiss. He broke away and began to place hot open mouthed kisses on her neck. She began to laugh, pushing at his arms. He grinned and backed away slightly, saliva shining on his lips. She lowered herself down into the water, wetting her hair and her face. It felt so refreshing and warm. Jacob did the same, slicking his jet black hair back with his hands. "This place is so enchanting," she commented quietly.

"It is," he agreed. "And we have it all to ourselves. You and I alone."

She smiled, cupping the water in her hands and pouring it onto her face. She rubbed the water all over her arms and her torso, rubbing off the spots of dirt with ease. He leaned against the side of the spring, letting the water lick away the dirt on his body. He watched her wash in the spring, pouring water all over her body. She saw him bite his lip when she ran her hands over her breasts. His hand slithered under the water, presumably between his legs.

The thought of him touching himself at the mere sight of her set her womanhood aflame. It was amazing how just a thought of him could make her feel so aroused, after years of being neglected. Sex had become a meaningless thing to her for the longest time, her fields barren and dry.

But Jacob...one touch of his hand, one kiss from his lips, and he could bring the Great Rains. They would wet her barren fields and make them grow and blossom with life once more.

She turned around and stood before him, placing her hands by her side. Jacob's jaw dropped a little as his eyes scanned her naked body. She bared all for him because she wanted to. She wanted him to bring the Rains, and she would bring the fire. He was sitting on another rock ledge, the water pooling around his waist.

Bella knew what she wanted, and the pounding sensation in the pit of her stomach made it evident. His erection was also evident, standing tall against his stomach. He watched as she neared him, climbing into his lap. He furrowed his brows when she settled herself over the tip of his cock.

"Bella, what are you-" She didn't give him time to finish when she sunk down onto his erect member. He cursed loudly, sitting up immediately. She gasped at the sudden movement, but dared not to move. He stared into her eyes, trying to read into her. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I want you," she replied, placing her forehead against his. She moved her hips and he sucked in a breath.

"Ay, masepa," he groaned. "Don't tease me like this, lerato la ka." _(Ay, fuck.)_

"Tease?" she whispered. "Who is teasing?" She sunk all the way down on him and he gasped loudly, clutching at her hips. She gyrated her hips in a circle and he growled loudly.

"Bella, you test me." He sat completely still beneath her.

She leaned forward and cupped his face in her hand. "Do you want me?" she asked him.

He was quick to answer with a nod. " _Melimo_. Of course I want you. Badly." ( _Gods_.)

"Then have me. This is no test." He was so hard inside of her and all she wanted him to do was move, angle himself. Her eyelids felt heavy as he shifted himself. "Do not make me beg."

He grinned at this. "Beg? Never." He thrust up into her and she moaned loudly. "My woman, my Alpha Prima, will never beg." He curled his hand around the back of her neck and crashed his lips down onto hers, drinking her in like one would wine. He angled himself and his cock hit her pleasure spot, making her cry out loudly. It echoed in the cave.

He was so big, so full, and she'd never felt something so amazing before. When Edward had fucked her, it was painful and long. She'd stared at the ceiling as he'd hovered over her, trying get himself off.

Jacob made her feel full of pleasure, his cock filling her completely. She clutched at his arms, unable to make another sound then small squeaks of pleasure. "Does it feel good?" he asked gently, thrusting slowly up into her. She moaned and squeezed hard at his biceps, trembling around him.

"It...it feels so good," she whispered. Each slow stroke he took dragged fire through her veins. Everything ached for release, a release she hadn't had in years. "Oh God!"

He peppered her face with kisses, thrusting his hips into hers. He picked up the pace and she met his stamina with hers, their hips jamming together. She forced herself down on his cock, feeling him harden with each thrust. His eyes blackened with lust and his lips were parted, gasps and pants falling from them.

" _O lerato_ ," he moaned, thrusting up into her. The tip of his cock hit her pleasure spot every single time, and the release she ached to have was nearing. He was truly majestic, water dripping down the ripples in his torso, his black hair slicked back out of his face. He drove up into her with passion, caressing her sides with his hand.

She braced herself on the rock behind his head, leaning over him. She felt the climax building as he went faster. Soon her muscles clenched and pleasure rippled through her body in waves. The contracting of her muscles made him follow not long after her.

His seed filled her body for the first time ever, and it was rejuvenating. He clutched her to his body, panting heavily. She heaved in breath, her chest rising and falling against his. Her eyes fluttered shut and she slid out of his lap and into the water next to him. "You are..."

He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. "I am what?"

"A god," she said, beginning to laugh. "You are a god." He smiled, and the smile eventually turned into a laugh.

"If I am a god, then you are my goddess," he said.

She laughed again, shaking her head. "I am hardly a goddess."

"Your beauty rivals that of the moon herself," he responded. "And I would be your most dedicated worshiper. I would build you a temple, in which I would worship your body, your kindness, your love..."

He kissed her collarbone and trailed his lips through the valley of her breasts. She giggled, running her fingers through his hair. "Then if I am to be your goddess, and you are to worship me, I would bless you greatly, and you would be most fortunate."

He brought himself back up to eye level. "I already am." And he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, their lips molding together like they were meant to be as one.

She pulled back, breathless. "Let's not go back," she said.

"To La Push?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded, brushing her wet locks of hair behind her ear. "Let's not go back for a few more hours. I want to stay here with you, alone in this cave."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Then we shall stay."

She felt the water ripple around her as he moved to place her in his arms. "I never want to leave your arms," she told him, curling her body against him. She felt so secure, so protected. He offered more comfort then anybody ever had back in Forks.

"Then you must never leave them."

0o0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Thanks for tuning in!. I am already working on chapter five as we speak, so I'm hoping that I can get that posted soon :) Thank you all so much for your support, it's greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** So very thankful for every single reader and reviewer. School starts up in about a week, so I'm hoping I can get more chapters in before then. ps. I totally think I posted the wrong chapter on here first, so I'm reposting it lol

 **Chapter Five**

The skies were beginning to darken by the time they left the cave. They arrived back in La Push by dinner meal. Bella shivered beneath her furs, wishing she could go back to the springs with Jacob. Inside the dining hall, Jacob conversed with his men and left Bella alone with Emina and the other wives.

The women all huddled in one of the corners of the dining hall, snacking on beans and bits of goat cheese on a plate. Emina stood beside her, trying to include her in conversation, but she wasn't really into it. She kept looking over her shoulder at Jacob, wanting to go to him, but he was so deep in conversation with his men that she wouldn't dare intrude. Such a thing was considered very rude back in Forks, and to meddle in a man's business was most improper for a woman.

Emina saw her staring at the men. "The village has become low on meat," she informed Bella. "There is only one boar left to eat, and one elk. Jacob is going to lead a hunting party a little later tonight."

Bella's eyes widened. "But the sky is darkening," she said. "Is that not dangerous? To hunt at nightfall?"

"They plan to embark into the forest before nightfall," Emina whispered. "They do it often. Jacob has taken a liking to hunting then."

She cast a look back towards him again. Her heart pounded. In Forks, she'd heard the stories of people in the village being attacked by wolves roaming the borders of the forest. Her old manservant had been pierced by an buck's antler when he was a young boy, and boar attacks weren't uncommon. There were bears and mountain cats and dangerous things lurking in the darkness of the forest.

Angelle slid on the other side of Bella. "If you are worrying about them being safe, I would not waste your time. They always come back, and your man is always leading them," she said.

"They are brave, and courageous and strong," Emina whispered. "They always come home with something to feed their people with."

She tore her eyes away from Jacob and sat down in the corner of the room. Emina and Angelle followed, as well as the other women. Bella was freezing. She nestled further into her coat. Rae and Caris joined Bella, Emina and Angelle in the corner. The rest of the women were still cold towards Bella, and preferred to stay in the corner and talk amongst themselves.

"Are the men heading out tonight?" Caris asked Emina.

"Nightfall," Emina replied.

Bella noticed that Emina was like the _mother_ of the group. Everyone came to her for advice, questions, and good judgement. Angelle's little girl ran into her arms, feeding her mother a piece of bread and laughing. Every single one of the wives had at least one child except her and Jacob. And Bella assumed that he'd been married before, but what had happened to his wife? Did he have children, and if so, what happened to them?

Again, she let her eyes wander over to Jacob's group. He was holding a young boy and the boy was playing with his hair. It made her smile. "That is my son, Taj. He's Jacob's nephew, and now yours." Rae said, pointing to the child in Jacob's arms. She'd seen Bella staring.

Bella turned to Jacob's sister. "How many children do you have?" she asked.

"Five," she replied quietly. "Two girls and three boys. Taj is my youngest. Then there are my girls Kaira and Dakota, and my other boys Ezio and Keanu."

Bella saw the other wives with their children and wondered how many they all had. "How many children does Caris have? Or Angelle?"

"Caris has two boys and one girl; Manu and Makya, and little Selene. Angelle has all girls. Pretty little Lilja, Camila and Nova." Rae chuckled at that. "Embry has been waiting years for a little boy. Hopefully Angelle will give him one this summer. She's with child again."

Bella's eyes widened. "Did she tell you?"

"Not yet," Rae murmured. "But it is not hard to tell. There's something to be said about the seed of a Quileute."

She gasped. "What?"

"The seed is very full of life," Rae explained. "And promising. Especially the Alpha's. I would not be surprised if your belly swelled with my brother's child soon. By springtime, you could very well have a little one attached to your side."

Bella opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Her hands fiddled towards her stomach. Rae's eyes rose towards the ceiling when she looked back at her. Bella turned her head to follow her gaze and found Jacob lowering himself down to sit next to her. All of the women in the group went silent, moving to make room for him. The rest of the men broke the group, going to their wives.

She watched as Rae's little Taj ran to his father, wrapping his arms around Paul's neck. All of the men were greeted by their children and given hugs and kisses. Bella looked back at Jacob. He was expressionless, but in his eyes there was some part of him being torn apart. He watched the children scurry around, laughing and swallowed thickly, his eyes sparkling.

She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled softly and embraced her back, kissing her temple. She wanted to distract, and sedate. "I suppose you heard the news then," he murmured.

"When will you be back?" she whispered.

"In time for bed," he assured her, nuzzling his nose against hers.

She cast her eyes towards the door of the longhouse. It was getting darker and darker outside. "You ought to go then," she whispered, sliding out of his lap. "There isn't much daylight left."

"You must be trying to get rid of me," Jacob laughed. "I just sat down."

Bella laughed softly. "No, only making sure that you will be home in time for bed," she told him quietly, so that only he could hear it. She didn't want him out there in the dark, when it was dangerous, but she dared not tell him that she would be worried. "You would not want to be late."

He growled deep in his chest. "No, I would not want to be." And then he stood and beckoned his men. They started to file out of the longhouse, the people clapping. The Alpha and his betas were going to get more food. Jacob looked down at Bella and grabbed her chin gently with his fingers. "I'll return, _lerato la ka_."

She smiled and watched as he exited the tent after his men. Rae looked at her, a smiling playing coyly on her lips. Bella saw how the woman was looking at her and furrowed her brows. "What?" Bella asked.

"Do you know what that means?" Rae asked, biting the corner of her bottom lip. " _Lerato la ka."_

Bella shook her head. "Jacob refused to let its meaning be known."

"I see," the older woman responded. Sighing, Bella cast a glance towards the tent flap. She was feeling lonely already, and she'd been without him less than a minute. "Why don't you come back to my tent with me a little later? We could sit by the fire and talk a bit. It's too cold to be alone tonight."

"He said he would be back before bed," she whispered.

Rae sighed, pulling Taj into her lap. The boy sat still and silent, staring at Bella with fascination in his bright eyes. "I know what he said," she replied. "But food has become harder and harder to find lately. I would not be surprised if he returned and you were already asleep."

Bella chewed her lip. The rest of the women were chatting quietly amongst themselves, their children intermingling. Emina was busy chatting with Caris and Angelle, and the others could have cared less about Bella's presence. Sighing, she looked back to Rae. "How long later?"

"Perhaps half the hour," Rae said. "I'll put the children to sleep, and afterwards we shall have the time to ourselves."

Slowly, Bella nodded her head. It sounded like a nice idea. "Alright."

0o0o0o0o0o

Rae gathered up her children and stood up. Kaira, the oldest, led her brothers and sisters out of the longhouse. They'd stayed there for another half hour like Rae had said, and Bella was feeling restless. She'd listened to the women chatter on about their husbands and children, and felt Nya and Zaphira's cold sets of eyes on her. They still didn't trust her, along with most people in the village.

Everyone looked up and watched as Rae left with Bella. No one really acknowledged Bella, and she was glad for it. The last thing she needed was to be confronted by someone in Jacob's absense.

She trudged through the snow towards Rae's tent. She'd never been inside of it before. It was smaller than her and Jacob's tent, but still spacious. Kaira lifted the flap of the tent and the children all filed inside. They were well behaved children, Bella noted. Inside, it was much different from hers as well. There was a curtain separating half of the room off. One side was where the children slept and played, and the other belonged to Rae and Paul. There was a roaring fire in the corner of the room, and candles lit on the end table beside the master bed.

Rae's bed was in the shape of a circle and had brown bear fur covering it. It looked awfully inviting and Bella was feeling rather tired. The children started to get a little rowsy. "Kaira, Ezio," Rae called. "Take the other children and tuck them in for bed, please."

The children all fell silent, disappearing behind the curtain. Bella stood near the fire. Unlike her and Jacob's tent, Rae's had a draft and it made her feel cold. Rae pulled a fur rug out in front of the fire and invited Bella to sit with her. They kicked off their boots and coats, the warmth of the fire making them hot.

"Would you like some hot tea? I make it with sugarcane and mint."

Bella nodded her head. Rae went to fetch the kettle, which already had all of the ingredients inside of it. She thrust it over the fire in the hearth, attaching it to a rod stretching across the fire. Rae sat next to Bella with two wooden mugs, handing one to her.

Bella took the cup as Rae shook off her mittens. It was warming up in the tent quickly; or maybe it was just her proximity to the fire. Rae stared at her, her eyes twinkling in the firelight. "You are very close with him already," she whispered. "I can see it. How he acts with you. He looks alive again."

Bella stared blankly at Rae. She didn't know what her sister-in-law meant by that, but she did feel truth in the words. She was feeling closer to Jacob with each moment they spent together. "We are close, yes," Bella murmured.

"You bring a certain light into his eyes," Rae commented. "I have not seen that in quite some time."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"You know he's been in a hard place since the Massacre of Therelis," she whispered. "Many were lost. Including those most important to him. It just tore him to pieces."

"He's never told me any thing about his past," Bella said.

"I am not surprised," Rae replied. "It is not a topic one would enjoy bringing up. It pains him so."

"We had a little agreement to keep quiet about it." Bella explained. She didn't want to overstep any unwritten boundaries by venturing too deep into his past. God knows how she'd feel if he found out just, who exactly, his wife used to be.

Rae nodded her head. "And I'll respect that. But you make him happy, and that makes me happy. Sisters always want what's best for their little brothers." She rose to her knees and checked on the kettle of tea roasting over the fire. "It's about done. Hand me your cup."

Bella gave Rae her cup and the older woman filled it with sugarcane and mint tea. She was relieved to drink something to warm her throat. She sipped it carefully, mindful of her easily burnt tongue. "It tastes very good," she told Rae. "How did you come by it?"

"Well, I was heating some tea with a bit of sugarcane and my little mischevious Taj came over and dumped a handful of mint leaves into it. I was angry at first, but that quickly faded once I realized how good sugarcane and mint tasted together." Rae smiled.

Bella looked towards the tent flap again. "You'd think they would be home by now," she said, starting to feel a bit worried.

"No worries," Rae whispered. "They always return."

 _"And hopefully with food!"_ echoed a ten year old boy's voice from behind the curtain.

"Ezio!" Rae scolded. "Get to sleep." Bella laughed. These people had so much faith in their Alpha and beta men and it was refreshing to see. Rae smiled, shaking her head.

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

"I've seen twenty-seven harsh winters," the older woman replied. "And my oldest has seen twelve."

Bella nodded her head. Rae must have married Paul very young, considering the fact that she was fifteen when she gave birth to Kaira. Bella was nineteen years old, and still childless, her womb having had never carried the slightest bit of life. It made her heart ache a little. Jacob was twenty five and childless. She couldn't imagine how he felt.

"Have you thought about children?"

"Hmm?" Bella looked up from her tea.

"Children," Rae replied.

She could feel her cheeks turning red. "Sometimes I think about a child," she murmured. "I would like one. Would like to give him one." The winter winds blew and Bella felt herself recoil closer to the fire.

"He'd like that," Rae whispered, her voice growing soft. Her eyes moistened and she looked down towards the fire. "I know he would."

The tent flap rustled and heavy footfall was heard behind her. Startled, Bella looked back to see Paul standing there. He slung off his bow and arrow and set it aside as his wife came rushing into his arms. "Oh, you are early!" He chuckled and kissed her cheeks. They spoke soft words in Quileute before Paul finally noticed her.

"Bell-a," he said. His accent was much thicker than Jacob's and harder to understand. "Jacob was look'n for you. He is in 'de tent."

She slipped on her coat and shot up like a rocket, making her way towards the tent flap. "Thank you, Rae. For the tea, and your kindness."

"My pleasure," the woman responded. "Come back any time. You are always welcome."

Bella didn't waste time hustling out of the tent. It was snowing again that night, and the snow stung her cheeks. It was freezing cold and she could hardly stand it as she made her way back to their tent. She could see movement inside, the firelight flickering.

She lifted the flap of the tent and stepped inside. Jacob was lying on the bed and another young woman was by his side, dabbing at a bloody puncture wound on his breast. Bella gasped, grabbing Jacob's attention. "Leave us," he immediately sat up told the woman, who obediently nodded her head and exited their tent without a word.

Blood trickled down his chest. Bella was horrified. "God, are you alright?"

"A small wound," Jacob replied. Blood poured from the wound and he winced.

"It does not look small," Bella whimpered, shrugging off the heavy furs that weighed her down. She went to him and took the cloth that the woman was using into her hands. She dabbed away at some of the blood. There was a bowl of cream and leaves on the end table that were to be used for treating the wound and to help prevent scarring. She would know; she would use the concoction frequently in Forks.

"How did this happen?" she asked him.

"It charged," Jacob replied. Bella's eyes widened as she pulled a chunk of splintered tusk from the wound. He groaned in pain. "The boar."

The bleeding was slowing down now, reduced to only a small stream. Bella cleaned away the last of it with a cold rag. She then took the herbs and special cream from the endtable and smeared some of the cream over the wound. He clenched his teeth together; it must have stung pretty badly. "I'm sorry," Bella whispered. She hated seeing him in pain like this.

He opened his eyes and stared back at her. "Why are you apologizing? It's my fault. I should have known that damn beast was going to charge." She stuck some of the herbs and leaves over the cream.

"I know," she whispered. "But I do not want you in pain."

"It will pass," he responded. "As all things do."

She retrieved the bandages from the endtable and began winding it around his torso. He lifted his arms to further her access. She secured the bandages before sitting back, pleased with her work. He stretched himself a little, testing how the bandages felt on his body. "All right?"

"Yes," he murmured. "Thank you."

She crawled next to him on the bed and slid under the covers, feeling tired. All she wanted to do was lay next to him, in the comfort of his embrace. "Was anyone else hurt?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "No one was stupid enough to jump in the boar's way."

"Yet it was you that brought the creature home dead," Bella retorted.

"We believe the elk and deer are moving north. We have noticed their numbers dwindling this year. They are usually aplenty in the meadows southwest from here, but not anymore." Jacob explained. "We went all the way to our borders, following the tracks of the deer and the elk, and found that they ventured into Forksian territories."

Bella's skin prickled. "Did they?"

"Running away from us," Jacob joked, but she didn't laugh. "But we found something alarming."

She gasped, her heart fluttering. "Alarming? What kind of alarming?"

"Footprints," he told her. "Coming into our forests. And a blue cloth with the Forksian seal."

"A golden lion?"

"Yes."

Bella shivered in her place, staring right ahead of her. "Do you think they were looking for something in the forest? Something of worth?"

"I know not," Jacob replied. "All that I know is that I want them off my lands. I will have men patrol the borders to make sure of it."

She exhaled slowly, her heart pounding. "Alright."

He saw that she was uneasy. "You need not worry," he told her. "As long as you are with me, you are safe. I will keep you safe, always."

She slid underneath the covers, nestling her head in the crook of his arms. "Thank you."

He leaned over her and kissed her temple. " _Robala hantle, lerato la ka."_ Then he blew out the candle on the endtable. ( _Goodnight.)_

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review; I love reading all your kind comments. I hope you liked it. I hope to post the sixth chapter before school starts again :)


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and all the love people are showing :) This story is doing extremely well and for that, I'm happy! Enjoy.

 **Chapter Six**

Bella awoke in the middle of the night, feeling cold. She had started with pulling the furs up to her neck, but realized quickly that something else was the problem. She sat up in bed, feeling the cold wind blow through the tent's entrance, the animal skin covering flapping in the wind. Jacob had always secured the tent flap with a rock and sealed it shut so that the heat wouldn't escape the tent.

The fire was almost dying and all of the candles were blown out due to the cold winter winds rushing in through the opening. She turned over to inform Jacob, but saw that the bed was empty next to her. And cold. Cold, like he hadn't been there for some time. Bella's heart pounded as she looked around the room.

"Jacob?"

No response. Bella couldn't see very well in the dimming firelight. She slid out of bed, moving around in the darkness. She sensed that he wasn't in the tent with her anymore. Another gust of cold wind completely blew out the fire, and she was left in the pitch black. She tripped over one of Jacob's clay pots in the dark and stumbled over, landing face-first in Jacob's furry black rug. She cursed her clumsiness. She felt around, looking for her furs.

She slipped on her coat and laced up her boots. She made her way towards the exit of the tent, but noticed something strange. Jacob's coat was lying there at the entrance, folded, and untouched. There was a spot of blood on the floor. Bella peered out of the tent, finding footsteps leading out of the tent and to the forest.

What was he doing out there? She decided to pursue him. She was worried about him. In the snow, close to his footprints, there were spots of blood. He was hurt; his wound must have had reopened. Bella sped up her pace, following the footprints into the forest. She knew where he was; they'd taken the same path when he'd showed her the Auroras.

The moonlight led her through the night, to the very cliff's edge where they had sat a few days prior. Sure enough, he was there. He sat and dangled his feet over the edge. Bella was horrified when she saw that he lacked any upper body clothing during this freezing night. He wasn't wearing the bandages she'd secured for him.

In his left hand he held a goblet of wine. He lifted it to his lips and drank until it was all gone. The Auroras were faint tonight; no brilliant pinks or violets, only light blue with a touch of faint shimmering green. It startled her when he cursed loudly, hurling the goblet over the cliff's edge. He cried out in anguish, tugging at the roots of his hair.

She approached him quickly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Jacob!" she called. He didn't look back at her. She skid in the snow next to him. Blood was staining his torso as it flowed from his wound, but he didn't seem to care. "Jacob, what are you doing? You could freeze to death like this out here!"

Bella waited for his response. He turned to her and said, "You should not be out here."

She could see that he was drunk. She could smell it on his breath. "I came after you because I was worried," she explained to him, her lips trembling. "You left the tent flap open, and there was blood on the floor. I thought something had happened to you, and I-"

"S'dangerous in the forest," he mumbled, completely ignoring what she'd just said. "Should'a waited for me."

He wasn't making any sense and she didn't have time for this. The wound on his chest worried her and so did the fact that he was half-naked in weather below zero degrees. "We have to go back now," she told him. "Come back with me."

"No," he said, lifting a bottle of wine up to his lips. She didn't know there was more of it. Apparently he'd hit in the snow by his thigh, and it was out of her sight.

"No? Jacob, you are drunk and you are hurt and you need to lay down." He wasn't listening to her at all. "Alright, that's enough of that." She snatched the wine bottle from his hands and hurled it over the cliff.

"I was drinking that!" he exclaimed, his face reddening in anger.

"And you've had more than enough," she replied. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He was freezing. She gasped. "Please, Jacob, please. You have to come back with me."

"Not until she comes," He looked back towards the Auroras and the stars. "Look, Bells, they aren' shinin' tonight. She doesn't wanna visit me."

His skin was so cold to the touch. She started to panic, fearing that he'd start to freeze out here. "God Jacob, your skin is so cold." She wrapped her arms around him, hoping to pass some of her warmth to him.

He groaned, tilting his head back towards the sky. "Why don't you come back?" His eyes sparkled with tears. "Mel... _itta_ , please."

She looked him in the eye. "Melitta? Was that your wife's name?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "She left too soon and she won't tell me why she left me and why she won't come back and it's so... _so_ fucking messed up."

Bella decided to take a different approach to the situation. "Maybe she had a reason to leave," she said, licking her dry lips. "A reason she couldn't tell you."

"No fucking reason," he said, tears falling down his face. "She says nothing, Bella, nothing! She tries, but the only thing coming out of her mouth when it opens is blood. And she chokes on it, and the words are gone. And when I try to touch her, when I try to help her, hold her in my arms...she vanishes. She's gone until the next time she decides to haunt my fucking dreams."

"You loved her so much, no?" she asked.

"More than anything," he replied, his voice quavering. "And she loved me too. And that's why I do not...do not understand."

"Some things just do not make sense," she whispered. "A lot of things do not make sense to me. But Melitta...if she loved you as much as you say she did, she'd want you safe. She'd want you to come with me so I can help you, warm you, and treat your wound."

"You do not know what Melitta wants," he retorted. "You know nothing." Jacob shrugged off the hand that she'd placed on his arm.

He was shaking; the night winds were finally taking a toll on him. "Then tell me!" she cried. He said nothing. He hunched over, groaning. He clutched a hand over his torso, blood seeping through his fingers. "You have to come back to the tent." She grabbed at his arm, trying to help him to his feet, but he flung his arm out to the side, sending her sailing backwards into the powdery snow. It broke her fall with ease.

He leaned his head towards the sky, kicking some snow off the cliffside. "You know _nothing_!" he yelled at her. He lifted himself to his knees in the snow, the wound tearing slightly. More blood, and Bella felt sick to her stomach. "You think you can replace her, and you can't! You can't make her go away!"

She recoiled in shock, like she'd just been punched in the stomach. She sat in the snow, feeling defeated. "I'd never try to make her go away," she whispered. "I know how much-"

"You can't do it," he hissed. "So stop trying!"

Blood painted his torso. Bella couldn't take it anymore. She felt so helpless, like she could do nothing to ease his pain. He wouldn't let her. "God, Jacob. Oh God," she sobbed.

He watched her curiously, the anger in his face fading quickly as he realized just exactly what he'd said to her. "Bella, I…"

"Don't speak." She rose to her feet and helped him into her arms. "Just come home. Just come home with me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and he limped on back towards the forest.

0o0o0o0o

She didn't get a lick of sleep that night. By the time she was done patching him up, it was already daylight. She sat on the bed, her face feeling stiff from dried tears. He moved in the bed beside her. Unlike her, Jacob had slept like a baby. The wine had gotten to him and knocked him out the minute they'd entered the tent.

The sunlight filtered in through the tent flap, creating a little strip of light on the carpet. The winds howled outside. She could smell the scent of the people cooking breakfast outside. He stirred next to her, moaning softly into his pillow. She slunk out of bed and poured herself a cup of water, running her hand through her mess of curls.

When she looked back at him, he was staring directly at her. He didn't say anything, and nor did she. She set down her cup and went to get herself dressed. He watched her as she stripped naked and threw a clean cotton under dress over herself. "Bella," he whispered. She didn't respond. She went to the corner of the room and slipped on her fur pants, tightening them at the waist so that they didn't fall down. "Bella, forgive me."

She could hear him jump out of bed and make his way over to her. He touched her shoulder but she jerked away from him. She grabbed her long socks and slipped them on over her feet before lacing up her leather boots. "You were drunk," she whispered. "Things slip."

"I didn't mean any of it," he told her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "I tried to... _numb_ the pain, and it backfired. I hurt you in the process, and I'll never forgive myself for it."

She hung her head, trying to fight the tears. "You talked about Melitta," she said. "For the first time. I understand now that I am nothing like her."

His face reddened. "No, no, _no_. Those words that I spoke last night to you are like poison on my tongue. I did not mean anything that I said to you."

"I will try to be a good wife to you," she whispered, her eyes becoming foggy with tears. "I will give you everything that I have."

It tore him apart to see her like this. "Bella, _no_. You are a good wife; you are so good to me. Better than I deserve after last night." He started to feel emotional now, his own eyes becoming wet.

"Do you know how hard that was, seeing you like that?" she sobbed. "Half naked, and bloody and drunk...and you absolutely _refused_ to listen to me. Mumbling on about how I was trying to make you forget Melitta while you nearly froze and bled to death out there."

"Gods, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His first instinct was to cradle her, to hold her close and try to wash the pain away in his arms. But she didn't want to be held.

She pushed him away, wiping the tears from her eyes. He stumbled backwards slightly, the blow on his chest leaving him breathless for a few seconds. But she didn't notice; she slipped her coat on and pulled the hood over her head. He sat there on the ground and stared at her with his mouth agape, a single tear painting his cheek. "Please," she begged him. "If you care about me at all, you will _never_ do that to me again."

" _Never,"_ he agreed, his voice cracking slightly.

Bella exited the tent quickly, leaving Jacob there alone.

0o0o0o0o

Bella was lucky; Rae was alone that morning. Paul had taken the children down the longhouse for breakfast meal. She sat in a comfortable leather chair while Rae made some sugarcane tea for her. "Back again for some of my famous tea," her sister-in-law joked. "You just could not keep away!"

Bella smiled weakly. "Actually, I've come to talk to you about Jacob. I figured you'd know him best, because you are his sister."

Rae nodded her head, her long silky black hair falling over her shoulder. "Did something happen?" she asked.

Bella sighed. "Last night he got drunk."

The older woman sighed, like she already knew what Bella was going to say. "Go on," she whispered.

"Does he drink often?" she asked Rae softly.

"He used to," Rae replied. "But not that much anymore. Nowadays he'll rarely drink, but when he does, it's because he's hurting. And he drinks to stop the pain."

Bella chewed her lip, conflicted with herself. "Tell me how I can help him," she murmured.

"Well...what did he do?" Rae questioned.

"He got drunk last night and left the tent while I was sleeping," she explained. "I found him on the cliffside watching the Auroras with a bottle of wine in his hand. He was shirtless and bleeding; he'd torn open the wound on his chest."

Rae's face went white. "Gods above."

"And he talked about Melitta," Bella told her.

"Melitta?" Rae asked. She looked completely and utterly shocked.

"His wife."

Rae nodded her head, fiddling with her tea mug. "Yes. I know who she is." She licked her lips, rubbing her temples with her thumbs carefully. "Do you know what triggered this? Was it a nightmare?"

Bella chewed her lip in thought. "I think it was a dream. He said something about her haunting him...trying to tell him something but whenever she opened her mouth, blood would pour out."

Rae looked like she was going to be sick. "Where is he now?" she questioned.

"In the tent," Bella presumed. "Or at breakfast. I am not entirely sure...I left him to come and speak to you." She sipped her tea and watched as her sister-in-law fidgeted in her seat. Her hands were actually shaking. Bella's eyebrows knit together as she leaned forwards in her chair. "What is the matter?"

Rae stared into the fire. "Nothing," she breathed. "Just memories. Bad ones...I think the best way to help my brother is to make him forget."

"I don't want him to forget Melitta," she whispered back. "She was a part of him."

"I am not saying that you should make him forget Melitta or anyone else," Rae cut in. "Just...make him forget what happened to them."

So many questions were swimming around in Bella's mind. "What _did_ happen to her?" she asked. "How did Melitta die?"

The tent flap opened just then and Caris poked her head around the corner. " _Tsa hoseng_ is starting," she told the two women. "I just thought I would let you know, seeing that you're the only two missing from the longhouse."

Rae set down her cup of tea and smiled at Quil's wife. "Thank you, Caris. We are coming." Bella's heart pounded as she stood up from her seat, following Rae out of the tent after Caris. She dared not ask another question about Melitta, or the Massacre of Therelis. She was determined to help Jacob forget the one person that she was so very curious about.

They trudged their way through the heavy snow to the longhouse. They made quite the entrance, considering the fact that everyone else was already eating. Jacob was at the end of the longhouse, eating a bit of roasted sausage quietly. She could tell that he was still upset about this morning. She took a seat right next to him, finding that there was already food there waiting for her.

She smelled boar cooking over one of the fires in the longhouse and smiled, leaning close to him. "Is that _the boar_?" she asked, and he nodded his head. "He got what was coming for him."

Jacob smiled slowly. "I suppose he did."

"Speaking of which," she began, poking at her food. "How does it feel? Your wound."

"It hurts," he admitted. "But that's my own fault."

"I can take a closer look at it when we retire to the tent after _tsa hoseng_ ," Bella said nonchalantly. "The lighting was bad last night so I could have missed a spot."

He looked at her like she'd grown a second head out of her shoulder. "You're not upset?"

She sighed. "No. Not anymore. I suppose if I were in your position, I'd try to drink away the pain too."

"But those things I said-" he murmured.

"Were said out of drunkenness," she finished for him. "Fact is, I don't know what you went through during The Massacre of Therelis. I don't know who you lost, or how you lost them. I cannot be angry at you for missing them. You'll never truly know how much you love someone until you've lost them."

Jacob went silent, mindlessly picking at the boar on his plate. "I thought...you were so angry, and I…"

"You frightened me, that's all," she whispered. "I knew not of what to do. Or how to help you, in that fact. But we settled things, did we not?"

He nodded his head. "Thank you," he murmured.

She glanced back at him. "For what?"

"For being there," he replied. "I was not fit to be alone last night."

0o0o0o0o

"My sefubeng utloisa bohloko," Jacob said. Bella furrowed her eyebrows. He placed a hand over his chest and made a face. A light bulb seemed to go off in her mind.

"Oh! Your chest hurts."

He nodded his head and grins. "Sefubeng," he whispered, rubbing the place beside his wound. "Chest."

"Sefubeng," she replied. "Yes, I remember."

They'd been sitting in the tent for a half hour now, reviewing his language. She'd been curious about some common phrases or simple words so that she could understand what her people were saying. He held her hand in his and fiddled with her fingers. "Menoana ea."

"Fingers," she replied.

He pinched her nose softly and she laughed. "Nko."

"Nose."

He curled his hands around the back of her neck and brought her close to him, pressing his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes and she laughed softly. "Mahlo a."

"Eyes," she giggled softly. "Sootho mahlo a."

"Brown eyes," he replied. "I didn't know you knew the colors."

"I learned some from Rae and Emina," she whispered. "Na ea sefuba sa hao utloisa bohloko leha ho le joalo?" ( _Does your chest hurt yet?)_

He laughed. "No, say it like this: Na ea sefuba sa hao ntse utloisa bohloko?" _(Does your chest still hurt?)_

She blushed. "God. What did I ask you then?"

"If my chest hurt yet," he said, grinning at her. "But to answer your question-no. Your handiwork proved to be very good."

She laid back in the bed. "Good. Do not open it again for I fear I may not be able to close it a third time." He nodded his head and laid back next to her. "And if you go outside again in the middle of the night, please, I beg you, remember your coat."

He kissed her temple and pulled her in close. "I won't be leaving," he assured her quietly. "My place is there, by your side, as it should be."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** School starts Monday so I really wanted to get this out to you all tonight. Thank you Jetty for the awesome suggestion for a story! Will definitely be considered. Up Next will be a little bit of action for you all, picking up the storyline. Would love to hear your thoughts!

Courtney xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** School is hard work and this chapter was way overdue...I had three tests in the first week of school. I hope you do enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts. Trying to pick up the plot because the main action doesn't come till later on. Sit back, relax, and read on!

 **Chapter Seven**

She watched him from the log she sat on across the fire. He used his dagger to strip flesh from the squirrel he'd caught in the forest. She cringed as blood bubbled onto his fingers. She'd never seen a squirrel's innards before, and it was a gruesome sight. She looked away as he began stripping meat from bones.

The men, women and children all gathered in the middle of the village, socializing with their acquaintances. Emina was with Maya and Sam, snuggling up by the fire. Angelle's three beautiful girls hung around the neck of their father, giggling and kissing Embry's cheeks.

"You want some?" Jacob asked her. She looked back over the fire at him. He held a piece of meat between his fingers, offering it up to her. She shook her head politely, shoving her hands into her pockets. She'd forgotten her mittens back in the tent, and it wasn't the day to have forgotten them. As the sun sank below the mountains, and the colors bled orange and red out into the sky, the cold bite of the North Wind began to take a toll on her exposed flesh.

Sighing, Bella pulled her hands out of her pockets. The tips of her fingers were beginning to feel numb. She stood up from her seat on the log, and his eyes followed. "What is it?" he asked softly.

She showed him her hands. "I, uh, forgot my mittens. I'm going to return to the tent and retrieve them."

He noticed the redness on her skin and nodded his head quickly. "Of course. Go."

She trudged back towards the tent, leaving Jacob alone by the fire. She noticed he didn't stay lonely for long; one of the village girls plopped down next to him, asking him about his well-being. Bella looked away, shoving her hands deep into her pockets. _Mittens. Get the mittens._

So she moved further, the tents blocking her view of him and the rest of the people. The chatter in the distance gradually faded away, leaving a quiet scene around her. She marveled at it. The trees were frozen and naked, icicles menacingly hanging from branches like daggers and swords. There was no sound of life-no insects buzzing, no birds singing, no quiet rustle of rabbits darting through bushes. There was just the scream of the wind, whistling through the forest.

When she reached her tent, she entered quickly, relieved to feel warmth. Jacob had left the candles lit and the fire burning. She took a moment to warm her freezing hands by the fire before snatching her mittens up off the endtable beside their bed. She felt the fur against her skin, relishing in the feeling of having warm hands once more. She saw the pitcher of wind sitting next to the mittens. She poured some into her goblet, taking a swig. Then she grabbed a goblet for Jacob and filled it. She'd bring it to him, so that he would have something to drink with his squirrel.

She walked back out of the tent, securing the flap with a rock like Jacob had instructed her. When she stood up, she collided with a hard body. She fell to the ground with ease, the wine in her hand splashing onto her coat and sinking into the snow like fresh blood. She gasped, the impact having had left her breathless. Looking up, she expected to see Jacob, or one of his men. But this man she knew not.

He was terrifyingly tall, like Jacob, but lacked her husband's youth. This man was in his early fifties, an ugly frown painting his lips. He glared at her, a long scar stretching across his face from his left eyebrow, over his nose, and down his right cheek. He sneered at her, his sharp yellow teeth baring at her. "Alpha _Prima_."

She scrambled to her knees, but he took a step forward and with his heavy boot, planted it on her chest and sent her rocketing backwards. "What is going on?" she asked the strange, angry man. "Who are you?"

"Quiet!" the man growled at her. "I do not trust you for the shit you are."

"Because I'm a Forksian?" she asked.

He spat at her feet in response to the question. "What are you planning, huh? To lead your army of slimy, Forksian dogs here and attack? I will admit that it's clever of those snakes, to send you and bewitch our Alpha, but you're not going to succeed. I'll kill you now, while our young Alpha's looking the other way at some pretty village tart. I'll kill you now before you can bring us all to ruin again."

The strange man unsheathed his dagger and lunged for her. She rolled out of the way, dodging his blow. "Please, don't!" she cried, scrambling to her feet. "I'm not planning anything, I swear!"

"Liar!" the man howled, fire in his black eyes. "Ho bua leshano seotswa!" _(Lying whore.)_

He stretched out his arm and grabbed her boot, tripping her and dragging her down with him. She cried out in shock, flailing her arms. He was above her now, his fist raised. Her head snapped to the side with a sickening crack when he struck her, blood trickling from her nose. He struck her again, her lip splitting open. She felt dizzy; there would certainly be a bruise.

Bella saw the goblet laying in the snow within arm's reach. She grabbed it by the hilt, hitting him across the face with it. The man growled and spat blood on the crystal white snow. He struck her a third time in retaliation, completely disorienting her.

She laid in the snow, feeling weak as he unsheathed his dagger and prepared to thrust it into her. With the last ounce of strength she could muster, she lifted her knee and kicked the man between the legs. He let out a cry of pain and tumbled over in the snow, his face twisting in agony. This gave Bella the chance to escape, and escape she did. She scrambled through the snow to her feet, blood dripping in the snow from her nose.

 _No._ She couldn't go back to Jacob like this. She would be humiliated at the sight of their faces when they saw her, beaten, and bruised and bloody. She looked back at the man, who was slowly trying to force himself to his feet. In the distance, she saw Angelle slink into her and Embry's tent. Alone.

She ran towards Angelle's tent, swerving in and out of tents quickly. The man was lost in the distance. She had never been inside Angelle's tent. She burst through the tent flap a little too quickly, not realizing there was a drop off. Embry had dug their tent deep in the ground. Angelle gasped when she heard Bella tumble to her knees, blood dripping from her nose and lip.

"Gods above!" she cried, rushing to Bella's side quickly. "What in the Great Mother's name happened to you?"

Angelle tugged Bella up and placed her on her and Embry's bed. Bella tried to wipe her nose, but only ended up smearing blood across her face and palm. "There was a man," she explained. "He just...attacked me, calling me a liar and saying I was here to bring La Push to ruin all over again."

Angelle pulled out her medical herbs and bandages and settled them next to the bed. "Tell me what he looked like," she said.

Bella searched her memories to think of what he looked like. "Black hair," she whispered. "And he had a long scar scretching over his face. He was tall, and aggressive and..."

Angelle sighed and shook her head. "I think I know who this man is," she told Bella. "His name is Jarl, and he harbors a lot of hatred for the Forksians. They killed his wife, his three sons and two daughters. That scar on his face was from the battle to save his last daughter. She was only six years old..."

Bella looked down at the floor. Even after Jarl had tried to kill her, she felt pity for him. Angelle pointed to the dark red stains on her fur coat. "It is wine," Bella explained. "I was going to take it to Jacob before Jarl confronted me. I ended up spilling it everywhere."

Angelle took a cool rag and dabbed at her bloody nose with it. Bella groaned in pain. Luckily the pain was coming to a halt. "Take it off," Angelle gently instructed her, removing the coat from her body. "I'll wash the stains off for you and dry it. You can borrow one of my coats for the time being."

"Thank you," Bella said. Angelle went back to dabbing at her face. She touched her lip this time, and Bella recoiled in pain. She pressed a small lip to her leaf. It sizzled and burned at her skin, most likely healing the wound there.

"Stay still," Angelle murmured. She looked at Bella's face, seeing the forming bruises, and winced. "Jacob will kill him."

"No!" Bella cried, clutching at Angelle's arms. "No, he cannot know." She felt embarrassed that she was attacked by another wildman, this time physically instead of verbally. She felt so _hated_ and she didn't want him to see her like this, all bruised and bloody. She didn't want him to worry more then he already did.

The older woman shook her head gently. "Look at you," she told Bella softly. "He will know."

"But...but if Jacob kills Jarl, the rest of the people will hate me even more. They will think that I forced Jacob to!" Bella sobbed, wiping at her eyes.

Angelle's eyes widened as she shook her head. "You know not what the people will think," she told the young Alpha Prima. "Besides, Jarl is notorious for starting fights and getting into trouble. I think most of La Push wouldn't mind seeing him dead."

Bella's heart was still racing as she listened to the woman speak. Angelle went to her closet and pulled a brownbear fur coat out of her wardrobe and slipped it over Bella's shoulders. It was warm and comfortable.

"In fact, I remember the time Jarl and Embry fought. Jarl had stolen Embry's gold. Ten pieces, to be exact. Embry was furious and sought him out. He got the gold back, but not without a price. I had to stitch his wounds and tend to him for days."

Bella shook her head. "Now I really don't want him to know," she whispered, worrying about what would happen if Jacob and Jarl fought. "Sometimes I feel like I'm a burden to him."

Angelle shok her head. "You're not a burden, you're his wife. And it is his duty to defend your honor. No man, for any reason, should lay a hand on his Alpha Prima. Jarl will pay generously for this, whether it be by gold, gifts, or his death. And knowing Jacob, the price will most likely be death."

She took a deep breath, letting Angelle dab at her lip with the cool cloth. The other woman put down her medical supplies and went to the tent flap, poking her head out and peering around. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "I think someone's calling your name."

Bella's ears perked up when a shout rang into the distance. It was her name. Someone was calling for her, and she was almost positive she knew who it was. "I must go," she told Angelle as she slid off the bed, stumbling out of the tent quickly. The sky was darkening faster than she'd thought. In the distance, she heard shouting. It was coming from the direction her tent was. Panicking, she picked up her skirts and darted as fast as she could through the snow. Her breath curled into the crisp air as she panted with the effort.

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB**

Meena sat next to him on the log, batting her long black lashes at Jacob. She'd been doing that for the past ten minutes. The girl was completely and utterly infatuated with him. He'd admitted that it was part his fault, because he'd taken his sexual frustrations out on her shortly after Melitta had died. What was meant to be a one night conquest for him became so much more (to her).

He'd gotten tired of her giggling and lip-biting quickly. Jacob sat silently next to her, not very willing to carry conversation, picking the last of the meat off the squirrel's bones. He'd been waiting for Bella to retrieve her mittens for over ten minutes now. What was the hold up? It was probably nothing. Maybe she got bored and retired to the tent. Maybe she was with Angelle, who'd left to her tent to fetch her daughter Nova a hat. He looked over at Meena, who was already looking at him, and sighed. He was desperate to get rid of her.

"Meena," he crooned.

The girl perked up instantly. "Yes, Alpha?"

"Go to my tent and find Bella. Check to see if she's alright." Jacob instructed. He was mostly sure that she was well, but his mind was putting nasty images in his head and he was beginning to worry. Meena didn't seem too happy about retrieving Jacob's wife, but she didn't dare refuse.

"Of course, Alpha," she said softly, before retreating back to Jacob's tent. She didn't even ask where his tent was, because she already knew. Again, Jacob's fault.

He sat and waited for Meena. The minutes passed quickly. The sun sank in the sky, and people were beginning to retreat to their tents to put their children to bed. He watched as Paul hoisted his little son Taj into his arms, kissing his cheeks tenderly.

Jacob had no children anymore.

Soon, he heard Meena's footsteps running towards him in the snow. She looked out of breath and scared. "I cannot find her," she said urgently. "But she was there, at the tent, at one point. All that's left now is a pile of blood and spilled wine."

Jacob's heart began to race. He ran through the snow towards their tent faster then anyone could have imagined. He saw a crowd around their tent, looking at the scene before their eyes. Meena must have drawn the attention of passerbys. It looked like someone was murdered here. A wine goblet was laying by the tent flap. Splatters of blood here and there, a dagger, and two sets of footprints. Jacob burst through the crowd, a look of horror on his face. He picked up the wine goblet, seeing the bloody fingerprints on the handle of it. Said goblet fell silently out of his hand and back onto the ground. He was too shocked to process this.

What happened to her?

"Jacob," said Quil. "Look." He handed Jacob the dagger that was lodged in the snow. He inspected the dagger quietly, looking at the markings on the hilt of it. There were two initials carved into the wood there, and they read _JS_.

Who else would do this, other than Jarl Sarboro? Jacob's insides turned sour and a sick feeling instantly hit him. What did Jarl do to Bella? Was Bella okay? The questions were killing him-he longed to see her again, hold her safe in his arms. Jacob looked at the empty tents surrounding theirs. The desolate land, the whistle of the wind. He took a deep breath and called for her as loud as he could, his voice echoing throughout the forest. He was sure that the whole of La Push could hear it.

"Bella!"

0o0o0o0o

 **BELLA**

The crowd parted for her and she rushed into his arms with ease. He was so worried that tears had wet his face. He clutched him so tight that she feared she'd break. Then abruptly he pulled back, examining her. He cradled her face in his hands, his frantic eyes racing over her face. He saw the bruise beneath her eye, the blood stains on her nostrils and the cut on her lip.

"That bastard," he growled, the fire in his eyes burning bright. He brushed his fingertips across the bruise on her cheekbone and she winced and pulled away from him slightly. She looked down at the ground, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Jacob threw a glance over her shoulder and nodded towards Sam. He and Emina approached Bella quickly. "Protect her," Jacob instructed.

Emina tugged on Bella's arm softly and pulled her away from Jacob in the snow. She was confused as to what was going on. "Come with me," Emina told Bella. "Come back to the tent."

"No," Bella whispered. Then she wrenched herself out of Emina's grasp and lunged for Jacob, but Sam stood in front of her. "No! Jacob, please."

Sam wrapped his arms around her frail body, moving her back in the snow. His arms, unlike his wife's prevented her from escaping. He looked at her and frowned, shaking his head. She knew what that look was. It was a look of disappointment in oneself, pity, and shame. She didn't want him to feel like that; it wasn't his fault.

"Emina and Sam will take good care of you," he told Bella gently. "They'll give you something to eat and let you rest."

" _Where_ are you going?" she asked desperately.

Jacob fell silent then, the whistling of the wind ringing in their ears. The people surrounded them, watching intently. Waiting for their Alpha's next move. Bella waited, restrained by Sam, for his answer. He laid a hand on the sword in his belt. "To find Jarl," he finally said. Bella's heartbeat rocketed. "And kill him."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Cliffhanger for your humpday! Please let me know what you thought. Will Jacob really kill Jarl?

Courtney xx


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** Hello! I now have a banner made for this story by my amazing friend, urbanrose85! Links to the SOTW BANNER will be posted on my profile page! Check it out! It's freakin' awesome. Just like my readers.

 **Chapter Eight**

 **JACOB**

It was five degrees that night, yet Jacob felt like he was burning alive in his furs. Paul had informed him that Jarl had made an escape into the woods once word of Jacob's threats hit his ears.

And he was furious. He was so angry that he'd set fire to Jarl's tent, watching as it burned to the ground with an ugly scowl on his face. He smashed pots, and stomped upon the tent rubble. Everyone around him kept a distance and just watched as Jacob raged.

What a coward. What a _pitiful_ excuse for a man. To beat another man's wife, and then run away from confrontation. Jacob hadn't been this angry like this in ages. When it was a younger day, he was known for his temper. He'd get hot and his body would shake like an earthquake. His enemies knew him as a raging bull; anyone or anything in his line of sight was vulnerable to attack. And Jarl was in his line of sight.

Fed up with his immeasurable heat by sitting too close to the fire, Jacob shrugged off his coat, much to the surprise of his men. The realization hit them then like a ton of bricks to the head: the bull was back. Half an hour ago, he'd sent out Brady and Collin as scouts to search the forest and follow Jarl's footsteps. They still hadn't returned from said venture, and time was ticking like a bomb. Jacob was getting even more fed up.

He was just sitting there, around the fire, waiting for his scouts to come back while that beast of a man was roaming the forest like the coward he proved himself to be. He should have already been out there, and already returned to his woman with Jarl's head mounted on the tip of sword. He should have skinned the bastard alive, carved out his eyes with a dinner knife and made him choke on his own blood.

And yet his sword was bare and his hands were unstained with blood. The air bit at him, steam floating off of his burning skin and into the night. The fire crackled around them, and the men bent forward to warm their hands and bared faces while Jacob remained coatless and steaming like a piece of burning meat on ice.

There was a rustling sound in the forest to the left of them, and they all stood and unsheathed their swords quickly. Brady and Collin emerged, looking tired from running through deep snow in their heavy clothing. Jacob walked towards the two younger men expectantly.

"We found his camp," Brady breathed, his breath like smoke in the crisp air. "But not him."

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Were there footprints?"

"Yes," Collin said. "There were _many_ that indicated Jarl was not alone at his camp in the forest. And we followed the footprints all the way to the border."

"Did they keep going?" Jacob asked in shock.

"Yes," said Collin again. "They kept going."

Jacob looked back at his men; they were all as shocked as he was. "Jarl went into Forksian territory?" Quil questioned.

"Not on his free will," Sam replied, looking down at the snow. "He might have been captured."

Jacob's anger was slowly beginning to fade. Jarl was dead meat in the hands of a Forksian, and those slimy bastards would be doing his dirty work for him...but a new problem arose. What were the Forksians, again, doing on his land?

"Take me to this camp," Jacob instructed. "I wish to see what you saw."

0o0o0o0o

There were still sparks in the campfire when they arrived. There was a fur strewn about the snow, as something to lay on and a few canteens of water and a pot of meat stolen from the local meat tent. And of course, there were footprints. Jacob counted four sets of footprints. There must have been three Forksian soldiers against Jarl. There were little spots of blood in the snow, from the likes of a broken nose, perhaps.

There were trails in the snow that looked like the men dragged Jarl on his knees, and then back up to his feet again when the weight became too much to sustain. Jacob began to follow the tracks, with his men close behind him.

Sure enough, the footprints led him right to the border of the forest. And they trailed on towards that great, stone castle in the distance, protected by those great, stone walls. Forks Kingdom. Jacob dared not take a step near that castle. He dared not follow Jarl's footsteps. Forks was known for having skilled archers protecting the walls of the kingdom on all cardinal points, something that was taught to the Quileute people the hard way.

Jacob wondered what they would do to Jarl. Torture him, make him tell them the secrets of La Push? Why were the Forksians entering the forest again? Were they planning another attack? Was Jarl what they needed to gain the upperhand?

"Turn back," Jacob said quietly. "We venture no further."

0o0o0o0o

 **BELLA**

It was most likely midnight, and Bella was laying next to Emina on the bed. "Do you think they'll return soon?" she asked the older woman.

"I do," Emina replied.

Maya was sleeping on her little bed in the corner of the room near the fire. There was a thin blanket shielding Emina's room from Maya's for some privacy. Bella stared at little Maya through the sheer blanket. The girl stretched before flopping over onto the other side of her bed. "She's a very beautiful little girl," Bella whispered.

Emina smiled softly. "Kea leboha," she whispered. "Thank you." She then rolled onto her side and placed her hand on Bella's stomach. "And you? Has your stomach ever swelled with the blessing of life?"

Bella swallowed thickly before slowly shaking her head. "No."

"Not even in Forks?"

"No. Never."

"Do not lose heart," she told her Alpha Prima. "The gods work in mysterious ways. And your blessing will come. I promise you, it will."

Bella's god never answered her prayers. Perhaps if the wildmen gods could do so, she'd begin to believe in religious faith once more. She laid a hand over her flat stomach. She hoped Emina was right; her time would come.

Emina ran her fingertips over Bella's bruised cheek and she winced. "Sarboro hurt you bad," she murmured softly. "But it won't happen again. We will protect you. La Push has her duty to her Alpha Prima."

"Thank you," Bella whispered, sitting up in the bed. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I think about what Jarl said a lot."

Emina sat up then as well, staring at Bella in wonder. "You've never told me what he said to you."

Bella's face felt red beneath the flickering firelight. "He said that I was planning something and that he didn't trust me at all," she explained to Emina. "It just makes me think. I keep wondering if the others feel the same way."

Emina placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "I'm sure the people have their opinions about you," she murmured. "But I would not let it bother you. They just do not know who _you_ are, yet."

Bella looked down at her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure she ever wanted the people to know who she really was. But she nodded her head anyways, accepting the woman's answer.

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB**

He'd returned home a half hour later, unsuccessful in his capture of Jarl. "How did he escape?" she asked him. "Where did he go?" She was scared, he noticed, and he invited her into his arms.

"You need not worry. That bastard will freeze to death in the forest before he dares come back here to La Push," he assured Bella, stroking her chestnut hair. She smelled of sweetness; of the cinnamon spice the woman liked to enhance their drinks with. He inhaled her, closing his eyes and placing his chin on the top of her head.

He knew how she got those terrible nightmares whenever her homeland was brought up, so he dared not tell her about the footprints leading back to Forks. It would be better if she didn't know, he decided. She didn't need to worry. The Forksians would do away with him, anyways.

"What if he does come back?" she asked him, her voice muffled from where her face was buried in his chest. "What then?"

"I'll flay him alive," Jacob replied confidently. "I'd make leather boots for you with his skin if he even dared to show his face around here again."

She grimaced. "I would never wear them," she said in disgust.

He laughed at this. "I don't suppose I would either."

Bella pulled away from him this time, fanning herself. She shed her furs as he watched with hungry eyes. He was still burning up like his skin was on fire, but he was willing to endure the heat for her comfort. After he'd grabbed her from Sam and Emina's tent, he'd lit all the fires in the tent to warm it. It had remained unoccupied for some time, and the heat inevitably escaped.

"It's hot in here," she commented, nodding at him. "But your body trembles like an earthquake. Are you cold? Should I light a few candles by the end table?" He shed his coat quickly, which he only put on to keep Bella's suspicions at bay, and shook his head.

"You need not worry about me," he told her. "I'm fine." She reached out to touch him, but he avoided her fingertips reluctantly. He was still burning up, and he was afraid that she'd worry herself even more by thinking he had a fever when it was really just his anger.

He didn't want to frighten her by telling her that he had a rage like a bull when it was set off. Last thing he needed was for her to be afraid of him. He didn't even realize she'd completely stripped down until she laid on the bed before him, her long chestnut waves hanging around her face, her doe-like eyes staring back at him innocently.

He could see the gentle curves of her feminine figure through the sheer nightgown dress and he felt his heart pound in his chest. She looked at him through the curtain of her hair and smiled. "You look but you do not touch," she commented, her voice sweet and airy.

This caught him off-guard. He was completely and utterly amazed by her beauty and it froze him where he stood. "I…" he began, his mouth feeling dry. "I am only savoring this moment. Seeing you splayed out on the bed like that, looking so...so…"

"So ready?" she supplied. He nodded quickly. "Well, I am."

He gulped, shrugging off his fur vest and letting it fall slowly to the ground. She raked her eyes over his muscled torso and the sweat clinging to the ripples in his stomach. And then he stepped out of his trousers, standing in only his breech cloth. She watched him eagerly as his hands went around his hips to unattach the breech cloth, before letting that fall to the ground too. His member sprang to full length and girth and she gasped, biting her lip.

"You like what you see," he murmured breathlessly, grinning at the flustered expression on her face. She moaned softly, looking up at him through her long brown lashes. He decided that he didn't have the time for teasing. He wanted her too badly. She propped herself up on her forearms, welcoming him into her arms. He embraced her, feeling her soft, warm skin against his and savoring every touch. "Gods, it feels like I've not touched you in so long," he mumbled into her ear, dragging his lips across her cheek sloppily.

"You know what they say," she whispered, moaning gently when he touched his lips to a certain place on her neck. "Absence makes the heart grow stronger."

He thrusted his hips forward and she clung to him as he slid her body up the bed slightly. He was hungry for her, and her body was aching for him. He slid his hands up her nightdress, the one that had teased him so, and pushed it up to her stomach, grinding his pelvis into her. She moaned, the sound of it exciting him. She was wet for him, she was ready, and he was more than ready to claim her.

Fed up with the garment that still clung to her body, Jacob sat up quickly, tugging at the end of the material. "Take this thing off," he growled. She obliged and helped it off before hurling it halfway across the room. And he laid, skin to skin with her, savoring each moment that she held him in her arms.

He pushed into her, sheathing himself deep inside of her body. She cried out in pleasure and closed her eyes tightly at the sensation that shot up and down her spine. He thrust up into her slowly at first, pushing and pulling fire through his body until he couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs round his hips and her arms round his neck as he inevitably quickened his pace.

She moaned and writhed and squirmed beneath him, from her lips whispering his name. "Jacob...Jacob."

He looked down at her, momentarily halting in his movement. "Bella?"

And she stared up at him through eyes heavily lidded with pleasure, a smile breaking out on her lips. "I want to give you a child," she whispered. These words shocked him immensely. He leaned down and captured her lips tenderly, plunging his tongue between them and tasting her. Their lips molded together like they were made to kiss each other. She pulled away from him only to speak. She placed her lips by his ear and whispered again to him. "I want to give you a boy. A strong, healthy boy."

Jacob felt a surge of emotion shoot through him. He'd wanted children so badly for so long, but he never wanted to pressure her after all of the trauma she'd gone through. He felt teary-eyed, remembering the life he once had with Melitta. He felt teary-eyed, thinking about the future with Bella. He would be a father again, husband to another beautiful wife. He would be happy.

He leaned down and peppered her face with kisses. "Oh, I'd give you many strong boys. And sweet little girls to run to you and kiss your cheeks. Lots of children to fill the holes in your heart." She whispered it breathily into his ear, her eyes fluttering shut as he drove himself into her.

He felt his release coming. Sweat was rolling down his body and face like he'd been doused with a bucket of water. It clung to the end of his hair and formed above his upper lip. She too, was heated. "Oh, Bella," he moaned. She whimpered and clutched at his forearms, lifting her own hips to meet his.

And then she came, hard. Her muscles clenched around him like a vice grip and he couldn't hold it back any longer. Ejaculation shot from him in white ribbons, painting her insides. He threw his head back, sweaty hair flinging back and smacking his shoulders. He held her firmly by the waist, riding out the waves of the aftershock with her, his eyes clenched tight.

When he looked back down at her, she laid staring back at him with a certain look in her eye. "I promise you, Jacob," she whispered. "I promise."

He shook his head. "Lerato la ka," he murmured. "Even if you did not give me a child, I would be happy. You... _you_ make me happy. _Kea u rata."_

Jacob laid next to her in the bed, cradling her in his sweaty arms, his heart pounding against his chest. He said it. She didn't seem to notice and he was mostly glad for it. He pulled her up to the pillows with him and threw blankets over their naked bodies, legs and arms intertwining. He swore he'd never let go of her. He could live off of her cinnamon scent, the taste of her lips.

He blew out the candles on their end table quickly, the only light left in the room being the fire, which roared all through the night. They laid on their backs for a while. Jacob stared at the ceiling, thoughts still on his mind about Jarl and the footprints in the forest. It was all very troubling to him, and he thought and thought about it until Bella's sweet voice echoed in the room. "Jacob?"

"Mhm?"

"Le 'na kea u rata."

Jacob's eyes widened. He looked over at her to study her expression, but he couldn't see her in the dark. He could only see the whites of her teeth when she smiled as big as the moon before rolling away from him onto her side to sleep. He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

Le 'na kea u rata.

 _I love you, too._

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Gah, so many questions. When is Bella getting pregnant? What happened to Jarl? Is he dead, or are the Forksians going to keep him alive? Who knows. Not me ;) Review!

Courtney xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** These chapters take me so long to complete. I try to write as much as I can with balancing school and cheerleading, but sometimes it just seems like I've got so much to do... I'm sorry these updates take so long! I am really thankful for all my readers and reviewers. Enjoy this overdue chapter :)

 **Chapter Nine**

The weeks passed by slowly. There was still no sign of Jarl, and there were no more strange footprints in the forest. Bella felt at ease for once. She'd been staying at La Push for three months now, and she could easily say that they were the best three months of her life. No worrying. No abuse. Just time, all the time in the world, spending it with him. They'd taken up the habit of making love every night; they craved each other's touch, the feeling of skin on skin.

Life was simple, and good. Angelina was already four months pregnant, expecting Embry's fourth child. Bella thought that everyone, especially Embry, wished for a boy this time around. Jacob felt blue sometimes and she could sense it; he wanted a child and was secretly jealous of Embry no matter how much he cared to deny it.

They woke up to a bright sun in the mornings, something unusual for that time of year. The snow was melting, and heat began to cling to the air. There were no storms, no freakishly cold days, no gray skies for a whole entire week. But winter wasn't nearly over just yet.

Three days ago, Bella caught fever. And on that very same day, a terrifying snowstorm hit La Push. That same haunting frost settled over the valley and people retreated to their tents in hopes to hide away from it all. The worst part of the storm came that day. Caris and Quil's tent nearly blew away with the winds that howled with rage from the north. The people pitched in to help secure the tent once more, placing large stones over the stakes.

Bella huddled over the chamberpot, clad in her heavy furs, shaking and shivering like she'd just jumped naked into a frozen river. Her mouth salivated as she felt it coming again. With a groan, she expelled the contents of her stomach into the pot. Jacob, hearing her retch again, rushed to her side, his brow creased in worry. "Gods. That's the fifth time this morning," he whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear. She cradled her stomach, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. She leaned up against the wall of the tent, leaning her head back in exhaustion. Being ill seemed to take everything out of her.

She felt the urge to retch again, but there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up. Weakly, she collapsed against him, groaning softly. "I'm so cold. Why does it have to be so goddamn cold outside?" Bella asked Jacob weakly.

Sighing, he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. He didn't understand what was going on with her; he'd bundled her in four layers when they woke, and tended to the fire. Normally, she would have been fine in two. She sweat, but said that she was cold. Freezing was a better word for it. She shivered, pulling up the blankets to her chin. Jacob left her bedside, poking at the roaring fire in the hearth with a stick. The candles were lit beside the bed. He was doing his best to warm her, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Jacob," she croaked. He looked back momentarily from poking at the fire. It was dulling, and he wanted the flame bigger and brighter. "It's all right. Just relax."

"But you are cold," he told her, jabbing his stick at the firelogs. "I am trying to warm the tent. Is that not what you want? Are you too hot?"

"I'm alright, Jacob," she whispered gently. She felt like such a burden to him. "Stop waiting on me hand and foot. I promise you, I shall survive."

"You are ill," he retorted, frowning. "And I am going to nurse you back to health." He went round to the bedside table and picked up the plate of meat that he had there. She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she told him softly, waving away the plate.

"You have been saying that since yesterday," he said in exasperation. "You need to eat something, _lerato la ka_. You need to get stronger."

The fumes of the meat were making her feel ill. It was boar meat, and normally she'd jump at the chance to eat it. Boar was beginning to become scarce around these parts, and lately they'd been eating elk, elk, and more elk. "I know," she whispered. "But please, not right now. I won't be able to keep it down."

He looked shocked. "You love boar!" he exclaimed. The plate in his hand moved, causing the fumes of the sizzling meat to waft right to her. Bella's eyes bulged and she clutched a hand over her mouth. She leaned over the side of the bed and threw up bile in the chamber pot again. Jacob rubbed his temples. That was number _six_.

It just felt like he was so helpless, like he could do nothing to soothe her or ease her pain. She didn't want to eat or drink, she didn't want to move. It seemed like everything he tried to do to help her made her sicken worse.

He laid next to her in the bed and clutched her mitten clad hand. Her other hand was over her forehead. She took deep breaths, clenching her eyes shut tightly. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "You're doing everything for me when you shouldn't-"

"Do not be sorry," he replied quickly, cutting her off mid sentence. "You know how I would do anything for you."

"I just don't know what is wrong with me," she told him, groaning. "I do not think I have ever been this sick."

He placed his lips on her sweaty forehead and sighed. "It will pass."

"I hope it does," she sighed, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. "And quickly too."

0o0o0o0o

The winter months had been cruel to the wildmen of La Push. Sickness took hold of the people, and Death's cold grip snatched away Nya's youngest son, Oren. There was a funeral for the boy, which Bella and Jacob attended. She clung to his side with tears in her eyes. Brady, usually a strong, hard-skinned man, broke down and wept like a child over his son's dead body.

"Oh, I could never imagine," Bella whimpered, burying her face in Jacob's arm. He looked emotional, but he didn't cry. Like he'd seen a child's funeral a thousand times before. "I could never imagine a mother and father's pain, lowering their child into the earth." And then came the tears like a torrential downpour.

Bella sobbed in Jacob's arms and he cradled her, wiping the tears from her eyes. Everyone at Oren's funeral wept, but not nearly as hard as she did. She'd been having frequent bursts of strong emotion, and now was one of those times. The winter wind blew and it stung at her wet cheeks. She feebly wiped at them with her mitten-clad hand, coughing. They buried Oren for good, then, piles of dirt to eternally cover him.

"No more suffering," Jacob whispered so quietly to himself. Bella barely heard it, but it was still lingering on his tongue. His eyes slowly shut and he breathed out a sigh.

She squeezed his hand and he looked down at her. "What?"

He nodded quickly; almost too quickly. "Mmm."

Bella looked back at the child's grave and felt a sudden wave of illness hit her. Then her stomach heaved. She gagged, doubling over. He caught her before she fell face first into the snow. The attentions of the people were diverted from the child's funeral, hearing Bella's groans.

Emina rushed to her and felt her head, which was sweaty and cold. "She's very ill," the older woman told Jacob with a shaky voice.

Jacob's eyes widened and he clutched her tighter to his body. " _Very_?"

"Mmm," Emina replied. She looked at Bella. "Your head hurts?"

Bella groaned, thumbing at her temples. "It pounds and pounds."

Nya, a woman normally hostile towards her, rushed over to see what was happening with genuine concern in her eyes. "And your _mala,"_ she asked timidly, pointing to Bella's stomach. "Does it hurt too?"

"It's off and on, but yes," she whimpered, clutching Jacob's fur vest tighter. "I know not why that is. I only wish it would stop."

Nya and Brady's face went pale. "They seem like similar symptoms Oren experienced shortly before his death," Brady told Jacob quietly. "But I am not sure."Time stopped when he said those words. Death? Would Bella die? Jacob's heart couldn't afford to be broken another time. Surely if Bella died, he wouldn't survive it.

"What can I do?" he asked Brady quietly, desperation laced in his tone. "You must help me."

"If this is the same winter disease that Oren took up, there is nothing much to do except to try to give her energy," Brady said. "Food, water, and much rest...to let her body heal itself. But Alpha-you must know that I am not sure of this. I shall pray for her, anyhow. Her health is most important."

What Brady was saying was that there was nothing he could do to change this outcome. He would sit and watch her die before his eyes? "No," he cried, snatching up Bella's limp body into his arms.

The women huddling around him both took a step backwards in the snow, taking their hands off of Bella. "Alpha?" Nya asked.

"I must go," he said frantically. "No, I can't...I must..."

The women stared as he darted back towards the tent, mumbling things like a mad man. They knew how he was, and how worried he got. That poor man had been through a lot.

Bella moaned in his arms, her eyes squeezing shut from the pain. He burst through the entrance of their tent and gently lowered her on the bed. He let the fireplaces roar as he grabbed a plate of food that he was keeping for himself off of the table. He lowered a sugarsnap pea down to her lips and she swatted it away.

"You must eat," he told her softly.

"I am not hungry," she told him.

"That's what you always say," he murmured, his voice quavering. He put the pea into her mouth, but she spit it back out. He put the plate on her lap, but she only looked away from it, trying not to inhale the fumes of cooked meat. "You _must_ eat."

"I cannot," she whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes. "You know I won't be able to keep it down."

"But you _must_!" he yelled, startling her. "You must eat, you must eat something or you'll die! You'll die, do you hear me? You'll fucking die!" He kicked the antique clay pots into oblivion and watched them shatter quickly. He was feeling desperate now. He walked round the room, his fingers threaded into his hair, tugging at the roots roughly, breathing heavily.

No, no, no. Not again. This couldn't reply itself. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to stand losing Bella.

She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do or what to say. Then he fell to his knees and cried, pounding on the carpeted ground with an angry fist. Her heart broke when he started to speak, his voice cracking through sobs. "I am not going to let them take you," he cried. "Not again."

She teared up as well. She knew he was referencing to his loss of Melitta, and now he thought he was going to lose her as well. And it was true what he said; she hadn't eaten in four days, and it was beginning to take a toll on her. She needed to eat in order to get better.

She slid out of bed and stood before him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. "No one's going to take me," she told him softly, her voice trembling. She stroked his hair softly, pulling his head back so that she could see his face. His face was wet from tears, which she wiped away with her thumb.

"Brady said the symptoms you are having are the same ones that Oren had shortly before his death," he said, his voice cracking under the emotion in his tone. "He said you could die."

Bella frowned. "Brady told you that?"

"Yes," a sniff.

"People get sick all of the time, Jacob. This could be the stomach sickness; the women in Forks got it sometimes, just before they…" she trailed off, staring at the floor.

"Before what?" Jacob asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "It is no matter. The moral of the story is that I don't want you to worry yourself. I will get better. This ailment just has to play itself out and move on." He buried his face in her stomach and inhaled her sweet honey scent. She kissed the top of his head tenderly. "I'll eat. I promise."

He stood and lifted her, gently laying her back down in bed. She draped herself over him gladly, scratching her fingernails down his back. "I am sorry I raised my voice at you," he told her brokenly, laying her head against the goose feather pillows. "I am just so afraid."

"I know," she said, stroking the side of his face. "But nothing's going to happen to me. I promise you. Trust me."

Slowly, she picked up a sugarsnap pea from the plate and put it into her mouth. He watched as she chewed it, and swallowed it. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief, collapsing in the bed next to her. This time it was he that sought comfort. She allowed him to lay his head there in his lap while she picked off of the plate on the endtable. He clutched her so tight, like if he were to let go she would drift away into the night, as quiet and easy as the wind.

"Never leave me," he mumbled against her furs.

She cradled his head in her lap, placing a kiss to his temple. " _Never_."

As it turned out, she _was_ quite hungry, as much as she hated to admit. Her stomach growled and gurgled for more once it got a taste of those sugarsnap peas. She ate the squash and the peas, the bread with goat cheese, and even a few bites of the roasted duck he had there. She felt slightly sick after eating that much, but surprisingly it didn't come back up like she'd so feared it would.

He was still laying there in her lap with his arms wrapped round her leg, his breath labored and peaceful sounding. It didn't take her long to realize that he'd fallen asleep on her. She took a sip of the water he'd poured for her, her fingers toying with his soft black strands. He smelled of the pine forest and mint leaves. She ran her fingers through his hair, raking it away from his face so that she could see him. He was beautiful, even when he slept.

He made a noise and held her tighter as she laid back against the pillows. She looked up at the dark ceiling, the firelight flickering and dancing in shadows on the animal skin tent walls. She slowly shut her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

She felt herself being gently shaken. She squirmed in her spot, stretching out her limbs. Groaning, she blinked her eyes open and was surprised to see him hovering over her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It was still dark out; she could still hear the owls hooting in the darkness. "What an ungodly hour to rouse someone," she told him groggily.

"You were making these strange noises. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he told her. He sat up in bed, yawning. He combed his fingers through his shoulder-length hair, staring at the dulling fire. "Oh, fuck." The fire was almost out.

He slid from bed and grabbed the fire stick, rousing the flames higher and higher on the logs. He threw in two fresh pieces of wood then. Sparks snapped and popped loudly as the fire burned the new wood.

She sat up then, not content with going back to sleep. Her stomach began to hurt slightly. Jacob had managed to save the fire, and walked over to the water pitcher. He was sweating bullets, like it was 200 degrees in the tent.

She felt bad then, because she knew that he endured it for her. He ran hot unlike her, and it was so sweltering hot in the tent that the plate of food she'd not fully finished was still relatively warm. She prodded a bit of meat with the tip of her finger, debating on whether she would eat it or not. He studied her carefully from the other side of the room, sipping his water. "You hungry?"

She pushed the plate back onto the table and shook her head. "No, not quite." Meat still wasn't very appealing to her.

He looked back down at his cup of water, watching as the droplets clung to the side of the goblet. " _Metsi_?" he asked her, nodding toward the pitcher.

She nodded her head this time, longing for a little water to wet her throat. "Yes, thank you." She accepted the water from him, and he sat down next to her in nothing but his breechcloth. Bella had originally began the night freezing, but now she felt sweaty underneath her furs. She shed them until she laid barefoot in her underdress, sweaty hair matted down against her head.

"So," he began. "You've been having good dreams. There's been no nightmares in months."

Bella shrugged. "I dream good dreams now," she told him with a smile. "I dream of you, and having a family. I dream of La Push, thriving and peaceful. I dream of the winter ending, the snow melting and springtime coming again...oh, I long to see flowers and hear the birds sing."

He smiled at this. The winter was indeed dealing them a tough hand of cards, but it was nothing they couldn't overcome together. "I dream of that as well," he said. "And for your health to return."

Sighing, Bella laced her fingers through his. Her fingers were pale and bony, standing out stark white against his coppery skin. She was thinner than she'd ever been before, and she realized how she must have looked to Jacob. "I'll overcome it," she assured him. "I am strong."

He chuckled softly and kissed her temple. "I know."

"I have not retched at all in hours," she told him with excitement. "Perhaps I am getting better already."

"Do not jinx yourself," he said quietly. He was still upset about earlier, and still worried as ever. She noticed this.

"I'll go to Emina when it is light out," she told Jacob then."She's healed me before. I am sure she can do it again. She's skilled in her talent."

"Perhaps," he replied. "But until then you should rest. You must regain your strength. I am sorry for rousing you."

She laid back down against the pillows and snuggled under the covers. He laid next to her, lacing his fingers through hers. "Until morning light then," she whispered quietly.

"Until then. Sleep well, my love."

The words echoed in her ear until sleep fell upon her and faded her away.

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the late update, but I had about four tests last week. Hope you enjoyed anyways! Please leave a review. I love reading what you all have to say. What's up with Bella? Ideas?

Courtney xx


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** And we're on to double digits! Thank you guys for all of the feedback, and I'm sorry this took forever. Homecoming was this weekend and then last weekend I had two projects due. Yuck! Anyways, The Twific Fandom Awards are now open, so go on ahead and nominate your favorite author/story in the categories there! Last chapter, I got a lot of predictions on what was up with Bella. Needless to say, pretty much all of you were right. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Ten**

She nudged him gently. He groaned and only held her tighter. Jacob had been snoring as loud as a bear for the past ten minutes. He'd fallen asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her body, so unfortunately she couldn't escape to the chamber pot without rousing him. At least _he_ was comfortable, she mused with a silent laugh. And then came the gurgle of her stomach. She noticed that it seemed to hurt the most in the morning. She felt queasy, but didn't feel urge to retch for once.

She nudged him again, and this time he seemed to register. He yawned and stretched like a lion on pride rock, his long and muscular limbs taking over the bed. His eyes reluctantly peeled open slowly. When he saw her hovering over him, he became instantly worried. "Are you alright?" he murmured, his voice husky from sleep. "How are you feeling?" Jacob seemed to already know that she felt the worst in the mornings.

"I am fine," she told him quietly. "I just wanted you to let go of me so I could go and use the chamber pot." He rolled over in bed and reluctantly released her from his embrace. He felt drowsy even though he had slept in an extra hour. Normally he was the first one awake before Bella, but not today. He hadn't slept very well last night because he kept on worrying about her well-being. Whenever she moved or made the slightest noise, he became afraid that she would get sick again.

And then there were Brady's words that swam around in his head like pesky, nagging fish. All that he heard, over and over again, " _they seem like similar symptoms Oren experienced shortly before his death."_

 _Death._

 _Death._

 _ **Death.**_

He still remained shaken up from their conversation. He shook his head, shaking off his worries. She was there, in the flesh before him, using the chamber pot for something else besides retching for once in many mornings. He laughed out loud then.

"What are you braying about?" she hollered from behind the cotton curtain that hit the chamber pot away into privacy.

"Life is funny," he responded simply then with a slow smile.

"Oh, is it?" After she used the chamber pot, she lumbered back out from behind the small curtain that divided the pot from the room. Her stomach growled like she was hungry, but churned in a way that told her if she dared eat anything, it would be regurgitated. Standing by the tent flap, she could hear hustling and bustling of people outside. Children laughed and played in the snow while the women cooked breakfast over warm fires.

One thing Bella noticed since she'd come to La Push was that the wildmen and women were quite the early risers. They were up and out of bed as soon as the sun smiled upon the sky. She had been used to sleeping in until the eighth hour of the morning, having breakfast there and ready when she opened her eyes.

Jacob groaned again and rolled out of bed. He wore nothing but his breechcloth, and judging by the look on his face, he seemed to deeply regret that decision. The candles and fire had blown out in the night hours and the frozen breeze wafted in through the open tent flap. "Furs," he murmured. "Where are my furs?"

Bella pointed to the corner of the room; in a heap lay his fur coat and trousers and deerskin vest. He rushed to put them on as she dressed herself slowly. Any abrupt movements made her stomach upset and she vowed not to retch this morning. God, she was so tired of retching. She pulled on her socks and boots and bundled with three layers. She even pulled up the hood of her coat, the one with the stupid ears, just to please him.

When he saw her, he laughed and she immediately frowned, grouching in the corner of the room. "Oh, come now. Do not be so." He lumbered over to her and kissed her pale cheek, and then her nose, and then her lips. She chuckled and pushed him away.

"Do not kiss me," she warned jokingly. "You just might contract this rare, winter disease."

He sobered up almost instantly. "Do not jest about your illness," he whispered softly. "It pains me to see you so."

She huffed and slipped on her fur mittens. "You are no fun, Jacob Black," she told him, her tone slightly annoyed.

Now he proceeded to crack a smile. "You know I am plenty of fun," he said. Then he growled and lunged for her, swooping her up into his arms quickly. She laughed and kicked her legs in merriment, begging him to be put down. He did return her to her feet then, kissing her on her forehead. "Let us go to _tsa hoseng_."

"Che, ke ea ho Emina tenteng ea." Bella slurred quickly in Quileute. "I want to see if Emina's in her tent. I want to ask her about my symptoms. Maybe she can provide me with some useful information."

Jacob nodded his head, pulling his own hood up over his head. His hair hung in messy ebony waves by his shoulders, framing his chiseled face. He led the way out of the tent flap and into the snow. The sun shone down on the snow, which was no longer like powder but jagged chunks of ice, and sparkled like newborn crystal. "Alright," said Jacob. "I shall go to the Elder tent and wait for you there."

She kissed his lips before departing their separate ways. Bella headed in the direction of Emina's tent in hopes of finding her alone. She passed women and children walking to the regular breakfast tent (because only the wealthy and prominent dined with the Alpha, Alpha Prima and their Betas in the Elder tent). Bella even dared to smile at a little girl passing by, her toy doll in hand. When the child smiled back at her, her day seemed to brighten up. She was glad that the sight of her (mostly because of her skin color and the association with it) no longer made the wildmen children cry.

She saw Emina emerge from her own tent with Sam and Maya in her arms. Bella sped up her own pace and raced forth to catch Emina before she left for _tsa hoseng._ "Lumelo!" Bella greeted her, waving her down quickly.

Emina and Sam stopped, waving back at her. Bella reached the older woman a little too quickly. She felt out of breath and light-headed all of the sudden. "Alpha Prima?" she questioned. "Are you feeling well?"

"Fine," Bella told her. _For now, at least._ "I was only wondering if you had a moment to speak with me. Alone, if you could."

Emina nodded quickly, shooting a look towards her husband. "I shall meet you in the Elder tent after I speak with Bella," she told him before turning back to Bella. She led her into her tent. It was a little different than Bella had remembered. It was very dark, with the exception of a few candles and a fire crackling softly in the hearth. Smoke curled into the air around them both. There was so much smoke that for a moment Bella suspected the tent to burning down.

"What are you doing in here?" Bella asked Emina curiously. She accidentally inhaled some of the smoke and began to cough. She couldn't even see Emina anymore.

"Cleansing," Emina's voice echoed from the other side of the room. Bella gasped and turned round, expecting to see Emina, but all there was was darkness and smoke. "The gods are angry," the woman said. "They took Oren and fell you ill. Maya's too fragile for sickness. She'd surely die."

Bella tried to follow the sound of Emina's voice but ran into, what it seemed like, a silk curtain. And those curtains were everywhere. She didn't remember Emina's tent being so large. Finally, a light caught her eye. It was a candle and she could see Emina's shadow casted upon the wall. Emina could see her too. "Come here," she said.

Bella walked towards the dim light and slowly, more was revealed to her in the light. There was a bed in the corner, shielded by the curtains, which moved back and forth with each movement she made. Emina had shed her coat, her long black hair hanging over her shoulders. She stood over a table, mixing a bowl of a mysterious substance. "Em?"

"Lay down," she responded. "Take off everything."

Bella didn't object. She did as she was told, and gently set the furs on the ground next to the bed. She didn't know what Emina was doing, but she trusted the woman. She laid back on the bed against the fur comforter. Emina kept on mixing her concoctions. "What are you doing?" Bella asked her.

"I am going to ask you a series of questions, Alpha Prima," she responded. "You must place your trust in me."

Bella nodded her head. Emina pulled the table closer to the bed where she lay and set down the bowls momentarily. The woman went to the edge of Bella's underdress and began to slide it up her body. Bella recoiled immediately, sitting up. "I-"

"I have seen you naked before," Emina said, pushing Bella back down into her previous position. "Naked skin is not something one should be ashamed of."

Sighing, Bella let the woman slide the under dress off of her. She hadn't been stark naked in front of a woman since the servants would bathe her back in Forks. Bella felt uncomfortable, crossing an arm over her chest and staring up at the ceiling.

Her attention was drawn back to Emina when she placed her freezing hands on Bella's stomach. She gasped loudly, staring at Emina as the older woman dragged her fingertips against her skin. "Does it hurt you often still?" she asked Bella.

"Not lately, no. It comes and goes but I feel it the worst in the morning." Bella told Emina. Emina made a sound before walking up towards Bella's head. The woman forced her arm off of her chest and cupped her breasts. Bella gasped in pain. "What are you doing?"

"Are they tender?"

"Emina, I-"

"Are they _tender_?" she asked again, ignoring Bella's discomfort.

She nodded her head. "I suppose."

Emina walked away from the bed then, pushing her table of oils and creams back where it previously was. She leaned against the tent wall, saying nothing. Bella sat up then, her long brown hair falling down over her chest. Her heart pounded against her ribs and she began to feel panicked. What did Emina think was wrong with her? Did she have the winter disease? Would she truly die, like Brady and Nya believed?

"Emina, say something," she begged.

She remained silent for a moment before turning her head to the side. "When was the last time you bled?"

" _Bled_?" Bella asked, confused. Emina shot her a look. "Oh." Bella tried to think back to when she did bleed, and she couldn't remember a single time when she had to wash her drawers because they were stained. God, she hadn't bled once while she was in La Push. " _My God_."

Emina turned around then, a smile playing on her lips. "At least now you know you do not have a strange winter disease."

0o0o0o0o

Emina and Bella walked into the Elder tent halfway through _tsa hoseng_. She felt overwhelmed with emotion as she sat down next to him. She couldn't tell him just yet. "I have saved a plate for you," he told her, gesturing towards the small amount of food next to him. "I was not sure if you were hungry, so I became moderate in choosing."

She smiled and sat down next to him. This was the first time she had been to tsa hoseng in days. As she looked around the room at all the chatting people, smiling and having good conversation, she felt happy to be reunited with them. "Thank you," she murmured, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "That was kind of you."

She picked at her sugarsnap peas and squash with her fingers. "What did Emina say? Did she find anything out?" he asked her anxiously

"I am not plagued with any strange winter diseases," Bella replied with a smile, looking back up at her husband. "She only said that I've become slightly ill with a common illness."

"And which illness is that?" Jacob immediately asked her.

"I shall elaborate later," she told him quietly. "I'd rather not talk about it here." Emina had predicted that Bella had gotten pregnant in the beginning of her second month stay at La Push. She hadn't begun to show yet because she wasn't that far along. Bella was also used to having irregular menstrual cycles, so she thought nothing of this skipped cycle.

Emina was simply elated. She said that Jacob would be thrilled to hear she was with child. She said that Jacob meant a lot to her and seeing him happy again meant the world to her. When Bella asked if Jacob had had a child before, Emina tensed up and refused to answer the question, saying it wasn't her "secret to tell."

Most people finished their _tsa hoseng_ then, and they filed out of the Elder tent with their noisy children trailing behind. Soon, it was down to Angelina and Embry with their children, Emina, Maya and Sam, and Bella and Jacob. Angelina had scarfed down four plates of food already, and complained to Embry that she was still, in fact, hungry.

"How is your stomach?" he asked her. "Is it hurting?"

"No," she replied. "Thankfully not yet."

Emina looked over at her then, smiling gently. Bella bit her lip and looked back down at her plate. She finished what little squash and peas that were left and drank the rest of her goat's milk. He noticed the tension in the room, but ignored it.

0o0o0o0o

She let the under dress pool around her ankles before stepping out of it. He had no idea that she was naked; he'd dosed off for a little after breakfast, feeling exhausted. Bella stared at herself in the mirror in the corner of the room. Pregnancy was starting to show on her body. Her breasts swelled and felt heavier than usual. Granted, she didn't look like she was about to give birth, but she saw the changes in her own body. She looked slightly bloated, even though the only thing she ate that morning was five pieces of squash and ten sugarsnap peas.

She didn't really know how to tell him. Would she say "I'm pregnant!" right like that, or elude to it? Let him figure it out himself?

He stirred in the bed then, opening his eyes. His gaze lingered on her naked body and he took in a lustful breath. "What a nice view to wake to," he mused with a clever grin. She chuckled softly, running her hand through her hair.

"I thought I ought to surprise you," she replied with a saucy smile. She glanced down towards her naked body. Her stomach was protruding a little, but not enough for him to take immediate notice. It just looked like she'd eaten a little more than usual. He threw the covers off of himself then, welcoming her into his arms.

He kissed her lips and pulled her onto his lap. Jacob ran hot, and he only slept in a breechcloth and maybe a fur vest if he felt chilly. She pushed it slowly down his shoulders, lips locked to his, tasting him. He moaned into her, laying back in the bed and bringing her with him.

He pushed up into her, gripping her hips tightly. She gasped when he touched her down there, pushing her pelvis into his hand. His eyes darkened then and he bit his lip. "You like when I touch you like that?"

"I love it when you touch me," she whispered, licking her dry lips. "But you already know that."

He reached up with one hand and grabbed her breast and squeezed lightly. Bella gasped in pain and sat back. Jacob looked panicked. "I hurt you?"

She cradled her breasts, shaking her head. "No, they're just a little more tender than usual today." He looked confused, like he was trying to piece something together, but she stopped it as soon as it started. She leaned back down and kissed him again, pulling him back into their throes of passion.

0o0o0o0o

She collapsed against the pillows, her body slick with sweat. He was worse than her, though. Their sex was always fast and rough and passionate (that's the way she'd found she liked it) and in the end, took a lot out of them both. She breathed heavily and looked over at Jacob, realizing that he too, was out of breath. Then she laughed.

He flashed his pearly whites and turned onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow. With his free hand he pushed his sweaty black hair out of his eyes and slicked it back behind his ears. She looked at him and felt her cheeks turn red. He'd seen her naked so many times, but his intense gaze made her feel like a blushing virgin all over again.

"Your blood comes soon then?" he asked then, tracing a fingertip over her breast and watching with amusement as her nipple instantly hardened. "Breast tenderness...Melitta used to have it right before."

Bella gulped. Now it was time it was time to tell him. "Actually, I have not bled in a while," she told him quietly.

"So your blood comes then?" he asked, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

She breathed shakily. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. "N-No...I do not think it will come."

"Not yet?" he questioned.

"Not for a while," she replied.

He looked down at her, his brow furrowed. "Bella, I…" He trailed off, staring into her eyes with curiosity. He seemed to read her every thought. The strange sicknesses that came worst in the mornings, the breast tenderness, the lack of moon blood...his eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Emina confirmed it," she whispered. She took his hand then and placed it on her stomach. His was a look of complete and utter shock. His eyes clouded with tears that threatened to spill onto his face.

" _Linaleli ka holimo._ Oh Gods!" He clutched her body to his and she buried her face into his muscled shoulder, breathing in his scent. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much," he sobbed.

Silent tears fell down her face. "I love you, too," she whispered. She knew how much this news meant to him. He'd lost so much...and now she was giving it back to him. It would never be the same as it was before, but they would try. "A baby, Jacob. We're going to have a baby."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** What did you think? I love reading what you all have to say!


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** Hoping to get back on track with posting!

 **Chapter Eleven**

She was three months pregnant. She was thought to be more farther along than she really was because her stomach swelled in such a way that many thought she was five months. Jacob was elated. He'd stood at _tsa hoseng_ one morning and announced it to his betas, and then again during a pack meeting later that afternoon. Bella was cheered and celebrated like some sort of goddess that bore the last fruit of life.

Jacob became extremely protective of her since he'd found out. She hadn't questioned or resisted him because she knew a bit of his past afflictions, and had enough knowledge to understand that he'd lost. The forest had been empty for a while. Jacob and his men had done many patrols through the forest after the discovery of the footprints and tracks in the snow. The borders had been breached after the treaty was created to keep both to separate sides of their lands.

He'd left her in the care of Emina while he and the other men ventured off into the forest, patrolling the borders and looking out for any signs of danger. They were going to be venturing back shortly, after Collin reported hearing odd sounds echoing from the ghostly wood that was forever silent in the winter.

"Stay safe," he whispered to her, pressing his lips to her temple and placing a warm hand on her growing belly.

" _You_ stay safe," she replied with a small smile. "You are the one venturing into the forest."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "You've got me, there."

She rubbed her hands together by the fire, chewing her lip in thought. "Do you really think there's something out there that we should be worried about?" she asked him curiously. "Should I be afraid?"

"No," he said, placing a kiss to her temple. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just small things that concern us...some things that are out of their normal place. I shall always protect you, and my people." She nodded, standing up from where she sat at the end of the bed. It was now time for Jacob to embark into the forest with his men. "Stay with the women."

"Yes" she replied gently, standing at the tent flap exit. "I shall await your return." It flapped with the gust of cold wind that blew in from the cold north. He placed a hand on her cheek, thumb stroking down the side of her jaw.

Then he left through the tent flap and into the cold, white world outside.

0o0o0o0o

Angelle was five months pregnant, but Bella looked much bigger than she. The women claimed that first time mothers always put on the most weight. They sat around the fire in the middle of La Push's square. Some of the women cooked, some knitted and others were content with chatting amongst each other. Their children were running and playing in the snow near them, throwing snow and laughing.

The omegas, or the common people, enjoyed the rare sunlight as it reflected down off of the crystalline snow. They were all awaiting for their Alpha's return with the warriors. They cooked meats and drank wine, and life carried on normally. The soft steady sound of the drums was heard as an omega sang quietly with a group of men and women. La Push was in good spirits-that is, until the sound of a horn echoed from the distance. It seemed to halt all commotion in La Push. By the time the second horn had sounded, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The omegas crowded around with wide, afraid eyes. The music came to a halt, the children stopped playing, and mothers snatched their babies up into their arms.

Sudden, frantic shouts echoed throughout the camp. Bella dropped what she was doing almost instantly and stood on her feet. She could not see what was happening, but a horrible feeling crawled like a spider up her spine. Out of the forest came Sam, Jacob, Paul and Brady. Paul and Brady were hauling a bloody man with an arrow in his back,struggling to keep his weight whilst trudging through heavy snow. "Oh _no_ ," Bella whispered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Who is it?" Rae gasped, the women all looking on into the distance.

All of the women sitting around the fire had sprang to their feet in shock as Paul and Brady pulled the unknown man's limp body towards the village with urgency. Jacob and Sam ran on forward, signalling to the beta women that something was seriously wrong and they needed to act quickly.

Just then, an ear piercing shriek rang out. Bella only then realized that it was Caris's. The poor woman screamed and nearly fainted when she saw the arrow protruding from both sides of her husband's chest, going in through the back and coming out through his chest. Emina, who was considered to be the village healer, rushed forward and directed traffic towards her tent. Quil was groaning and bleeding out profusely into the crystal white snow. Caris's screaming and the mens' shouts brought other viewers from different parts of the village and they all crowded round to see what had happened to one of their warriors.

"Bring him in, bring him in!" Emina shouted. Sam held the flap of their tent open as Paul and Brady hoisted Quil into the tent and laid him down on the healing bed. They stripped him of clothes quickly and sat him up so that the arrow wouldn't irritate the skin further. Bella's face went pale quickly once she saw the type of arrow embedded in Quil's skin. It was a Forksian black arrow, one commonly used in combat. It was made of black iron instead of wood and was most commonly tipped with poison. Luckily for Quil, she didn't see the effects of the poison on the skin. If the arrow had been tipped with poison, Quil's flesh would have already began to burn and melt away. She'd seen many a man get injured from black arrows (the pride and joy of the Forks Kingdom) and it wasn't a pretty sight. This type of injury (where the arrow ran straight through) was the most common, and the most fatal.

The rest of the women quickly filed into the tent to watch and see if they could help. Caris stood pale-faced and stricken as Kivah, Angelle, Rae and the twins Nya and Zaphira comforted, standing by. The men hadn't fully returned to camp yet; they'd gone out about an hour or so ago to patrol the area because the footprints in the woods continually made Jacob uneasy.

Emina studied the arrow carefully, biting her lip, concentrating. Bella could tell that she was trying to figure out a way to go about removing the arrow. Every time Emina touched the arrow, no matter how lightly, Quil would cry out in agony. Caris clung to him and sobbed. She seemed to have an idea as to how this would all end-and in her mind, it wasn't a happy ending. Emina wrapped her hand around the end of the arrow and almost tugged-that is, before Bella stopped her. "No, don't!" she cried, pushing Emina's hand away from the arrow. "Don't pull, don't pull it like that."

Jacob looked at her curiously. In fact, he wasn't the only one that looked at her curiously. "Do you know a better way?" Emina asked apprehensively. Time was running out and Quil was in lots of pain. She was the town healer and she'd pulled many an arrow out of a man. Regardless of her experience, it ended two ways; death or life.

But Bella, in fact, did know a better way. The betas and their wives looked at her with widened eyes, some almost disapprovingly. And suddenly, it was apparent to them where Bella's true origins really were. They seemed to had forgotten for a while that she came from the enemy kingdom, but now Bella could tell things were about to change again. Despite it all, she felt the need to explain herself. "I used to see many arrow wounds like this in Forks. This kind of weapon was mass-made because of its effectiveness to kill the enemy. I must admit to you all that this is not the first time I shall be treating an arrow wound."

There was a silence in the room then, only the roar of the fire to be heard. Yes...she was their _Forksian_ Alpha Prima, and she'd seen many like this before. Perhaps it was because she may or may not have pulled a wildman arrow out of her _Forksian_ husband. Zaphira frowned then, turning her eyes away. Bella's face burned bright in the firelight and she swallowed thickly. Caris stepped forward, grabbing Bella's hand. Her face was wet from tears-she was afraid for Quil. It was obvious that the wildmen had been subjected to the terrifying ordeal of being attacked with such arrows before; and it was also obvious that they seemed to know the outcome of being struck by a black arrow.

"'Please," begged Caris brokenly. "Just do anything you can to help him."

Bella turned her eyes away from an unsettled Zaphira and back to her injured patient, who was slouched over, eyes heavy lidded. He was getting tired, and Bella was beginning to get worried. "Do you have any opium? It helps to dull the pain, and we'll need it if we want to work fast." Emina nodded her head and hurried over to her cart of concoctions and special dried herbs. There was a long wooden pipe with a bulbed end, in which she put the opium and held close to the fire. While Emina gave the opium pipe to Quil, Bella turned to Caris. "Is there any yarrow root? We can make a cream with it to help fight infections and speed the healing process."

Soon, all of the men and women were working frantically to follow Bella's orders. Kivah made the yarrow root cream while Emina administered the opium to Quil. He was bleeding out very little, but she feared that once the arrow was removed that would change.

"Wrap a hand around the back here," Bella instructed Jacob. He was by far the strongest of all of the men and it took a strong man to do this task. "I want you to pull all of these propellers off."

Jacob gave her a look. "They won't come off," he told her quietly. The feathers, or propellers, seemed to be molded into the cold iron."Bella…"

"They will," she snapped back at him. I've seen men do it before, but they need the strength. Underneath is a smooth edge. If we can get the propellers off, we'll be able to pull out the arrow without doing any further damage."

Brady and Sam held him still while Jacob worked on pulling off the end of the arrow. It seemed to be stuck tight to the iron. Quil cried out in pain when Jacob tugged a little too hard. Caris whimpered, putting more opium into the bulb at the end of the pipe, trying to further sedate her husband. Paul decided to help Jacob by holding the arrow in place after seeing him struggle with the task.

Another tug, and the end of the arrow came off completely. The arrow had shifted slightly, and blood trickled down Quil's back in slow, fat drops of thick crimson. It turned out that the end of the arrow was smooth and could be pulled easily without doing further damage to skin and tissue. Paul and Jacob held Quil's shaking shoulders as Bella wrapped her hands around the head of the arrow, careful not to pierce herself with the tip. Slowly she pulled the arrow. Quil groaned, burying his head into Caris's chest. She pulled the iron arrow until it was completely out of him. Blood poured from the open wound now that the object of impalement was removed. Emina and Nya dabbed a cloth to both sides of the wound to begin to clean the blood away.

Zaphira helped her sister with one side of the wound, cleaning it with cool water. Infection was very common with these types of wounds, and most likely if one survived the initial wounding, they would perish from festering infection. Zaphira doused the other side with water as well, Emina dabbing away the blood with her cloth. The women held their cloths to the wounds for many minutes, but to no avail. Quil looked pale and broke into a cold sweat with each drop of blood lost.

The men stood by, looking on in fear that their brother may be lost. Bella had successfully removed the arrow from Quil, but it still wasn't looking any better. The woman scurried around the bed while tending to Quil as a pregnant Bella barked out orders. Caris administered the opium and comfort, Angelle cleaned the perspiration from his forehead, and Kivah was finishing up her bowl of yarrow root mixture. Bella seemed to know what she was doing, but what an understatement that was. She looked like she'd seen this type of thing on a daily basis and was used to treating those types of wounds like she was used to eating breakfast every day. That was slightly unnerving to Jacob, and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of life she'd led back in Forks even though he'd promised never to ask.

After fifteen minutes and no sign of the bleeding coming to halt or even lightening up in the least, Bella began to worry. And what made it worse was that he was bleeding from both sides of his body. Quil looked so weak and pale, like a withering flower shrouded in darkness. They didn't have much time-he was bleeding out and it was only a matter of time before Death would come to snatch him away. She turned round and eyed the men, seeing that Paul had a sword in his hilt. "Can I use that?" she asked him breathlessly. The sword would be her last resort. Paul looked confused, but he didn't argue. He handed Bella the sword and the woman brought it to the fire with an urgency unseen wiping it clean with a wet cloth, she thrust it into the roaring fire and watched it heat up.

It was then apparent to all of the men and women in the tent what their Alpha Prima was going to do. And she truly did not want to do this, due to how painful it was to the victim. Cauterizing the wound was the last thing she wanted to do. It was extremely painful and dangerous in the sense of infection. But when the bleeding wouldn't stop in twenty minutes or at least show signs of lightening up, she was taught to apply the hot sword. Bella watched as the silver sword tip turned bright orange with heat. She turned it over, making sure that all sides were equally heated.

Caris's eyes were as wide as the moon as she watched Bella walk over to Quil with the blazing hot sword in hand. She found a thick piece of cloth on the side table and handed it Caris. The woman took away the opium pipe, blowing out the sparks in the bulb and setting it back on Emina's table. "Why does he need this?" she asked Bella warily.

"So he won't bite his tongue off," Bella replied quietly. That was all Caris needed to hear. Quil opened his mouth wide enough for his wife to slip the cloth between his teeth. She threaded her fingers through his, squeezing his hand tightly. "This will be very painful for Quil," she explained to those around her, lifting the heavy sword into her hands, mindful of the razor edge of the blade. "I hate doing this, but he cannot keep bleeding like this."

Everyone crowded around to watch her, their stomachs in their throats with fear and anxiety. Bella lowered the heated blade to the wound and Quil screamed so loud that it shook them all to the core. He bit down on the towel. Bella winced as she moved around to the back of him, pressing the other side of the blade down onto the wound. He let out another terrifying, bone-jarring scream. She began to feel tears form at the corners of her eyes. She pulled the sword away quickly, letting it clatter to the floor. Caris was sobbing, feeling Quil's pain to the deepest extent.

The other men recoiled at the smell of burning flesh, but Jacob stood firmly planted where he was, staring as his pregnant wife cleaned the newly cauterized wounds with water and disinfected them with the yarrow root mixture. Emina bandaged Bella's work with gauze and laid Quil down in the bed. "Let him rest for a few hours," said Emina. "He'll need time to heal."

Caris and Nya helped to lay Quil back on the bed without hurting him further. Bella wiped the sweat from her forehead, praying to God that Quil would live through this. Some did, and some didn't. It was really a 50/50 chance, but it was a chance that had to be taken. Once the situation was under control, the men and women began to file out of Emina and Sam's tent. Jacob offered his hand to Bella, who found it difficult to climb out of the steep steps of the tent. Bella knew not how Quil had even gotten shot-it was something they'd all failed to ask. The situation was so dire that they'd just jumped into the swing of things, trying to help Quil.

She looked up at Jacob, who was staring at Sam with an uneasy look on his face. Embry came running towards them, panting and out of breath. Jacob and Sam met him halfway with a sudden urgency. "We've found something," came Embry's voice. Bella's skin prickled, not from the cold, but from the sudden evil she felt emanating from the forest.

Bella could see Jared coming from the forest carrying something. It was wrapped in a cloth, so she could only see the outline of the object. She had no clue what it was. Since Quil was first brought back into La Push, more people had been added to the mass of onlookers. They all crowded around to see what Jared was holding in his arms, and why Embry looked so horrified and worried.

Everyone fell silent. It was so silent that it drew Emina and even Caris out to see what was going on. The scream of the wind, the tapping of icicles against icicles, the deathly silence of the wildmen as they waited to see what Jared had retrieved from the forest. Jared walked to the middle of the village, dragging his feet in the snow. Suddenly, he let the object fall from his arms, the wind taking the cloth and sailing it away.

Some screamed, some retched, some fainted at the sight of the severed head lying in the snow. Bella found herself looking into the cold, glazed eyes of Jarl Sarboro. He looked to be dead for over a month, rotting flesh frozen from the cold of the outside world. Bella felt no remorse for the dead man, for he'd wronged her greatly before his death. No one seemed to mourn at the sight of Jarl's head. Most were afraid. Afraid of why this head was sent back to La Push after a month of him being missing. And where was the rest of his body?

Jacob could see the uneasiness in his people. "Please-do not fret. My men will patrol the forest regularly. We will guard the wood, and protect you all. You need not worry," he assured his people. "Return to your homes and regular activities and trust in your warriors." Slowly, people began to retreat to their tents. Some were much too afraid to stay outside, despite their Alpha's promise to protect them.

Jacob rubbed Bella's arm in reassurance before going to talk to his men about this crisis. The other women began to retreat to their tents to be with their children and relieve the maids of their duties. It left Bella in the middle of La Push, staring into the glazed eyes of the long gone Jarl Sarboro. It was disgusting. His head had been hacked by what it looked like, a dull axe. Frozen flesh and arteries and a mouth twisted into a howl. He hadn't gone quickly.

Suddenly, Bella's eyes caught something flapping in the wind. Jarl's hair had stayed in tact. She could make out a small piece of parchment embedded in the black strands. Jared had failed to notice this small detail-he could have mistaken it for a leaf. Bella looked around at her surroundings. Jacob was still talking with his betas and the square was cleared of all people, wary of the forest and who might be watching from its depths.

She looked back to the severed head. Breathing shakily, she bent down and touched the hair, tugging at the parchment. She slipped it quickly into the pocket of her dress and took three large steps away from the head. The wind howled and whipped through the valley like some sort of punishment. Seth came then to retrieve the head from the snow, throwing it into the fire to expose of it. The scent was awful; so awful it drove her quickly back to her own tent.

Jacob had decided to return to the forest to scout some more, promising his return in half the hour. Bella kissed him and watched him as he retreated back into the ominous, dead forest with his men.

Inside the tent, she stood before the fire, hands stuffed in her pockets. She felt the piece of parchment there, her heart pounding with anticipation. The fire popped and crackled, sparks floating up into the crisp air inside of the tent. Slowly, she pulled the crumpled paper from her pocket, studying it carefully. Then she unfolded it, listening to the paper crinkle. She smoothed it out with her thumbs, eyes skimming over the small print. Her heart pounded as she began to read it.

 _You, of all people, should know better than to run with your back turned away from a predator. You, of all people, should know that the predator will always pursue, a taste for blood upon their vengeful tongue._

 _E.C._

Her eyes blurred with tears. How? How could this happen? How could he have found her, and wrote this note on the whim that she would find it disguised as a leaf in the dead man's hair, slip it into her pocket with no one watching, and read it? Why couldn't she ever escape him, no matter how hard she fought back or tried to run? Tears streamed down her face like a steady rainstorm as she dropped to her knees, a horrible feeling bubbling up in her lungs. She silently wept, pounding her fists against the ground. She longed to scream, but the last thing she wanted was to attract attention to herself. She tugged at the roots of her hair, tears blinding her eyes.

 _No, no,_ _ **no**_ _._

"No," she sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest on the carpet. "Please God, have mercy! Have mercy…" She sobbed, her whole entire being aching with despair and fear. She was so afraid, so terrified...

But _no_. She wouldn't let him win. Not again. Tears blinded her as she angrily shredded the piece of paper to bits and thrusted it all into the fire. No one would ever know about the hidden note, because she would rather die than allow _him_ to find her again.

0o0o0o0o0o

 **End Note** : Dun-dun-dun! Lots of drama in this chapter. So we found out what happened to Jarl, and we also found a note...thoughts?

Courtney xx


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for the awesome reviews. You guys are great! I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story. I'm constantly picking my brain for some good plot pieces, since I'm kind of making this up by chapter. I have a loose idea of what I want this to be, and so I'll be working to achieve that for you all.

 **Warning** : There are some things in this chapter that not all viewers may be comfortable with, so proceed with caution. This reason is for violence and disturbing images.

 **Chapter Twelve**

She had considered telling him once or twice, but the idea of revealing her past was quickly whisked from her mind. What would they think of her then? Would they shun her, send her back right where _he_ wanted her? No. She wouldn't tell him, because Jacob was her life now, and the past was the past. She was the Alpha Prima, his wife, carrying his child.

Just as he had promised, Jacob returned with no further news about anything in the forest, and for that she was relieved. He had gathered his betas and omegas in the square of La Push and made the announcement that no one, under any circumstances whatsoever, would be traveling into the forest. It was off limits, and would be until further notice.

Hunting would be left to the betas and the Alpha, and the omegas were to gather what was left of the berries and preserved foods from the autumn for meals. The people had to cut down on how much they would eat, as the winter was limiting their options. The elk, deer and boar had migrated south due to the freezing cold; there simply wasn't any food to be found. No berries, no shrubs, just nothing...sometimes Bella wondered if this everlasting freeze would ever end. It didn't seem like it wanted to. She sat before the fire, trying to thaw herself out after being out in the open for a good hour or so with Emina.

Jacob stood in the wooden bath tub, which he'd worked so hard to heat and prepare, scrubbing the blood off of his skin. Apparently one of the villages had built it for them, and Jacob was more than happy to accept. They were both in need of a bath, but he wasn't about to venture into that forest with his pregnant wife to find the hot springs.

While filling the tub he'd told her that while patrolling the forest, they'd noticed strange footprints in the snow. It appeared that someone had been scouting the forest, looking for some _thing_ , or some _one_. He and his men followed the tracks, which led back to Forks and ran all the way to the great stone wall that shielded the wildmen from the "civilized."

It was odd. There was no one around and the silence was eerie. The wind howled in their ears as blank eyes looked out into the dull, white world. A sole pair of tracks in fresh snow, and spots of blood in their wake. In the snow, there was a letter. It flapped in the wind, it's blue and gold seal glittering in the sunlight. Quil's interest had been peaked and out he went from the treeline to retrieve it, thinking that it could possibly give them some answers as to why these men were seemingly _spying_ on them.. After all, what was the harm? There was no one around. Jacob had tried to stop him, tried to reason with him that something felt off, but the advice came too late. An archer had been watching them from the south wall the whole time, and shot at Quil the moment he'd stepped foot into view.

If it weren't for Jacob and Sam, Quil would have been dead. Arrows had whizzed past them into trees and the snow covered ground as yet another archer joined the shoot. Paul and Brady had eventually taken over with Quil, Jacob rushing back through the forest to signal the woman. Quil was one of his best friends and fighters, despite the fact that he lacked some common sense.

He was naked, coppery stretches of skin glistening with water in the dim firelight. "You did so well," he told her. "You saved his life."

Bella sighed. "We do not know that just yet," she told him quietly. "Those types of wounds...they can be difficult to survive."

"Quil's a fighter," he assured her. "He will survive."

She watched him run the cloth over his torso, water running down the ripples in his abdomen. The muscles seemed to go on for miles, Bella mused, as her eyes trailed downwards towards the deep 'V' etched into his skin. Her face burned bright as her gaze flickered to the breech cloth that he wore. No matter how many times she'd seen him naked and he'd seen her, it always felt new to her. New, it was, to feel loved. She could never get over how simply _majestic_ he was to her, how unearthly his beauty was. How she didn't deserve a love like his, or his kindness...how he didn't know who she really was and-

Jacob cleared his throat, startling Bella half to death. She looked up immediately, her face turning bright red. His lips pulled into a slow, easy smile, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth. "Almost four months of marriage," he mused. "And I can still make you blush like that."

She chewed her lip, chuckling softly. Of _course_ he made her blush with the way his eyes landed on her, scouring over her body, pleasuring her with his gaze alone. God, it drove her crazy sometimes. He continued to wash himself, eyes locked on hers the whole entire time. He trailed a hand down to his breech cloth and gently tugged at one of the strings. He smirked when he heard her breath hitch as she snapped her legs together, trying to mask the sweet scent of her arousal. Jacob could smell it wafting through the air and he was drawn to her like a bear was to honey in the springtime.

Yes, Gods, he was hungry for her. And she knew it, too. He tugged on the strings of his breechcloth, letting it come away with ease. He tossed it to the other side of the room, caring not where it landed. She gasped when her eyes landed upon the member resting against his giant, muscled thigh. He was glorious in size, especially in his flaccid state. "Care to join me?" he questioned her, watching as the hands on her knees squeezed so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"I…you, um..." she stumbled over her words, standing from the seat.

He chuckled, dropping the washcloth into the soapy water below. "Join me," he half-demanded, half-begged her. They hadn't bathed together since the time they'd ventured to the hot spring, and he longed for the feel of her slippery skin sliding against his. Gods, it was erotic. Just the thought of it made him spring to life again.

She bit her lip. He was simply god-like. Emina had told her once that the Alpha male had stunted growth in their hormones, becoming essentially bigger, faster, and stronger than any man in the tribe (and essentially anywhere.) He stood nearly seven feet in his height, muscles rippling down his torso like a washboard. He had muscles of steel-his biceps alone looked about as big as Bella's head. His legs were long and packed with muscle. Every single part of his body screamed dominance and power; he was the Alpha, after all. If he wanted to, he could snap her in half like she could snap a twig. But there was the funny part. He might have been as big as bear, but he was as gentle as rabbit.

Oh, he was so good to her. He took his time on her and held her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until the sun came up again. She couldn't think of a better man than Jacob Black, Alpha of the La Push wildmen. And so she let her clothes fall to the tent floor willingly, the cold air from the tent flap making her skin prickle with gooseflesh. But she didn't care.

He welcomed her with open arms, picking her up gently and settling her into the hot water below. When he stood up to full height, she barely reached the middle of his stomach. He was so huge that it was a wonder to some people in the village how he didn't break her. They sat in the tub, eyes locked on each other through the firelight. His hair was wet and tangled, slicked back against his head.

The natural contours of his face came out in the firelight more than ever. High cheekbones, full lips, dimpled chin, his youthful smile...her heart pounded. His hand curled around the lip of the tub, his chocolate eyes burning holes into her skin. "You are quiet," he murmured, observing her mannerisms. "You are nervous. Afraid."

"Nervous? Afraid of you? Never," she replied.

"Not of me," Jacob cut in. "Of what happened today. I know that anything having to do with Forks unnerves you."

He was right; she began to feel sick at just the thought of that Hell. "I'm all right," she whispered to him, half telling the truth. "You needn't worry yourself."

"And _you_ need not worry," he whispered, leaning forward in the tub and grabbing her hand from the water. "I will protect you, and our unborn baby." She smiled gently, leaning into his touch. "But if you know anything about these people, and why they're venturing into the forest... _tell me._ Tell me if you think this could amount to something far more dangerous than just a few arrows."

Bella gulped. She had no idea what to say to him. Edward could come, and people could be hurt. Or she could never be found, and live happily with no one hurt. And the letter...if the wildmen had gotten a hold of that, Bella wouldn't know what she would have done then, having to explain herself, explain _everything_. She would have to tell all of her deepest, darkest secrets. Those demons that she found to keep at bay would surely destroy her.

So she just settled for "No," and let the conversation drift elsewhere. He seemed almost relieved by her answer, but dismayed the same. She then grabbed the soap and the sponge, and he grabbed his. She began to wash herself, watching as the soap lathered over her skin with the sweet vanilla and mint scent. He washed himself as well, lathering the soap over his arms and torso. She scrubbed at the dirt on her skin, making sure she took the time to make herself squeaky clean.

When she looked up, she saw that he had bubbles on his chin. It was rather funny looking; like he had a white beard. She laughed, and he looked up at her in confusion. She pointed to his chin and his face flushed as he wiped it off with a smirk. His foot found her hip and he jabbed a toe into her side where she was most ticklish and she let out a shriek of laughter, the bath water sloshing as she shrunk away from said toe.

He chuckled, pleased with himself. Bella threw her sponge at him in retaliation. It landed on his cheek with a rather unpleasant _squish,_ sending the white, soapy foam everywhere. It clung to his nose, and was caught in his hair, some even on his eyelashes. Now _this_ was hysterical to Bella. She was in stitches, clutching the lip of the tub while trying to catch her breath. "Minx!" Jacob laughed, sending a wave of water her way. She turned away just in time that it hit the back of her head, wetting her hair instead of her face. He wrapped her up in his arms when she wasn't looking, nipping at her neck. She was laughing, pushing at his shoulders, trying to pry him from her. "Get off of me, you oaf," she said in jest, giggling and sitting back against the tub as soon as he released her from his arms.

He crouched in the water, soap having had been wiped from his face. His hair dripped down his shoulders and torso and he shook his head like a wet dog. She smiled, relaxing in the water as she got a bit of soap and scrubbed it into her hair. He then helped her wash it out by dumping a bucket of water over her hair (though careful not to get it into her eyes). She faced him, placing a kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body.

Then all of the sudden she pushed him away and she let out a loud gasp, placing a hand to her swollen stomach. Jacob's eyes widened and he lurched forward towards her, but she shrank away. This crushed him. "What is it?" he asked with eyes wide in worry. "Did I hurt you? The baby?"

She shook her head, assuring him that it wasn't anything that he did. She gasped again, her eyes flying wide open as she clutched at her stomach. "I think it's the baby" she whispered. Her stomach moved and contorted just then, and Jacob caught glimpse of it all. "It's such an odd feeling," she remarked, as a handprint appeared on her stomach just then. "Oh!"

"Gods above!" he cried. She laughed and quickly brought his hand to touch her bare tummy. This time the baby's foot moved across her stomach, creating another tiny imprint on her skin. Jacob was awestruck. He leaned forward in the bathtub rather suddenly, splashing water out over the side. He placed his large, warm hands on her stomach and felt his child move inside of her. " _Amazing_. You are amazing, Bella."

And then Bella wondered if he'd ever felt a baby kick before. She wanted to ask him questions about Melitta and if she was ever with child, but refrained. She did not want to ruin the good mood. The baby settled then, and Jacob leaned back in the tub. Bella looked upon him again, her gaze darkening with lust. Droplets of water rolled down his coppery skin and into the deep trenches of his muscles.

And he looked at her. His woman, his beautiful wife, carrier of his unborn child. Her belly continued to grow with the little life inside of it. The stretches of her smooth ivory skin, the swelling of her full breasts, the subtle change in her scent that came with childbirth. Her chestnut hair fell in soft waves around her heart shaped face, her cupid's bow lips gently parted as she let out a sigh. _How he wanted her._

But she knew that already. She pushed herself up onto her knees, holding her swelling stomach as she moved slowly through the water. He welcomed her into his arms, allowing her to settle herself across his thighs. He tensed when her womanhood gently touched his cock. He wanted her so badly that it was almost painful...but he would never push her into it. He knew that there was some pain associated with sex during pregnancy, and with the way she was growing? He didn't want to hurt her.

Then he felt her fingers slide up his shaft, teasingly, beckoning him. _What a minx._ She gave him a look, smirking. "I want you."

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby," he murmured huskily, his tone laced with lust. He wanted her so badly, and she could see it.

"You won't," she said, lacing her fingers through his. She could still see that he was somewhat reluctant because he was afraid of going too rough. You'll make love to me sweet, and gentle," she told him. "Because I long to feel your lips on my skin...to feel the soft caress of your hand..."

Jacob groaned. He wasn't one to deny his woman what she desired. He placed his hands on her full rump, pulling her down against him in the water. She gasped, her eyes widening at the sensation it gave her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

He never took his eyes from hers, his black ones burning into her soft brown. His lips parted as a soft moan fell from them. She whimpered, looking into his eyes while he slipped two fingers inside of her. She clutched at his shoulders, trying to keep her composure as he curled and crooked those fingers inside of her, pressing down on her sweet spot. She cried out in pleasure, tipping her head back.

He growled, kissing the neck that she submissively bared to him. _Oh Gods._ He hadn't realized how much he wanted her. He plunged his fingers repeatedly into her core, watching as she writhed and moaned in pleasure on top of him. It was enough to send any man over the edge-but he wasn't ready to stop there.

He took his thumb and ran it gently through her soft folds. Her breath hitched again as he rubbed her clit in circular motion. Just watching her face contort with the pleasure his fingers gave her made his head spin with lust. She was _majestic_. He worked his fingers on her until she clenched around him, shuddering and moaning.

And yet he was still not finished with her. She was slick with cum and more than ready for him. In one thrust, he filled her completely, making the aftershock of her orgasm just that much more powerful. She threw her head back in ecstasy, clutching at his shoulders for dear life. Her muscles squeezed him and he fought the urge to cum. He didn't think he'd ever been this aroused in all his life.

There was just something about seeing his beautiful wife swelling with his unborn child, wanting him, _desiring_ him, that made him nearly go crazy. The scent of her arousal had changed drastically with her pregnancy. It went from being as sweet as honey to as sweet as honey and vanilla.

She rode him hard as he bucked up into her, the water from the tub splashing out onto the floor beneath. His hands squeezed her bottom, guiding her down onto him gently. But gentle seemed to be the very last thing she wanted. She moved on him fast and hard, desiring another release. Jacob was in a trance. She'd never been so beautiful to him- breasts swollen, belly full with his baby, cheeks flushed red.

He tilted his head back against the lip of the tub, closing his eyes in pure heaven. She took this as an advantage to take the reigns. She moved her hips faster, pumping his cock. He felt her sweet lips on his chest, trailing up his neck. He curled a hand around the back of her neck, opening his eyes. He kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth to let their tongues mingle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gyrating her hips, bringing immense pleasure to them both. "Oh, God!" she moaned, nearing her release.

It was getting harder and harder for Jacob to hold his release any longer as well. His was coming and coming fast. One final powerful thrust and he shot ribbons of cum up into her body. She laid against him, shuddering as she finished out her own orgasm. " _Kea u rata,"_ he murmured to her in Quileute.

"Le 'na kea u rata," she replied.

0o0o0o0o

He drained the tub outside a little later, and Bella vowed to never make a mess in the tent again involving water. They'd splashed all over their carpets and now they were soaked and cold. She held them close to the fire, hoping they would dry out quickly. She wore her boots so that she would not get her feet wet and cold. The tent flap opened and he stepped back in, wiping the powdery snow from the soles of his feet. He had a small rabbit slung over his shoulder that he'd found caught in a trap while emptying the tub outside.

She touched one of the rugs, and was satisfied to feel that it was dry. She laid it out on the floor as he threw the dead animal on top of an old animal skin. Bella looked away as he retrieved his dagger from his pocket. It always made her stomach turn when she watched him skin his catches. She heard the crunch of bone and the tearing of skin. Bella found that she got sick a lot more easily with her pregnancy. She was debating on whether or not to fetch the chamberpot, but he was done before she could do so and retch.

He'd even skewered it and placed it over the fire. "I should have skinned it outside," he whispered, seeing the effects of illness on her face.

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "It's freezing out there."

"It is always freezing," he told her. He turned the rabbit over in the fire, letting the meat cook to perfection.

She sat next to him on the carpet, her hands folded into her lap. "Did you hear anything more about Quil when you went out?" she questioned. She was still curious as to how the man fared.

"He sleeps," said Jacob. "Kivah takes good care of him. The people are glad you stepped in to help him. We fear that if you would have not been there to properly treat the wound, he surely would have died."

Bella bit her lip. "Well, I am glad to have helped him. It was the least I could do after he was shot from an archer from my kingdom."

Jacob sighed, thrusting the rabbit further into the fire. "La Push is your kingdom now," he told her quietly. "You are no longer a Forksian."

 _Oh, if only that were true._ Some of the wildmen may have considered that she be a Forksian no longer, but others didn't share the same views. Bella, even, didn't share the same views. Inside, she still felt like a Forksian. All of the haunting memories of the past...to think that she was there, in the kingdom, living and being taught to hate the barbaric wildmen only just a few months ago.

If she were asked as a child how she would see her life in the future, she would have never fathomed betraying her husband and kingdom, marrying the Alpha wildman and bearing his child. She snorted. If her mother saw her like this, she would surely roll in her grave. _What morals my daughter has!_

But forget them all-she loved the man sitting next to her. She didn't care about her past life in Forks. She wouldn't let Edward win. Not again, not ever. She watched him pull the rabbit from the fire, now fully cooked. He laid it on the carpet, and picked at it with his fingers. He offered her a bit, but she declined it. Her stomach wasn't feeling the best at that very moment. "I'm feeling tired," she whispered. "I think I ought to head to bed."

"All right," he murmured, running his fingertips down her soft cheek. "I'll join you shortly."

0o0o0o0o

 _She sat at the end of the long table, a plate of food and a goblet of wine laid in front of her. When she looked up, he was sitting there, like he always did. They were alone in the cold, vast room. It would have been completely pitch black if not for a few subtle torches hanging on the walls. The fires in the room were not lit for some reason, and she could not figure out why._

" _Edward," she murmured softly, careful to keep her eyes on her food whilst speaking to him. "Is...is there no one coming to dine with us this evening?"_

 _She heard the quiet clank of his goblet against the wooden table. "No, my darling. It will be just you and I tonight."_

" _But why-" she began to ask, but he cut her off with the loud slam of his fist against the table, ratting his plate and silverware. She whimpered, shutting her eyes in fright. He had a temper like a raging bull in a solely red room._

" _Why must you always question me?" he roared. Her hand gripped her fork so tight that her knuckles turned as white as snow. Then, as soon as his anger came, it left. He sighed, relaxing once more. "You see, my dear Bella, we are here alone tonight because I wish to question_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _Bella opened her mouth to ask on what matter, but quickly shut it, remembering her place. "Yes, my lord."_

 _Then he began his questionnaire. "How far along are you?"_

" _Nearly nine months," she told him in a shaky voice. She knew not why he cared about her well-being. She could still feel the bruises on her skin beneath the cloth of her fancy dress._

 _He sneered. "And a name for the little pig?"_

 _She spluttered, her face burning red. "I...I hadn't th-thought of one, I suppose."_

" _What did_ _ **Jacob**_ _want?" Edward asked._

 _Bella was confused at how he knew all of this. How she got here. Where was Jacob? Her people, what had happened to them? "We never talked of names," she whispered. How did Edward know Jacob? "It...it just never came up."_

" _Hmm," Edward said, sitting back in his chair and eating his food. Bella looked down at her plate. She felt hungry, and the fancy Forksian cuisine was very appealing to her. She picked up her golden fork and stabbed at some of the quail meat and spiced potatoes. And she felt thirsty, so she drank a bit of the wine to quench it. Quail meat had always made her feel thirsty for some odd reason._

 _And_ _ **oh**_ _, the wine was so sweet. The grapes must have been ripe and in season, and the wine makers did a superb job. She drank more and more until her cup was empty. Edward looked very amused. "The wine is good?"_

" _Aye," she murmured to him. "Better than ever."_

" _You ought to have more, then." He snapped his fingers and a strange butler appeared, one she'd never seen before. He said nothing as he poured her goblet full. She sipped a bit off of the top, then. "I have a surprise for you, my darling."_

 _She slowly set down her goblet, staring at him warily. "A surprise?"_

" _Yes, yes. A surprise-how we love those. Andreas!" he called for the guard, and the doors came flying open. "Bring him in."_

 _And they wheeled in a wooden board with a man strapped to it. Bella was instantly horrified. The man on the board was badly mutilated. His hands were severed, chunks of flesh were torn from various parts of his body. His head was shaved, long lacerations stretching over it. One of his ears was torn completely off, dried blood sticking to the gaping wound. And she dared look upon this man's face. Left eye plucked out, neck slit from ear to ear. Then she saw something that made her heart stop. A familiar tattoo on his right bicep, the mark of the wildman. The mark of the Alpha._

 _She let out an ear piercing shriek, throwing herself from the table, tears blinding her eyes. "_ _ **Jacob**_ _!" she wailed in horror, her body shaking._

 _Bella felt dizzy, short of breath. Her line of sight blurred and she collapsed against the cold stone floor. "About the sweetness of the wine," Edward purred, walking over to her slowly. "It was due to several belladonna berries I picked earlier this morning-they are actually rather delicious. Your friend Emina thought it sweet too."_

 _No! Not Emina! Bella groaned, tears streaming down her face. The world was going fuzzy. "How did you honestly think I would not find you? Are you that much of a fool, Isabella?" His voice raised several octaves as he threw down his goblet before her, the glass shattering, shards of it piercing her forearms as she put them up to protect her face. She wailed in pain. "I thought you smarter, but how...how_ _ **stupid**_ _of me."_

 _Blood trickled down her forearms, as she cried. She felt incredibly sick. The poison was kicking in fast. Her breathing became labored and she began to fade in and out of reality. Edward, seeing that she was close to death, snapped his fingers and the guards wheeled Jacob closer to her. "Oh, tut-tut. Dry your eyes. At least now you can ask him for a name," Edward laughed evilly. "You can ask him as you burn in hell."_

 _The guard lifted the wooden board and off toppled the head of her love, and it came rolling across the floor to her. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. And then it all went black._

0o0o0o0o

"BELLA!" Jacob screamed, shaking his wife awake. She was locked in another nightmare mode, and quite frankly, it scared the life out of him. She finally opened her eyes, her face as pale as snow. Her eyes looked like she had just seen a ghost. He clutched her to his body, burying his nose into her shoulder "It is all right, it is okay."

"Oh, Jacob," she wept, chest heaving with every breath she took. "I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! You must...you must forgive me."

She was mumbling nonsense, clutching him so tightly in her arms. Her hands pulled at his hair. "Forgive you for what?" he asked her. "What is it, my love?"

She pulled back and looked at him, running her hands over his face and his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hyperventilated, moving her hands to his ears, then his neck. Jacob didn't fight her. She felt his whole body with those tiny hands of hers, making sure he was fully in-tact. And he was. "Forgive me for who I am," she mumbled, before collapsing back in the bed next to him out of pure exhaustion.

Jacob covered her back up, sliding beneath the covers once more. He let her sleep, pushing her hair behind her ear. "And who are you?" he whispered, brows furrowed. "Who are you, except my wife? My love?"

She moaned in her sleep, her face still wet from tears. He wiped them all away.

"I will protect you and our unborn child. Whatever you are afraid of, whatever you are running from…" he whispered to her, his voice quavering. "No more fear, _lerato la ka_ , for I am here." He laid down next to her and she pulled herself to him, nestling her head into the crook of his arm. " _I am here."_

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note** : I'll admit I cringed a little when I wrote that dream, and I had to keep telling myself that...damn, it was _just a dream._ Phew! Thoughts on the chapter? Were you turned on, scared, touched? More soon!

Courtney xx


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note** : Wishing everyone a late Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you ate some good turkey and potatoes. I didn't have much time to write...school was busy. I wanted to get two chapters to you this weekend, so I split them into smaller sections so that I could update faster. You can expect the next chapter by Monday, or sooner. Yeah, probably sooner, but Monday at the latest. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Thirteen**

She awoke the next morning feeling groggy, her face feeling dried out from wet tears. He was already awake, dressing himself for tsa hoseng. She sat up in bed, her hair framing her face in crazy chestnut curls. She squinted into the ray of golden sunlight that filtered through the opening of the tent flap. "How are you feeling?" Jacob asked then. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm all right," she whispered. She knew he was asking about last night and her terrifying dream. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to remember him. She just wanted him to fade away into the past and never revisit her ever again. "Yes. I'm okay." It was a lie. She started to feel used to telling lies.

He tied back his hair with a strip of leather and looked at her with uneasiness, as if he knew without needing to ask. "If you're sure."

She nodded quickly. "It was just a nightmare," she told him. "Just a stupid, old nightmare." She felt like, in her mind, she was trying to reassure herself of that. That the nightmare was just a nightmare, and would never come true. Right?

Bella slid out of bed, finding her heavy coat and pants amongst the layers that Jacob had laid out for her. She dressed herself, although finding it increasingly more difficult to squeeze into some of the layers. She'd ripped a seam with trying to pull a cotton shirt over her head, and Jacob had laughed, helping her fit the whole shirt over her rapidly swelling belly.

He even helped her lace up her own boots, because she could barely bend over to see her feet. She wasn't sure that Emina had told her correctly about her months of pregnancy. She was supposed to be somewhere around three to four months, but swelled like she was six months. Emina had remarked about it before, saying that the rapid growth of the child was like they'd seen before. Sometimes Bella worried about giving birth to the child. In Forks, many a woman succumbed to the pains of childbirth and passed away before even getting to hold their son or daughter in their arms.

Once ready for tsa hoseng, she kissed her husband on the cheek and stuffed her mitten clad hands into her pockets. She followed him outside into the blustery cold, her hair whipping around in her face. The sun was shining, but it was deceiving. It was cold, like it was ever cold here in La Push. She wondered if this winter would ever be over. Where was the spring? Where were the birds, and the flowers, and the warm breezes?

But instead Bella trailed along next to Jacob in the snow, their boots crunching the ice beneath them routinely. The wind chill was hellish that particular morning, biting at the exposed skin on her face with extra poison. "It smells good," Jacob remarked, seeing the women cooking boar over a fire near the Elder tent. "Are you hungry this early?" He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't fall ill from eating too early in the morning due to her pregnancy illnesses.

"I'm quite hungry, to say the truth." Bella whispered with a small smile. "And that boar looks delicious. Perhaps a bit of squash would do some good, as well." He lifted the tent flap for her, and she happily trailed into the warmth of the tent. There was steam from the smoking boar meat and heat from the fire lifting the scents of various different breakfast foods into the air.

The Alpha and his Alpha Prima took their seats at the head of the tent, walking amongst their people. Jacob took note that Quil's family hadn't joined them this morning due to Quil's condition. Caris took care of him nonstop, and none of the people had really heard all too much. And Jacob supposed that was a good thing, considering Caris would have surely drawn attention if her husband's life was in danger again. Their children, however, were sometimes seen around the village collecting things to bring back to their mother and father, like food and water (which was mostly melted ice.)

Bella's stomach gargled as one of the serving women placed a plate of food in front of her. After thanking the woman, she dove into the food with an unladylike sort of hunger. First the yams, then the beans, and then boar. Second plate came and she ate the little cake drizzled with a sugary syrup from maple leaves. Jacob ate and laughed with his men, and Bella engaged in small talk with all of the women. She decided that it would be a good morning.

But her eating and good spirits was quickly interrupted by the sound of a little girl's voice calling for the Alpha Prima. The whole tent fell silent. The girl, whom Bella recognized as Caris's daughter Selene, could not speak any Common Tongue. She spoke to Jacob with a sudden urgency.

She looked to Jacob for answers. "Go with her," he said. "And _quickly_. Go quickly." It must have been something with Quil, then. Bella ejected herself from her sitting position as fast as her pregnant body would allow and reached the edge of the tent. Selene grabbed Bella's hand, and led her outside into the cold, white world.

And they ran through the snow, past many tents, past other people retreating to their own tsa hoseng. Quil's tent was at the very back of La Push since Quil and Caris valued their privacy. It was close to the forest, and Bella had been there before. But it hadn't seemed so far away until now. Bella's heart was pounding, wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. She would surely die of guilt if Quil had succumbed to his injury, for she felt responsible for the attack in the first place.

When they reached Quil's tent, Caris was already waiting for them both there. In her eyes was a wild look. "You need to help him," she desperately begged. "Please."

Bella was quickly ushered inside of the tent. Quil was on the bed, drenched in sweat. He moaned in pain and thrashed around in the heat of the tent. She saw the wound site, and saw that it was red and somewhat inflamed. " _God_." Bella murmured, her heart pounding like a drum in her ribs. "Have you been treating it with the herbs?"

Caris nodded quickly, nervously pulling at her dress. "I clean it with water and yarrow root every morning," she told Bella with a whimper. "Oh, I don't understand what's going on."

"It's infected," Bella told the woman softly. "Cauterization can be risky, and there's always a chance of infection afterwards if the wound isn't cleaned properly."

Caris exhaled sharply, her eyes widened. "He will die?" Bella looked towards the woman, whose soft brown eyes had quickly filled up with tears. With cauterization there was always a risk of infection, and with infection, a risk of death. She didn't want to tell her that he would die or live, because she was not sure.

"How long has he been like this?" Bella questioned, pressing a cool rag to Quil's forehead. The poor man was out of it, panting and groaning in pain.

"He was tossing and turning last night, and this morning he just broke into fever." Caris explained, wheeling over the cart of herbs that Emina lent to her. "I tried to lower the fever with everything that Emina had taught me, but nothing seemed to work. Please, Bella, will you help him? I'll do anything."

"Caris," Bella breathed, going to the frightened wife and rubbing her shoulders. "Of course I will help him. You need not worry." Walking away from Caris, she rummaged around on the cart of herbs and found some aloe vera, comfrey and even calendula. She dipped a sponge into a cool bowl of water and cleaned the wound carefully, wiping away any pus that was present. "At least you caught it quick," she murmured.

Caris sat down on the seat next to Bella, sighing in relief. "So his chances of living...?"

"They look bright," she told Caris with a tiny smile. A tear rolled down the woman's cheek as she laid her forehead into her palm, murmuring a small thank you to the gods.

Bella dabbed at the wound until it was clean. Then she administered the calendula, comfrey and some aloe vera cream that was dabbed around the edges of the wound at the site of inflammation. She was a tad worried about this infection, but not worried to the point of thinking he might die overnight. She hoped and prayed that these herbs would work. Losing Quil wasn't an option to her.

From the corner of the tent, little Selene and her brother Makya complained that they were hungry. Bella looked up at Caris, who seemed torn on whether or not to take them and leave Quil, or make them wait a little. Bella took the other woman's hand. " _Go_. I'll stay with him."

"Bella, I…" she was afraid, nervous to leave him. Caris hadn't left his side in days.

"Do not worry," she responded. "I'll treat him to the best of my ability. I'll stay with him until you get back."

The children came running to the tent flap, and Caris reluctantly nodded her head. "I will tell Jacob that you are here," she whispered. Manu, Makya and Selene all began to file out of the tent. "I thank you eternally for this, Alpha Prima."

Bella nodded her head and gave a soft smile. "Of course."

Then they all left, and Bella was alone inside the tent with Quil. The fire roared and the man was still sweating, half naked except for a thin pair of cotton drawers. She carefully laid the herbs down over the cream, hoping that this would do the trick for him. She dabbed away some excess cream with a sponge, before replacing a different cool rag onto Quil's forehead.

Then she noticed him staring. He must have began to feel better; he was no longer thrashing, and didn't seem out of it anymore.

"How are you feeling?" she murmured.

"Like... _shit_. Is that how you say in Forks?" he asked.

Bella laughed and nodded. "I suppose some might." She turned and rummaged around on the cart, looking for some cloth bandages. "I'm here to help you get better."

Quil shifted in the bed, sighing. "Are you going to make the pain go away?"

"The infection, too." Bella affirmed, finally retrieving the cloth bandages. "Do you think you will be able to sit up?"

"Can try," he replied. She stood by his side and helped him sit up. He slouched a little, and moaned from the pain it gave off. Bella quickly wound the bandage around his body, securing the herbs to the wound. She helped him lay back down, and he sighed, getting himself comfortable against the pillows. "You worked a miracle with that arrow. Gratitude."

Bella's face reddened and she nodded her head. "I did what I had to," she whispered.

Quil looked up at the ceiling. "You've really proven yourself in these months, Bella. You've become a part of La Push. You are a good Alpha Prima, a good wife to Jacob, and you will be a good mother to his children."

She stared at the man, biting her lip. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted to hear that. _Needed_ to hear that. She'd been feeling a sense of guilt for days about the whole forest incident. And the dream...it made her frightened about what could happen if she continued to harbor this secret.

Quil stared at the fire, saying nothing for a few moments. She got up from the side of the bed and decided to relieve some of Quil's pain with some opium. She put a little into the bulb at the bottom of the opium pipe and held it over the fire.

"Tell me, Bella," the man whispered then, breaking their silence. "I've often wondered why your eyes darken when we talk of Forks. Eyes, you know, are pathways to the soul. They give us away, mere mortals we are."

She sighed. It was true, and she was sure that anyone could see it. That place was her hell on earth and the memories were too painful to stay alive...so she had tried to drown them with lies she told others, lies she told herself. "I had a husband. He was cruel and-"

"I don't want that story," Quil said immediately, holding his hand up. "It's the one you always tell." Bella stared at him with wide-eyes, her confusion evident on her face. How would he know? Did Jacob tell him about her dreams, her nightmares?

"What other story is there to tell?" she asked him shakily.

He shrugged. "You tell me." Her heart began to pound. She handed him the opium pipe and he took a long drawl, puffing out smoke through his lips. He knew, didn't he? He probably thought her selfish, evil...she'd never felt more ashamed.

Then he spoke. "Look at me, Isabella. You are a good woman...anyone could see that. Your intentions are pure, not malicious. You try to serve your people well, and be a good wife. _You try to protect what can't be protected._ Make sure you think of the consequences of harboring these secrets. You know, more than any of us, what goes on in that kingdom. And if you know something, you have a duty as Alpha Prima to say it. _Help us_."

 _Oh, God above in heaven! He was right. He was so right..._

She grabbed his hand quickly, tears blurring her eyes. "I...I know something, yes. My knowledge of Forks is extensive. Oh, but Quil... I'm afraid. I'm so _afraid_."

He took another drawl from the opium pipe. "Afraid... of what?" He spoke slowly.

The tears came. "Those people...they are _monsters_. They are horrid, vile creatures and I'm sickened to think that I was once one of them!" Bella tugged at her hair. "But if I tell my secret, the whole of La Push will despise me." She was completely and utterly torn. All she wanted to do was protect her people from them, but the truth was dangerous.

"They might despise you, but you will help them the same." Quil whispered, becoming slightly drowsy from the opium. "The wildmen...we live and let die. We forgive those worthy of being forgiven. I would forgive you...but you must tell me, are you on our side, or theirs?"

"Yours!" she immediately cried, clutching his bicep. "I am on your side. I would do anything for these people, for their forgiveness! Acceptance!"

"If you would do anything…" he spoke soft and slow, the opium both dulling his pain and making him drowsy. "Then prove it. Tell...your...secret."

She was shaking. If she told Jacob, they would know everything. Every dark, dangerous secret that she harbored deep within. Everything she tried to protect him from, every regrettable deed, every mistake, every nightmare. But would it help them, rather than hurt them? Could they be better prepared for something to come? Could she prevent such an outcome, soften the blow?

"Bella," Quil said, his mouth dry. "I am dying."

"N-No, you will not die," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I...I have administered the proper care. This infection...we will fight it and you will live, Quil, you will live! I will not have you die."

He seemed to ignore her, staring into the fire. He watched the flames consume the logs, sparks floating up in its wake. "I have heard the voices. I have dreamed the dreams. I will die, and you cannot save me. But yet you have tried, and continue to try...for that I thank you."

"Oh, Quil..." Bella sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Before I die, promise me this. Promise me you'll protect my family when I'm gone...as Alpha Prima, as Isabella. Protect La Push from whatever is coming. Be righteous, valiant, and just."

She cried into her hands, trying to hide the guilt and the shame from him. "I promise..."

He laid on the bed, puffing the opium until he couldn't puff anymore. The pipe rolled from his hand and onto the floor with a clang. She looked at him through her fingers, breathing heavily. He peered back at her through heavy-lidded eyes, trying to keep himself awake. "I will tell them...I will tell them everything," she told him. "I was wrong to hide it, I've...I've put them in more danger."

His breathing became labored and he closed his eyes. "You are... a good...woman," he whispered. "You...you have done the right...thing." And then he silenced, drifting off to sleep. She kissed him on the forehead, tears still falling down her cheeks.

" _And I thank you for helping me see it."_ Bella stood up straight and looked out through the tent flap into the cold, white world around her. She would do this because she had to. She was the Alpha Prima, and she had a duty to her people, her family. It would no longer matter what the people thought of her if they were all killed.

And so she would tell it, and tell it all. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to be done. And she vowed to herself, and to her people, her wildman family, that her secret of the wild _would be a secret no more._

0o0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** I can understand peoples' points of views of how one might think Bella was selfish before this and I was feeling somewhat distressed about it. So here goes Bella's redemption! And we'll find out what kind of secret she was keeping in the next installment, which will be posted very soon. Hopefully before Monday! Review if you like. Apologies for being away so long.

Courtney xx


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets of the Wild

 **Chapter Fourteen**

She had been hoping he was wrong, but her hopes and wishes were nothing compared to the will of God. Quil Ateara passed away quietly in the middle of the night. The infection had been too powerful, too strong, and took away the innocent man's life despite all attempts to stop it.

Bella was torn apart. Caris cried until she had no more tears left to cry. Because of Bella's people, Caris was left without a husband, and her children without a father. Jacob lost a great warrior, a great friend. Shame and guilt wracked Bella's body and she hid away in the darkness of her tent.

If she could have hidden from the world from that moment on, she surely would have. It would be so much easier than having to face him, and tell him who she really was. What she knew. Why she felt she had a hand in Quil's death. But alas, no one can really hide forever, and she was a bonafide fool for thinking she could run from her problems. Her problems, inevitably, caught up to her.

 _Stupid, stupid girl._

But she would tell her secrets. She would protect La Push, and Quil's family. She lit a candle for him, and prayed to him to give her the strength.

0o0o0o0o

They carried his body to the middle of La Push and built him an altar of wood, settling him in the very center of it. It was a grim day. People sobbed for the loss of their warrior, but wished him the best of luck in the afterlife. They gave Caris a torch and let her do the honors.

"The soul lives on, but the body of the man stays behind." Jacob announced to his people. "Quil was a great warrior, shot down by the foul arrow of the Forksians. Now he lives on in the afterlife with all of our ancestors, watching over us. Protecting us. Guiding us."

Bella cradled her stomach in her hands, feeling as her child kicked. Her face felt stiff from dried tears. She stared into the flame, watching as the dead body was slowly being engulfed and turned to ash. She felt like she had let Caris down, telling her that it was going to be okay, that Quil was going to live. She felt responsible for every bad thing that happened in La Push.

Soon, the fire that took Quil's body was naught but a spark in the snow, and Quil was gone with the next gust of cold winter wind. Bella had announced then that she had something very important to tell her wildmen and led her people inside the Elder Tent. And they all crowded in, gloomy from mourning, and cold, as always.

They were conversing, trying to figure out what their Alpha Prima possibly wanted to tell them. And why now? Why wouldn't they be mourning? But they quieted down and watched her as she stood up upon an empty barrel, clearing her throat. "I promised Quil, before he died, that Jacob and I would watch over his family. That I would watch over my people, and do my best to protect them in every way I could." She told them. "It's why I've brought you here. As you all know, I am from Forks. And these attacks...I know something about them."

Everyone inside the tent gasped. Jacob looked completely shocked. People started shouting and talking amongst each other. Bella held up her hand. "Please. Allow me to explain. I will tell it all, if you allow me to."

The people silenced again, sitting back down in their spots. Jacob was still staring at her with a shocked expression, betrayal etched into his eyes. Why wouldn't she have told him if she knew something? Was she a Forksian spy?

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. In Forks, I was the daughter of a wealthy nobleman. My father was acquaintances with King Carlisle. When I became of age, I married Prince Edward."

 _I remember it clear as day when I first met him, Prince Edward. I was fourteen years old, and he was nineteen. He was a dashing man of nobility and promise as his father's rule was coming to an end. King Carlisle had caught a sickness and his health was quickly declining. Prince Edward needed to find a bride, and he needed to find her quickly. There was no shopping for foreign brides because there was no time._

 _My father presented me to him and offered him a sizeable dowry. I met with him once, and Edward seemed to like me. My father told him that I was obedient and fertile, able to bear him many heirs. The next day, Edward agreed to marry me. We were betrothed and the ceremony was held the next week. King Carlisle died the night before the wedding, and before I knew it, I was the next Queen of Forks. The first year went well. He asked me to his chambers every night, and I came. We made love, and I eventually became pregnant with a child. I miscarried it. I became pregnant again, and carried to full term. If it was a girl, she would have been named Renesmee. If it had been a boy, his name would have been Edward II._

 _Sure enough, it was a boy. But a stillborn. Edward was torn apart. Soon, he began to distance himself from me. He found love in the arms of a whore, and made her his mistress. He invited me to his chambers but our sex was loveless. I did not become pregnant again._

 _Before the Massacre of Therelis, Edward fell ill. He took up a raging fever and was confined to his room for days. People panicked, thinking that he would die without any heirs. After his illness passed, he came to my chambers. I gave myself to him, but I noticed that...he could not become aroused. That is when I first became victim to Edward's frustrations. He beat me, saying that it was all my fault._

 _He needed an heir, and neither I nor his whore could give him what he wanted. He took it out on me. He blamed his sickness on me. The fever that Edward had caught had made him impotent. He called my womb a cursed womb, and said I was a witch._

 _There had been frequent conflict with the wildmen in the south. They had been crossing borders that were not meant to be crossed while following their game and ran into Forksian guards. The guards were slaughtered, and Forks perceived this as a massive threat when in reality, it was self defense. Edward rallied his armies and attacked La Push the very next day. I watched, as they came home victorious, with wildmen heads mounted on posts. They had a feast that night, parading those heads around like trophies. There were children, women...they had spared no one, and for what? A misunderstanding?_

 _The abuse continued. He took his anger out on me. It was always my fault. I lived in complete hell for the next two years. One night in our fourth year of marriage, one of his guards, Andreas, came into my room and raped me. I couldn't do anything about it; he was much stronger than I was and Edward was away on a hunting trip. It wasn't like he would have done anything to stop him, anyways._

 _I became pregnant, then, with Andreas' child. I told Edward how Andreas had raped me, but he did not believe me. He called me a sorceress and said that had seduced one of his best men into my bed. I was a temptress, a no-good seductress. Edward had fallen in love with a new woman from a neighboring kingdom and was vying for her hand. He was convinced that I was the product of his impotence, that I had cast a spell on him. The only way to get rid of me was to kill me. Our marriage could not be annulled. He charged me with witchcraft, treason, and adultery. He made my people_ _ **hate**_ _me. They wanted to see me dead for doing wrong towards the king, but they didn't know the truth._

 _I was to be beheaded as soon as I gave birth to the child. A month before I came to La Push, I did, indeed, give birth. The child was healthy, and a boy. Edward was outraged. He took the child from me and...I knew I would never see him again. Edward locked me away in the jail cell, while preparations were made for his new wedding. The day of my death would be the day of his wedding to this new princess._

 _I lived in fear until the morning of. The guard had grown drunk from the evening's festivities and fell asleep near my cell. I managed to steal the key to my cell and sneak off in the dead of the night. I soon found that every guard was drunk; they were celebrating my long-awaited trial. I ran out of Forks, vowing to never return._

 _Into the woods, I went. I was hoping I would die there. But you found me._

The whole tent was silent with shock. No one knew what to say, or what to do. Whether to believe her or call it falsehood. Could this woman possibly the Queen of Forks? Jacob stood then. "You speak truth, Isabella, truth only?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I do."

He huffed, pulling at his hair and turning his back. "I cannot believe this." She felt like crying. He felt betrayed by her. She was so shameful, so guilt-wracked. "Why come after you? For all they know, you could be dead in the forest."

She shrugged her shoulders, touching a hand to her hot cheek. "I don't...I don't know. But Edward cannot marry until I am dead for sure."

One of the men in the audience stood up then. "Go back, then! You brought this conflict upon us, and now we shall all die because of you!" Others joined in then, angrily shaking their fists at Bella. The blaring of voices flooded her ears.

" _You killed Quil!"_

" _This is all your fault!"_

" _More will die!"_

Bella couldn't take it. Tears streamed down her face, shaking her head. "No, I never meant…"

" _Murderer!"_

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ Jacob boomed. The people instantly quieted down, cowering back into the corner. "You all insult me! Yelling like this, telling me that we should give my wife and my unborn child back to those Forksian monsters to be slaughtered like pigs!" There wasn't a voice to be heard after he spoke. Everyone cowered, wide eyed in the glory of their Alpha.

Another man spoke up quietly, unsure of himself. "But come see, Alpha. Hasn't there been enough death? Enough sorrow? Keeping her here only endangers us all!"

"Quiet!" Jacob snapped, eyes bright with fire. "I refuse to give my wife and child up."

"She's deceived us all, Jacob…" a woman said. "You would risk all of our lives all over again? They must think that we are hiding her. They will attack us, massacre us!"

"Everyone calm yourselves." Sam said, cool and collected. "This woman, our Alpha Prima, is of no ill-intent. _She_ did not bring conflict into La Push. We were out on a hunting trip, Jacob and the betas. We were the ones that rescued her from the forest and brought her here, made her feel safe. Over these few months, she has become a part of La Push. Married our Alpha, made him happy again, and carries his child. What would it look like, to give up our Alpha Prima, one of our own? Have her beheaded for something that wasn't her fault?"

"She is not one of us!" one of the same men said. "She is Forksian, and she is their Queen, not ours!"

"I am _not_ their Queen," Bella spoke up, talking to the man. "I wish I could have done everything different. I never meant to bring harm to La Push. It was never my intent to hurt anybody, or put anyone in danger. I know that kingdom like the back of my hand. I can prevent this. I can give you the upper hand with my knowledge."

Nobody spoke. For once, everyone was quiet. People were thinking, trying to take in everything that just happened. Bella scanned the crowds, trying to convince everyone that she was not a spy working for their downfall. She wanted to help. She wanted to make everything right. Embry folded his arms, sighing. "So what do we do?"

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** This was a shortie; it was the other half of thirteen that I finished writing today. I'll try to update as fast as I can. School's back on this week...yuck. How was everyone's Thanksgiving?


	15. Chapter 15

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** I've had the biggest case of writer's block with this story in the recent months. When I started, I knew exactly where I wanted to take it, but I ended up going against what I'd originally thought to do, and therefore screwed my plans up. I started up the Necklace again since I had no clue what to write with this story. But a few days ago, I had an epiphany. I saw the light! The Goddess Muse herself came to me in a dream and gifted me with these ideas and…here I am. I've come back. I am _so_ sorry that it's been this long. Here's a lengthy filler chapter to satiate your hunger. I will be working on the rest of the story, writing more ideas down. Everyone's words of encouragement have really helped, too. Thank you, and enjoy.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

They blinked in the firelight, watching her scribble over the parchment with a lump of charcoal. She bit her lip in concentration. She drew the castle pillars and the secret exits and entryways, the irrigation system leading into the castle walls and the archers' favorite spots to shoot. Jacob watched his woman draw furiously. His heart beat fast, thumping against his ribs. He was still in shock. He'd married the Queen of Forks.

But it was his choice to save her that fateful day in the snow, and he wouldn't have changed a thing. If he could have gone back to that day, he would have saved her over and over again.

It was quiet except for the crackling of fire and the scribbling sounds of charcoal against parchment. She finally put the charcoal back down onto the table only a moment later, looking up at the men surrounding her. Her voice cut through the silence as she turned the parchment to face them. "This is the Stone Castle. Her walls are the fortress, but once inside them, she is weak."

Embry's eyes flickered up to Jacob's, as if to ask him _"are you sure she's telling the truth?"_ Jacob disregarded the other man's skeptical look and turned back to his wife and the information she laid out before them all. She pointed her finger to the south wall. "The men protect this wall the most. They know it faces the direction of the wild tribes in the south. They protect the east and west wall equally. But the northern wall…it faces away from La Push and the southern wild completely. They guard it least, because Edward had told them not to. He reasoned with the notion that wildmen are not brazen enough to attack from the north wall. In the years that I'd lived with him, he was right."

Collin folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at her. "And how can we be sure you're telling the truth and not just leading us into a trap?" He spoke the words that the rest of the men surely were thinking.

She looked up at him. All she wanted was to be trusted. She wouldn't repeat the same path that she'd rode down in Forks. "I'd _never_."

Before she could back up her statement, Collin cut her off quickly. "How can we be sure that your little story isn't the product of lies?" he asked her. "It's all somewhat far-fetched, isn't it? The Queen of Forks, so mistreated that she ran away."

She glared back at him. Jacob pushed himself off of the wall, growling at Collin. "Bite your tongue, Littlesea. You forget who you speak to."

She tried to disregard Collin's words, because she knew it would take time for trust to come. The Quileutes already hated the Forksians, so it was only expected that they would hate the queen of them. She pointed to the west wall. "Here is a secret entrance." She picked up the piece of charcoal and sketched a small barn. "This is the stablehouse, for the stableboys. Inside there is a latched door under a bed. It leads to a tunnel underground. It leads to the ground floor of the castle, where the servants return to their duties. There are series of tunnels like this one all throughout the castle, designed for the passage of servants. These tunnels could provide access to us."

Jacob chewed his lip. He'd seen the stables before and the one house she'd been talking about, but had never even dreamed of a secret latch door under a bed. That, and tunnels running all through castle walls. "Tell us more, _lerato la ka_."

She pointed to the north wall. "There is moat, as you know. Edward enjoys keeping the bridge down in the spring in summer, but he keeps it closed throughout the colder months, only to open to guests and riders. But what no one ever knew was of the cave beneath the moat, hidden under the water. Edward's great great grandfather was a swimmer. He designed this as a last ditch effort to escape from the castle. If you can hold your breath long enough, it leads into the very ground level: the dungeons and torture chambers. From there, you'd take a flight of stairs into the very heart of the castle."

The men around her stared at her with widened eyes, taking in this new knowledge with vengeful greed. "How do you know this exists?" Sam asked her, stepping forward and leaning down onto the table. He looked at her sketch of the moat, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I saw Edward swim it once in the summer months," she replied. The men all seemed to be silent from their shock. "But I don't know if it would help us much. The water might be frozen. However…if one were to breach the walls, breach the north. If you can't get to the north, go to the east. Then the west. And lastly, the south."

Sam picked up the parchment and held it towards the firelight so he could see it better. The other men crowded round him, analyzing the information. Jacob's eyes flickered to his wife's. She was troubled; her hands were shaking. When the map returned to the table, Jared spoke. "Alpha," he said. "What do you propose we do with this information?"

"Do we act?" asked Embry. "Attack them when they least expect?"

"No," Jacob replied shortly, running a hand through his silky black hair. "No. Not yet."

"But _why_?" Paul growled, stepping forward. "They pose a threat to our families! They killed Quil!"

"And they'll kill more if we act now. I don't want to start a war!" Jacob raised his voice, standing to his full height and towering over his beta. "The Forksians have twice as many men as us, and they'd crush us. I thought you all knew that. Do you want another massacre? Do you want to see more men, more women and children lying dead in the snow?"

The room fell silent quickly. Bella chewed her lip, clutching the piece of charcoal in her hand tightly. "I see you, Alpha. But if we don't act, they _will_." Paul reasoned, coming on softer with his reasoning. "I know we don't have enough men. But what if, somehow, we did?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, expecting a quick reply from her husband. But he stayed silent, his eyes darkening and cheeks reddening. " _ **No**_ ," came her husband's response, darkened with anger. "I will not."

Suddenly, there was a shout from outside. Seth opened the tent flap and peered out quickly.

"What is it?" asked Jared.

"Makah," came Seth's urgent reply. "Tomarien's there."

"Tomarien _Call_?" Jacob said in shock.

Confused, she looked to Sam for some sort of guidance. He knelt next to her while Paul tried to reason with Jacob and the other men. He looked disgusted with whatever Paul might have suggested. "Tomarien Call is the leader of the Makah people. He is Embry's uncle."

Bella gasped. "Embry's a…a _Makah_?" She had no idea that the wildmen fell into more than one category.

"Yes, Alpha Prima," he replied. "During the Massacre of Therelis, Embry was nearly killed by a Forksian. Jacob saved him and Embry pledged allegiance to him in payment."

"It wasn't just the Quileute they attacked?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "There more tribes?"

"There are four tribes of the wild. They are the Quileute, the Makah, the Sospa, and the Jahakans," he whispered to her. "Years ago, when the Massacre of Therelis occurred, Jacob sent riders to each tribe asking for help. The Makah were the only to respond with men. And even they couldn't help us."

Bella's eyes widened, horrified at Sam's words. "Why didn't the other tribes help him?" she asked, completely baffled. "So many people would have been saved, if only…"

"The other tribes have held an ancient grudge against each other since before my own grandfather was born. The only tribes that somewhat get along are the Makah and the Quileute, and to say they get along is stretching it a little. Jacob's great, great, great grandfather Taha Aki was a fierce warrior in the southern wild. His right hand was Embry's great, great, great grandfather, Muha Savon. The four great tribes were united under his power…until Taha Aki was killed by an unknown assassin. No one knew if the assassin were Quileute, Makah, Sospian, or Jahakan. No one knew the motive. Without a leader, the people went nearly mad. Men were accused of murder and killed in their beds, next to their wives and sleeping babies. There was so much killing and accusation that most couldn't take it anymore. By the time it was done, even Muha Savon had a spear through his belly. It tore the tribes apart and they separated back into four different corners of the wild, holding to their own and distrusting the other tribes." Sam explained to her. "To this day, we still don't know who killed Taha Aki. But so much time has passed and most of the people don't even remember the true details of this ancient grudge. They just know that they're supposed to hate everyone else that wasn't them."

The betas began to file out of the tent along with their Alpha. Bella followed, holding on to Sam's arm as she struggled to climb up out of the tent and into the snow. The wind chill was moderate today and didn't sting her face as she stepped out into the outside world with Sam. With one hand on her stomach, she began to walk towards the group of men.

She could see the other men; the Makah. They were dressed in white furs with bows and arrows on their backs, their long black hair braided tightly against their heads, and white markings on their face. The tallest one was talking to Jacob. Tomarien, she assumed. He had crystal blue eyes that contrasted beautifully with his copper skin, and a height that nearly measured up to that of her husband, which was most certainly a feat. He looked to be about forty summers.

From behind the other men, she could hear what he was saying. "I need to speak with you, Alpha," came the man's deep, gruff voice.

"On what matters?" asked Jacob.

"The forest," Tomarien replied. "Footprints in _my_ snow that shouldn't be there."

Jacob's eyes glided over the men that Tomarien Call had brought with him. There were ten of them and they all were equipped with daggers in their belts and arrows on their backs. "Your men are armed," he said in observation, nodding towards the rest of the Makah party.

"The forest is a dangerous place, apparently." Tomarien rasped to Jacob. "Something's lurking out there and I saw some footprints leading here. To _your_ La Push. We didn't know what we'd find when we arrived."

It remained silent for a moment as Jacob contemplated Tomarien's words. Jared nodded at him. Bella noticed that some of the women and children in the surrounding area started to peek their heads out of their tents to see what was going on. "Come to my tent, and we'll talk," Jacob said. Then he looked at Tomarien's men, who had started to follow their leader. " _Alone_."

They waited for Tomarien's approval, before remaining behind in the snow with the betas. Jacob made way through his men, who had crowded behind him. Bella stood back near Sam, a hand on her heavy stomach as she watched them. She watched the tall, intimidating man come near her, a cold look in his icy eyes. And she watched those eyes glide over her quickly at first, but then a second time with more urgency. Before she knew it, Tomarien Call had unleashed his sword and pointed it directly at her. "A Forksian!" he cried in disgust.

It was all a blur from there. There was a sword's tip poking against her ribs, Jacob's knife pressed to Tomarien's neck, and another man's dagger pressed to his back. Tomarien's Makah men held their bows and arrows and pointed them at each of the betas, who had their daggers and swords in their hands, ready to strike. Bella's eyes were widened with fright and she dared not take a step in fear of causing an all-out war.

Embry stood next to her with his sword in his hand, pointing it at Tomarien. "Uncle," he whispered. "Put the sword down."

"This is a paleface woman, a fucking Forksian, for God's sake!" Tomarien growled, his icy blue eyes flashing with wrath. "Why is she here, clothed in our clothes, and not dead and buried under this snow?" He went to take a step towards her.

Jacob pressed the tip of his dagger a little deeper into his throat, threatening to pierce skin. "Her name is Bella," he growled into the other man's ear. "And she is my woman, the Alpha Prima. You won't touch her, unless you'd like to choke to death on your own blood."

Slowly, Tomarien lowered his sword. "Your woman? Alpha Prima?" he said incredulously. "You're a godforsaken fool, Jacob Black."

"Drop the sword," he told him. Tomarien's sword hit the ground. "Tell your men to put down their bows. And only then, I'll remove my dagger from your neck."

Tomarien sent a look towards his men and they lowered their bows. Jacob's dagger returned to its home in his belt, and the betas sided up against their Alpha Prima in protectiveness. Tomarien sneered at her. "You're telling me you married this Forksian?"

Jacob walked through the snow to Bella, asking with his eyes if she was okay. She nodded and he placed a hand on her stomach protectively. "Aye," said Jacob. "She is mine."

"Let us go to your tent, then, Jacob Black," Tomarien Call answered, looking up the Alpha and his Alpha Prima with obvious disapproval. "I must have words with you…and your…your _woman_."

0o0o0o0o

"You're _mad_." Jacob just stared at the man opposite the table from him, unfazed by the other man's words. "I discovered the banners as well. The Forksian seal. And I'd asked myself, 'why in the seventh hell would the Forksians be lurking out in my wood?' And now I know. They were looking for their fucking Queen!"

"Keep your voice down," Jacob warned with a snarl.

"These Forksians…they'd been traveling in Jahakan territory as well. Ilyrio Maro sent a messenger to my headquarters, warning us to stay off their land. Said he'd send a head back to our camps if more of those prints were found" Tomarien gave a bitter laugh. "The bastards."

"They want her," Jacob said, squeezing Bella's hand under the table. Her heart was pounding and a million thoughts were racing through her head. _They'd been Jahakan and Makah territory, trying to locate her. And they'd found her…so what were they still doing there?_

"I…I fear they won't stop until they have me." Bella whispered, squeezing Jacob's hand back. "The King—"

"Your husband," Tomarien snarled.

Bella's face reddened. "He is _not_ my husband. Jacob Black, our Alpha, is my husband."

" _Once a Forksian, always a Forksian."_

Bella stood from the table, eyes blazing with wrath. "I was never one of them!" she cried. "They made damn sure of that. They wanted me gone, so I left. But that isn't good enough. They won't rest peacefully until they've my head on a spike."

He didn't speak.

"These people have been nicer to me than anyone in Forks had been for _years_ ," she hissed at him. "I married their Alpha and I carry his son inside of me. If I ever betrayed these people, I'd slit my own throat in shame."

Tomarien Call was silent, looking up at her with shock in his blue eyes. "But now," he whispered in a gentler tone than before. "They want to kill us all."

"I won't let them," she said, her hands trembling at her sides.

"You're one woman. You can't deter a whole army if they're marching for us. They'd laugh in your face and kill you and your unborn child first. Then they'd take out our tribes, one by one," the man told her. "War is coming to the wild, my Alpha _Prima_. And we can't stop it."

Jacob sat forward, reaching for the wine glass on the table. "You're right," he said. Bella's heart sunk in her chest. She felt so helpless, so responsible for this crisis. "Not alone we can't."

Tomarien looked at Jacob in wonder, smiling humorlessly. He drummed his fingers against the wooden table and breathed a laugh out from his nose, shaking his head. "They'd never agree," he said. "You know that."

"Then we'd all die," Jacob retorted. "We'd all be slaughtered the same. We don't stand a chance alone."

"They've no reason to attack the Sospa, Makah or Jahakan if you have the Queen," the other man said, narrowing his eyes. "We didn't take the bloody woman from them."

"They don't know the tribes," Bella told them, tugging at the end of her braid. "I didn't know there were more than one Wildman tribe and neither do the Forksian people. Back in Forks, they lumped them all into the same category—all bloodthirsty, plundering savages. If they come like you say they will, then they'll attack and kill every Wildman they see, with no regard to which tribe they came from."

Jacob took a sip of his wine, staring into Tomarien's eerie blue eyes. "We have maps of the castle provided to us from my _Forksian wife._ She sketched the walls and the weakness points and gave us descriptions of the types of weapons they use. The types of warfare."

"And how do you know all of this?" Tomarien turned those eyes onto her.

"I was the Queen," she replied, narrowing her eyes. "I wasn't stupid. I knew what was going on outside my walls."

Jacob set down his glass, sitting forward in his chair. "Will you and your men join us?"

Tomarien gripped his wine goblet in his hand, gritting his teeth in concentration. "If you can get Ilyrio Maro of Jahakar and Harren Ros of Sospa to stand by you…then I too, will stand."

"Tomorrow," Jacob said. "We'll meet in the caves tomorrow. I'll send messengers to Jahakar and Sospa. I hope to see you there, Tomarien Call."

The other man stood and took Jacob's hand into his own, shaking it. Then he leaned in close to Jacob so that Bella wouldn't hear what he was saying. "She's a beautiful woman. I haven't seen one that pretty in a long time."

Jacob grit his teeth. "Don't mince your words."

"What I'm saying is…it would be wise to just…let her go," he advised.

"They'd kill her," Jacob whispered back. "I won't lose another wife and child to those men."

Tomarien Call nodded his head slowly. _Your choice._

0o0o0o0o

She sat near the fire solemnly, staring into the fire before her. A war was starting, brewing inside of its pot. And she was the heat that made the water boil. Would people be killed because she ran from Forks? Or would they win the war and elude the king? Would they defeat the Forksian armies and silence the king forever? Or would she and her new people be silenced forever?

"Come to bed, my love," came his voice from behind her. He had shed his furs and was lying naked beneath the sheets. He enjoyed sleeping naked in the heat of the tent. He'd said before that the weight of the heavy clothes he walked around him took a toll on his muscles and only inside the tent could he really free himself.

Bella, too, had shed her heavy coats and pants. She sat in her nightdress, her belly protruding out before her. This child was growing so fast. Maybe Emina calculated wrong…maybe she really was six months pregnant. She struggled to push herself off of her feet, holding her belly in her hands. It was like carrying it, really. She was a frail girl and quite frankly, it weighed her down some.

He smiled at her as she lumbered over to where he laid in bed, his black hair splayed over his pillow. She felt a sharp kick on the side of her stomach and she gasped, doubling over slightly. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly with his arms stretched out towards her. "What is it?"

"The baby," she replied. There was another sharp kick on her stomach, but on the completely opposite side. "It's moving and it's kicking me in different places."

He pulled back the covers and reached out to grab her arm and help her into bed. She sat on the bed and moved herself over next to him. She gasped in pain when another kick came, this time up near her ribs. That one was the most painful. "Here, let me see," he murmured, going pull up her nightdress by the edge.

She flinched, closing her legs. "What are you doing?" He noticed her peculiar behavior.

"What are _you_ doing?" he asked with a half-smile. "I'm trying to see your stomach. Feel the baby."

Her face reddened again. "Come feel, right now." And she took his hand and placed it over the dress.

He pulled away. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "Embarrassed?"

She didn't want to admit that she was feeling somewhat self-conscious. She felt…large and her breasts swelled and hurt, and so did… _down there_. "It just hurts," she whispered.

"What does?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows. He nodded slowly in understanding. "It's normal for it to hurt. But…I wouldn't ask you to do anything, _lerato la ka_. I just want to feel the baby."

"I know. I'm sorry," she whispered. Edward never used to care about her pregnancy pains. But Jacob wasn't Edward, and he never would be. _Thank God._ She sat up and pulled off her nightdress, showing herself to him.

And he just took a few moments to look at her, and take in all of her beauty. "I never told you how beautiful I thought pregnant women were," he whispered gently. "You…are _radiant_."

She blushed even harder. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her thigh, making her flesh prickle. Then he placed his warm hand over her stomach, waiting. Bella bit her lip when she felt the kick come. Jacob's eyes widened as he felt his child kick him right in the center of his palm. "He says, 'do not touch me!'" Bella laughed, beaming up at her husband.

Jacob grinned back. She felt multiple kicks then, her eyes widening. She brought his hand to the places where the baby had kicked and then his other. He knelt before her, feeling the baby kick. "He's fast," Jacob gasped, feeling one kick on one hand, and then another seconds later. "Strong too."

"He gets it from his father," Bella giggled, closing her eyes and leaning back against the pillows. "But…I've been wondering something."

Jacob moved his hands on her belly, feeling the child kick in other places. "Wondering what?"

She bit her lip. "I'm too big for just four months," she whispered. "And the child inside of me moves at an unbelievable pace."

He cocked his head. "All right. What's your theory?"

She gulped. "Maybe…there's more than one baby in here." She rubbed her stomach. His eyes widened and he laid back on the pillows next to her.

"You think so?" he questioned. "Two babies?"

"I think there might be two," she whispered with a smile, biting her lip. "I'd give you two sons at once. Or two daughters. Or one of each. Who knows?"

His face paled and he rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Bella's smile fell as she watched him clutch the covers over his body tighter. "Two…" he murmured.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, her heart racing. Was he unhappy about this news? Was he unhappy with her? "My love." She touched his shoulder and he was racing with heat. She gasped softly and withdrew her hand.

"It is rare, in this village, if women give birth to more than one child at a time. It is dangerous. All of the women in La Push have died when giving birth to multiples." Jacob whispered forlornly.

"All?" she asked softly, clutching the covers.

"All," he replied. "None have survived it."

"And the babies?"

"Not even them."

Bella's eyes widened and she clutched her stomach protectively. "I'd want my babies to live," she told him softly. "Even if it meant my life for theirs."

" **No** ," Jacob growled at her menacingly, his eyes flashing. "Never say that again, you hear? You are _mine_. If I lost you, I wouldn't…I don't…" His eyes teared up slightly. "We could always have more children. There's only one of you."

She opened her arms to him and she cradled his head against her chest, resting her chin atop his head. "I'm not going to die," she whispered to him. "I'm a fighter." She chuckled softly and kissed his hair, which smelled of pine and firewood. "And these children won't die either because they're fighters too. They have my blood and they have your blood."

He mumbled something against her stomach and she laughed she felt the baby kick at Jacob's head in response. But he wasn't in the mood for laughter. "I can't lose you," he whispered. "I don't think I'll be able to bear it again."

"You won't lose me," she told him. "I'll fight to be with you. I'll do anything."

"I'll kill him," Jacob mumbled. "I'll unite the tribes and take the king's head. Then we'd never have to fear again. You're _my_ queen now. He can't have you."

"We'll take down the Forksians together," she told him. "You ought to teach me how to shoot."

His arms tightened around her waist, squeezing her a little too tightly. She made a noise and he loosened his grip. "Tomorrow I'll teach you."

"When?"

"After I come home from meeting with Call, Ros and Maro."

"I could come with you," she suggested.

He shook his head quickly. "No you won't. You'll stay here, where it's safe."

"But I could help!" she objected.

He lifted his head from where he was lying on her breasts, looking her straight in the eye. "No." She pouted. "You saw how Tomarien Call reacted when he saw you. And they call him the nicer leader. How do you think Ilyrio Maro would react? Or Harren Ros, for that fact?"

She sighed, feeling defeated. "I'll stay on with Emina then," she told him.

He laid his head back down again, gently fingering through her silky chestnut tresses. "Good girl."

For some time they just laid there in bed together without saying a word. He listened to the soft thudding of her heartbeat and the crackling of wood in the fireplace. She listened to his breathing and the roaring of the wind outside. It seemed as if they could have just laid there forever in each other's arms, content. That is, until a gust of cold wind invaded their tent through a crack in the tent flap.

Jacob cursed as it bit at his naked skin harshly. She squealed too, pulling the covers up to her neck. He quickly rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the flap. He pinned it down as the wind grew stronger, fighting to open said flap back up. He held the flap down with a rock, securing it in place. When he was assured that it was safe, he stood back up, lumbering over to the fire to warm himself up again.

She watched him from the bed, his languid, swift movements. How his muscles moved under his skin as he glided over the rugs towards the hearth. He was truly a beautiful specimen. She watched how snow melted off of his fingertips before the fire. He bit his lip, rubbing at his freezing body parts. "Will this winter ever end?" she asked him, breaking their silence.

"All things come to an end," he responded quietly, staring down at the crackling fire. Sparks jumped out from the logs and onto the carpet next to his feet. He sighed, slowly turning his head to look at her. "Eventually."

"But not us," she murmured, her little hands grasping at the furs over her body.

"Che, monyenyane. Ha ho mohla re," he whispered, his lips quirking up on the right side. _(No, little one. Never us.)_

"Na u ikana eona?" she whispered back to him. _(Do you swear it?)_

" **Ha ho mohla** re," he repeated. " _Never_ us."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** I worked on this for you all, because there was no way I could abandon this story. It was hard and it took long, but here I am! Leave a review if you like. I could use the encouragement since my confidence level has kind of varied over the months. This chapter was more like a filler chapter since I felt like I had to catch up with myself, but in upcoming chapters there will be action, action, action. Are you ready? I thank all of my readers for being so patient with me. Until the next update!

Courtney xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** I was absolutely ECSTATIC with the amount of reviews that I'd gotten on the last chapter! You guys are amazing and each and every kind word has really spurred me on. My inspiration is just bubbling with life thanks to those reviews. Here is the next filler chapter.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

It was about three o' clock in the morning when his messengers had returned. Harren Ros and Ilyrio Maro had agreed to meet in the caves to talk about matters regarding the forest. One of the messengers traveling to Sospa had nearly escaped with his life, or so he said. Johen would now be sporting a long scar down the left side of his face after he was kissed by Ros' own sword.

"What did he say?" Jacob asked Johen. Bella had tended to the young boy's wounds earlier. She'd bandaged half his face and cleaned it well, but even from underneath the bandages he still looked gruesome.

"At first he was offended that you'd not come yourself," Johen whispered. "He gave me this to show just how offended he was." The boy's shaky fingers came up to graze the blood-soaked cloth on his face. He winced from the pain.

"Don't touch it," Bella whispered, bringing the boy's hand back down to his side. "Let it heal."

"You did specify alone, right?" Jacob asked, pulling on his horse's saddle.

"Yes," said Johen. "But I'd be surprised if they listened."

Jacob sucked in a juicy breath through his nostrils and turned to his horse, hoisting himself up onto it in one fluid motion. Bella went to his side, gripping the furs on his thigh with her tiny, mitten-clad hands. "Please," she whispered. "Be careful. Come back to me in one piece."

He smiled down at his wife, cupping her chin in his hand. "I'll return. And when I do, I'll teach you to shoot. That way we can kill some Forksians together, hmm?" She beamed at him. He turned to Johen then. "Go back to your tent and get some rest. You deserve it."

Johen nodded then, before retreating back to his tent in the snow. It was still very dark yet, and the Auroras were brilliantly glowing in the sky. He turned to his woman, then. "You too, my love. It's night yet," Jacob said.

She bit her lip, nodding her head slowly. She didn't want him to leave. She was worried about him meeting with the others—not so much Tomarien, but Harren Ros and Ilyrio Maro. What would she do if the other men didn't agree? If they wouldn't fight with La Push? She hugged her stomach protectively. She'd protect her little one, or little ones…with whatever ounce strength she could. She'd have faith in Jacob.

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB**

He tied his horse on a rock outside of the caves. There was another horse there, a black one. There were no tribal markings on the creature so Jacob knew not if Call, Maro or Ros were inside. He took his longbow from his back and his arrows too. Slowly, he made his way into the caves. Whoever was there had lit their torches already, scattering them 'round for light. Jacob stood at the entrance of the cave and sounded a bird's call as a way of alerting whoever was inside that he was entering.

He lowered his bow to appear less like a threat, but kept it ready at his side. The caves were warm, the water from the hot springs bubbling and gurgling over the rocks. He remembered this place from when he took Bella here. And Melitta before her. He rounded the corner, seeing a tall, lean man leaning up against a rock, his head tilted back in trying to salvage the last drop of wine from his animal skin canteen.

Jacob recognized the man as Ilyrio Maro. He'd shed his heavy furs on the dry rocks next to him and stood with only a tunic over his chest. Ilyrio wasn't muscular or threatening like he and the other tribe leaders were. He used his logic and skillful deception to get the better of his enemies rather than sticking a spear through their skulls. He was a lean man, but Jacob didn't let that fool him. Maro was one of the most skilled swordsmen in the southern wild. They called him 'The Snake,' for he was quick and deadly.

Once he drank down the rest drop of wine, he tossed the canteen aside. His black hair was tied in a bun atop his head, his beady green eyes staring back at Jacob in mirth. "Alpha Black," he crooned. "You called?"

"I'll explain it all," Jacob said. "But I need Ros and Call here as well."

Maro sneered. "You already kept me waiting long enough. You're lucky I even chose to show up."

"I thank you, Ilyrio, for your patience." Jacob said, setting down his bow and arrow on the rock beside him. He climbed over to two stones to the same side as Maro, but stood a great distance away from him. Just then, another bird's call sounded at the entrance of the cave. Maro gripped the hilt of his sword and Jacob reached for his bow. He was relieved to see it was only Tomarien.

His stunningly bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the cave, his hair braided down his back. He had his white markings and white furs, the sleeves stained with a red substance that was undoubtedly blood. "Tomarien the Cold," Maro chuckled, standing up a little straighter. His hand left the hilt—he obviously wasn't the least bit intimidated or afraid of the Makah leader. "Still dressed in your virginal white, no?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes. Ilyrio liked to play his games; he liked to get a rise out of people. It amused him greatly.

"Ilyrio Maro," Tomarien growled in annoyance. "Still a bloody snake."

"A snake I am," said Maro smoothly, his green eyes flashing. "And a snake I will forever be."

There was another bird's call at the cave's entrance. This time everyone touched their weapons. Harren Ros was coming. He was known to be the cruelest of the tribe leaders, with a certain enjoyment for blood. He used to line the borders of his Sospian territories with the heads of unfortunate trespassers on spikes. It served as a warning to others that might have been thinking of seeking refuge within the tribe's borders.

Jacob could see the outline of the large man as his heavy footfall echoed throughout the cave. Harren Ros was one of the largest men he'd ever met. When the man finally stepped into the light of the cave, spear in hand, Jacob was reminded of how large he truly was. Harren Ros reached nearly seven feet. He was massive with bulging muscles that looked like they could be stones. Ros was bald, with three long scars stretching over his naked skull and running onto his face. His teeth were sharp like a wolf's and he was blind in his left eye from where his scars ran. He'd taken a tumble when he was fifteen against a bear in the wood. Having no left eyesight would have been a disadvantage for most, but not for Ros. He didn't need it. He had his sense of smell and his sense of hearing, which was equal to that of a hawk's.

Ilyrio Maro dared not say any snide comments to the Sospian leader, for Ros' spear was still pointed in his direction. The great man shed his furs immediately, stripping down to his naked chest, which was adorned with scars and red tribal markings. Jacob inhaled through his nose. "I thank you, Harren Ros, for joining us today."

Ros answered with a grunt.

Ilyrio Maro slithered from his corner, his lizard-like eyes sliding over the men in the room. "I'd never thought I'd see a Stone in the same room as a Young Wolf and a Cold Man." He referred to the other leaders by their trade names, forged from battle in the south. Harren Ros was nicknamed the Boulder due to his sheer size. Tomarien Call was given the name Tomarien the Cold, or 'The Cold Man' due to his favorite method of killing his enemies—freezing them. "Although I must admit," he purred. "I do like your name the best."

He pointed a bony finger at Jacob. "Maro," Jacob growled in warning.

"The _Young_ _Wolf_ ," the man simply said, ignoring Jacob's warning. Here was Ilyrio's game playing. "Rather inspiring name. But in your tribe they call you _Alpha_. And your woman, _Alpha_ _Prima_. I heard you married again, Jacob. Over the last one already?"

Jacob's eyes darkened.

"You know, they said you howled like a wolf when those Forksians killed your wife and children. Your eyes blazed and you were like an animal, hunting down and slaughtering every Forksian you could find." Maro's eyes sparkled. "Your little hound told me that this meeting concerned your new wife, the lady wolf."

Jacob gulped down all of the nasty, horrible words he had on his tongue that were itching to be said. His face reddened and his fists clenched at his sides. He'd be civil. He had to be. "I've asked you all here today with matters concerning the forest."

"And not your lady wolf?" Maro questioned with raised brows.

"And my _**wife**_ ," Jacob said, trying to conceal his anger.

Ilyrio Maro opened another animal skin canteen and drank its contents. Then he pointed a bony finger at Tomarien Call. "I told him to stay off my land," he said. "I found footprints in _my_ snow. In _my_ forest."

Tomarien Call glared daggers at Ilyrio Maro. "My men weren't on your land," he growled right back.

"No?" Maro took another sip of wine before folding his hands together. "Then I suppose you'd like to tell me who was?"

"None of us," Jacob spoke up, cutting off Tomarien before he could speak.

"How could it be none of us?" Ros leered at him, his gruff voice cutting through the silent like a knife through bread. "I don't suppose it was a ghost?"

"It wasn't a ghost. And it wasn't a Wildman, either," Jacob said. "Tomarien found Forksian banners in his forests, as well as footprints. I, too, found footprints in my forest. They killed two of our men, beheaded one and shot an arrow through the other."

"Why would they come into our territory?" Ros asked.

"It seems to me that they are looking for something," Ilyrio Maro replied, rotating his thumbs over each other rather tediously. "But the question is…what? Or _who_?"

0o0o0o0o

 **BELLA**

She arranged her fingers into the 'split' style like Seth had demonstrated for her, with her index finger above the arrow and middle and ring finger holding the arrow on the string. "Good," Seth said. He then raised and drew his bow in one fluid motion, aiming at the straw dummy before them. The younger boys often used it to practice shooting on. She, too, stretched back the arrow against the string, eyeing her target carefully.

She watched as he let the arrow go sailing through the air and straight through the heart of the dummy. She breathed out in shock. He was good. He was very good. He set down his bow then, coming over to instruct his student.

"Straighten your back," Seth told her, touching a hand to the small of her back. "Keep your chin up and your eye on the target." She did as she was told. He lightly smacked the underside of her arm and she raised it so that her arms formed a perfectly symmetrical line. "Have you located your target?"

"Yes," she whispered, her breath curling out into the crisp air like smoke. She eyed the dummy's head, pointing her arrow right between its eyes. Seth noticed Bella's risky target choice.

"Start with something easier, Alpha Prima," he advised gently. Then he tilted her bow down a little, towards the chest. "It's your first time, remember?"

"I don't want to start with something easier," she told him, shrugging him off nonchalantly. "I want to see what I can do."

And Bella let the arrow go.

It went whizzing through the air and she watched it as it sailed and sailed and sailed…right over the dummy's left shoulder. She cursed. "Give me another arrow, Seth."

He gave her another arrow and she loaded it just like he'd told her to before. She resumed proper form before letting the arrow loose again. It hit the dummy this time, in the middle of the chest. She was slightly more satisfied with this shot. She decided that the dummy's name would be _Edward_ , and she decided that she would try and kill _Edward_ as many times as she could.

She loaded again. But before she could shoot, she heard footsteps in the snow behind her. "A pregnant woman learning how to shoot an arrow," came Embry's gentle voice from behind her. "Quite the sight, no?"

"Quite," Angelle's voice sounded behind her. Bella lowered her bow and cast her head over her shoulder. Angelle held her youngest daughter Nova's hand tightly. The little girl smiled.

"I had to learn sooner or later," she whispered. "If I can't defend myself, how could I possibly defend my people?"

Seth grinned down at the snow. Angelle chuckled gently. "Nova wanted to see her Alpha Prima," she said. "She told me she made something for you."

Bella squinted her eyes through the blinding light of the day as the child stepped through snow to get to her. She bent down to the little girl's level, smiling kindly. "I heard you've got something for me, little one."

The girl held up a little doll made out of twigs and cloth. "It's for the baby," Nova told Bella. "When it comes, it will have a toy."

Bella took the twig doll into her hands, looking at the detail. There was a face painted onto the doll's cloth head, and strips of cloth over the body of the doll to serve as clothes. "Did you make this yourself, Nova?" The girl nodded. "It's lovely. Thank you."

The little girl turned and trudged back to her mother, beaming at Bella from behind her mother's leg. "She spent all afternoon yesterday working on it," Angelle said. "She kept telling me that the baby would be lonely if it came out without this toy."

At this, Bella grinned.

"She begged us to let her come with so she could deliver it to you," Embry chuckled. He made his way over towards Seth. She waved to Nova as her mother led her back to her tent. It was cold and it was early and Bella assumed that Angelle didn't want her daughter up yet. Her eyes slid over to where the two men were sitting on the hay barrels. "Go on," said Embry. "Show me what you've learned."

Bella stepped back in the snow and stretched back her arrow. She aimed and then she let loose. The arrow, which was meant for the space between the dummy's eyes, flew straight over its head. She cursed, her breath falling from her lips in a hushed whisper, but the men could see her words, which were visible in the air like a puff of fog.

"Seth, I don't think you're a very good teacher," came Embry's rather serious reply. Bella's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. Seth was already staring at her with an equal amount of shock. She studied Embry's reaction, judged his comment innocent by the smile that was threatening to play on his lips and in turn, began to laugh.

Embry snickered back at her and Seth resorted to a nervous chuckle, surprised that Embry would make such a comment. Bella lifted her bow again, aiming for the apex of the dummy's legs. Reload, aim, release.

Two could play at this game.

She hit her target this time. Embry and Seth both stopped laughing.

Reload, aim…

She turned and pointed her arrow straight at the junction of Embry's legs. She noticed her husband's beta become pale in the face. "That's not true. I think Seth is a _very_ good teacher." Her fingers pulled the arrow back a little more and smirked evilly. Embry looked like he was going to faint...and it was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. She lowered the bow and watched relief flood into the beta's eyes. This time it was her that was laughing. And God, the look on his face was so humorous that she almost _snorted._

Seth joined her in her laughter, shoving Embry in the side playfully. "This is why you shouldn't mess with the Alpha Prima!" he shouted.

Embry laughed, mock scrapping with Seth. Bella shook her head mirthfully and aimed at her dummy again. She would get this down. She would strive to be one of the best archers in La Push. She was unbelievably tired of just sitting back and hiding from the world. If Edward was going to find her, then she would at least be well prepared.

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB**

"A queen?" Maro cocked his head, coming closer. His eyes were full of pure curiosity, contemplating Jacob's explanation of his wife's background. "This is easily the most interesting thing I've heard all day."

"Forksian bitch." Harren Ros simply grunted, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. Jacob's face reddened—he hated hearing people use such foul language against his woman. She couldn't help where she was born and she couldn't help that she married a beast. He unsheathed his longsword, which had a curved blade. "This here's my khopesh sword. I named it Forkslayer-she's perfect for killing Forksians."

Jacob nearly growled. But he kept his calm—he needed to make peace with the other leaders and unite them. "I hate the Forksians as much as you all do," he said. "But my woman is not the enemy here. The enemy is the one trespassing into your territory. They are the ones that threaten us with war and death."

"Why did you marry this woman if you hate the Forksians so much?" Ilyrio Maro questioned. He genuinely seemed interested to hear Jacob's answer, as if he thought the 'Young Wolf' would lie about his true feelings towards Forksians. "Explain this to me because I'm having trouble understanding."

Jacob breathed out slowly. "You all know the Massacre of Therelis," he began. His heart ached just saying the words. It was a day he never wanted to look back upon, but was etched into the back of his mind nonetheless. Those memories wouldn't leave him. "My wife and children were killed by those beasts."

"But yet you claim to love your lady wolf," Maro crooned, lifting his brows. "Married on the first night you met, no?"

"I was in a very difficult place after the deaths of my family members. I never fully recovered. I found her in the forest, nearly dead. The others advised me just to leave her there but I couldn't do it. The Elders thought it wise to marry her to me because they thought I needed someone again, someone to fill the hole that my late wife had left. Of course I wasn't happy at first, but I did it. At the time, we didn't fathom that Bella could have been a queen. Why would a queen run away from her kingdom?"

"So they wanted to kill her?" Harren Ros asked, his brown eyes squinting in the light of the cave. "They wanted her head and they didn't get it coz she escaped. Now they're coming to our lands, looking for her, threatening war."

"This _is_ her fault." Tomarien Call agreed.

"No, the fault is mine," Jacob said, shaking his head. "I could have let her die in the forest that day but I didn't."

"And how do you plan on stopping it?" Tomarien asked, his ice blue eyes staring into the water gurgling beneath the rock he stood on. "This war that they threaten."

"I have maps of the castle walls. She revealed secret entrances and guarding positions. She made diagrams of the types of weapons her men commonly use—those special bows they use that make the arrows faster. The thing they use to throw stones over the wall, it's a catapult!" Jacob studied the faces of the men around him. They didn't look too impressed. "And she told us about the walls."

This peaked interest. "What about the walls?" said Ros. Harren Ros absolutely hated the Forksians. He'd tried to climb the Stone Castle's great walls on multiple occasions, only for his army to be stopped by flaming arrows and catapulted fire balls.

"She knows where the wall's defenses are," Jacob explained. "And where they're not. The south wall—the one you always tried to climb—is the most protected wall. Then it's the west wall."

Harren Ros took in the information with widened eyes. "Tell more."

"Your best bet would be to climb the northern wall. The Forksians don't guard it well because they don't expect us to be so bold as to climb from the front," he replied. "And my men patrolled the forests surrounding the Stone Castle. They've retained her information and studied the castle specifically for these entryways and defense positions…they were all there, just like she said they would be. She did not tell a lie."

Jacob was beginning to feel like he was getting somewhere with the men now. But Ilyrio Maro was still not convinced. "You would have us fight for a Forksian Queen?" he scoffed. "I shall not."

He looked into the other man's bright green eyes. "If you'll not do it for her, do it for your own people. They're coming for us all."

Harren Ros stood then. "Why, if you're holding their Queen?" He said it rather angrily.

"Bella informed that the Forksians knew not of our divided tribes," Jacob explained. "That's why they've been looking everywhere. To them we're just wildmen—no differentiation. When they attack, everyone will be guilty."

"Why not just avoid war," Maro began smoothly, folding his hands over each other. "And give them what they want?"

Jacob's face reddened once more. "I brought her home, hid her away and made her mine. She's with **my** child. These Forksians…these greedy bastards _will not_ take another wife and child from me. They will not take the lives of my people, or any of the wildmen for that fact. I will not tolerate it," he said.

"You're suggesting we stomp the snake's egg before it hatches?" Tomarien asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not saying we rush to war," Jacob said carefully, stretching his arms at his sides. "I'm asking for the assistance of the Makah, Sospa and Jahakan people. If the Quileutes were in need of help, if there were to be a Forksian invasion, could I call upon you to fight with me?"

There was a silence in the cave as the other three men contemplated it. Jacob knew that Tomarien could be easily swayed to his side, as they had already established a peaceful relationship in La Push. But he worried about Harren Ros, and mostly, Ilyrio Maro. He chewed his lip as he waited.

"You're asking us to be your allies, no?" Maro asked. "If the Forksians did attack you, we'd come to your defense?"

Jacob nodded slowly. "And if the Forksians were to attack any of your tribes, you would be able count on me as long as I, in turn, could count on you. I would send my best fighters to your aid." He spoke to all three men with passion.

"And if they attacked us all at once?" Tomarien asked. "Who would lead us?"

Jacob gulped. He knew this inevitable question would come up and he was somewhat dreading it. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Me."

"You?" Maro scoffed, a humorous look in his eyes.

"Yes, me." He replied, standing up a little straighter. "I know Forks castle. I know how these men fight, I know the weapons they use, and all of their special defenses. How to climb the walls or find the secret tunnels that run beneath the heart of the castle. My wife has taught me all I need to know. And if you join me, you'll know too. If you do not, then you'll be subjected to the foreign weapons and fighting styles of enemy."

"I sense a threat." Ilyrio Maro's eyes narrowed almost immediately.

"There is no threat," Jacob assured him quickly. "None whatsoever. I only wish to tell you of the benefits that could be had from working together and uniting the tribes. We would all make decisions and have a say in warfare, but you would follow my final command."

There was a silence in the room as the leaders all contemplated Jacob's words and his interesting proposal. However, it only lasted a moment, as the Sospian leader spoke up loudly. "I say we attack," Ros said with enthusiasm in his tone. "If you want my people to fight for you, then we'll bloody well fight." Jacob grinned. He knew how much Harren Ros hated the Forksians and would do almost anything to acquire a few palefaced heads for his spikes.

"I agree," Tomarien nodded his head, standing up from where he was sitting on the rocks. Jacob's heart beat a little faster. "I'm with you as well, Alpha."

He couldn't let out his sigh of relief just yet. They all turned and looked at Maro, waiting for him to say something. The man looked undeniably irked, like he hadn't been expecting Call and Ros to flock to Jacob's side so easily-he hadn't expected them to _at all_. He felt betrayed, almost, even though he was barely civil with the other tribes. Ilyrio Maro didn't like the fact that his people could possibly be at a disadvantage without this great information that Jacob Black claimed to obtain. The man might have been a cunningly vicious bastard, but Jacob would give it to him-he truly did care about the wellbeing of his Jahakan people. It was why his people loved him so much.

Finally, and reluctantly, Maro spoke. "I'll fight for you, Young Wolf," he said slowly, stalking towards Jacob until he was merely inches away from him. "But if you or your woman betrays me, I'll take your heads. And I'll start with hers so you can watch what happens to people who betray me."

Jacob's eyes darkened and he scowled at the Snake. "I will not betray you," he said, his voice growing deeper with his abiding anger. "But remember this pact we make today. Remember it _good_ , and remember it _well_." He struggled to keep his anger in check. He wanted to wish the same upon Maro to show that he wasn't fooling around, but resolved to stay peaceful with the man, no matter how hard it was.

He stuck out a hand. Maro stared at it at first, but after a moment, took it and shook it slowly. "I will remember this pact." Then he shook Tomarien's hand, and lastly Harren Ros'. They repeated the words of Ilyrio Maro.

 _I will remember this pact._

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note** : Thank you all for reading! Jacob united the tribes after some hard work, but do you think they'll stay loyal? Will the tribes of the southern wild attack Forks? Keeping reading and you'll eventually find out. **Up next** : Jacob's story. What really happened five years ago at the Massacre of Therelis? Review if you like :-)

Courtney xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for the awesome reviews and special thanks to The Wild Iris, who took the liberty to read and review every single chapter :) Warning to readers: this chapter may contain disturbing images and could make some of you uncomfortable.

 **Character Portrayals:** Jason Momoa as _Jacob_ , Lily Collins as _Bella_ , and Camilla Belle as _Melitta_.

 **Soundtrack(s):** _Melitta_ _– Attack on Murron (Braveheart),_ _Massacre of Therelis/Birth of the Young Wolf_ _— The Last Ember (Audiomachine)_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **JACOB**

After the leaders had agreed to follow him, Jacob went into better detail about Forksian castle. Harren Ros was very pleased. "Any chance I get to slaughter Forksians, I'll take," he'd said to Jacob. "More heads to add to my spikes." Tomarien Call had contributed with information as well, promising to send his own men out to spy on the Stone Castle and look for the specific weakness points thus told to him by Bella herself.

Maro had stayed relatively silent, unhappy with the agreement, but willing to work with the Alpha nonetheless. He might have been a nasty snake, but he truly cared about the well being of his Jahakan people—Jacob would give him that.

After a two hours of conversing warfare, they all came to agree that they would advance on the Stone Castle if more Forksian invaders were discovered and the threat greatly increased. Jacob affirmed that he would send his falcons if something were to happen since the birds were the fastest method of transporting messages. The others agreed to do the same. They were done conversing an hour later, having been in the caves for a total of five hours. He rode back to La Push, arriving back at the camps a little after their afternoon meal.

His people welcomed him back, cheering loudly for their Alpha. The betas had surrounded him after he was finished interacting with the commonfolk, begging him on pins and needles to tell them just what had happened in those caves. Had he united the tribes for this cause? He told his men that he'd managed to secure the help of the Jahakan, Makah and Sospa tribes and that he would explain the rest later.

"Where is my wife?" he asked.

"She's been at the training grounds with Seth," Sam informed him.

Jacob furrowed his brows. "What for?" he asked slowly.

"He's teaching her to shoot arrows," Paul replied. "They've been at it all day."

Arrows? With Seth? He had to admit he felt a little burned by the fact that she hadn't waited for him. "I'll meet you in the warfare tent shortly," he murmured, turning in the other direction to go and find his woman.

He trudged through the snow, past the cheering crowds of the people who welcomed him home. He'd acknowledged his people with a smile, making the women go weak in the knees and the men grin with pride. He stalked back farther through his land, towards the training grounds near the far end of his territory. It where he sent the young boys to learn how wield a sword, ride a horse and shoot arrows with precision. And sure enough, she was there. Seth sat near her on a barrel of hay, shouting out instructions to her.

Jacob saw how she carefully pulled the arrow back on the string, aiming at her target and letting loose. He watched as the arrow shot through the air and into the dummy's stomach. A beginner's target. He made his way over to her then, his boots crunching in the snow beneath him. She heard him approaching and set down her bow, glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes widened once she saw it was him and she broke into a smile, tossing the bow to the snow before running towards him. Her being heavily pregnant didn't make a difference in her speed—she was into his arms before he could blink.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, breathing sighs of obvious relief into his neck. He embraced her back, inhaling the sweet scent of honeyed oils that she'd applied to her skin a few hours earlier. When she finally let him go, she stepped back, letting the sun illuminate her husband's face. "I didn't even hear you come back!" she exclaimed, her breath curling from her lips into the crisp air.

"No, I don't think you would have," he chuckled softly. "I came in at the complete other end of camp."

She blushed slightly. Seth came over to join him at his side. His eyes were full of anxiety, like he'd been waiting for Jacob's return on pins and needles for hours. "The caves," he said. "What happened in the caves?"

Bella looked back to him with an eager excitement for knowledge. "Yes," she breathed out slowly. He could see and hear the way her breathing sped up. "Do tell us."

Jacob was more than happy to give her the good news. "They follow me," he said with a little smirk. Bella's shoulders slumped and she tilted her head back, sighing in relief. She shut her eyes and smiled. They would fight the Forksians away if they came. He brought her close and wrapped her in his arms then, breathing in her scent. She went limp against him and he held her weight. She was so relieved and he was happy to be the one to bring that relaxing rush.

"Thank God," she whispered. "Thank God."

0o0o0o0o

Jacob had told his men everything after he'd left Bella in the practicing fields. They'd talked for an hour inside of his tent and he'd explained everything that they needed to know. The men, of course, were elated that their Alpha had managed to sway all of the leaders, especially Ilyrio Maro. The tribes hadn't been united since half a century ago. It was later announced to the rest of his people during the dinner meal and it had quickly turned into a celebration. There was drinking and dancing and music playing. Everyone was merry.

Bella had danced with Emina on top of a table—she didn't let her heavy stomach stop her from celebrating with her people. Jacob had just sat back and watched, a slow, molasses-sweet grin on his face. Gods, he loved to watch her. She was beautiful. Her glistening hazel eyes glinted with happiness in the darkness as she held Emina's hands, her long brown hair swayed at her sides. She was a good woman and his people were finally starting to see that. There were some that still had their reasonable doubts, but most could see the goodness in her heart and intentions.

He heard the repetetive thumping sounds of the drums and the chanting of men and women alike. They were praising the Young Wolf for his leadership qualities. Jacob sat back against the back of his chair in the long hall and watched as his people celebrated. The tent was long and big, but yet still crowded. Not all of his people could fit inside of it, so they celebrated in other tents. Jacob was sure to make his rounds to them all.

He couldn't wait for this winter to be over so that they could return to their true homelands even further south in the mountains. Every winter they would make the long trek to the level grounds because the mountains had winters so cold and harsh that life down there was virtually unattainable. It snowed too much, for starters. He remembered his father telling him of the winter of 1256, where it snowed ten feet and trapped the people indoors until spring. It killed many—there was no food, little warmth and sickness. _Myths_ , Jacob had believed, until he saw it for himself. He rode down one winter with some of his men and saw his castle covered in white powder. There was no way into this kingdom and even if they somehow managed to get in, there would be no way out.

But his kingdom during the other seasons was beautiful. A crystal clear lake ran through the valley of mountains where they built their stone castle. Thousands of stone houses were built 'round his castle. Surrounding them were trees and meadows littered with flowers. It was heaven in the warm months, but hell during the winter. No, he hadn't told Bella that this encampment wasn't the real La Push. It acted as a second home for them during the winter. The southern wild served as a faux kingdom. He wanted to surprise her when the springtime came, and show her his kingdom and his castle and his riches.

He finally set down his goblet. He'd had about three goblets of wine and was already starting to feel slightly sluggish in the head—a common side effect of drinking. He'd known the feeling all too well. He looked towards the empty seat next to him and suddenly his heart ached. It was a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest and he winced, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. His eyes trailed to the empty chair again, a faint outline of a woman sitting next to him.

There came the whispers, again. The figure beside him fizzled out into nothingness once more.

Jacob cursed. It was happening now. It hadn't happened in months. He heard _her_ voice saying his name, calling to him softly at first. And then it got louder. Jacob blinked and shook his head, trying to force her from his thoughts. _Not now._ It was just too painful. He heard her screams and the screams of his child and they drowned out the music inside of the tent. He told himself that it was all inside of her head. He clutched his hands together tightly, groaning in anguish.

When he reopened his eyes, he saw Bella staring right at him with a worried look on her face. She held her stomach in her hands, her soft chestnut hair framing her heart-shaped face. She'd stopped dancing when she'd noticed his anguished expression. No one else seemed to notice except her. There was a fuzzied shape standing next to her, and the more he squinted, the clearer it became.

Gods. He was too drunk, it was obvious. Perhaps he'd had one too many glasses of wine…but the whispers in his head were loud and it was slowly tearing him apart.

 _Please, I don't want to die._

 _Don't hurt her, please! I beg you!_

 _Take me instead!_

Bella was still looking at him. Next to her stood Melitta, her lips smiling though there was a sadness in her eyes. His eyes bugged out of his head and he flew from his seat. _She_ vanished just like that. He had to get out of here—he couldn't take this torture anymore. He bounded out of the tent, straight past Bella and the rest of his people. He ran out into the cold, not caring how it bit at his face. The whispers faded as he began to run. He ran and ran from that tent, leaving those memories behind with it. Oh Gods, he couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear seeing Melitta again, not like that.

"Jacob!" he could hear Bella's voice echoing out behind him. She was running to catch up with him, but he refused to slow down. He couldn't go back there. It was dark, and the stars were riding high in the sky. Above him there were the Auroras, brilliant blues, pinks and greens stretching across the sky. She was here.

 _Do not run, my wolf._

His heart was pounding and his eyes were wide. He could hear her voice now. It was just like how he remembered—soft and honey sweet. One word could soothe him immediately during one of his temper fits like nothing else could. "Please, don't," he breathed. He felt the tears beginning to come.

The snow, the secret hiding place. The blood. The footprints.

 _I know you are afraid,_ came the whisper. _But she loves you._ _ **I**_ _love you._

Jacob bursted into his tent and collapsed on the ground, breathless. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He let the tears come streaming down his face as a choked sob fell from his lips. He clutched at the rug beneath his feet, sobs wracking his body. He was a mess. He ran like a coward from that tent and left his own wife behind in the snow.

Cold, ghostly fingertips slid across his hand, which was splayed out on the carpet. _Tell her._

He looked up to see her sitting criss-crossed across from him, her figure fading in and out of reality. Her long black hair was braided and her face was youthful. She wore her favorite white pelt with her tiger lily in her hair. Gods, how she loved that flower. Melitta (he was so shocked that he wasn't even sure it really was Melitta) smiled and layed her hand over his own. He hadn't seen her face in so long.

 _Tell her, my wolf,_ her ghostly figure sang.

Jacob reached out for her with tears in his eyes, but she vanished, just like smoke into the air. He'd always been so close to her, but yet so far away. Just then, Bella burst through the tent flap, falling at his feet in worry. Her eyes were wide and she clutched him to her chest. He could hear how fast her heart was pounding. "My Jacob," she said, her voice shaking. "What is the matter?"

He reigned himself in, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. He hated having her see him like this—weak and vulnerable. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She paused, holding his hand in her own. She studied the look on his face. "Did you see her?" she asked him. He didn't answer right away. "Jacob," she urged.

Finally, he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," she told him softly. She'd seen the Auroras and the frantic look on Jacob's face when he ran past her and into the snow. "I can't even begin to imagine what you went through."

He was silent, staring into the fire with a forlorn look in his eyes. "She was your age when it happened," he murmured. "She was pregnant. Just like you."

She looked down at the ground, holding her fingers. "You don't have to tell me," she whispered.

"I want to," he objected.

Her eyes widened as they flickered back up to his in shock. She leaned closer to the fire. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I met her when I was ten. She was only nine at the time. I'd just become friends with Sam Uley and I started playing with him and his other friends. I remember Melitta Uley always wanting to tag along with Sam, but he'd never let her. She was so small and petite and Sam always worried that she would get hurt.

 _Once, she wanted to play ball with us so bad but Sam yelled at her and told her she had to go home. She cried and ran back into the forest. I felt bad for her so I decided to try and comfort her. I picked her a wild tiger lily from the meadows and gave it to her to cheer her up. When she saw what I'd done for her, she smiled the sweetest, prettiest smile that I'd ever seen. She wore that flower in her hair for the next week until it was so dead and rotted that she couldn't wear it anymore. She took its petals and put them into a little wooden bowl, Sam said, and kept them there in her room._

 _Over time I became more and more captivated by her. Instead of playing with my friends, I would opt to go and spend time with her. I would bring her tiger lilies just so I could see her smile again. We'd run into the meadows together and play for hours. I taught her how to shoot an arrow like my father had taught me and she taught me how to make grass baskets and flower necklaces. The other boys would taunt me about it, but I didn't care what they thought. I only cared what Melitta thought of me. I was falling in love with her. I would have done anything for her._

 _We stayed close for years. I would have spent every hour of the day with her if I could have, but my trainings kept me from her most days. I'd go crazy with missing her when I was away, and she'd mope around until I'd returned from hunts and training. I watched her grow through the years, from a child, to an awkward girl growing into her skin, to a beautiful young woman. Melitta Uley quickly became one of the most beautiful young women in the whole of La Push. Every girl envied her for two reasons: because she was lovely and because she had all of my attention. Everywhere I went the girls seemed to follow me with puppy-eyes and giggles. But I never paid any mind. There was only one girl I saw._

 _When I was fifteen, my father was injured in a riding accident. He lost the use of his legs and couldn't serve as Alpha anymore. An Alpha that cannot ride is no Alpha at all—that is what all Quileutes believe. I took his place and my father became an Elder. The Elders counseled me and I quickly learned what to do and how to become a good leader. I was young, but it didn't matter. They said I needed to choose myself a wife._

 _It was the easiest decision of my life._

 _I asked Elder Uley for Melitta's hand in marriage and he was more than happy to give her to me. Melitta and I married and she became my wife. We were young, but it didn't matter. I loved her. She became pregnant a year later and gave birth to a healthy little girl in the spring. She named her Tiger Lily, just like the first flower I'd ever given her. Tiger lilies were her favorite._

 _For many years we lived in harmony and loved in peace. The times were good-until my men stumbled upon Forksians in the forest. The Forksian guard were killed because my people viewed them as a threat. I was furious at first, but I realized there was nothing I could do about it. I tried not to think about it. I hoped that the Forksians wouldn't notice it as a threat, but in the back of my mind, I think I knew something would happened. I just continued to deny it and I denied until it was too late._

 _I was twenty. Melitta was nineteen. She was pregnant again. She told me one night that she thought it was a boy. She told me that she wanted to name the boy after me so that one day he might aspire to be as great of an Alpha as I was. I don't think I'd ever been so happy. I remember kissing her and Tiger Lily before the horn sounded. I listened for the blast. One blast was riders returning. Two blasts meant another tribe was approaching. Three was for Forksians._

 _I remember feeling my heart drop into my stomach when I heard that horn sound three times. I was beyond terrified. Melitta and Tiger Lily rushed to my side as I opened the tent flap to see Forksian cavalry riding towards us. People were screaming, running away. I could see blood everywhere. So I acted quickly. I knew of a safe place in the woods that I could hide my wife and child. It was a hole in the ground with a door, and we'd used it to store food sometimes. I held Tiger Lily in my arms and ran quickly out of sight with Melitta before the Forksians could see us._

 _I darted into the woods and set Tiger Lily down next to her mother. I pushed snow from the secret door and opened it quickly, ushering Melitta and my daughter down into the pantry. I told them I loved them. I told them I would return. I kissed my wife and child one last time before I latched the door shut and covered snow over it, shielding them. I ran back to Therelis, then. Before the massacre, our winter haven was Therelis. It was west of La Push._

 _I remember that I fought alongside my betas and archers, trying to fight off the cavalry. But they had taken us off guard, causing us to be completely unprepared. My father sent falcons to the other tribes, but the only to respond with men was the Makah. During the fighting, all I could think about was my wife and child hiding in that food pantry. They were slaughtering everyone. They were setting our tents ablaze. I stabbed men, shot arrows at them and slit throats. I defended Therelis the best I could. I watch in horror as my men dropped like flies next to me. Men I'd known since I was a young boy. Dead, staring at me with glassy eyes._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man, a Forksian man, come from the forest with blood smeared all over him. He ran through the snow towards the back of the tents and out of sight. It was the same direction as where I'd hidden Melitta and Tiger Lily. My heart plummeted to my stomach._

 _I remember running through the forest as fast as my legs could take me. I saw his footprints and sure enough, it led to the door. It was uncovered and closed. The man must have watched me take them out here and hide them. I screamed her name from the outside, but she didn't answer. I scrambled to open the latch and nothing in this world could have ever prepared me for what I was about to see. My wife and child, laying there._

 _He'd killed Tiger Lily first. Her head was twisted to the side, her little neck snapped like a twig. And then I saw Melitta. She was naked—he'd raped her. Blood painted her thighs as she miscarried my unborn child. She'd taken several stab wounds to her stomach, torso and arms. She'd fought him, hard. The wounds on her body told of a great struggle. But I could see the deep laceration to her neck, the look of pure terror in her eyes. Had my name died on her lips while she was being murdered?_

 _I could feel my heart being shredded, my soul crying out for mercy. I could never unsee what I was seeing now. I thought it was all my fault. I couldn't protect them and now they were dead. I screamed in pure agony and I wept like a child at the scene of such a gruesome, horrid murder. And after I'd cried, I only saw red. I returned to Therelis with a terrible vengeance and killed every Forksian I saw, starting with the one that killed my wife and child. I slit him from belly to throat and yanked his innards out with my bare hands. I made him eat them. Then I slit his throat, like he'd slit Melitta's._

 _I killed them and killed them until I couldn't anymore. I was too wrapped up in slitting a man's throat when a clever cavalry soldier came up behind me and shoved a spear right through me when I wasn't looking. I remember wishing as I fell, that I could die so I could be with Melitta, Tiger Lily and my unborn child. My whole world was falling apart around me. Therelis was up in flames and I'd lost everything that I'd ever held dear._

 _When I woke, I was healing. We were in La Push and the betas were trying to rebuild what we'd lost. I remember asking Emina where my wife and child was. She just…looked at me. And I knew it wasn't a dream. I was never the same after that."_

Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He looked at her sullenly, his heart aching because _yes_ , he still remembered everything. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it soon after. She resorted to pulling him into her arms, and he went to her willingly. She held him in her arms tightly, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

And for a while Jacob and Bella just lay there by the fire, silent in each others arms. They listened to the roar of the wind, the crackle of the fire on the logs and the sound of each others' breathing. He just laid his head against her chest, watching the fire dance upon the wood. He heard her whisper, then.

"How did you…how did you…cope?" she asked him, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"I didn't at first," he admitted weakly. "There were times I just wanted to freeze in that snow. I wanted to end."

She clutched him a little tigher. The thought of him dying chilled her to the bone. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy."

He exhaled deeply, shutting his eyes. Part of him felt like a relief was let off of his shoulders after he told her, and the other part of him felt pain at the remembrance of that day. The massacre. When he'd found her in the forest, he'd wanted at first to stick a spear in her to make sure she was really dead. He'd hated them. But something inside of him snapped. It made him stop from doing that.

He didn't know why he felt like he did. He saw her alone, bruised and bloody, just laying in that snow unconscious. Those Forksians had hurt her too. And Melitta's body flashed before his eyes, and she reminded him of her. Helpless, alone, in the snow. He took Bella's frail body into his arms and carried her all the way back to camp. It had been five years since the massacre. His heart was bleeding, crying out for someone to love again. Gods, he'd been so lonely.

"I couldn't protect her or Tiger Lily," he whispered, clutching her a little tighter. "But I'm going to protect you. And our baby. Or babies."

She sighed. "I know."

"I would die a thousands painful deaths before I saw you and my child taken from me by the Forksians," he lifted his head now, gazing deeply into her eyes with an intense burning passion. "I'll do anything it takes to secure your safety. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," she whispered back.

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** So now we know of Jacob's deep, dark past. Up next in further chapters, Bella gets closer to her due date and an impending threat looms closer. Also, did you catch the part where Jacob said that the real La Push was in the mountains further south? We'll be returning there eventually in the story. Please review, I love hearing thoughts and opinions. I will try to update every week for you all.

Courtney xx


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** So sorry that this has taken longer than expected—my weekend was crazy and I really didn't have any time to write. And then on top of that, my teachers thought it would be a good idea to give me exams this whole week! So testing = studying = no time to write. So sorry about that. I whipped this out on my free day because I felt guilty it's been so long. But before we begin I'd just like to personally thank the lovely Queen Abaddon. Her kind words have inspired the ideas to flow from my brain! I loved hearing from you, girl! Anyways, I'd just like to thank ALL of my reviewers for leaving me a little something to read. I'm super psyched that you guys are loving the story because when you're loving it, I'm loving it. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"Do you want to go back to the Elder tent?" Bella asked him quietly. They'd been laying in the tent for twenty minutes, just holding each other. He was laying his head in her lap and she was running her nimble fingers through his hair slowly, gently untangling his black strands from his braid. He squeezed her legs a little tighter, just staring into that fire and listening to the logs crackle and pop.

"No," he admitted. "The music is too loud. It hurts my head."

She nodded and stroked her warm fingertips down the side of his stubbled cheek. "That's okay," she told him softly. "We can stay here, then, and keep each other company." He was quiet, nuzzling his face into her thigh a little more. Her fingers massaged his scalp and he let out a groan of pleasure, closing his eyes slowly. She worked on his head, trying to make it ache less. Occasionally he'd let out a grunt of approval and hug her a little tighter.

After he'd told her about everything that had ever happened to him and after he'd vowed to die a thousand deaths before seeing the Forksians take her or the baby, he'd gone limp in her arms with exhaustion and vulnerability. She'd held him until he was completely quiet, letting those painful memories slowly drift away again. She raked her nails through his hair and pulled it back against his head so that she could see his face. His eyes were closed-he must have fallen asleep, the poor thing. She bent to kiss him, but her heavy, protruding stomach prevented her from doing so. So instead, she opted for stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, feeling his scratchy stubble against her soft skin.

She began to move underneath him in trying to get up to go to the bed, but his eyes flew open almost immediately. "Don't go."

She stopped almost immediately as he grabbed her wrist carefully. "I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

"You didn't," he whispered back. "I wasn't asleep. It's just…your presence is so soothing to me. It's like you're some sort of antidote for the pain." He pushed himself to his knees then, and then gradually stood, taking her hand and guiding her up too. He lead her to the bed, where they carefully climbed underneath the covers.

He clutched her to his chest and she could hear the steady _thump_ of his heartbeat. "Tell me about La Push," she whispered. "The real La Push." She turned her head upwards to look at him through her lashes, finding that he was already gazing down at her.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. She heard the vibrations of his deep voice through his chest.

"Everything," she whispered. "Was it very beautiful in the warmer season?"

He sighed. "It was like a dream," he told her. "That stone castle stood tall and proud, just like the mountains surrounding it. _Castle Joy._ That's what Melitta used to call it."

"You were happy there?" she questioned.

"There wasn't a soul alive who wasn't happy at Castle Joy. When return at the end of this long winter, back to La Push, the _real_ La Push, you'll see it. You'll see the blooming flowers and tall, swaying trees. You'll see rolling, green hillsides and verdant mountains just bursting with life. You'll see the fish in the stream and the deer in the forests and at night, sometimes, you'll even hear the dire wolves howling at the moon. Within that first week of returning, we'll have the Selemo Festival. It quite literally means Spring Festival," he chuckled. "Music and dance and praising the gods for ending the winter."

She smiled. She could clearly see how happy this made him, to talk about the better times and reminisce. "And the summertime?"

"The Light Parade," he told her. "We praise the god of the sun for making the light and warmth of the summer. We have lanterns and torches and we dance the night through around the biggest fire for miles until the sun rises again the next morning."

She closed her eyes and nestled against his chest. "I can't wait to see it for myself," she whispered, fisting her fingers in his cotton tunic. "I can't wait for our children to see it."

At this, Jacob sighed in contentment, placing his hand on her rounded belly. "I will anxiously await the day," he whispered. "Where we can go to La Push and be safe and at home. You'll love it. The wild is no place for home…but during the wintertime, neither is La Push."

Bella reopened her eyes then. "I don't care about where I live. The place doesn't make you happy," she told him, remembering the Stone Castle in Forks. "The people do. God, I could live in a tree, in a tiny hut in the middle of the forest, or in a tent in the snow-covered fields of the wild. As long as I'm with you, it's home."

He clutched her tighter to his chest, kissing the top of her head and breathing in the sweet vanilla scent of her hair. "The world could be burning. Hellfire could rain from the sky, the earth could open up and swallow us whole. But as long as you…" he trailed off, his eyes slinking to the fire before them.

She laid there in silence, listening to his heartbeat fall into a patient, steady rhythm. "I know," she whispered. "We'll go together come spring. And a little boy or a little girl will come with us. We'll see Castle Joy and the beauty of La Push. We'll celebrate Selomo Festival and the Light Parade." She almost felt like she was reassuring herself that this would happen. Of course, this winter war was making her uneasy. Sure, the tribes had agreed to defend the Quileutes against Forksian attack, but would they truly keep their word? Or would desolation sweep through the wild like it had fives year before?

His hand slithered from her side to her belly, feeling as his baby kicked at his own hand. "You're coming close," he told her, rubbing the skin of her stomach. "It's almost time."

She nodded, placing her hand over his. Her baby kicked again, but this time in a different place. It was true—she'd only been pregnant for a couple of months now, but she was swelling like she'd never seen. It was true, she had been pregnant before. She'd seen the way her stomach swelled when she was coming to term with Andreas' bastard child. She'd told Emina that it never had because it was less painful that way. Trying to forget that little boy…that boy they snatched from her arms the moment he was born. Sometimes, she even wondered what became of him.

"Have you thought of names?" he finally asked her. She was grateful for something to take her mind away from the memories.

She smiled then. "I have. Have you?"

He nodded his head. "If it were a boy, I'd thought of the names Deren or Vos."

"They sound very manly," Bella observed.

"And Levi and Nakota too," Jacob finished with a grin. "Now let's hear yours."

She smiled. "You've given a lot of thought to this, haven't you?" she giggled. "Well, I was thinking of the names Luca, Stefan or Matteo." The names weren't common in Forks whatsoever but she once met two men from across the seas. They were handsome and kind and strong…she wanted her son to have those qualities.

"I like Luca," Jacob whispered. "Also thought of another."

"What is it?"

"Benen."

"I do like that," Bella nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"And for a girl," he whispered. "Rhaya, maybe. Or Vara. Sephyra."

"Roslyn, and Dani," Bella giggled softly. It made her excited, talking about names for the child. She wondered if it would be a girl or a boy. She wondered if the baby would have black hair like Jacob and her green eyes. Would the baby have her father's tan skin and her mother's nose?

"Pretty names," Jacob murmured. "What about Aria? Or Keera?"

"They sound lovely. Especially Aria," she replied. Suddenly, Bella remembered a beautiful girl she once knew in her old village. Every man vied for her hand and Bella remembered feeling jealous of her golden hair and cerulean eyes. "Oh, I know another one."

"Tell me, lerato la ka."

"Talisa."

"I like Talisa," he mumbled into her skin as he pressed his lips to her temple. His arms curled round her tighter. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, smiling softly to herself.

She felt another kick at her stomach where Jacob's hand still rested and another at that exact same time further up near her ribs. The kick near the ribs was slightly painful, but that didn't worry her. She looked down at her stomach. Her skin was stretched taut over her rounded belly and it swelled like she was ready to give birth at that very moment.

She knew the feeling from her previous pregnancies, but she'd never been so big before. She was nearing five months and was nowhere near ready to give birth, so she put her fears aside and just enjoyed the feeling of having his arms around her.

0o0o0o0o

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

She crouched over the chamber pot, her stomach dry heaving. This morning's tsa hoseng hadn't agreed with her and she'd raced through the snow to get back to the tent. It had been getting worse. Two nights ago, dinner hadn't agreed with her and three nights ago, tsa hoseng again. Her stomach was swelling so big that she wasn't sure if she was going to pop now or in three months. Honestly, she didn't know if she could make it another three months.

"Don't worry," Angelle said. She'd followed Bella after she'd ran out of the tent, assuring a very worried Jacob that she would check on his wife. "I've felt the same way with this one here." She pointed to her round stomach. Angelle was a good month or two ahead of Bella, but Bella's stomach was still twice as large as hers.

"Something's not right," she protested, keeping a hand over her stomach as she slowly moved away from the chamber pot, which reeked of vomit. "Your stomach is smaller than mine and you're farther along than I am."

Angelle shrugged. "Some babies are bigger than others," she told her. "It's normal."

It still didn't seem right to Bella. Something was off—the way she was feeling. She had to pee all the time and food didn't sit with her again. She waddled everywhere and it looked even worse trying to waddle through the snow in heavy furs. Her baby's sharp kicks to the ribs and spine often left her breathless and she had to ask Jacob to slow down so she could catch her breath. Not to mention the cramping…it had come slowly at first, but it seemed like every five hours she'd feel the urge to double over in pain. Then it was gone again.

"Your time won't come for another few months. These symptoms…they're false, probably spurred on by your imagination." Angelle told her. "You've only been pregnant five months."

Angelle was right. She had only been pregnant five months, but she'd felt these things before…when she was ready to give birth. None of it made sense, at all. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of birthing the baby before time. It would surely die so young in the world and Bella would again, leave Jacob childless. Oh God, she didn't want to see the look in his eyes if the baby died. Surely it would be of disappointment, just like Edward's was, every time she failed to give him a child.

She pulled her legs out from beneath her and gripped the bedside table, hauling herself up slowly. Her stomach weighed her down so much. "I will say this," Angelle admitted. "You are _very_ big."

Bella looked down at her own stomach. "Oh…I know."

0o0o0o0o

She pulled the arrow back, aimed and fired at the straw dummy. Another neck shot. She breathed out, her breath curling into the crisp air. She lowered the bow, feeling pleased with herself. She'd been practicing daily and she'd been getting better and better at it. She loaded her bow and pulled the arrow back again.

"You're aiming too much," Jacob said.

"I _have_ to aim," Bella said incredulously. "Or else I won't hit my target."

He pulled himself up from where he was sitting on the ground. "That's not true. Your eyes know where you want the arrow to go. Your arrow will follow." He picked up his own bow and arrow and loaded. "If you were in my position and took that long to load, chances are I'd already have an arrow through my skull."

Bella's face flushed. She watched Jacob raise the bow, pull the arrow and let it go all in one quick, fluid motion. He shot the arrow right through the middle of the dummy's forehead with no effort at all. Bella licked her chapped lips and pulled the arrow back on the bow and let it loose as fast as she could. It whizzed right on past the dummy and into the snow behind it. She sighed.

He laughed. "Now you're not aiming at all." She watched as he reloaded his bow and shot another arrow at the target. It hit dead on. "Try again."

She breathed out slowly before reloading her bow again. She eyed the dummy's head, making sure she knew exactly where she wanted the arrow to go. She remembered Jacob's advice and quickly released the arrow upon lifting the bow. It whizzed through the air and hit the dummy straight in the forehead. She gasped, eyes widening. "I did it!"

Bella glanced over at Jacob, who eyed her with pride. "I knew you could."

"I want to try again," she said. She began to load her bow again when she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She gasped, leaning forward and propping herself on her knees.

She could hear Jacob's footsteps crunching towards her in the snow. "Lerato la ka," he murmured. "Are you alright?"

The pain rippled down her spine and emanated towards her core, tightening like a menstrual cramp. She felt his soothing hand on her back and she slowly pushed herself upright again, nodding her head. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm okay."

He didn't look convinced by her answer. She lifted her bow again and shot at the dummy. Her aim was getting better and better each time. Jacob fell back a little, but still kept a close eye on her. She felt pain ripple through her again, her stomach seemingly tightening along with her core. Her knees shook from it but she just tried to ignore it. It was nothing. Right?

She stretched back her arrow only to be hit with an even stronger wave of pain that rendered her motionless. She couldn't even cry out, the pain was so intense. She dropped the bow in the snow. Jacob called her name and she could hear him running up to her in the snow. Then she felt it. A gust of warm liquid between her legs.

"Jacob!" she screamed as she doubled over in the snow.

He met her at her side quickly, imminent fear in his eyes. "Bella!" His hands were shaking and his heart was racing. "What's…what's wrong? What's happened, tell me!"

She lifted her head then, trying to gather herself through the pain. "The baby," she moaned in pain. "It's coming."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Short chapter, I know. But I just needed a filler before we get to the good stuff in the next chapter...it's baby time now. And that means voting on names! Below are the possible names that you can vote on. Leave a _review_ and tell me which boys name and which girls name you like the best! Any suggestions are welcome too.

 **Boys:** _Deren, Vos, Levi, Nakota, Benen, Luca, Stefan or Matteo_

 **Girls _:_** _Rhaya, Vara, Talisa, Roslyn, Dani, Sephyra, Aria, or Keera_

Vote! Thank you guys for reading and I hope to post more as soon as I can. Again, apologies for the wait.

Courtney xx


	19. Chapter 19

Secrets of the Wild

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for all of those reviews telling me what names to do. I gathered all of your votes, counted them and the winner is in the chapter!

 **Warning:** If themes of birth offend you, take caution reading this chapter.

 **Soundtrack** : The Miracle Birth: _So Many Trails, So Many Tears_ by Zack Hemsey

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

She didn't know how she got to Emina's tent, but all she knew was that when she opened her eyes, the older woman was hovering over her. She couldn't have walked—the pain was so strong at this moment that it was painful for her to even move. Jacob must have carried her. She laid her head against the pillow, feeling the contractions ripple pain down her spine. Emina pulled her cart of herbs and medicinal tools quickly over to Bella's bedside. She could feel the contractions.

She was going to labor.

But _how_? She was only five months pregnant with her baby and should have still had four months left! Was she miscarrying? Jacob rushed into the tent a moment later and her eyes glided over him, seeing the complete worry in his eyes. Oh God, she didn't want to disappoint him. She didn't want to see the look on his face when she disappointed him. No…he didn't deserve that, not after all he'd been through. She wanted this baby for the sake of everyone. Bella felt her legs quivering and she laid her head back on the pillow behind her head, groaning in pain.

Jacob reached her side then, clasping her hand in his own. She gripped him hard when another contraction sent her into a whirlwind of pain. She cried out this time, throwing her head back against the pillow. She clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth, thrashing her head to the side violently. Outside, the whole of La Push crowded around Emina's tent, waiting for some kind of news about their Alpha Prima. Only the La Push midwives—Emina, Lark and Rae—were allowed in the tent. That, and Jacob.

"Shut that tent flap," Rae hissed at her brother, who'd left it open when he'd burst into the tent in his fit of worry. "The cold will get in."

Jacob broke away from his wife as she cried out in another stretch of pain, arching her back on the bed. He sealed it shut and placed a large stone there to make sure that no cold air would enter. "Are you sure you want to stay in here?" Lark asked as she passed him, a bowl of cold, wet rags in her arms. "Husbands usually wait outside." And it was true. It was uncommon for the husband to stay inside the tent during the birth of their child. Most were fine to abide by it, not wanting to see their wives in pain, or Gods forbid—die.

"No!" Bella suddenly cried out, slapping her hand against the bed. "I want him here. He can't—oh, _God_!" Her back arched and she dug her heels into the blankets, kicking them off of her.

Jacob was back at her side in three steps. He was shaking, mostly because he was terrified of what was going to happen to Bella. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. She screamed again, clenching Jacob's hand tighter yet. Emina came around to the front of the table and pushed up Bella's thin cotton slip, spreading the other woman's legs. "You are dilated," Emina told her. "You are going to give birth very soon, Bella. And _oh_ —the baby is already crowning."

Bella wasn't hardly listening to Emina's words. She screamed as another contraction hit her and she gripped the bed sheets tightly. Lark rushed to Bella's side with a cool rag, pressing it to her head carefully. "Breathe, Alpha Prima. Breathe," she instructed. She showed Bella how to breathe long, peaceful breaths to try and relax herself.

And she did as she was told, propping herself up on her elbows and inhaling a deep breath. But on her second breath another contraction hit and she was overwhelmed with sheer pain. She clutched Jacob's in her own, pulling him down to her. Her eyes were wild with fear and glistened with pained tears. "Something's not right, Jacob. The baby can't be coming this early!"

His eyes clouded with tears and he turned his head away from her so that she wouldn't see his weakness. But it was true—he was completely and utterly terrified for his wife's life and he didn't think he could survive her death. "Oh, Gods, I beg you…"

"Bella, I need you to breathe," Lark called over the woman's screams. She pressed the rag to her head, wiping away the sweat there.

At the other end of the table, Emina pulled back with blood on her hands, her mouth slightly agape. "It's time." Bella didn't think she could have held back any longer anyways. She felt the next contraction ripple through her and rode it.

Jacob clasped Bella's hand tightly as she bore down, feeling her insides stretching painfully. No, it wasn't the first time that Bella had given birth but she'd never remembered it feeling _this_ painful. Bella pushed again this time, so hard that she was shaking. Emina's eyes widened and she called Rae to her side quickly. "One more time, Bella," she instructed. "One more big push and you'll have your baby."

She was almost relieved. She was completely _on fire_ down there and each push burned. She squeezed Jacob's hand tightly. "Big push, Alpha Prima!" Rae chanted. Bella pushed herself up onto her elbows and gave one last push, a scream tearing from her throat as she did so.

Gasps filled the room.

Rae caught the baby, wrapping it in blankets. Emina cut the umbilical cord with a sharp dagger, setting it aside. Bella watched with widened eyes as she saw Rae wiping the fluid from the baby's mouth. The birth seemed too quick, too easy. There _had_ to be a catch. "Please," she whispered, tears at her eyes. "Cry. _Cry_." Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for it to come. Born four months prematurely, she didn't expect much. Her heart sank. Another stillborn? Her eyes flickered to Jacob's, whose expression matched hers equally.

Then all of the sudden, it came. A loud cry of life from the mouth of the babe. Rae smiled and Bella laid her head back on the pillow in relief. "It's a boy!" Rae cried, showing the crying baby to his mother and father. A healthy, tan-skinned boy with hair like light the night. Bella was completely baffled. How could the baby have been born four months prematurely and be as big and healthy as he was?

"A name, Alpha Prima?" Rae asked, staring at the baby in shock.

Bella turned her head to Jacob. He grinned and nodded at her. "Luca," she told Rae. "Luca Black."

Jacob broke from his wife, then, holding his arms out towards Lark and his crying son. "Let me…let me hold him," he said shakily. "Gods, let me hold my son."

And before she knew it, she was crying. She was crying in happiness, seeing the true emotion pour from Jacob's soul and into his eyes as he stared upon that baby with nothing but adoration. He kept on mouthing "my son, my son," fingertips stroking the screaming child's cheek. But her moment of happiness didn't last long as another surge of hellfire-pain pulsed through her. "Emina!" she cried.

Startled, the older woman turned back to Bella, focusing her attention on the apex of her thighs. Bella screamed again as the burning sensation came back to her. Stretching, tearing, stretching, tearing. Emina gasped. "Gods above. She's not done." Bella's hands gripped the bed sheets as she breathed in and out quickly, trying to focus on what Emina had just said. She wasn't done? There was truly another baby, like she'd predicted?

Jacob handed his son back to his sister and rushed back to his wife's side. Another contraction hit her and completely dizzied her with pain. "Jacob!" she cried out and he grasped her hand tightly in his own.

Now he was truly afraid. Twins, like she'd suspected. No woman in the history of La Push had ever survived the birth of twins. No, he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't bear it.

"Push!" Emina cried, her voice trembling. She, too, knew the history of the births of twins and by the look in her eyes, Jacob knew that she was thinking the same thing as he was. She bore down, her screams echoing throughout the tent. "Almost there, Bella. You can do it." She pushed for six seconds and then breathed. Another six seconds and a breath. "Another push and you're there."

"It burns!" she cried, her face reddening in pain.

"I know," Emina replied. "One last time for me, Bella."

A scream tore from her throat as Emina caught the second baby. A girl. Black hair, tan skin. Healthy. Crying. Bella's chest heaved with breath. Jacob's mouth fell open in shock. She'd survived it. "A name?" Emina said softly, smiling in shock and awe.

Bella turned her head to Jacob and nodded. "Dani," he said.

Sweat dripped down her forehead and Lark dabbed it away with her cool rag. "Smile, Alpha Prima. You've given birth to two beautiful, healthy children."

But she couldn't smile. She could still feel contractions. Terrified, she slowly turned her head to Jacob. " _God_." Her heart dropped into her chest. There was still another baby. She could feel it moving inside of her. Emina noticed her tears were not tears of joy, eyes flickering back to the apex of Bella's thighs.

"Lark!" cried Emina in utter shock. How on earth could this woman be doing this right now? "Go and find Kivah, Caris and the wet nurses! Quickly now, we don't have much time!" The young woman flew out of the tent quickly. Emina handed little Dani to Rae before gripping Bella's thighs tightly.

0o0o0o0o

The third baby took twenty minutes to deliver, but it was because she continually fell in and out of consciousness. She was losing too much blood and pushing took nearly everything out of her. The third baby was another boy. Bella had fallen unconscious for a few moments and woke up to her son, Nakota, screaming in Kivah's arms.

She almost cried when she felt the fourth set of contractions coming on—but she didn't have the strength to cry. She didn't have the strength to push for another twenty minutes or so. Emina looked like she'd gotten murdered—Bella's blood was covering her hands and arms and stained her animal skin dress. Her eyes fluttered shut slowly.

So… _tired_ …

The world slowly faded and the sounds around her faded out. But moments later, she was jostled back into reality with a firm hand to her shoulder and harsh sounding shouts in her face. "Bella!" It was Jacob's voice. She recognized it now. Everything came back into view and she could see Jacob frantically shouting for her, tears in his eyes. "Please! Don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep, I beg you."

Then she could hear Emina's voice, her eyes swimming to the woman by her feet. "Find your strength," she told Bella sternly. "If you give up, those children will live on without a mother. That baby inside you will die. You'll leave Jacob behind. Do you want that?"

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "N-No." She could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker with each contraction.

Emina gripped her thigh tightly. "Then stay with me and _push_."

She felt Jacob sliding behind her, pushing her up since she didn't have the strength to do it herself. She gripped his hand and closed her eyes. She pushed. And God she'd never been in so much pain, she'd never been so weak…but this was the time that she truly needed to find her strength. She wouldn't give up. She couldn't do that.

Three pushes and still nothing. "Can you see the baby?" asked Kivah, kneeling next to Emina. The older woman shook her head and Bella's heart dropped. She felt Jacob's lips on her head. "Please. Please, Bella. Don't give up."

She felt another contraction and grit her teeth. She bore down hard, holding her breath until she was sure that her face turned bright red. A scream tore from her throat as she felt the child moving down the birthing canal then. "I see it!" Kivah cried, her black hair fanning behind her as she jumped up.

"Breathe," Jacob told her. She could hear his heart thumping and hear the obvious terror in his tone. "You can do it. I know you can."

She was burning. Everywhere was fire and she could feel herself bleeding out. "Emina, please!" she cried weakly. "Help me. Help me! I don't know if I can do it on my own." She pushed again, harder yet, until she could feel the baby's head and the ring of fire.

"You're moving the baby," Emina told her. "I can't help unless she's farther along. Take a deep breath and when you're ready, push."

She pushed again, straining in Jacob's arms. This time the pain was so intense that she felt numbing sensation all over her body. She was shaking, bleeding out onto the table. Her lips trembled, eyes fluttering. She could feel Jacob's breath hitch in shock. "Rae!" he cried for his sister desperately. "Something's wrong!"

"I've almost got her, Bella." Emina said, her voice trembling. "One more push and you can give her to me."

She was so weak.

Rae rushed over with a cold rag and dabbed Bella's face, slapping her cheeks lightly. "Stay with me, Alpha Prima. You say with me, now!"

Bella coughed, her eyes fluttering slightly. "Prom…promise m-me…" she rasped. Rae drew closer to her, eyes sparkling with tears that threatened to spill. "Save my baby over me."

Rae's face darkened and she frowned, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't talk like that," she hissed. "You'll both make it."

She could feel Jacob squeeze her hand. "One more?" she asked Emina weakly.

The older woman nodded slowly. "I need your strength. I need you to put all of your strength into one last push…so that you might meet your baby."

"You're strong," said Lark. "Stronger than any Alpha Prima before, any Quileute woman, for that fact. You're the one from the prophecy. _You can do this_."

Her heart pounded and she knew time was short. She was already seeing spots in her vision. She gripped Jacob's hand tightly and pushed with all of the might she had left. She felt Emina's fingers and her child slip from between her thighs with a triumphant cry of life.

And that was the last thing she heard before her whole world went black.

0o0o0o0o

 **A DAY LATER**

It was all somewhat coming back to her now. She could hear faint voices become clearer in her head, but she was still too weak to open her eyes or to move. So she just laid in her bed, naked and clean, listening.

" _I'm telling you," came Lark's voice. "You know the prophecy. You know the stories and what they foretold. She's. The One."_

" _You can't honestly believe that." It was Jacob's voice._

" _The people do." Emina replied. "That woman, those babies…a miracle in itself."_

She had enough consciousness to know that they were talking about her. But what was this prophecy?

" _How could Itzalle have predicted the coming of this woman 3,000 years ago?" Jacob asked._

" _How can you still think the prophecy isn't real after all you've seen?" Lark cried. "No one, in this tribe, has_ _ **ever**_ _survived the birthing of twins. Not since Mesiya, wife of Torge, about two centuries ago. And then here comes Isabella Swan and she gives birth to not two, but_ _ **four**_ _babies. And she still survives. Everything makes sense,_ _ **everything**_ _."_

She heard quietness, then. She heard footsteps, felt the nearness of someone. She knew this someone well. The person touched her, warm fingertips gracing the smooth skin of her forearm. She knew him, yes.

" _Please. Come back to me."_

She wanted, at that moment, to fly out of bed and bury herself in his arms, but she was much too weak to even open her eyes. She barely had enough energy to even breathe. Suddenly, she felt the tiredness come back to her.

Slowly, she drifted away back into sleep.

0o0o0o0o

 **FOUR DAYS LATER**

What in the seven hells was that?

She breathed out, moving slightly in the bed. She halted as she heard it again. It was…a cry, she thought. The cry of a baby, perhaps? _No_. She was just dreaming again. She fell back into labored breath and sunk into the sheets once more.

The sharp wail sounded in her ears again, and then she realized something. It _was_ a baby's cry. It was her baby's cry. Her heart pounded fast. She felt a surge of energy go through her and she finally, though forcefully, managed to peel her eyes open. And for the first time in four days, Bella saw.

Four wicker baskets filled with pillows and blankets by the fire. Three baskets occupied sleeping babies, but the fourth was empty. Then she saw Jacob, a baby in his arms. He stroked the child's hair and pressed his lips to the child's forehead. She could hear him singing softly to her, trying to soothe her cries.

 _Uwar, uwa, (Mother, mother)_

 _An haife wuta (Born of fire)_

 _Zuciya na kankara (Heart of ice)_

 _Cikin tafin tsira (The sole survivor)_

 _Hudu launin ruwan yara (Four brown children)_

 _Baƙar fata gashi (Black of hair)_

 _An haife zuwa ga uwar (Born to the mother)_

 _Yã haka kodadde (O so pale)_

 _Uwar, uwa (Mother, mother)_

 _Launin ruwan na gashi (Brown of hair)_

 _Kai mu zuwa wancan gefe (Lead us to the other side)_

 _Ka cece mu, akwai (Deliver us there)_

 _Bãyar da ruwan hadari (Bringer of the rain storms)_

 _Quencher na sanyi (Quencher of the cold)_

 _Jagoranci mu mu nasarori (Leading us to victories)_

 _Saboda haka gaya (So untold)_

 _Uwar, uwa (Mother, mother)_

 _Zuciya na kankara (Heart of ice)_

 _All ƙaunarka (All your love)_

 _Za isar (Would suffice)_

 _Hudu yara (Four children)_

 _Kamar yanayi (Like the seasons)_

 _Don hawa uku duwãtsu (To climb three mountains)_

 _Tare da daya dalili (With just one reason)_

 _Uwar, uwa (Mother, mother)_

 _A sha mu nan (Take us there)_

 _To rabonmu (To our fate)_

 _Yana da ku mu yi rantsuwa (It is you that we swear)_

Oh, his voice was so lovely…but she didn't understand a word that he was saying. It wasn't Quileute, but seemed to be more of an ancient tongue. She could feel the energy surging through her bones. She moved in the bed, her skin sliding against the cotton sheets. She noticed that the child had quickly fallen asleep to her father's voice.

Jacob carried the baby to the basket by the fire and set her down gently, recovering her with a knitted quilt. He sighed, running a hand through his tangled black strands. His eyes glided over to where she lay in the bed, meeting hers almost immediately. His mouth fell open immediately and he gasped.

"Shh," she mouthed.

He ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She was happy to feel those arms around her, smell him, see him, hear him. She felt his chest rise and fall quickly against her—he was crying. "Thank gods." She felt his kisses on her neck and her jaw and cheek, felt the tears fall from his eyes and onto her skin.

And he pulled back so that he might see her face. She couldn't say much since her throat was still somewhat raw from all of the screaming she'd done four days ago. She attempted to pull herself up but the immense pain in between her thighs prevented her from doing so.

"Don't try to move," said Jacob, taking her shoulders and gently pushing her back down against the pillows. "You'll be bedridden for some time yet."

She looked over to her little girl, the one that Jacob had just put asleep. She'd fallen unconscious before she'd given her a name. "Did…did you…?"

He nodded, smiling slowly. "Aria."

"So beautiful," she murmured. Slowly, she was finding her voice again. "All of our babies are beautiful."

Jacob chewed his lip, looking at the four sleeping children by the fire. "You know, I don't know how you did it," he said quietly. "By the second baby, I thought I'd lost you." Her eyes flickered up to his. "I thought I was going to have to raise these children without their mother."

"But…you didn't. You didn't lose me," she said, reaching up to his face and feeling the stubble on his rigid jaw.

He smiled into her touch. "No, I didn't. You kept pushing on through."

"I don't…know how I did it," she admitted to him. "They weren't ready, b-but…" She looked to her four children. They were big, healthy babies without any sign of birth defect. They were Jacob's children. Black hair, copper skin, with their mother's eyes and nose. They were beautiful children.

"It's because you're special. You're a miracle. Those babies…miracles," Jacob whispered to her. "But there's something you might want to see. It's outside."

Bella furrowed her brows. "What is it?"

"Let me carry you out and you can see for yourself." Jacob grinned. Bella was very confused, but she didn't question him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. He lifted her with ease and began to walk her to the opening of the tent.

The odd thing about it was that it wasn't windy today. It didn't feel as cold today than it did other days. Jacob stepped through the tent flap and the light of the sun glinting off of the snow nearly blinded her. At first she couldn't see anything, but as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the crowd of people around her. It was the Quileutes, nearly two thousand people circled around her tent. She breathed out slowly, her breath curling into the air. It was so quiet that she could have heard someone whispering a mile away.

Suddenly, one man in the front fell to his knees. "Babban Uwar! Babban Uwar!" he chanted, bowing his head to her.

Bella's eyes widened, wondering what this strange man was doing. But suddenly, the woman next to him dropped to her knees, and the man next to her, and the children next to that man. Bella gasped. Like a tidal wave, two thousand people dropped to their knees before her, seemingly _hailing_ her, all the while chanting the same two, foreign words.

"Babban Uwar!"

She was in complete shock and awe. She turned her face towards Jacob's. He was looking out into the crowds with a proud, triumphant look on his face. "What does it mean?" she asked him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It means Great Mother in the ancient Quileute tongue," he whispered to her. "You are the one they have been waiting for."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** So there you have it! I picked the top two boys names, Luca and Nakota (by a total landslide) and the top two girls names Dani and Aria (which were very close, I might add). She had four babies, yep. Call me crazy, but trust me in the end. The song and the ancient language is Hausa. Also, what's this about a prophecy?

Courtney xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Welcome back from spring break. I'm sorry this is a little late, but I was busy with family over the break and didn't have much time to write. Also, my birthday is tomorrow so I did celebrate that early, as well as Easter over the break. My best friend was asking me for this update, so I told her I'd get it out tonight for you all! I also wanted to tell you all that Secrets of the Wild was nominated for Best Bella/Wolf in the Non Canon Awards and it was announced today that this story won second place :) So I'm very pleased with that. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Soundtrack** **:** Babban Uwar: _Clairvoyant by Thomas Bergersen (Two Steps from Hell)_ , The Footprints: _Mind Heist by Zack Hemsey_

 **Chapter Twenty**

"I don't understand," Bella said rather loudly. Jacob's eyes widened and he pressed a finger over her lips upon seeing Luca move in his basket. She waited until her son had stopped moving to speak again, quieter this time around. "What is this prophecy and this _babban uwar_?"

The fire crackled and popped as he shuffled closer to her on the carpet, black hair falling over his shoulder. "I'll tell you," he whispered to her, bringing his face closer to hers. "Once, three thousand years ago, there was a woman who lived by the name of Itzalle. She was a priestess to the High Gods and Goddesses and worshipped them morning, noon and night. She worshipped those Gods for years, praying them to bring the people rain, sunlight, to help the crops grow, to help the mothers with fertility…the Gods had always seemed to answer her prayers. One day, the High Gods blessed her with the gift of Sight. She could see many years into the future and reveal the truth in men's hearts.

"Itzalle's first prediction was that the Chief's wife would die with her seventh child. The people thought the prediction absurd, for his wife could no longer have children. But sure enough, one day she became pregnant with her seventh child, a girl, and the birthing process killed her. Throughout her life, she made small predictions, which were always right. She'd predict if a woman would give birth to a girl or a boy, if someone was going to act out, if someone was stealing another's possessions. But near the end of her time, Itzalle predicted larger, more important things, that at the time seemed impossible to know of. The people came to worship Itzalle herself while she lived, for they believed that Itzalle's words were those of the Gods. They would take her knowledge down onto paper and record them as prophecies. Her first prophecy was of mountains-beautiful rolling hills and tall rock for protection, for the ancient people used to live on plains and meadows in the open. One day a thousand years in the future, a rider discovered a path that led to a secret valley in the mountains, hidden away from harm. It would become La Push as we knew it today. Her second prophecy was of twins. Two thousand years ago, the Alpha's wife Mesiya gave birth to two children that looked exactly the same, with no differentiation in physical or facial features. Those children brought much good luck upon La Push. It lasted for a century. Her third prophecy was of war. One thousand years ago, she predicted that the Wildmen would be split into four dueling tribes, with ancient grudges to be held for a very long time. Sure enough, she predicted that Taha Aki would be betrayed by an unknown assassin."

Bella blinked, her mouth falling slightly agape. "She really predicted these things?"

"Yes," Jacob replied. "As least that's what the stories say." Bella was about to comment again, but she heard one of her children stirring in their baskets. As she turned, she found it was Nakota, fussing beneath his blankets. She went to stand, but the pain between her legs was still ridiculously painful, she realized, as a sharp jab of pain shot between her legs. "Don't worry, I'll get him," said Jacob, who jumped to his feet and lumbered over to his crying son. She watched as he gently lifted the baby into his arms, bringing him towards her slowly. "I think he's hungry."

She held out her arms as Jacob set Nakota down into them. She gasped as she realized that this was the first time she was holding her own child. Oh God, he was so small and delicate. Black swirls of hair danced on his little head, and his smooth copper skin contrasted beautifully against her own. _He looked like his father._ She ceased to stall as the child's cries got louder, quickly unbuttoning her jacket and freeing one of her breasts, which she fed to the eager child. He instantly quieted down and she rocked him in her arms, breathing out in disbelief. She was truly a mother.

"You're a natural," Jacob smirked.

It was true—she'd never done this before. While she'd given birth before, only once to a healthy boy, he was cruelly snatched from her arms before she could even hold him. She stroked Nakota's soft black hair gently with the tips of her fingers, listening to the sound of the crackling fire next to her. "Was there a fourth prophecy?" she questioned.

He nodded, moving in his seat. "Right before her death, Itzalle saw a vision. She saw a woman of ice come through the fires untouched. With her ran a russet wolf and four brown children, one child for each season. Two boys and two girls with hair as black as night and eyes like the green sea. This ice woman was different than anyone she'd ever seen before…skin like smooth ivory, eyes a muddled green and a golden brown hue to her hair like it was sunkissed by the Gods themselves. And when the ice woman came to La Push with her wolf and her children, her arrival would come signal the coming of the rainstorms, or the spring season which would end the sufferings of the long, terrible winter the people had endured. This woman would lead the people to victory against the men with white skin, though they would have to overcome three obstacles before they came to true and final glory. The ice woman was named the Great Mother, leading her people, her children to the _other side_. To peace."

Bella's mouth gaped. "The people think that I am this Great Mother… the Babban Uwar?"

Jacob nodded. "I'll tell you why they think so," he murmured. "You have the light brown hair, the hazel green eyes, the fair skin. You gave birth to four brown children, _my children_ , two boys and two girls with black hair. If they have green eyes, it's too early to tell. You came to La Push during a terrible blizzard that had almost killed you if I hadn't saved you that day. Maybe the flames were the Forksians hot on your trail that you'd just barely escaped from. They said that as the Alpha, I was the wolf who traveled with you. I don't know if you know it, but I am known as the Young Wolf to the other tribes. It was coined after the Massacre of Therelis."

She swallowed thickly, averting her eyes back down to her sweet boy. He was sleeping, having had fed himself enough. She recovered herself, content to hold her sleeping baby in her arms for a while longer. But…everything that Jacob said made sense. But was this really true? Was Itzalle even real, were her prophecies legitimate? "Spring hasn't come," she told him. "The snow is still thick and the air is still cold."

"You've been asleep for days," he replied. "The sun was blazing after you'd given birth and the ice was beginning to melt slightly. The air may still be cold, but it's not terrible like it was in earlier months. We can sense a change."

Bella shook her head in disbelief, her hair falling over her shoulders. "And the three obstacles," she pointed out. "No one's overcome anything."

"Not yet," he countered. "I believe it will happen."

She breathed out, staying silent. She was trying to take it all in, almost in disbelief from what he was telling her. That she was the Babban Uwar, the prophesied one, the long awaited? "So…what now?" she questioned.

"Well," he began, licking his lips. "I sent the falcons to the other tribes, explaining what had happened. They plan to meet here today. They want to see you and our children for themselves."

Bella instinctively held Nakota closer to her, flashing her eyes over the rest of her sleeping children. "Do you really trust that they won't do anything to hurt me or the babies?" she said, unsure of the situation. "I vaguely remember them wanting to leave me for dead not that long ago."

Jacob nodded in understanding. "Yes. But that was before we knew you were…the one."

She swallowed again. "How does this change things?"

He slowly grinned. "Well, for one, you'll be treated with much more respect. You'll have the wildmen at your command—some will even kiss your boots." He chuckled.

She furrowed her brows at him and nudged his leg with her foot. "I'm serious."

"I am too," he defended, putting his hands up in submission. "Believe it or not, the tribes were united 3,000 years ago in Itzalle's time, so if the Quileutes believe you're the Babban Uwar, then the Jahakans, Sospa and the Makah will too." He noticed that she still didn't look convinced and he understood—this was all being thrown at her quickly. "Don't worry. Just trust me."

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed. She nodded slowly, still unsure, but willing to trust him the same.

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB**

When he'd walked out of the tent he'd half expected to be blasted with freezing air, but was in instead met with a gentle, crisp breeze. The sun was shining and the snow, all of that thick ice, was slowly melting. The people had retreated to their tents upon hearing that Harren Ros, Tomarien Call and Ilyrio Maro would be traveling into La Push with their men to see their Alpha Prima, the Babban Uwar. He had men guarding her tent from all angles, spears and arrows in hand. First came Tomarien Call, who was greeted by his own nephew.

"Why don't you come home?" Tomarien had asked, for he'd missed the boy who was more like a son to him than a nephew. Embry replied that it was now his home in La Push with his wife and children, serving his Alpha in eternal debt for saving his life during the Massacre of Therelis. The Cold Man simply turned his ice eyes away, nodding in acceptance. Call was a hard man, but he truly did care for Embry and his family.

Next to arrive was Harren Ros with ten of his best men. They looked the most menacing, according to his people. They were bred like animals, bred to be huge in muscle mass and ginormous in height. Harren Ros was by far the tallest one of them all, towering at a staggering seven feet with biceps like stones. Most people had cowered back in fear at the mere sight of him and the rest of his skull-crushers with their bone necklaces and scarred heads.

Lastly was Ilyrio Maro. The tall, limber man slithered into La Push with his black hair tied up into a knotted bun, a leather vest and sword sheathed on his hip. Ever confident as he was, he came with four men accompanying him, the least safeguard of all three tribes. His green eyes flashed as he neared Jacob, a smirk curling onto his lips.

And they met in the very heart of La Push as a circle of four men, vulnerable yet without weapons. They stood for peace. It was silent for a good moment until Maro spoke up. "The Lady Wolf…or should I say Babban Uwar," he crooned. "How is she?"

"As well as can be expected," Jacob replied coolly.

"Right, right," said Maro, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "She _did_ have four children at one time. Forgive me, I almost forgot."

Jacob fought the urge to scowl. He wanted to keep things peaceful and diplomatic but sometimes Maro made it difficult to do that. "And the children," Tomarien turned his ice blue eyes onto him. "They were born prematurely, no?"

Jacob nodded. "They were. But they are nothing but healthy."

"So you say that this woman, your Lady Wolf, is the Babban Uwar because she had these four children at once?" Maro pressed, narrowing his eyes in trying to understand. "And because it's become less cold?"

Jacob grit his teeth. "Everything Itzalle's prophecy stated—it's all true when put into context with her. The four brown children, two girls and two boys," he said. Did he really have to explain himself again after he'd sent falcons days earlier?

"Are you going to let Black show us his woman or are we going to have to stand out here all day listening to you talk?" Ros grumbled, growing impatient with all of the incessant talk that Maro was making. He, too, could read into the Snake's actions.

Ilyrio Maro went quiet at first, his green eyes wide. Then he laughed, a loud, high pitched cackle that almost resembled a bird's call. He clapped his hands, still continuing to laugh. Ros glowered at him and Tomarien scowled. "Do forgive me, Young Wolf," he said, still laughing.

0o0o0o0o

 **BELLA  
**

"They come now," warned Jeeva, one of her wet nurses from earlier. Feeding four babies was difficult at times, so the young woman would help out from time to time. "Four men—Alpha, Tomarien Call, Harren Ros and Ilyrio Maro."

She was breastfeeding Aria. She kept Nakota's basket close to her on her left side and Dani's on the other side. Jeeva breastfed Luca for her near the fire, careful to keep the baby warm. "Is it wrong of me to be afraid, Jeeva?" Bella asked, her voice quaking. She had ten guards standing watch 'round her tent, the whole of La Push watching and her husband in the room with her. Theoretically she wouldn't feel scared, but she was.

"Gods no, Alpha Prima," the wet nurse replied softly, cradling Luca in her arms. "But these men will not harm you. You are Babban Uwar."

Bella chuckled softly, listening to the fire roar behind her. She'd listened to that fire for hours now. "You really think so?" she questioned. Everyone was telling her so, but she wasn't sure if she, herself, really believed it.

Jeeva turned her head and grinned. "I know so."

Both women gasped when the tent flap was lifted. First went Jacob and then came the rest. And the men were indeed menacing to say the least. First came Tomarien. He wasn't such a big surprise, due to the fact that she'd seen him before. But his crystal blue eyes still seemed to shock her to the core. He wore white like usual with his hair tied back into a low bun. He stood near Jacob, his eyes roaming over her and her children slowly.

Next was…Ros, she presumed. He was gigantic, like some sort of wild beast. He had no hair, scars stretching over his bald head and face. He was bulky and wide and barely fit through the tent flap. He wore bones, nails and torn ears like a trophy round his neck and towered over her, making him the most menacing of the men.

And lastly came Maro, she presumed. He was different than she'd imagined. When they'd said Ilyrio Maro, she'd expected someone as menacing as Harren Ros. Instead, Maro was a tall, skinny man with his short black hair piled on top of his head and tied into a knot. The interesting thing about him were those eyes…spectacularly green. And his smile looked like it could hold so much deviousness and maliciousness. He moved in such a way that it looked like he slithered and Bella found herself clutching her baby just a little tighter.

Consequently, Ilyrio Maro was the first to introduce himself, green eyes flashing with interest. He knelt to her level and stared right into her eyes. "So you're the Lady Wolf," he crooned, placing his hand on her knee. She could hear Jacob's growl from the corner, but Maro seemed to ignore it. He was playing with fire—she wondered why. "I've heard much about you. We all have."

She scoffed. "And what have you heard?"

"That you are the Babban Uwar," he replied smoothly, waving his hand in the air. "What else?"

Harren Ros knelt over one of the baskets, inspecting her daughter Dani-she was awake. Bella nearly had a heart attack when Ros went to touch the child, but calmed when the great beast of a man only offered a finger for the baby to grasp onto. She glanced at Jacob, who had also looked like his stomach had upturned. He nodded shortly, signaling to her that it was safe.

"She's beautiful," Ilyrio Maro spoke, breaking the silence quickly. She soon realized that he was talking to Jacob. "Just like you said she was. Ivory skin, chestnut hair and eyes somewhat like mine…just like the scripture said, no?"

Jacob nodded, gritting his teeth as Maro patted Bella's knee as he stood to inspect the babies. Tomarien spoke next. His eerie eyes slid over Bella, watching her breastfeed her child. "How are you feeling, Alpha Prima?" he asked. She noticed kindness in his voice, detected genuine concern.

"I cannot walk," she whispered.

Tomarien Call smiled slightly. "That's expected," he said gently. "Having four children at once is no easy feat. How did you do it?"

Surprisingly, she felt comforted by Tomarien's presence. Perhaps it had helped meeting him beforehand, or perhaps it was how he spoke to her—gentler, with more respect. She chuckled softly, lips breaking into a reluctant smile. "I don't know."

Tomarien tipped his chin to the child in her arms. "Who's this one?"

She leaned forward slightly, showing Tomarien the child suckling at her breast. "Aria," she whispered.

"My first wife—her name was Arya. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful child." Tomarien responded.

"You said your first wife," she murmured. "What happened to her?"

"She died in childbirth," he said almost nonchalantly. "It was almost thirty years ago now. I do believe I actually loved her."

"I'm sorry," she whispered back.

Tomarien shrugged. "Death is a part of life and we must shake hands with Him someday…whether it be now, or sixty years from now. But one day I'll see her again."

Harren Ros' gruff voice cut the silence easily. "Who's this?" he said, pointing a meaty finger at Jeeva. "That your baby?"

"Y-yes," she said, clearing her throat. The poor girl looked terrified with Harren Ros looming over her, watching that baby in her arms like a hawk. "That is Jeeva, my wet nurse. She helps me to feed the babies."

At first he was confused, but then seemed to understand why Bella would possibly need a wet nurse. "Not enough teats, eh?" he questioned. Bella's eyes widened, brows shooting up in shock. Harren Ros laughed then, a hoarse sort of chortle in a monotonous tone. And he kept laughing, bring Maro and Tomarien with him in laughter. Bella couldn't help but think it was a funny sort of laugh, snickering to herself. Then Ros started laughing about some woman in a tale that had six teats and how he'd dreamed of spending the night of a woman with six teats. Jacob was trying not to grin from the corner because he knew the joke was at his wife's expense, but seemed to be failing.

Once the laughter had died down, Ros proceeded to ask the names of her children. "Jeeva is holding Luca. In my arms is Aria, and in the baskets are Dani and Nakota," she replied slowly.

Ros snorted. "What I'd give for a wife like that," he nodded over at Jacob with a grin. "My wives could barely give me one." He looked at all four healthy babies with awe.

Bella shook her head. "No I don't think I'd be good enough for you, Ros," she said coolly, bringing the attention to her. The man raised a scarred brow, cocking his head to the side. "Not enough teats, _remember_?"

Tomarien and Jacob laughed, and Maro snickered from the corner. Even Ros himself chuckled. He pointed a finger at her. "This one…" he said, turning to Jacob. "I like this one. She's got spirit."

Bella smiled subtly in triumph.

0o0o0o0o

 **JOHEN  
**

He crunched through the snow, breathing heavily. He'd chose to walk by foot through the snow, despite it being a tedious task. He knew it would take a long time but it didn't matter. Jacob had sent him out to check the traps a bit ago, but he'd been somewhat reluctant to leave La Push and his Alpha Prima. She was the Babban Uwar, the one that the tribes had been waiting for. He wanted to pay her a visit, tell her how relieved he was that she was recovering well. She had met him before, so perhaps she'd remember him and let him speak to her.

Of course, he knew that there would be a long waiting list, with the whole of La Push wanting to see her again…not to mention the rest of the tribes of the wild now that they seemed to be in the picture. Jacob had united them, or at least that's what the rest of the betas were telling everyone. Well, he supposed that Jacob had to have united them, or else the leaders wouldn't be in the Babban Uwar's tent right now.

Johen was nearing the first trap. He pulled out his dagger and approached the trap upon seeing something small and brown inside of it. As he neared, he realized that it was a bird. Dead. Must have died from the cold. He lifted the trap and took the bird into his hand, estimating that it had been dead for a day or so. He decided that it was still good enough to eat and stuffed it into his satchel. The next trap was about a quarter mile away. Johen sighed and began moving again.

Maybe Bella would remember him and let him see her earlier. He'd been a messenger, sent to Sospa by Jacob. Harren Ros had been offended that Jacob had not come to negotiate terms himself and rewarded him a kiss from his blade. When he'd returned to La Push with his face a bloody mess, she'd been the one to bandage his wounds for him. She sat with him and dabbed at his wound with a wet rag and medicinal herbs for the better part of a half hour. Then she'd bandaged him and held him when he'd groan in pain, muttering that she was sorry and this was her fault.

But how was it her fault? She was just some unlucky woman that happened to marry that bastard king of Forks.

 _Yes_ , he thought. _Maybe she'd remember him._

He neared the next trap up ahead, swinging his satchel on his arm. As he drew closer, he realized that there was nothing in it—but the trap seemed to be messed with. Intrigued, Johen approached the trap, placing his fingertips on the twine part of it. Maybe the game had escaped. He looked to the left and saw a bloodstain. _Another animal,_ was his immediate thought. That was before he saw the footprints.

The blood stains had overlapped with the footprints. Someone had been to this trap. Someone had taken the game from it and exited deeper into the forest. Swallowing thickly, Johen unsheathed his dagger. He followed the footprints a little deeper into the snow. Gradually, he saw more and more footprints—more men had joined this man or woman, or whoever it was. He could tell by the footprints that they were walking uphill. Johen followed, eyes widened in fright.

He scrambled up the hill of snow, sliding sometimes and getting stuck other times, but he made it up, breathless again. He gasped in shock. There were footprints littering the ground below. They came from the north and the south, from the east and the west…they were all around the trees, like they'd made camp in their forest.

And right in the middle of them?

A Forksian flag, mounted in the snow like it was meant to be discovered.

Next thing he knew, he was running through the forest, the barren trees like skeletons, branches stretching out near him. It was about a mile until he reached La Push again. He was panting, he was afraid. He had to tell Jacob. He ran through the forest and ran and ran until he spotted La Push through the trees, a field of white with hundreds of tents littering it. Johen held onto his satchel as he ran down the hill and into the field below.

The people had begun to emerge from their tents. Johen raced past them, some shouting at him angrily when he cut them off. But he didn't care. He had to tell Jacob. He _had to warn the Babban Uwar._

The betas were standing guard around Bella's tent. He went to burst through the tent flap of the tent, but was stopped by Uley's hand to his chest. "Not now, Johen," the beta said, shaking his head slowly.

"Sam," the boy panted. "Sam, you don't understand! I need to see Jacob!"

"It can wait," Paul chimed in, growling at the boy. "Omegas _wait_."

Johen breathed out slowly. "You don't understand," he repeated. "I need to talk with the leaders!"

Sam nodded at Brady and Collin and the two betas went to restrain him. Johen was exasperated. He was so out of breath that he could barely get his point across that this was a dire situation. Brady and Collin began to drag him away from the tent and he shouted in protest. "We're in danger!" he screamed. "I need to warn Jacob!"

Suddenly, the tent flap flew open and Jacob rushed forth into the snow. "Let him go. Damn you!" Jacob cursed at his betas, who retreated with their heads bowed towards the ground. He helped the boy to his feet before staring into his eyes with fear. "What is it, Johen? What did you see?"

Johen struggled to catch his breath, face twisted in worry. "Footprints," he managed to get out. "Footprints everywhere in the forest. A Forksian flag mounted in the snow."

Jacob released him then, raking his fingers through his hair. He shook his head in disbelief. Tomarien Call emerged from the tent then and Johen widened his eyes. He'd never seen Tomarien Call so close before…and all of those rumors about his eyes were true—they were the most eerie pair of eyes he'd ever seen on someone.

"If it's war they want, Jacob," he began, siding up to Jacob. "Then it's war they'll have."

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This one's for you, Lennon. ;) Anyways, please review and let me know how it was! Happy Monday!

Courtney xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** So I got a job

 **Soundtrack** : The Spectre _:_ _Graven Image_ by Zack Hemsey, (I'm not going to name this one because this will give away plot summary, but I'll name it at the end) : _Rise of the Black Curtain_ by Audiomachine.

 **Chapter Twenty One:**

She gulped, listening to what he was saying, exactly. The firelight danced off of the walls, cracking in the hearth. The leaders had left a half hour ago to gather their men. Harren Ros had left camp cheering and Ilyrio Maro slithered back into the black night, dagger in hand. She fought to hold back her tears. His words were becoming blurred as he tried to explain why this was the only way.

"Why so soon?" she asked him, holding her child to her breast, feeling his feathery soft hair on her fingers. "Why not wait?"

He shook his head, wiping her tears from her cheek with the calloused pad of his thumb. He explained to her how it was a threat and how they came to their territory and mounted flags. He explained that this war was a long time coming.

"They are strong and powerful," she told him, clutching Luca a little tighter. "Together, they have 6,000 men. 500 for artillery, 2,300 for cavalry, 2,900 for ground soldiers and 300 highly skilled archers. You do not fully know the true extent to the fire that you are about to be playing with."

"You are the Great Mother," he explained calmly, overlooking his wife's fears with a soft chuckle. "This has been prophesied—"

"I don't care!" she nearly screamed. The child in her arms was immediately startled awake and began to cry, along with the rest of the children. Both mother and father went to soothe their frightened children with gentle words and soft caresses. Bella set Luca down in his cradle and kissed his little head, giving the child a blanket to grip onto. Tears were in her eyes when she looked upon her babies. "You may say I am this…Great Mother…but how can you truly be sure? What if Itzalle's prophecies were lies? How can you attack the Forksians, thinking that you will have an easy, automatic victory just because of what you think I am?" she broke down, burying her face in the crook of her arm.

He moved towards her on his knees, reaching out to caress her shoulder, but she shied away from him. "I know you are the Babban Uwar. I've seen with my own eyes today, the sun melt the plaguing snow covering these grounds. I've seen you give birth to four children and survive."

"I don't feel any different," she replied, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't believe that I am your prophesied goddess, or whatever she is. I'm just your wife, who happens to still be alive after birthing four children."

"You'll believe it soon enough," he told her, stroking her hair. She pushed her face further into the crook of her arm as if trying to escape him.

"You can't honestly believe you'll have a chance against Forks just because you think I provide some sort of magic," she said, voice breaking. "I can't save you. If Forks were to attack us, the silly title of _Babban Uwar_ wouldn't stop them."

"I don't think you fully understand what we plan to do," he whispered softly in explanation, clasping her hand in his own. "I've talked with the other tribe leaders—Maro, Ros and Call. The Quileutes alone will contribute 1,100 fighting men to rally to our cause. Jahakar has 2,000 to give us. The Makah, 800, and 1,700 from Sospa."

Bella's eyes widened and she picked up her head to look at him—truly look at him, and see if he spoke truth. Tears stained her cheeks and she sucked in a juicy breath. "If what you say is true and if my calculations are correct…that means we have 5,600 fighting men of the wild."

He nodded his head. "If I'm not mistaken, lerato la ka, then I believe we have a fighting chance against the bastard king and his pale-faced army."

Aria began to cry in her basket and Bella lifted the child carefully into her arms. She cradled the child close to her, soothing her with gentle shushing. "How will you attack?" she questioned, looking at her baby girl that laid in her arms, calming down. How would they be safe from these monsters?

"We will come from all directions and lay siege upon the castle," he replied. "The Sospians will shoot down the archers on the wall and then climb said wall. The Jahakans make their way through the underground water way and kill the night guard patrolling the streets. The Makah will stand lookout and the Quileutes…some of my men and I will travel through the underground passageways and find that king and kill him while he sleeps."

"It won't be that easy," she said dreadfully.

He scoffed in shock and felt his pride slightly scorned. "Have you no faith in your husband?" he asked. "Have you no faith in the wild? The wild that vows to protect you with the lives of its people?"

She looked upon him with ungentle eyes before they quickly softened. She breathed out, her shoulders drooping. "Forgive me, my love," she apologized solemnly, her lips curling into a frown. "I must seem to you ungrateful. But I have seen many things as their queen. I have seen my late husband's army decimate enemy soldiers like a wildfire would a prairie. I have seen torture methods so unspeakable that it would surely burn my tongue if I were to try and utter them. I'm just…afraid. Terrified, actually. I don't know what I'd do if…"

A sob escaped her lips and Jacob shushed her, sliding closer to her and wrapping her in his arms. "I know," he murmured. "But be free of your worries. Give the people hope and they shall sup on it like a bear does the finest honey. Give them hope and it will fuel the fire that these footprints have started and Forks, I promise you, will feel our wrath." He said with such a vengeance in his eyes, such assurance and confidence that she felt comforted by his promise.

"And when do you plan on leaving?" she asked, seeing the faint traces of dying sunlight pouring in through the opening in their tent flap.

"In the dark of the night," he told her. "And that dark will shield us as we prepare our attack. No…they will not see us coming."

She lifted a sleeping Aria back into her basket before stripping her furs and pulling her hair from her braid. "Then come to bed," she whispered. "So that I might lay with you one more night before you slip away into the dead of night to come face to face with that monster I once called husband."

And he complied, leaving the side of his sleeping son and joining his wife in bed. He sidled next to her and she laid her head on his chest. He pressed his nose to her hair and she could feel his smile against her. "Your hair smells like cinnamon," he commented. She chuckled and pinched his side playfully.

"Goodnight," she whispered. "I love you."

"And I you, lerato la ka. More than life itself," he replied.

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB**

An hour later, he arose. It wasn't yet time for battle but he found himself not able to sleep. Something had stirred him and he felt this growing feeling inside of him. He was feeling anxious…he wanted to meet this king and lead him straight to his demise. He wanted to destroy the Forksians. Yes…yes, it would be his long awaited revenge.

But yet he also felt something else. An urge, it seemed. An urge to leave the tent and enter the forest. Why? He did not know.

He looked upon his sleeping babies. Little Aria and Dani and his two strong boys, Luca and Nakota. Then to his wife. His Bella. The fire in the hearth cast a certain light onto her, shadows dancing across her smooth ivory skin. She made a noise and tossed her head to the side. She was dreaming. Her lips parted and her brows furrowed. She murmured his name.

He sighed. He knew she was worried about him. Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared in an opening at the tent flap. He gasped, seeing it flicker in the night, before going dim. Oh, he was intrigued. Carefully, he slid out of bed, making sure not to wake her. He went to the tent flap and peered out of the small opening.

The blue light was there, in the form of an orb, just waiting outside of his tent. It moved slightly in the air, glowing brighter from the moment he laid eyes upon it. He quickly drew back from the flap in shock.

Jacob slipped on his boots and buttoned his coat. He had to follow it! It startled him when Bella kicked off the covers and threw her arm over his pillow, snuggling into it. He breathed out softly, going to the edge of their bed and taking the quilts into his hands. Careful not to wake her, he pulled the covers up and back over her body. He knew she would have gotten cold and that would eventually wake her. And then she'd realize he wasn't beside her.

He paused for a moment to make sure she wouldn't wake before exiting their tent through the flap, trying to be as quiet as possible. He expected the cold, but was surprised when a breeze still cold yet somewhat _warm_ touched his skin. This was it. Bella was the prophesied mother. Bella was bringing the long awaited spring.

He looked for the orb, but it was nowhere in sight. He trudged past the tents towards the forest, where he felt like he was being pulled. Everyone was sleeping with the exception of the night guard standing watch at La Push's borders. Jacob disregarded them and emerged into the forest. He had his daggers and his bow in case of emergency but to be rather frank, he felt no fear. The Babban Uwar promised triumph in battle. The prophesy promised good luck and fortune.

Then he saw it. The blue light!

He trudged through the snow, which was rather wet with the warmer weather thinning its icy outer layer. He followed the spectre light past the barren trees with their naked branches seemingly clawing at the sky. It led him straight to the cliff's ledge, sitting above the snow quietly before vanishing with a bright flash of blinding light. Above him, the Auroras stretched across the sky like the gods had painted Jacob his very own picture. Pinks and greens and blues floated with the stars and moon in aesthetic harmony.

The spectre had brought him here, to his place where he would always go if he needed solace. Maybe the Gods wanted to tell him something. He sat down in the snow, figuring he could talk to Melitta while he was here. He knew that this was where she _lived_ again.

A breeze rolled through the forest and kissed the back of his head, ruffling his hair in the wind. He looked to the sky and studied the colors, breathing out air like a puff of smoke from the lips of a dragon. The stars twinkled above him. "Melitta…" he whispered, lips trembling. "If anything should happen to me during this battle, look over my children. Look over Bella. Protect them, my love, where I had failed to protect you."

His chest tightened and he swallowed a thick gulp of air, fighting back the painful urge to break down. He pushed those memories back with a strong hand. He had to have courage. "O You Gods," he began softly. "Vyra of the Light, Myrko of the Dark, Tilysia the Mother, Uvo the Archer, Bria of the Earth… _guide me_." Above him, the Auroras sparkled with light. "If Itzalle's prophecy was true, give me a sign! Anything!"

So he waited.

And waited.

But no sign came…just still, quiet skies. The Gods would give him no reason to believe that his wife was the very embodiment of this prophesied Babban Uwar, predicted by a woman who lived nearly 3,000 years ago. He looked down to his hands, which were folded in his lap neatly. He swallowed thickly, hoping to the Gods that Itzalle was correct.

Suddenly, a flash of light nearly blinded him. He looked up as a shooting star shot across the sky, before darkness fell completely upon him. He watched with widened eyes as the Auroras faded and thick nighttime clouds rolled into the sky, covering the stars and moon with it. The sky was a muddled black and there was no light to be had. Jacob's heart raced. He could barely see.

He stood up and quickly scrambled from the edge of the cliff, flinging snow everywhere. He headed back into the direction of the forest, his breathing becoming ragged. He ran straight into a tree, one of the branches smacking his shoulder violently. He moved forward, his foot catching on an overgrown root. He was falling. He blindly put his hands out to brace his fall in the snow.

Something happened then. A sliver of light appeared in the forest, like an orb. It was blue in color and glowed like magic. Jacob was mesmerized. The rest of his world was black, but there was that light. _There was that spectre again_. At first he crawled towards it, barely giving himself enough time to stumble onto his feet. The light flickered as he reached for it, disappearing entirely. He gasped in shock, shaking his head in shock.

A few feet away, the ball of light reappeared. Jacob lunged for it again but instead of it disappearing this time, it moved. A light appeared in his mind. The strange spectre of light wanted him to follow it. So he did. And the spectre moved through the forest, illuminating the ground with its strange blue light.

Jacob followed it in the snow, making his way over snow piles and past the dead trees. The spectre moved faster through the forest and he found himself struggling to keep up with it. "Wait," he called, feeling out of breath. One could only move so fast through the forest. He started to run—it was the only thing left he could think of to do. The spectre was leading him somewhere—an omen from the Gods, perhaps. Or… _could it be?_

The light flickered through the forest and Jacob found himself slowing down, panting heavily. It stopped near a dark corner of the forest, standing by a tree. He stood and watched it as it began to… _grow._ The light spread down and out until it resembled the shape of a woman.

She was naked.

His breath caught in his throat and in that very moment, time seemed to stand still. Her hair was long and black and covered her from his eyes. She had a twinkling blue aura about her, her hands stretched at her sides. Then she turned her head slowly to the side. _Oh Gods,_ his heart simply ached.

It was her. It was Melitta. He took a step forward in the snow. She moved her arms, her light casting through the forest like the most radiant starlight he'd ever seen. Her laugh seemed to echo in the forest as she turned on her heel and ran into the darkness. And he could do nothing but pursue.

He followed her radiant blue light to another cliff's edge, one that overlooked the mountains and valleys below it. He saw her standing there on the very edge, black hair blowing in the breeze. She must have felt his presence because she lifted her head a little higher, her light growing just a little brighter.

And then she turned around fully.

Her body…it was just like how he'd remembered it. And he'd seen every inch of that body and knew it well. He'd worshipped her body like a temple and the woman like a goddess. He knew the soft curves of her breasts, the suppleness of her backside and thighs, her wide hips, the flat plane of her stomach…Her hair like the night that was long and seemingly never-ending and the eyes that had the power to bring out the truth in his heart. Her eyes sparkled like gems in the sockets, sweet lips curling into a smile. She was truly an angel sent from the heavens. All he wanted to do was hold her again, like he used to in those many years ago. Mesmerized, he took another step.

He was shocked when her outline flickered and was quickly horrified.

That body was scarred. That beautiful face of hers, bruised and bloody. Blood painted her thighs and the apex of them, lacerations and stab wounds to her torso. Those eyes were full of such pain…those eyes that were once glittering gems were like sunken caves. He cried out in anguish, turning his head quickly away. But some strange force, something that wasn't of this earth, forced his head back to her.

She was staring at him with those glossy eyes, mouth slightly agape. He wept like a child in her presence, pathetically murmuring to her, "oh please, oh please." He wanted to be put out of this misery but she continued to stare, to stare directly into his soul.

Suddenly, her outline began to violently ripple. He watched with widened eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks as she began to change into someone new. Her shape shrunk and her hair shortened. Her skin grew pale and her dark eyes came to resemble the sea. The shape cried out and doubled over in pain, hair thrown over her shoulders, baring her pale white back. Puzzled, her looked upon this new woman first in confusion.

Then it became clear.

Too terrifyingly, shockingly clear.

 _It was Bella._

Slowly, she stood up, revealing the true horrors that awaited him. She was beaten and bruised. Her lip was split and bleeding and the word "whore" was painted onto her skin with her own blood. She looked to the side, tears rolling down her cheek. She clenched her fists at her side and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, he saw a graven image behind her. A black bag over his head and his body rippling with monstrous muscle. He had an axe in his hand.

Jacob's eyes widened and he reached out his hand, a scream tearing from his throat. The executioner picked up his axe. He screamed her name, warning her of this man's presence. But it seemed like she already knew.

She looked right at him, beautiful eyes aching with sorrow.

The executioner swung and he couldn't bear to look. He screamed, flinging himself away, trying to escape from this horrid nightmare. He ran and ran through the forest, but it felt like he wasn't even moving at all. No, he didn't understand it.

It was deathly quiet in that forest.

Did he dare turn round?

He did.

And staring back at him was Melitta, her blue light sparkling more beautifully than ever. She stared at him, seemingly in wonder, holding her hand out to the side. Her fingers folded and she pointed, slowly turning her arm over towards the horizon, out towards the cliff. Then she beckoned him with her other hand, and he had no choice but to follow. Tears froze on his cheeks and his heart pounded.

She brought him to the cliff.

The Auroras were sparkling again and she walked out over the edge of the cliff and onto the air. She walked a few steps before turning around to look at him again. And then her lips began to move and he listened to what she spoke, her breath like the crisp winter wind.

" _Hurry_."

Then she vanished into the sky with a burst of blue light, rejoining the Gods in the heavens above.

His heart pounded and he sloppily wiped away the tears that had dried on his cheeks, giving a juicy sniff. He held onto the base of a tree and looked over the edge of the snowy cliff, towards the valleys and mountains below. What was Melitta trying to tell him with those horrid images of her and Bella?

The Auroras, in addition to the stars and moon, had just enough light combined to be able to illuminate the earth below. No, he didn't know what he was looking for. Melitta told him to hurry for a reason, but he didn't know what the rush was…yet. He desperately searched among the hills for some kind of sign, but found nothing.

Suddenly a flash of blue light sparkled near the horizon line, catching Jacob's eye. And on the snow near the valleys, indeed something caught his eye. He squinted, moving closer to the cliffs in confusion. What was it?

The more he looked, the more he began to make out that something. It was moving, bobbing up and down slightly.

It was a flag. It was… _blue_. Jacob's breath caught in his throat. He saw a man emerge from the valley into the flat ground. They'd been traveling uphill from the north. The man was on a white horse, and he led his men behind him. Like a plague, they spilled upon the earth in hoards. And they came like an infestation, hundreds and thousands of beasts crawling and creeping onto the virgin snow of _his lands._

Now he understood what Melitta was trying to tell him. She was trying to warn him. She was trying to warn him that Forks was coming and if they succeeded in their battle, Bella would be murdered just like Melitta was.

He turned on his heel as fast as he could, racing through the forest and back to his camp. Oh Gods, he had to warn the others. He had to prepare them for battle, he had to send the messengers and falcons to the other tribes.

But there was no time!

Forks was marching on La Push, and they would reach his people in a quarter of the hour.

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Sorry about the time it took for this chapter, but I recently got a job at a restaurant and that's been demanding my time. Also, so has school. I'm hoping updates won't take this long again, but honestly I can't tell. If I'm lucky, I'll try to get an update out every week. But if I'm not, chances are they'll take two weeks or so. It depends on my workload.

So again, to reiterate the soundtrack: Forks Marches on La Push: Rise of the Black Curtain by Audiomachine, The Spectre: Graven Image by Zack Hemsey. Listen to those soundtracks, they're amazing! It makes this haunting chapter even more… _haunting_.

Anyways, thanks to my previous reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little plot twist, another cliff hanger. Uh oh…

Courtney xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** It's been too long…let's get right to it. There will be two parts to this chapter.

 **Chapter Twenty Two (Part One)**

She was startled awake at the sound of someone rushing into the tent. Immediately her hand went for Jacob's arm, to wake him, only to realize that he wasn't there. She flew upright in bed, her hair in disarray about her face, and that's when she saw him. He looked madly distraught, eyes wild with fear. She could barely speak the words for fear of already knowing them. Her heart shattered when he spoke.

"Get the children," he cried. "The Forksians are coming."

And he'd already warned the guards and the people outside. She could hear the loud commotion, the desperate shouting of the common folk. They were gathering their belongings and fleeing. After the devastation of the Massacre of Therelis, the Quileute people wouldn't be able to survive another massive blow. She didn't even remember throwing the covers from her body as she rushed towards her sleeping children. No, she didn't question him. In the back of her mind she knew that this day would come, even though she'd prayed and hoped that it never would. In her arms she took Aria and Nakota and Jacob took Luca and Dani. Quickly wrapping them in blankets, she burst through the tent flap after him as he departed into the snow.

It was pitch black outside with the exception of torches held in the shaking hands of frightened guards. They screamed at people to try and stay calm—not to wander off into the forest in wild abandon, into potential enemy troops. Nine messengers, three for each tribe, were dispatched to warn the others about this attack. They desperately rode into the forest on horses with arrows on their backs and fear in their chests. Nakota was crying. Women and children were crying. Yes…everyone was terrified. They didn't even notice as she and Jacob ran through the sections of tents, carrying their children. "Women and children!" he screamed as loud as he could. "Come with me! Follow us!"

"Where are we going?" she asked him frantically as he led her further and further back.

There was no place to hide in the wild. La Push was a desolate, barren land with stick bare trees and mountains of snow. Knowing the Forksians as she did, she predicted they'd lay siege to La Push and surround the Quileutes from all sides. "We don't have much time," he yelled back to her, picking up his pace. She struggled to keep up with him through the snow, now with two crying children in her arms. "I've got to get you to the haven!"

He led her back, towards a different part of the forest, where she'd never dared ventured before. She'd never looked over long enough to notice that there were scatterings of evergreens and pine trees standing tall and thick amongst barren trees. She noticed the women and children following from camp, struggling to keep up in the snow. She looked back to see the beta wives, children following them with tears on their cheeks.

Bella and Jacob broke forest. Emina was the first of the beta wives to break forest, her and Maya being the fastest of the runners. Jacob breathlessly turned to Emina, his face hard but the expression underneath the mask, terrified. "Take my children," he said, giving Dani and Luca to her. "Take my wife and children to the haven and use this to keep them safe." He handed her an extra bow with an extra set of arrows.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, her voice cracking with pure fear.

"To lead the other women and children to the hiding shelters in the woods," he told her, his voice stern. "I'll make sure everyone is safe, and..."

"Please, Jacob," she cut him off and let out a sob, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I'm so afraid. I don't want you to go."

Finally, that hard mask of his broke. His face crumpled into anguish and sadness and he brought her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair. He placed a quick kiss to her hairline before pulling away. "I love you," he told her. "No matter what happens. I love you."

And then he turned on his heel and darted the other direction towards terrified masses of women and children. Her heart broke. Why did it feel like they were saying goodbye for good? Emina grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her deeper into the forest. "We must hurry!" she cried, rushing past the pine trees.

Bella followed her, tears freezing on her face as she ran. This felt all too familiar to her. Here she was again, running through the forest in the cold and darkness, running from the Forksians.

Around the bend was a tall pine tree, its branches drooping and its trunk massive. Emina momentarily handed Dani to Maya as she fumbled to brush the snow from the base of the trunk. Bella watched in shock as a small hole was uncovered. While it was small, it could still fit people down inside of it. Emina set Luca down into the snow as she wriggled into the tight space. Bella rushed forward to peer into the hole, to find it lit with torches beneath it. It was a cold, mud floor with the exception of a warm rug in the middle of it.

"Hand me the child," Emina instructed, reaching her hands upwards towards the hole. Maya handed her Dani and then Luca before climbing in herself. Bella handed Nakota to Emina and then Aria. She wriggled down into the hole, taking one last look of the cold winter world before sliding down the rest of the way. Emina had her children set up on the carpet and she'd taken off her own fur coat to help keep them warm. She rushed to the opening and slid a patch of brush over it, hoping that it would remain unnoticed. Bella looked around the haven.

It looked like it had been tended to well. It had carpets and torches on the walls, a barrel of wine and buckets of water, a food pantry and even a chamber pot. In the corner were quilts and feather pillows. It looked like a place where one might be stuck for quite a while. Emina laid quilts over the babies and gave one to her shivering daughter. Then she turned her eyes upon Bella. "What is this place?" she asked Emina.

"After the massacre of Therelis, Jacob had it built." Emina told her quietly. "He wanted to make sure that if anything like that happened again, he'd have somewhere to hide the one he loved. Whether that be another woman or his children or a pack brother or sister…this would be their hideout. And he didn't stop there. He built more, larger hideouts made for women and children. His men would fight, not hide like cowards."

She looked around the room. The food wasn't spoiled and the quilts and blankets weren't disgustingly old. "He must take care of it," she whispered.

"Oh yes," Emina affirmed. "He'd check on his havens quite often. He'd always be prepared."

Bella gasped as they heard the heavy pounding of footsteps over top of the haven. The earth above them trembled with the force, shaking dirt from the muddy earthen ceiling and down onto them. The women cried out, huddling in a corner with their children and holding them tightly. Bella soon realized that the footsteps were none but horses' hooves and that the Forksians must be passing over them.

For minutes, it seemed, the stampede of Forksians led into the camp in a seemingly endless line. Bella's heart pounded. Yes…they were here for her. And they seemed to be hell-bent on finding her and finishing what they started. Her vision blurred with tears.

But would La Push be punished for her supposed crimes?

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB  
**

He ran back to La Push from the forest after he'd secured the last of the havens, wiping snow over top of them and packing it down. There was enough food in them all to last them a few good days. He'd made sure to check the havens the night before they were to march on Forks, in case of emergency, but they hadn't even got to begin the march before the spirit of Melitta warned him that something was already coming for him. Something far bigger than he would have expected.

He caught Brady by the arm as he was running past, a look of sheer terror in his eyes. "Please tell me that the messengers have returned," he breathed weakly. Brady shook his head, breath curling into the air in quick puffs.

"Not yet," he said. "I wouldn't expect them until the next half of the hour—"

"We don't have time!" Jacob shouted, his breath curling out of his mouth in hot, angry peels.

"Give them time, Alpha." Brady's voice was faltering. His young beta was shaking in fear.

"You don't understand, do you?" Jacob laughed humorlessly. "The Forksians are coming now. They'll be here any second now. And they want _her._ They want my wife, the Babban Uwar."

Brady's lips trembled. "We can't stop them… can we?"

Jacob didn't answer the question directly. Brady already knew what the answer was. He swallowed a lump in his throat and clenched his fists. "Go get your bows and your sword. Let's give 'em a good fight."

Brady looked at the snow with a look of sorrow in his eyes, most likely for his family. Wishing he'd given them one last kiss. Then his face hardened and he looked up at Jacob, face set in determination. "Not today."

The Alpha furrowed is brows. "What?"

"Not. Today." Brady repeated. "I won't die. Not today."

Jacob felt a rush of adrenaline to the heart. "You're right. Tell the God of Death to come another time."

Brady turned and ran through the snow with the intent of retrieving his weapons. His men were lining up, armed and prepared for the attack that was coming. _Any second now_ , Jacob thought. His heart pounded as he felt a sense of déjà vu coming to him all over again, seeing the body of Melitta and his children laying in the snow. He grit his teeth and pushed away the foul memory, locking it into the deepest corner of his mind.

 _You need to protect Bella and the babies._

He slung his arrows over his back, holding his bow in his hand. He had his daggers in his pockets, his longsword on his hip. Jacob's heart was pounding. He wasn't going to lie. He was terrified. He looked down at his hands, calloused and scarred. He turned them over and stared at the jagged scars over his knuckles, balling up his fists and stretching his arms out at his sides. Then he looked towards the forest where the women and children were.

His heart nearly stopped.

Hundreds of armed Forksians stood at the edge of the forest just…staring at him. There was one man in front, holding a great blue flag that was flapping wildly in the wintry, night air. He was in a full suit of armor and Jacob couldn't see his face. He assumed it was the King of Forks. He shot a look back towards his men. They assumed position, their bows raised and loaded. Sam nodded from the front lines, signaling to him that they were ready for this.

But was _Jacob_ ready for this?

His men had no armor. On the Forksian side, each foot soldier and cavalryman was ironclad. They outnumbered the Quileutes 2 to 1. Jacob was the Alpha. Jacob was supposed to know what do, and he thought he did. Until now. Gulping, he lowered his bow and raised his head a little higher.

The front man in the shining armor lowered his flag and advanced on La Push. The archers raised their arrows and the man stopped. Jacob held up a hand, sending a wary glance back to his men. They hesitantly lowered their bows, trusting in Jacob's judgment.

Jacob began walking towards the knight, keeping his head up and his eyes aware of his surroundings at all times. The knight slid from the saddle of his horse, keeping a firm hand on his sword. They met halfway in the snow and he found himself staring at a menacing character, a man who was almost nearly his size. And Jacob was indeed tall.

The knight then removed the face covering on his helmet, revealing a face that Jacob wasn't prepared to see. The man had a certain olive skin tone, honey brown eyes and black curls framing his face, a light dusting of hair over his jaw.

Jacob could have sworn that the King of Forks was a paleface.

"Who are you?" Jacob spoke first, his voice cutting through the thick, tension filled air.

The man stared back evilly. "Sir Andreas Vega, Captain of the Royal Kingsguard to Edward the First," the man replied, a certain accent to his voice that Jacob had difficulty with understanding. It wasn't like Bella's accent at all. "Are you the… _Alpha?"_ When he said Jacob's title, he gave a laugh and Jacob glowered almost immediately.

Suddenly, he remembered Bella's story. A knight, one named Andreas, the one who raped and turned the king against her…it was all his fault. Jacob wanted to drive an arrow through his neck and watch the bastard choke on his blood until he died from suffocation. Jacob would sup on the sweetness it gave him to watch Andreas fucking Vega die. But he held himself.

"I am the Alpha," he said proudly through gritted teeth. "And you are on my land. You have no business here."

"Perhaps not," said the knight smoothly, with a click of his tongue against his teeth. "But I am afraid you have something of ours. Something very valuable to the king and his people and he has sent me to retrieve it."

"La Push has nothing of yours," Jacob spat. "Go back where you came."

Andreas raised his eyebrows and laughed. Jacob felt positively ridiculed. He wanted to rip out Vega's tongue and force-feed it to him. "We're not going anywhere, Alpha," he crooned with a sinister scowl. A shout echoed from behind him, where his men were stationed. "And neither are you." He turned to see what was going on and to his horror, he found that the rest of the Forksian army had snuck up behind them. Forks had the Quileutes completely surrounded.

His heart pounded in his chest as he looked his surroundings. "Are you going to slaughter us?" Jacob asked slowly.

"No. No…I won't lay waste to your pathetic little tribe," Andreas grunted a laugh, deep golden eyes sparkling. "If you give us what we want, we'll leave. In peace. We'll make a deal."

Jacob growled. "I do not make deals with Forksian scum," he said, baring his teeth. "La Push has nothing you could want."

Andreas's smile wiped off his face like a cloth does a stain. His eyes darkened and his face turned demonic. "That was a mistake, Alpha." His head snapped to the side and the army from the back, raised their bows, shooting a multitude of arrows into crowds of his men. He heard the dying screams of his people as they stood their ground, waiting for their Alpha to give the signal. Jacob loaded his bow faster than Andreas could think and had his arrow pointed at the bastard's throat. "I don't think you want to do that."

Jacob snarled at the guard, threatening him with his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to shove his arrow through Andreas's neck. "Why did you shoot them?" he demanded. "They didn't deserve to die!"

"You lied," the other man hissed. " _You_ killed them."

Jacob shook with anger, keeping his eyes on his target—the center of Vega's head.

Andreas spoke again, his tone made to sound intimidating and menacing but Jacob could see straight through him. "Lower your bow," he demanded. Jacob tightened his grip on the string, pulling it taut. "Lower it or I'll kill the boy."

Jacob paused then, tilting his head slightly and furrowing his brows. He'd made sure that all of the women and children were safely hidden in the woods. "What boy?" Jacob spat. Was this some kind of trick? Some kind of attempt to get him to turn around so he could be shot?

"The one we found wandering the woods, disoriented and alone." Andreas replied. Jacob's heart beat faster. "A boy of about six or seven. Kept calling for his father and mother. And then…an Uncle Jay, as well."

Jacob's heart pounded in his chest. Uncle Jay…that was the nickname that his nieces and nephews commonly called him, but it was coined by none other than his six year old nephew, Taj. He felt his fingers begin to shake. His lips trembled as his hands tightened on the bow. Andreas stared him right in the eye, waiting expectantly. Jacob hated that he knew…that he knew he'd lower the bow.

Behind him, he heard a great cry. It was the cry of a little boy. Eyes widened, Jacob whirled around. Taj was in the arms of a great palefaced man, struggling to be free. His eyes immediately swam to Paul, the boy's father, who was staring at his child with the shock of recognition. Paul realized that _that was his child_ , in that beast's arms. That was his child that they were threatening to kill.

While he was turned, two Forksian men came up behind him and took his arrows, twisting his arms backwards behind him and forcing him to his knees in the snow. Jacob cried out in shock as they dislocated one of his arms in the act. The wildmen loaded and prepared to shoot. "No, stop! Do not shoot!" he cried. "I command you!" The wildmen halted, confusion and anger in their eyes. But Jacob knew that if they retaliated, they would all be killed. There was no way that the Quileutes alone could defeat the Forksians. It would just end up being another massacre, hundreds and hundreds of people lying dead in the snow, their blood running the Astian river red.

"No!" Paul screamed, holding up his bow to shoot. He didn't listen to Jacob. That was his son that the Forksians had and they were threatening to kill him.

Jacob's eyes widened as his head whirled back around just as an archer let loose an arrow. "Lahote!" he cried, but it was too late. The arrow struck him in the leg just as he was about to let go, toppling the man into the snow like he was made of jelly. Blood spurted from his leg like a fountain, staining the virgin snow.

"Tell me the truth, Alpha," Andreas demanded. The guards tightened their grip on Jacob's arms and he felt his dislocated bone move beneath his skin. He cried out in pain. "Or I'll snap the boy's neck. And then I'll kill the father. And you'll watch. You'll watch as they die." Oh Gods, he hated feeling so weak, so helpless. He hated having his people see him like this, their Alpha forced to his knees and threatened with death.

Paul wouldn't give up. That was his baby, screaming and crying his name. Saying he was scared. Saying he wanted his father, his mother, Uncle Jay… "He's a child!" Jacob hissed. "A fucking child!"

Andreas paid no mind. "Tell me where she is."

Jacob's heart was hammering in his chest. Paul inched closer in the snow, blood spouting from his injured leg. "Lahote!" he screamed, his vocal chords feeling ragged. "Stand down! Stand down, goddamnit!" He was warning him.

"Tell me, Jacob!" Andreas yelled, fisting Jacob's hair and pulling his head back violently.

"Take me," he told Andreas. "Kill me. Do whatever you want. But leave my people alone."

"I don't want you," the olive-skinned guard said thickly. "You're not afraid to die." Jacob was about to say something when Andreas interjected again. "I'm warning you that this is your last chance. If you don't tell me where she is, I'll kill the boy and the man. I'll lay waste to your pathetic tribe."

He saw Paul struggling in the snow, bleeding out. He saw Taj screaming his father's name. He knew that everything was riding on his words, what he would have to say. If he told them where Bella was hiding, they would kill her, slaughter Emina and the children. If he didn't, they would kill them all and wipe out the entirety of his tribe.

He had to make a choice. There could be a chance that the Forksians would go back on their word and harm everyone anyways, but he had to take the chance. He could do nothing else. He was captured, forced to watch one of his best betas bleed out in the snow while trying to get to his son.

Everything rode on these two words…and his heart nearly broke as he said them. Everything that he'd fought so hard to protect would have been for nothing. But thousands of lives were resting in his very hands. He was backed into a corner with swords and arrows aimed at him from all sides. No…he had no other choice.

" _The forest."_

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Hold on to your horses everyone. It's going to be a crazy ride from here and I just want to prepare you for it. Just remember to trust me! I'm sorry about the length of time that's passed since last chapter was posted. My life is crazy with this new job of mine, school and cheerleading. I'm going to start writing part two of this chapter ASAP since this was my free night. I know most of you will be waiting on pins and needles. Thank you eternally for tuning in…my readers and reviewers is what keeps my inspiration running hot. Leave me a little something-something if you like :)

Courtney xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** This is the second half of the other chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. I know you have been waiting patiently.

 **Soundrack** : Sehlabelo: _Seasons of War by World of Warcraft Soundtrack_

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 **BELLA**

A shiver ran down her spine for the third time in five minutes. She felt increasingly uncomfortable, fidgeting against the wall in anxiousness. Her babies were finally asleep, having had nursed them to quiet them down. Emina and Maya huddled in the corner. Maya supped on a piece of bread and cheese quietly while her mother stared in silence at the cold, mud floor.

There it was again.

Another chill.

Bella pushed herself off from the cold wall and rubbed her arms, feeling sick to her stomach. Confused, Emina looked up at her. "What is it?" she asked Bella.

"Something's not right," she replied, shaking her head. She gripped at her elbows and chewed her lip. She was trembling.

"I know you're afraid," said Emina. "But they won't find us. We're hidden well, Jacob made sure of that."

"It's not that," Bella protested, voice quaking in fear. She shook her hands and wiggled her fingers nervously. "It's like a disturbance. Those Forksians are out there and they're confronting our men. It's almost like…a vibration in my bones. I can feel it whenever something's wrong."

Emina blinked. "How do you know that this happens every time something is bound to go wrong?"

Bella bit her lip, fighting back tears. The vibration sensation was getting worse and worse. "I first felt it when I lost my first child," she explained. "Then before Edward's beatings, before Andreas raped me, before they accused me of witchcraft and treason and threw me in the dungeons. I never told anyone because I never knew how to explain it."

"And you're sensing something's wrong out there?" Emina asked, her own voice trembling. She hugged little Maya closer to her side.

She felt her whole body trembling. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Yes," she spoke gently. Suddenly, she felt an immense pain in her arms. This worried her greatly. "Emina, you need to let me out."

The older woman stared at Bella like she had five heads. "Are you mad?"

"Emina, show me how to open this thing!" Bella demanded, eyes blurring with tears. Her arms hurt at the shoulders—it almost felt like dislocation.

"And what are you going to do?" Emina fired back. "Walk out there and demand that they stop? They'll kill you. Even you know that that's what they're here for. You'll never see your babies or Jacob ever again. You'll never see me or the rest of La Push. You're the Babban Uwar—you can't go."

"I am the Babban Uwar," Bella whispered. "I am the Queen of Forks. I am entirely responsible for this march from the Forksians. None of you asked for this. A whole tribe does not deserve to be slaughtered for one woman! If I don't go, you'll die. Jacob will die. Maya and my babies will die. The Quileutes will _perish and be forgotten,_ buried beneath the sands of eternity _._ I cannot let that happen." There was passion in her voice, emotion in her eyes.

Emina's lip trembled and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I can't let you go. I made a promise to Jacob." Her voice broke off at the end as her face fell in anguish.

Bella sighed softly, coming to kneel in front of Emina. "I need you to let me go," she begged. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if all of you died for me." Emina shook her head slowly, but Bella took her hands in her own and guided her to her feet, pulling her towards the haven's exit. "Open the latch, Emina."

The older woman was crying now. "Please, Alpha Prima, do not make me do this."

"Open it," Bella ordered gently. Emina's fingers trembled as she unlatched the door to the haven, opening it up to the white winter world above. Bella slowly turned to the older woman, whose scarred face was wet with tears. She embraced Emina tightly, a tear rolling down her own cheek. "Take care of my babies, I beg you."

"Alpha Prima—" Emina began, her voice cracking from crying.

"Em, promise me," Bella pleaded, pain in her eyes. "Promise me that when I'm gone you'll be a mother to them. Teach them all they need to know, how to survive, how to become good little princes and princesses. Promise me that you'll comfort my Jacob. Let him know that it isn't the end."

Emina nodded her head, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I promise you. I promise with my life."

Bella pulled back and looked at the woman. "Thank you."

And then she was climbing out through the hole, into the harsh white world around them.

0o0o0o0o

 **JACOB**

" _The forest."_

Andreas slowly nodded his head, pulling himself back from Jacob. "Killian," he directed his attention to one of the soldiers. "Search the forest. Look for havens." Jacob's heart lurched. What had he done? He watched as ten soldiers were dispatched into the forest on all sides, charged with the task of finding their queen. Andreas looked down at Jacob then, who was trembling with the sickness of grief and regret. He smiled.

"Forksians!" he boomed, his voice echoing for miles. Then his happy smile twisted into something demonic, an evil, malicious smirk. His eyes darkened like the sky before a rainstorm and he let a deep, monstrous chuckle escape his lips. "Kill them."

Something seemed to stop time then. Everything just stopped and Jacob swore he was the one that had stopped it. Everything had flashed before his eyes. Slowly, the archers raised their bows and let loose their arrows, raining a hellstorm of death down upon his people. First was Paul. The arrows struck him everywhere and killed him instantly. His last sight on this earthly world was of his son screaming for his father.

Next was little Taj. The guard that kept him had snapped his little neck before the arrows could reach him. Then came Brady. It hit him right through the heart and Jacob saw him make out the words " _no…not today."_ Men were screaming. Men were _dying._ And it was all his fault.

Jacob threw his head back and out from his lungs tore a terrible howl of sadness, of torture, of pain…he closed his eyes. Andreas yanked his head forward with rough hands. "Open your eyes! I want you to watch as your people die. Watch them suffer in torment."

Jacob's heart was breaking slowly. Why was this happening? He'd given them the information that they had wanted from him. He'd told them his wife and child's hidden whereabouts. "You lied!" he cried, struggling against the guards. He wanted to break free, he wanted to fight. He wanted Andreas's tongue from his throat and then force-feed it to him.

Andreas shrugged. "So did you."

"I told you what you wanted!" Jacob's throat felt raw. His heart was beating fast and he was trembling. He lurched forwards stupidly. The two guards holding him wrestled him back and Jacob let loose a howl of pain.

"Indeed you did," Andreas crooned softly.

Jacob hated every moment of it. He hated being ridiculed, belittled. He hated being restrained, forced to his knees and said to watch instead of fighting alongside of his men. Gods, what kind of Alpha was he?

His people charged on the Forksians. They unsheathed their swords from their belts and met the ironclad head to head. Arrows were whizzing back and forth. They struck men on both sides, for the arrow knew not of origin but of direction. Blood was staining the crystal snow red. It was happening. His men would be slaughtered and the Forksians had men hunting his wife and children down in the forest. He was helpless. He couldn't help them fight because he was captured, forced to submit to _Forks._ Oh Gods, he just wanted it to end.

"You said you weren't here to hurt us," Jacob seethed through gritted teeth, blinking through blinding tears. "That if I gave you what you wanted, you'd leave!"

Andreas came close to Jacob, so close that he could smell the mulled wine on his breath. "I changed my mind."

Jacob didn't know what to do. Never had he felt so helpless, so emasculated. He was no Alpha. He'd failed his people twice now. Suddenly, he heard a man call from behind him. "What is that?"

" _I think it's a woman."_

Jacob's eyes immediately swam to the edge of the forest from where they were looking. It was a woman. She walked barefoot in the snow, clad in nothing but a long cotton underdress. He didn't know what was going on. The wind was blowing in her face. Her hair was long and brown and whipped back out behind her. Her skin was like the snow. His heart dropped. _No!_

"By Jove, Andreas, I think that's our pretty one." One of the guards laughed. Jacob felt his heart pump faster and faster. He felt himself struggling against the holds of one of the guards. He felt said guard's grip tighten significantly and he bit back a growl of pain. What was she doing?

Andreas chuckled. "This should be interesting."

0o0o0o0o

 **BELLA**

She was freezing.

She'd left her coat and everything in the forest so the Forksian hounds wouldn't find her first. She had heard them barking in the woods and assumed that they had smelled her on Jacob. Her feet were cold from the trek from the woods to La Push. Her skin cracked and started to bleed slightly. Every step was painful, but it didn't matter.

The cold wind blew and she felt it like a slap to the face, a stab to the stomach. It was bitter and painful but she moved on. She saw what was unfolding before in La Push. It was all-out war, Forksians against Wildmen, and they outnumbered her people 2 to 1. In the snow she saw three dead—three that she knew well.

Paul was lying in a puddle of red, arrows protruding from his body on all sides. In the snow next to him was his six year old son Taj, neck snapped like a twig. And to the right of them lay Brady, eyes cold and staring at the gray sky, a hand over his entrance wound, a hand over his bleeding heart.

Bella sobbed.

Yes. This was all her fault.

If she hadn't been so ignorant, hadn't been so stupid…what if she had never escaped Forks that day and was beheaded, like she was supposed to be? What if this was different? Would things have changed?

And then she saw him. Her Jacob, forced to his knees in the snow. Held by two ferocious looking guards who sneered at her with hatred. His heart looked broken at the sight of her, betrayed perhaps. She wasn't supposed to leave her haven but she had to. She would sacrifice her life for many.

And standing next to the guard was Andreas. Sweet…Andreas. No. _Horrible Andreas._ She was so torn apart. And then she entered the fighting. Wildmen fought Forksians with swords and spears and arrows. She heard their screams, their shouts. This was war. But she walked through and past the tents like she was a goddess protected by some holy aura. Arrows whizzed past her head but she only had her eye on one thing.

"Andreas," she said, her voice airy and filled with torture. "I need you to let them go. Stop this, I'm begging you."

The man leaned forward, black curls blowing in the wind. His sea green eyes stared deep into hers. "And why would I do that?" he crooned, cocking his head to the side.

"Because they didn't know," she told him. "They didn't know I was the Queen. All they knew was that I was a Forksian."

Andreas nodded towards Jacob. "He seemed to know who I was talking about," he told her.

Bella gulped and she clutched the side of her nightdress nervously. "He was the one who rescued me from the forest on the day that I escaped," she said, looking over at him. Jacob's eyes were wet with tears and they matched her own. They were full of anguish and fury and sadness and longing, emotions swirling together like dark clouds. He seemed to ask _why?_ "He protected me but I hid the truth from him." She turned back to Andreas quickly, as much as it pained her look away from him. "I hid the truth from them all. I never meant to start a war."

"Well you did," Andreas whispered, face hardened like a rock. He was so harsh and cruel. "The moment you ran."

Bella let a sob fall from her lips. Her eyes were glassy and glittery with tears. "Here I am, Andreas," she said, shoving her wrists towards him. "Take me. Torture me, kill me, parade my dead body around the streets, I don't care…but believe me when I tell you that these people are innocent! They do not deserve to be slaughtered like pigs, they never asked for this! They had no idea that they were holding the Queen of Forks in their midst and they do not deserve to be punished for who I am."

Andreas looked unsympathetic to Bella's cause but he was listening to her. "We gave you a chance," he growled, stepping forward. "You ignored it." She knew that he was referring to the secret message she had found in Jarl's hair.

Bella shook her head. "You've known me for years," she told him. She felt Jacob's eyes on her, sensing that she and Andreas had connections far deeper than she'd told him of. "You _know_ me. What happened?" Her voice cracked as she reached for his arm.

He stepped back in the snow. "Do not touch me, witch."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bella pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "I remember you, truly remember you. I never thought that you would be the one to…hear me, Andreas, I'll say what you want. I'll tell them what you want me to. I'll die, if that's what you want. But please…let these people go. Call off your men. Your anger is with me, not the wildmen."

Andreas chewed his lip. His hands, which were once shaking, settled at his side. His face paled from its angry red hue and his eyes softened in the slightest bit. Jacob blanched. _She was getting through to him, truly_. "This is your fault. _Not mine,"_ he snapped, face reddening again.

"I know," she whispered, her shoulders heaving. "Punish me for it. Not these people. Make me pay, not them. I _beg_ you."

"You've always cared too much for savages," the man said, his voice lowering significantly.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, a heavy tear rolling down her cheek.

The olive-skinned man sighed, glaring at her. He was trying to fight some kind of emotion, she could see that much. "Darien, blow the horns." Andreas instructed.

"But my lord!" the guard's eyes widened, shaking his head.

" _ **Blow it!"**_ Andreas shouted, eyes flashing with anger. "We have what we want here. The King only sent us to retrieve the witch, not kill savages."

"But the men-"

Andreas struck the guard with the back of his hand powerfully. The guard stumbled back in shock, spitting blood and teeth out into the snow. "The king is terribly impatient and you're keeping him waiting. I don't think you want to know what it's like to be at the brunt of his impatience."

The guard reluctantly raised the horn to his lips and blew as hard as he could. It was the retreat signal. Bella felt herself go limp with relief. Yes…she'd done it. She'd convinced Andreas that her people were truly innocent. Now Jacob and her children would have a chance at life.

"Do not think you won," Andreas growled into her ear menacingly. Her eyes widened slightly, hair prickling on the back of her neck. "I will make sure your head is on a spike within the week." Her throat felt raw and her heart gushed quickly in terror.

"Tie her up," Andreas snapped at one of the guards quickly. His cavalry men were riding out of La Push, their bloody swords held high. The Wildmen were still shooting their arrows, furious at the deaths of their people. They began to retreat back into the forest, back towards La Push.

For Bella, it was a moment that she'd never forget. While she had succeeded in saving the tribe, she had also signed her death note. Death's bells were ringing loud in her head. She would never see Jacob or her children ever again. The guards bound her hands with rope tightly and she whimpered in pain as the taut rope pulled at her skin harshly. She could feel the warm blood on her wrists.

She looked back at Jacob whose face was horrified, tears streaking his cheeks. The two guards holding him left his side, pointing their arrows at him cautiously as they mounted their horses.

Jacob shook his head, his hands shaking. "Ke ne ke tlamehile," she told him. The guards shouted at her to move and tugged on her ropes, violently lurching her forwards. She felt into the snow, quickly scrambling back to her feet. "Ke tla u rata bophelo ba ka kaofela." She turned back to him, pain etched into her voice. ( _I had to. I will always love you.)_

"Sehlabelo," he whispered in complete awe, remembering the prophecy. _(The sacrifice.)_

"Etsoe naheng," she replied, nodding. _"For the wild."_

One of the guards hoisted her up roughly and she began to cry as they took her away. La Push, everything that was good and right…she was leaving it. She was terrified, even though she knew that this had to be done. Jacob cried out in torture as the guard's horse began to gallop. Bella's heart sank when he stood and followed the horse, knife in hand.

"Che, Jakobo. E-re ke tsamaee!" She cried passionately. He couldn't follow her. He'd die and she wouldn't be able to stand the sight of his blood in the snow. _(No, Jacob. Let me go!)_

Her heart stopped as an arrow whizzed past her head. She barely saw the flash of brown from the corner of her eye before it hit him in the leg, knocking him off balance before he could throw the dagger. It was a nonfatal blow but he still cried in pain when it hit him. He clutched at the wound with blood seeping through his fingers, cursing the Gods above him for taking another wife from him.

But this was her _sehlabelo._ This was for the wild.

0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** So I'm estimating that the story runs into the 30(ish) chapter mark. I plotted out where I wanted to go from here so hopefully I can smooth-sail when I write from here on out. The only problem is finding the time to write…lol. Obviously we saw that Andreas and Bella have a past here. Next chapter you'll find out what that was and return to Bella's nightmare. Please review. (:

Courtney xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Author's Note:** I know, it's been over a month. But school is finally done and now I can focus on this! It's just been so much with final exams, cheerleading and work. But now I have a breather and I can focus on this…so here we go!

 **Song:** Ignis: Earth Shaker by Audiomachine

 **Portrayals:** _Bella_ : Lily Collins, _Andreas_ : Diego Boneta (Hispanic Accent), _Edward_ : Eddie Redmayne

 **Chapter Twenty Four:**

She felt herself slowly coming to her senses. She knew that she had been asleep for quite some time; she could feel in her muscles. They ached. The last thing she remembered was seeing Jacob in the snow. He was calling her name with an arrow protruding from his leg—blood dripped into the white snow, staining it crimson. It was dark in this new place. It was cold.

She finally opened her eyes and realized she was in fact, residing in a dark, dripping cellar. She gasped, struggling immediately. She found her hands and feet bound in chains that rattled loudly against the stone floor when she moved. Her nightdress was torn and had blood on it, presumably her own. Her hair was knotted and dirty and her feet were bare, cracked and bleeding from the ice.

Outside there was a guard posted. At the sound of her movement, he brought a torch to the bars of the cold cell, allowing some light to pour in so that he could see her. She blinked slowly as he stared at her through his helmet, eyes like sapphires glowing in the darkness. She looked around the cell. In the corner was a bone and a plump rat squeaked, salvaging the last of the meat from it. She shuddered and struggled to find her voice.

"Where am I?" she asked the man, her voice scratchy and crackly.

"Forks Castle," he replied gruffly.

She leaned her head back against the stone wall, chains clinking against the stone. Last time she was imprisoned, her conditions were considerably better. She had lived isolated in a tower. She had a window and a desk with papers and pens. She had a wardrobe with some clothes, a chamber pot and a small bed. But this wasn't the tower. This cell was located in Forks' dungeons, for criminals and war prisoners and misbehaving slaves. Down here, they tortured people. Edward was merciless. As he grew older, gradually falling into his mental sickness, he took more and more of a liking to torture. He had said it satiated the demons crawling through his brain.

"Are they going to torture me?" she spoke, hearing faint cries of pain through the dripping dungeon walls. The screams were terrible, ripped from someone's throat as they begged for mercy.

"Not if you cooperate," replied the guard.

"Am I to be executed soon?" she questioned.

"In time," came the simple reply.

Bella's heart pounded. All she could do was sit and wait in the dark and the wet… sit and await her fate. The guard left then, metal armor clunking as he walked. With him went the torch and the light. She assumed he was going to tell someone that she was finally awake. Her heart was madly pounding. She struggled against her chains, whimpering as the metal cut into her wrists.

In the darkness she could only think about her children. Jacob. Her people. While she had inevitably saved the tribe from total destruction, she hadn't been able to save everyone. Brady, Paul and her nephew Taj. The countless wildmen, whose names she knew not, were lying dead in the snow, painting its virgin crystal red with blood. And her Jacob, he'd been shot. Yet another wife was taken from him by the same men that had taken his previous. She'd be killed and she'd leave him alone in this world. She'd leave her children without a mother. Again.

She wanted to see her precious girls and sweet boys again. See their little faces, cradle them in her arms. She wanted her Jacob to hold her and tell her that it would be okay. That she didn't have to be afraid. But she knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do to save her now. She was going to die. Edward would behead her and humiliate her dead corpse in front of all of Forks.

She was no Babban Uwar, no miracle worker. She was just a woman.

She froze and fell out of her thoughts when the sound of nearing footsteps approached her cell. She felt her heart leap into her throat and pressed herself against the cold wall. The footsteps stopped a few feet from her cell. Whoever it was set a torch upon the wall for some light before jingling the keys to unlock the cell. She felt her breathing slow down. She could see the faint outline of a man in the doorway, just staring at her. He grabbed the torch from off of the wall and stepped inside of the cell.

He settled it in one of the torch holders inside the cell and the light illuminated the dark corners of the room. The plump rat ran back into its cowardly hole and Bella squinted in the dim light, trying to get a good look on whoever it was standing before her. She noticed his black curls, glowing green eyes in the dark. She quickly realized that it was none other than Andreas.

She slumped against the wall, feeling defeated. "Well, look," she whispered. "You got what you wanted."

He was quick to speak, his familiar foreign accent ringing in her ears. "This was never what I wanted."

The overwhelming feeling of disgust grew in the pit of her stomach. "How dare you say that?" she hissed at him. "You never loved me. Your actions made that plainly clear."

Andreas's face turned red. "Do you think that if ten years ago you told me I would hate you with every inch of myself and want your head, I would have believed it? No, I would have laughed and dismissed it as some kind of sick joke."

"But here we are," she spat, turning her eyes away from him. She was ashamed to look at him, ashamed to think that she ever once had feelings stronger than hatred for him.

"I was angry at you," he growled. "You—"

Astonished, she immediately cut him off. "What was I supposed to do? I was the Queen! I couldn't leave the King for a commoner!" She screamed at him, tears blurring in her eyes. "You don't condemn someone of witchcraft and treason when you're simply angry! Or _jealous_!"

"I begged you!" he screamed at her, black curls falling into his angry eyes. "I begged you to come with me and you refused, you let him beat you! Just admit it, you were too ashamed to run away with me. You would have rather been with someone that beat you and hurt you and insulted you than run away with me… so you stomped on my heart and spit in my face by staying with _him._ We had a chance, a true chance, and you chose him over me."

She struggled against her chains. "I couldn't run, I couldn't be that stupid. I was the Queen. I had a duty to my people and my husband. I couldn't run away with you and leave everything behind!"

"There would have been new names, new starts, but you still chose him! He _**beat**_ you!" he screamed, charging at her and fisting his hand into her hair. She snarled as his hand tugged at the soft hair on her scalp, snapping her neck back.

"You know he would followed, Andreas. He wasn't going to just let me go. And if they would have found us on that ship, we would have both died. He would have tortured us. You would be right here in this cell beside me, awaiting your death alongside mine," she told him through her teeth.

"Bullshit," he spat. "The king didn't love you and you knew that. You knew he was looking to the Church for an annulment. He had his wavering eye on a Princess from Verilya and he would have gotten rid of you just like that. You played me. You never wanted me. You just strung me along, and for that, I hate you, Isabella Swan."

With an exasperated growl, he released his hold on her hair and stood back up. She breathed out slowly, staring into his ruthless green eyes. She licked her chapped lips. "Let me tell you something, Andreas. I sat and thought a long while about running away with you. I was going to go and tell you that I would be willing to run away if we just waited a little…you sprung it on me so quickly. I had to give myself time to think because we had to figure out a plan..." Andreas's eyes widened and he cocked his head in confusion, eager to hear what she had to say. "When you knocked on my door that night, I was anxious and ready to tell you that I wanted to plan. But you were angry and you wouldn't let me speak. You beat me and then raped me. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. You became the very man you swore you'd never be."

He stared directly into her eyes, his lips trembling and hands shaking. "You're lying."

She didn't bother with his comment and continued on. "But you left me that night without a word. I saw how disgusted you were with yourself—it was evident on your face. You left me a bloody mess on that bed, broken and impregnated with your child. Then you told Edward that I had bewitched you and you fought me bravely. You broke my heart, Andreas. I trusted you. I loved you. I admired you greatly. But you ruined me and I'll never forgive you for that."

"You're lying," he repeated. "You weren't going to leave him. You admired your riches far too much to leave them to be with me, a commoner. You're a filthy, conniving whore and I hope—"

"You didn't let me speak! You didn't let me tell you! How could you have known my heart and my decisions when you didn't hear my words?" she cried, pushing herself in his face. "No matter how hard I try to forget that night, the memories just won't leave me in peace. When you walked in my door, you were not a man but a beast. I was terrified of you."

His face crumbled and his eyes turned from angry to upset. He stepped back, boots squeaking against the cold, wet floor. "If you speak truth, then why did you let me believe I was right about you?" he demanded. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"You don't think I didn't try?" she asked, cocking her head in disbelief. "You wouldn't even look at me. You didn't want to see what you'd done, see the bruises and the dried blood on my skin. You were a coward. You still are a coward."

"I am the coward?" he scoffed. "You ran from Forks and from your fate by dulled ax the night before your very execution."

"I wanted to die on my own terms," she cried. "Freezing in the woods alone seemed like a far better option then having my head lopped from my body in front of a crowd screaming in favor of the executioner… but I came back. I will accept that my death will come eventually, whether it be now or fifty years from now. I wanted to make my death mean something. If I can save my people and die, I'd rather be killed than watch them be slaughtered while I live. I know what love is, unlike you."

Andreas grit his teeth and looked menacingly down at the ground, cursing softly under his breath.

"So yes," she breathed out with an airy laugh. "You were right. We could have had it all. We could have gone overseas and changed our names and made a living. I could have given you children—I did give you one, whom you forcefully took from me as you forcefully gave. It would have been a new start…but you, _you_ were the one that ruined that dream, not me."

He was shaking in the cell. Bella could that much. He was deeply upset by what she had told him and found that his heart was slowly breaking. "Do not lie to me," he growled, still persistent on putting up a fight, a wall. But Bella was tired of it all.

"Edward's corrupted you," she murmured. "You're not Andreas anymore. You're his slave, fit to do his bidding for him… I hate you for it. I hate that I loved you once. I hate that you didn't listen to me. _I hate you_."

He stepped forward, an angry, defensive glare in his eye. "Edward's not corrupted me—he's helped me to see the truth. You are the corrupter; you are a whore and a witch, and I hate that I loved you once as well. The feeling, my dear Isa, is entirely mutual." He bent down and hovered his face near hers, smiling devilishly.

Disgusted, she spat at him. Astonished, he backhanded her across the face. Her head flew to the side at the crack of his hand against her cheek, blood dripping from her lip which had been caught on the corner of her tooth. He went to hit her again but she veered up her leg and planted her foot between his legs, sending him doubling over to the ground.

"Get out!" she screamed at him, struggling violently against her chains. "Get out and leave me alone in this shit hole! Let me spend my last few goddamn moments in peace. Get out!"

Pride scorned, Andreas scrambled to his feet with obvious fury in his eyes. "God Almighty. I can't wait to mount your fucking head outside of the city gates."

0o0o0o0o

Her bare feet slapped against the cold stone floor as the guard led her along through the pathways. She winced as a giant rat came crawling out from one prisoner's cell and scuttled away past her leg. Water dripped from the walls…or at least she _thought_ it was water. The guard had her hands tied with a rope and pulled her like a farmer would his cattle. Whenever she didn't walk fast enough, the man would sharply tug on the rope, jolting her forwards violently. She gulped and tried to catch up with him. The rope bit at her skin harshly and she bit back a cry of pain.

She passed the cells and saw the poor, decrepit prisoners hiding in the darkness. Some were thieves, some were rapists, some were spies, and some were murderers…now she was no different than any of them. They all looked at her like she was the worst one of all. She _hated_ being looked at like that. She didn't kill anyone, she didn't rape anyone, she didn't steal…all she did was lie there in silence as someone she considered her closest friend raped her. All she did was watch as he turned his back on her and lied about her to the king. All she did was sit in that cell, be ridiculed by her people, and watch as her only son was taken by the very man that gave him to her. All she did was run into the forest, hoping to die by ice rather than by blade.

She followed the guard around the corner and up the stairs, up into the light. She pondered asking where they were going, but a part of her already knew the answer to her question. Her heart beat in her chest as the guard pulled her up into the light, bringing her into the heart of the castle. She blinked—it was much too bright for her sensitive eyes, after being stored away in the darkness of the dungeons.

As her eyes slowly adjusted, she could see her surroundings more clearly. He was leading her to the king's private room. She remembered it clear as day. The smooth blue carpets over the cold, white marble floor. The strong white pillars holding up the castle, the stuffed animal heads mounted on the walls surrounding the hall. They were Edward's pride and joys, the best game that he'd ever caught. Amongst the collection were bears, wild cats, wild dogs, warthogs, deer, elk and moose. There was even a wolf.

Maids and servants gathered around the doors, watching with widened eyes as she walked on past them. Bella's eye caught on Jessa. The girl was crying. Bella remembered Jessa as her very own handmaiden. Jessa knew the truth and tried to tell Edward. She was flogged mercilessly for it. Bella hadn't known if she'd survived the whipping, for she was locked up in that tower…but now she knew. "Jessa," she whispered brokenly.

The frail woman turned back into the room with a small whimper, just leaving her there. Bella didn't blame her. Any association with the treasonous, witch Queen of Forks would surely be a poisonous affair. Bella sighed, turning back to the room in which she was being pulled towards. Two burly guards stood watch before Edward's door, their hard eyes fixed upon her. They slowly moved out of the way and allowed the door to be opened. The guard leading her gave a sharp tug on the rope, tugging Bella forward violently, sending her to her knees on the floor.

The other guards laughed as she struggled to get back on her feet with the other guard cursing at her to get up. She breathed out slowly as they shoved her into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She nearly ran into his table, missing it by just an inch. She breathed out shakily, hands trembling in their bindings.

Edward was sitting there at the end of his table, supping on quail's eggs and cooked halibut. His sea green eyes flickered up towards her and he smiled sinisterly. "I've been wondering when I'd see you again," he murmured. "Whether I'd see you dead or alive, that was entirely questionable. But it appears you've surrendered yourself alive, so alive will have to do."

Bella's heart hammered in her chest. He was exactly how she remembered. He had pale, freckled skin with auburn hair and eyes like murky sea water. His voice was cold and uninviting, his hands bony and unkind.

He stabbed at his quail's egg, watching as the yellow yolk flowed out and onto his fish. "Andreas came to me earlier and said that he heard you whispering spells in your cell." Edward's eyes flickered up to Bella's, staring expectantly into them. "He said your time in the forest strengthened your power. That you held the secrets of the wild in your palm.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "And what do you think?" came her quiet questioning.

Edward placed the halibut onto his tongue and chewed loudly. "I think he's telling the truth." Bella laughed. It surprised Edward, who nearly choked on his fish in shock. "Why in the seven hells are you laughing?"

"You still think that I'm a witch after all this time?" she asked him genuinely, brows furrowed. "After all that we'd been through?"

"Yes," came the king's simple response. "I've seen your magic in action. Your ability to bear Andreas's child, a child of sin…your inability to produce a living heir. How you seduced one of my best men to come crawl through your legs, to betray me. How you got those fucking savages to bow to you and call you their prophesied Great Mother…so yes. I do still think you're a treasonous, filthy whore. And a witch."

She nodded slowly. "So what now?"

Edward sat forward in his chair. "You get to eat," he began, pushing a plate of food towards the end of his table where she stood. It was the same thing that Edward was eating. She was puzzled but she didn't dare question it. She sat in the chair beside her and stared at the plate of food. The clean, white halibut with a perfectly poached quail's egg sitting on top of it. Next to the fish was a golden fork.

She eyed him suspiciously. He seemed perplexed. "What, you think I poisoned your food?" he laughed. "A few months in the wild didn't change your stupidity, I can see that." Bella growled under her breath and looked down at her food. It was true that she was hungry; she hadn't eaten for two days straight and her stomach was aching. "Just poisoning you would be no fun," he then explained to her. "You'll have a rightful demise."

Suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore. She put down her fork and looked up at him. "And how will I go?" She already knew the answer but she, for some reason, just wished to hear it.

"The stake," he murmured casually. Emotions shot through her, sending fear jolting through her body. She whipped her head up, eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you said you'd behead me," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. She didn't want to sound completely and utterly terrified but that's what she was. "That's what you said you wanted, to-to see my head on a spike."

"People change," he explained to her carefully. "You are a witch. And witches burn."

Her stomach felt immediately sour. Yes, this is what she had wanted when she'd sacrificed herself. She'd wanted to die for her people, her husband, her children…and she was almost comforted by the fact that her head would be chopped off. It would be a quick, painless death. But now she was terrified. To be burned at the stake, inhaling fire and screaming as the flames licked her skin mercilessly…that was a cruel death. There was no quickness to it, no painlessness.

She could barely find her words to speak to him. "When…when will I be executed?"

"After the dinner service," he explained. "It is more brilliant to watch a burning after sunset. All the kingdom's eyes will be drawn to you in the blackness of night. You will give light to the square." He grinned widely, taking amusement from the obvious fear and disgust in her eyes. "You ought to eat your meal there," he said pointing to the sad piece of halibut. "It will be your last."

0o0o0o0o

She tried to get rest in her dreary dungeon cell, but whenever she closed her eyes she saw Jacob's face. She saw his pain, his longing. She saw her babies in his arms. This was hell on earth. Waiting to be killed was hell on earth.

It startled her when someone ran by, their feet slapping against the cold, bare floor. The torches on the wall barely did enough to light the path in the darkness and she found herself shrouded in black. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. A tear rolled down her cheek. This is what she'd wanted, to sacrifice herself. If things could be redone, she wouldn't have done anything different. But she wasn't going to conceal the fact that she was terrified.

Being burnt at the stake was a terrible way to go.

Bella knew that she had to go to her death with pride. She had to make her sacrifice for La Push, for her death was their only hope. The wildmen were her true people and she cared for them more than anything. She would do anything. She would breathe in the flames for them.

She heard urgent footsteps drawing near her cell and felt her heart rate immediately speed up. She shook. She assumed it was the executioner, preparing to take her down to the stake…but she was confused by the true urgency of the footsteps. She squinted in the dark as the figure stopped before her cell, jiggling the keys in the lock. The door was thrown open and a torch was mounted onto the wall quickly.

Then she could see her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Jessa. "You'll be flayed if they catch you!"

Jessa looked torn apart. "We don't have much time," she whispered. "But you were the only true friend I'd ever known. Only you and I know the truth, Isabella. You are good. And pure. And you do not deserve to die like this." She fished a little vial out of her servant's pockets and handed it to her.

Then she understood what Jessa was asking her to do. "I will not poison myself," she told him. "I am not a coward."

And she pushed the vial away.

"Burning alive is the worst way to die," Jessa said, voice cracking. "Your flesh will be boiled from your bones and you'll stand and watch as your skin is slowly burnt away before the flames even reach high enough to kill you."

Everything the maid was telling her was making her want to drink the poison more and more. But she wouldn't do it. She couldn't do it. "No, Jessa," she told the young girl. "I can't."

"Take it!" she cried. "It's a terrible pain but it is quick and over in under a minute. You'll suffer long at that stake, Isabella. You won't suffer long with this." Bella looked away, her heart crawling up into her throat. She felt sickened and immediately afraid.

Jessa set the vial down on the ground and fished a little bag of powder out. "If you won't take the poison, tie this to your inner thigh, under your dress, and when the flames reach high enough…it…it will be quick."

Bella found herself crying now. She couldn't see a better option. Hiking up her skirts, she allowed Jessa's shaky fingers to tie the gunpowder around her thigh. When she finished, the maidservant stepped back. "I pray God has mercy on your soul, my Queen."

0o0o0o0o

They painted her face white and smeared her lips with rouge. A "painted whore" was what they called her. They strapped her hands and feet together with rope and put her on the back of a cart. And that was where she stood, as she was told to. She winced when she moved her wrist slightly, the scratchy rope tugging at her skin. She nearly fell over when the wagon lurched forward. On the other side of the door, she could hear them screaming.

They were chanting the same words over and over again: "Kill the Queen, Kill the Queen."

It made her absolutely sick to her stomach. Nothing in the world could have ever prepared her for what she was about to endure. The worst pain possible in a sacrifice that was of utmost importance. She tried to remember Jacob's loving hands. She tried to remember her children, huddled close at her breast. And for a minute she could see her family again, with Jacob smiling at her. She savored the moment for as long as she could before the doors were pulled back, allowing her carriage through.

Her heart pounded in her chest, slowly at first and then more rapidly. Yes—it was night, like he'd promised. The stars were sparkling and the moonlight came off and on as clouds rolled through the sky. Across the way she could see the stake, mounted upon a pedestal in all its glory. Hay surrounded it in a circle.

Edward had his chair set up in front of the stake so he could watch. The wagon moved through the crowds. People attacked her cart, throwing food and mud at her and uttering the most awful things she'd ever heard in her entire life.

"Filthy savage lover!"

"Whore queen!"

"Rot in hell, witch!"

She was shaking in fear as she neared the pedestal. She was covered in food and mud, trying to hold herself together even though there wasn't much to hold. To them, she was the foul of the earth. Suddenly, something collided with her face and she felt something inside of her mouth crack. And then there was pain. The rock hit the floor of her carriage and she gasped, blood and teeth falling from her mouth as soon as she parted her lips.

She felt dizzy.

The next thing she remembered was being hauled from the carriage because she wasn't in the right mind to do it herself. She stumbled up onto the pedestal, blood dribbling from her mouth. She was too weak to struggle or say anything. They were in complete control—and these were her last few moments on this earth.

They tied her to the stake. She could hear nothing but the screaming of the people. And once the guards left her side she knew she was done for. She tilted her head towards the sky and stared at the stars…they were so beautiful, just pure and good.

"This woman," Edward's voice caught her attention just as the crowds died down. "This… _Queen,_ if that's what you'd dare to call her, has committed terrible crimes against the crown and the faith. She seduced one of my best men into her bed and tried to make him betray me, but he fought the witch bravely. She bore him a son when she could not bear me one and that child was a child of sin. A bastard that deserved to die in his mother's treacherous womb!"

There was an outcry from the crowd that spurred Edward onwards. The commoners lifted their torches and screamed in agreement.

"She bewitched me and my men and she bewitched you too! She eluded capture and death for almost a year, but now we have recaptured her. We have taken her from the savages and back into the hands of justice!" Edward cried.

Bella winced as the crowd roared.

"We have her tied to the stake at this very moment. You all will see when she burns, in the true fashion of a witch. And she will return to the eternal inferno of Hell where she belongs!" Edward screamed.

The people veered up in excitement and they began to chant the same words over and over again. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" Bella could do nothing but helplessly stand at the stake with her hands tied behind her back and all defenses stripped away. She prayed that Jessa's gunpowder would work. Edward listened to his people scream "burn the witch" and smiled greatly, opening his arms and letting it flow through his ears like music.

And when he'd had enough he'd silenced them with a gunshot into the air. "Andreas! Bring the torch." Bella's heart began to pound and pound in her chest as she watched Andreas bring the torch up to her very podium. Would he be the one to do it?

Bella's head whipped over to look at Edward, her heart rattling in her chest. Yes…this was the moment. This was the moment that she would die. And there would be no one that could protect her from this inevitable, terrible end. She took a deep breath, her lips trembling and tears bubbling in her eyes. No…she forced them back down. She refused to cry. She looked up to the sky and the twinkling stars as a freezing breeze passed overhead. "For the wild," she whispered.

" _Ignis_!" Edward called. And Andreas lowered the torch to the hay. Bella calculated his movements, her heart leaping from her chest. Tears bubbled up in her eyes. But Andreas stopped. She waited for it to happen, but it didn't. She looked up to see the torch laying on the ground just shy of the hay. And then she saw Andreas.

An arrow protruded from his throat and he was choking, choking on his own blood. Bella stared in shock. Suddenly, there were screams from the crowd as more arrows befell upon them. Edward stood from his seat and the guards rushed to defend their king. But the king only cared about one thing. "Burn her!" he screamed. "Burn the witch!"

The held him back as he screamed and pointed, demanding for her burning. Bella looked to see where the source of the arrows were coming from, but there was no one.

0o0o0o0o0o

 **End Note:** Again, I'm really sorry about the length between chapters. I haven't become uninspired, it's just been hard to find the time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a little review for me and tell me your thoughts. Who shot the arrows?

Courtney xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Secrets of the Wild**

 **Soundtracks** : of North Forks: "The Calling" by Zack Hemsey

" _Distress_

 _From the past or from my weakness_

 _I can take you through the darkness_

 _I can help you let it go."_

Healing: "Even When We're Fire; Cello Version" by Lo Fang.

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Her heart pounded in her chest, feelings of anxiety flowing through her veins. The Great Horn sounded and the King was ushered back into the safety of the castle by his Knights. Bella felt as though she'd been saved by the mysterious arrows and she exhaled in relief. The king was back in the castle and Andreas was dead and gone. Frightened commoners fled the square back into their homes as Iron Knights flooded into it, swords and shields in their hands. They waited for the next arrows to come, but they did not.

Women pulled their frightened children out of harm's way and men shielded their wives. The common people fled to their homes, boarding up the doors and windows. There was silence in the square as everyone listened and watched for the next sign. Men were preparing to climb up their wall to fight the attackers. All of the guards on watch were dead, or so they presumed. Whoever was up there had either held them hostage or slit their throats and taken over their positions. The Forksians had a horrid feeling in their stomach because they knew that they only had 3 guardians on the wall that night because they'd completely undermined outside forces and their boldness to attack from the North end.

Bella's heart nearly pounded out of her chest because of the horrid silence. Had her mysterious rescuers vanished? Everyone quieted, thinking that the ambush had taken its toll. Women peeked out from a crack in their boarded windows and children peeked from behind their skirts. The men were uneasy, watching and listening for some kind of movement. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw something fall from the North Wall. Someone screamed "there!" and everyone's eyes fell upon the body of an Iron Knight, throat slit and head scalped, a practice commonly seen in the wild. Bella gasped.

 _The wild._

The body fell to the ground with a thud. And then all Hell broke loose.

A multitude of arrows were sent down from all sides of the North wall—the wildmen had infiltrated the system and overthrown the guards working the night watch on the wall. The common people that hadn't been able to make it to their homes in time were screaming as arrows rained down upon them like a storm. Knights were barking out orders in a panicked fashion. They were planning to climb the walls and take down the wildmen archers. They could do nothing there on the ground, with all of their weapons being on the wall. Everyone had seemingly forgotten about her, which she was thankful for. She looked down to her right side and saw Andreas's body, covered in blood. He was sprawled up on the pedestal next to her, his blood staining onto the hay that had surrounded her stake. The arrow protruding from his throat was glistening crimson in the moonlight. _How the roles were reversed now_ , she thought.

The Iron Knights rushed to the tunnels that led up to the northern wall but were immediately bombarded by cannon fire. Everyone was astonished. Bella closed her eyes as bloody pieces of men were sprayed outwards into the square. She looked up towards the wall, where she could see movement. They were keeping low, avoiding the Iron Archers. She presumed that the wildmen moved the cannons posted on the wall and directed to the entryway tunnel that led from the square to the wall. From both sides she heard the cannon fire, which decimated the men who dared to enter it.

It was a brilliant plan.

The northern part of Forks Kingdom was where the castle was as well as all of the little towers surrounding it. It was protected by a gate, which Edward had put in place to secure the northern, wealthy half, from the southern, poorer half. The south, in the past, had undergone more attacks from the wildmen. Those who couldn't afford to move North with their families stayed behind, in poverty and in fear. That wall was better guarded and had a stronger watch. No one thought the wildmen would have the audacity to climb the northern wall and attack it so they lowered the number of men patrolling on the watch and instead, increased the men patrolling the king's castle.

Bella could still hear the horn sounding in the distance, warning the southern, eastern and western halves of Forks of an attack. They were going to come to aid the northern half and destroy the wildmen once and for all—or so they thought. But the axles of the gate began to turn and the gate was quickly closing, therefore blocking all escape and entry of the southern, eastern and western troops. The Knights rushed to stop the closing of the gates, but it was hopeless. Bella, from where she stood on the stake, found it all so comical as she stood watching the Knights hopelessly run around in search of a solution. And she was amazed by the depth of these plans, so brilliantly executed that they must have thought for some time about this, eagerly studying the maps that she'd drawn for them.

The Knights rushed to stop the closing of the gate but had no luck. They were forced to the middle of the square with the common people, forming a circle around the innocent. Bella looked upon the scene before. There was blood and suffering and crying. There was fear and anger and resentment. She breathed out quickly, her breath curling into the air like white smoke. The blood from her mouth was drying on her face and she could feel the numbing pain in her jaw.

She struggled against her bindings but the rope painfully cut into her fragile skin. Her heart pounded in her chest like a hammer as she anxiously awaited what was to come. Her eyes caught one young knight, whose fierce blue eyes stared dangerously at her with strong emotion. She watched as those eyes gazed upon the torch lying dormant next to Andreas' dead body.

She saw him look back up at her. Bella knew what he was going to do before he even did it. "Don't," she pleaded. But it was too late. The young knight dropped his sword and made a mad dash for the torch. "No," she whispered at first. She had hoped he wouldn't get there on time. But the young man with the fierce blue eyes held the torch in his hand. She heard a _whizzing_ sound and blood spattered all over her torn nightdress. The arrow, sent from the wild, hit the young man in the right arm—the arm that held the torch. At first he dropped it, falling to his knees in agony. "Please," Bella murmured. "Do not do this."

Those eyes met hers.

"Burn, witch." With his left hand he threw the torch. And as he threw it, the second arrow struck him right through the neck…just like Andreas. The torch hit the hay and set it madly alight. Bella could instantly feel the heat. It hadn't touched her yet, but it was an intense infernal halo around her that was preparing to engulf her whole. And she wasn't ready to die. The wildmen were here, they were going to save her. She couldn't die!

She screamed out, struggling furiously against her bindings in a feeble attempt to escape. Through the flames she could see arrows falling down upon the crowd and an infiltration of wildmen climbing down from the wall, swords in hand, preparing to fight. She felt blinded by it all, terrified of what would happen to her. She could hear the fighting and the terrible screaming during the slaughter.

Bella nearly fainted when she felt an arrow strike the rope, dangerously lingering close to her wrists. The arrow severed the rope and freed her hands from those bindings, releasing her from the stake. She turned around to see a man in black bear fur, a black cloth covering the entirety of his head—all except his eyes. Everything was too hazy for her to recognize him. He opened his arms to her.

"You have to jump," he yelled to her frantically. He looked to his side, making sure that his back was covered. "Hurry!"

And she nodded. She knew that much and the fire was spreading quickly. In one quick leap of faith, she bounded out from the middle of the stake with mere milliseconds before the flames would have reached her and set her alight. She felt a terrible burning pain on her calves as she flew through the air, eventually landing in his arms. And she looked down. The bottom of her nightgown was on fire with the flames licking up her legs. He acted faster than she did; he suffocated the flames before they could spread any further, but it was too late. Her skin was crackling and bubbling and bleeding and she felt sick to her stomach.

She could no longer stand. He brought her into his arms, wincing when she screamed from the pain. "Forgive me," he whispered brokenly. He turned and ran. She felt too weak to hold on.

"Where are we going?" she asked him weakly, blood dripping from her mouth. Her arms swung at her sides and her head limply tilted backwards towards the night sky. The sound of fire and death could be heard in the background.

"Home," the mystery man replied. "We're going home."

She felt relief wash over her body like a wave crashing on the shore. From that point on, she could no longer will herself to keep her eyes open.

0o0o0o0o

She woke in a rush of fear, inhaling loudly as her eyelids peeled back in horror. She felt a burning pain on her legs, the pain intensifying with every second that she laid awake. Where was she? She cried out in fear and pain, taking in her surroundings. She pushed herself up against the wall with her forearms, her hair sticking to her forehead and falling into her eyes. She was inside of a cave; she recognized that much. It was dark and wet, but warm nonetheless. She heard movement behind her. It was that same cloaked man.

Everything that was foggy before suddenly became clear. He shed his coat and hung the torch on the wall. She watched him with interest as he slowly unraveled the black cloth that shielded his face from her eyes. And she knew those eyes. She knew that face all too well. "Oh God. Jacob!" She leaned towards him, wanting to be close to him, wanting to be held in his arms, to feel safe finally.

He rushed to her side quickly. "Do not move," he instructed. "Do not move, my love. I am here." And he pulled her close. She sobbed into his chest, pulling him close and holding onto her tightly.

"I was so afraid," she sobbed, her hands and body shaking from the trauma that had been inflicted upon her. "I was so afraid to die."

He pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. "Well you did not die," he whispered soothingly to her. "You are here, right now, with me. You are safe."

She began to recognize the cave. "We are in La Push?"

He settled himself on the wet rock beneath his feet. "Not yet. I stopped here as the others returned. You needed attention," he explained, nodding towards her bandaged legs. "Badly." She hadn't even realized that her legs were wrapped carefully in white bandage that was quickly being stained red. "I knew we would be safe here."

He pulled a white cloth from his pocket and dipped it into the pool of water next to him. He touched it to her mouth, wiping away the dried blood. She winced and pulled away from him. She moved her legs and whimpered almost immediately. Her hands trembled as she ran her fingers softly over the bandages. Even the softest touch sent her nerves plunging into hellfire pain. She tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes, but he saw them despite her efforts. Jacob's face crumbled and he couldn't hold back his defeated sob. "Forgive me," he pleaded with her. "I should have protected you from this, but I could not. I was too weak."

She looked into his eyes, deep and full of sorrow. She saw how his black brow wrinkled, the way his beautiful face contorted in sadness. She lifted her hand and smoothed the furrow of his brow with her touch. He sighed, leaning into her soft touch. "You did the right thing," she whispered, running her fingers through his soft, ebony hair. "You had to let me go. There was no other way."

"I was weak," he growled between his teeth, angry tears now falling on his cheeks. "Forced to my knees, into submission before my tribe. I let them take you from me because I was weak."

"Stop that," she growled at him. "Stop blaming yourself, Jacob. We were outnumbered. You are the Alpha of the Quileute tribe and you were forced to do what was best for your people. If you hadn't done what you did…if I hadn't surrendered wholly, our people would be dead. Our children. Everyone. You know as well as I that the Forksians would have shown no mercy to us. We're savages, the dirt on the bottom of their shoes."

He was shaking, trying to fight the swirling emotions in his mind and in his heart.

"I know," she murmured brokenly. "I know you weren't able to save them." His face fell immediately and he immediately turned his eyes away from her and onto the shadow lit floor of the cave. "But you saved me. I'm here…I'm alive because of you. You've saved me twice, Jacob Black. And I can never repay you with anything but love. I have nothing if not for you."

She looked back down to her legs, rendered completely useless. She couldn't hardly feel sensation in them, for the sensation was taken over by pain. She fingered the edge of the bandages and lifted it slightly. "Do not look, lerato la ka," Jacob whispered. "It will only cause you more pain."

She breathed out slowly, pulling her fingers away from the bandages. She noticed some red leaking onto her bandages. Bella disregarded it carefully. "How did you do it?" she asked him, looking up at him through her lashes.

He glanced up at her under the curtain of his sleek black hair, brown eyes glittering in the firelight. "After your surrender, the falcons reached the other tribes. The pact that we had made in this very cave here…it saved you. They rallied to our side and helped us climb the wall and infiltrate the system, leading to your successful recapture."

She shook her head in sheer disbelief. "How did you get out alive?" she asked him. She must have fallen unconscious after her rescue, since she remembered nothing of the perilous journey home.

"We remembered the castle layouts you'd drawn for us," Jacob explained. There was an underground tunnel we used to escape."

"But how did you all escape through that very tunnel, with all those eyes watching?" Bella murmured. "The Southern troops must have been marching…"

"Oh, they were." Jacob replied sullenly. He avoided her gaze as he dipped his fingers into the warm spring water trickling past the rock that he was sitting upon.

Bella breathed out slowly, inching her leg back towards him carefully. She was shaking. "And everyone…everyone is well?"

Jacob stayed silent for a moment and she watched him run the water over his calloused fingertips before dipping them a little lower, letting the pristine water run over the open wounds on his palm. "No," he finally said after a few moments. "I lost one of my best men in that battle."

Bella bit her lip and wondered if she dared to ask. "…Who?"

"Collin," he began. Her heart ached for poor Zaphira.

She began to shake. "How?"

"Bella," he chided softly.

"He died for me," she whispered sternly. "Tell me _how_."

Jacob sighed. "He defended the exit tunnel so the men and I could transport you safely out of Forks and complete the mission," he replied quietly.

Bella's eyes watered instantly and she began to cry. "God, this is all my fault! All this death…because of me." She covered her face with her hands, smearing the wetness of her tears over her cheeks. "Sometimes I wish I never came here. None of this death would have ever happened if I would have just…" Her lips trembled as she remembered how Paul reached towards his little son's crumpled body in his last moments.

"Those people love you," Jacob replied quietly. "After your sehlabelo, when you showed them that you would die for them, they decided that they would do the same for you. I forced no one to come with me, Bella. They all came and fought on their own free will. Collin…came and fought on his free will."

He finished with the water, bringing his hand out and letting the steamy air slowly dry out his cuts. He sat looking at her legs, wrapped in cloth from her ankles to her knees. She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. He noticed her obvious distress and turned to her slowly.

"I don't think you understand," he whispered back to her gently. "This war was a long time coming. The wildmen are tired of being trampled by those iron bastards. Not anymore, we said. You, the Babban Uwar, have given us the strength to rise up and fight them."

"Revenge," she whispered slowly, in realization. "For the Massacre."

"For all of the innocents slaughtered and wronged by those palefaced monsters over the years," Jacob agreed. "For Melitta and Tiger Lily. For you."

Bella's heart beat in her chest as she remembered her own children. "Jacob," she whispered, eyes widening in the firelight. "The…the babies."

"They are well," he replied, placing his hand over her own in reassurance. "Emina and Rae have taken good care of them in your absence."

She held his hand in her own, pulling him closer to her. She missed him so much and now that she was reunited with him again, she felt safe. She rested her forehead against his own. "I'll never let anyone take you, ever again." Jacob promised her. He stared into her eyes, breathing out slowly. She hadn't been touched by him in so long and she desired for it. Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers.

Passion swirled in the pit of her stomach as she leaned into him, lacing her fingers into his soft ebony hair. Their lips moved together as they tasted one another, a familiar taste that they both hadn't enjoyed in forever—or so it felt like. She pulled back in a gasp, burying her face into his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much, Jacob Black."

"And I you, lerato la ka," he replied, taking her into his arms. He was careful to cradle her gently, not to disturb her injured legs.

"I don't ever want to leave you again," she whispered.

"Don't worry," he told her. "We're together now and nothing will be able to separate us ever again."

0o0o0o0o

"Be quiet, now. I just got them all to sleep."

Bella sat in the middle of the tent on Emina's rug, her bandaged legs sprawled out in front of her. Her mouth fell open slightly as she saw the four little cradles, sleeping bundles nestled inside of them. Her little copper skinned babies, her sweet little girls and boys. Aria and Nakota, Dani and Luca. All she wanted to do was hold them. Her eyes felt heavy with tears as she turned to Emina.

The two women embraced and Bella sobbed into Emina's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for being there for my children when I could not."

Emina exhaled slowly, stepping back from Bella. She placed her hands on Bella's cheeks, smiling in earnest. "I will always be there for you," she whispered. "Just like I was there for Jacob in his greatest time of need…losing Melitta and Tiger Lily nearly ruined him and the tribe suffered for it. When you came, it changed him. And if we would have lost you last night, I…I don't know what would have happened to us. You give us all so much hope, Bella. Hope that there will be a better tomorrow."

Emina sat down next to Bella, overlooking the cradles and the fire. "You call me Babban Uwar," she replied. "But I am but a mere mortal woman." She gestured to her legs. " I would have died on that stake if it weren't for the love and dedication of these people."

"Everything in the prophecy leads to you," Emina said. "It wasn't just a coincidence that a paleface woman comes to us in the coldest winter month, marries our Alpha and gives birth to four children…two boys and two girls, just like Itzalle said. And you came and brought the rains…spring is upon us now, slowly but surely. You will lead us to victory over the white men of Forks. And…I don't think Jacob ever told you this…but Itzalle predicted a great sacrifice. A sehlabelo. One's life given to save many. And that's what you did, Bella."

Outside, a loud grumble of thunder rippled across the sky, vibrating the earth. She could hear the rain as it fell upon the ground, drenching everything in its path. Quietly, she stuck her finger into Nakota's cradle, pulling the blanket a little tighter over her sweet baby's body. She felt safe. She was reunited with her babies, her Jacob and her family there in La Push.

"What do we do now?" she whispered.

The flames crackled in the hearth and light flickered off of the animal skin walls of the tent. "He didn't tell you," Emina murmured back hesitantly. "…did he?"

Bella's heart sped up faster as she glanced over towards the older woman. She felt her lips begin to quiver. "Tell me what?" she awaited an answer but the woman stalled, which only deepened her agony. "Emina."

The woman chewed her lip. "The rains have come, Bella. They wash away sin and let us begin anew. We will return to La Push in the mountains in a few days time…but not yet."

Bella breathed out slowly. "And what is the reason for this waiting?"

"War," Emina said.

Bella felt her heart plummet to the earth. She felt light headed and dizzy and confused. "But why?" she asked the woman. "I thought we were safe."

"We are never safe as long as that monster reigns over that Kingdom," Emina explained, inching closer to Bella on the carpet. She kept her voice low, careful not wake the children. "Jacob knew they'd retaliate and strike back against the wild if you were saved. That's why the other tribes have agreed to stand behind Jacob. We will wait for them to come to us so we can fight them on our territory, where we know the terrain."

Bella sniffed, breathing in slowly. "You're right," she agreed. "I should have known that Edward will come. After what happened in North Forks, he'll want revenge for his humiliation."

"That is precisely why Jacob does this," Emina explained. "It is for the people. We will not run this time. We will stand our ground and fight—we refuse to be trampled by the Iron Kingdom from this day forth. There are many secrets of the wild that give us advantages over them and I believe in my heart that we have a fighting chance against our oppressors. We could finish them once and for all."

She found herself nodding at Emina's words as she watched over her babies as they slept. She knew that all that Emina was telling her was true. Jacob had made the right choice. Bella had made the right choice.

"This has been a long time coming," Emina told her, standing up and walking to the exit of her tent. "Prepare yourself, Alpha Prima. When war comes, it will come fast and it will come strong. You may be frightened and tired and unsure of yourself. Even if the outcome looks grim and you start to stop believing, remember one thing: Jacob will fight for you until his dying breath. If you only choose to believe in one thing, believe in that."

Bella watched with widened eyes as the older woman exited the tent, leaving her alone with her babies.


End file.
